True Identity
by jennymay
Summary: Complete! rnPart one:The Summer after 5th year Harry meet a strangley familar girl at a muggel park rnPart two: Seventh year- Hogwarts get ready for the final battle.rnPart Three: Where has Harry been?
1. Chapter One

Harry's goal this summer was to keep busy: to not dwell on the past and think about what needs to be done to insure he has a future. He kept busy at the Dursley's; he was up every morning at 4:30 a.m. and did one hour of homework, then he would sneak out of the house and run for 45 minuets, sneak back inside shower and dress for the day. He would then make Breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin.   
  
After breakfast he would return to his room and answer any owl post he received, then continue his homework until noon when he would make lunch for who ever was home. After lunch he would return to his room and continue with his homework and practice Occlumency. At 6 he would be downstairs to help with dinner. By 7:30 p.m. Harry was out the door to walk around the neighborhood and to the park where he would let his mind wander.   
  
He would not think about those he had lost, he wouldn't let himself. He would think about the few happy memories he had, mostly about his real home: Hogwarts. He would think about all the adventures he had with Ron and Hermione, about the times he has been to the Burrow, about playing Quidditch. Some times his mind would go to far and he would remember the bad things and have happen to him at Hogwarts like watching a friend die and loosing his godfather. As soon as the guilty would come he would span out of his thought. One week after Harry was back at the Dursley's he woke up like always and did some homework, this morning it was an essay for Snape. It was not how Harry wanted to start his day, but he wanted to get a start on it. After an hour of struggling through most of the essay he was ready for his run.  
  
He put on his running clothes he had managed to get from a Muggle store a few blocks away and began his morning run. He went his normal route he grew to love. It gave him a chance to see the neighborhood he never knew when he was younger. He made it to his half waypoint, a bright blue house with a red door. He couldn't understand why someone would want there house those colors, but who was he to judge?   
  
Harry began to make his way back to the house when he first saw her. She was short compared to his height of 6'1, He couldn't tell the length of her hair because it was up in a ponytail, but the color was a reddish brown. He got a glance at her eyes and thought he had seen them before. As she ran by she smiled at him, he returned the smile. Harry kept a steady pace on his way back to the house not wanting to be late, but he couldn't get this girl out of his mind.   
  
'Have I seen her before? She looks like someone I know, maybe I met her before?' Harry thought as he took off his running clothes and stepped in the shower. 'Maybe I am just lonely for a familiar face. I wish I were with the Order at least with them I would be around people who appreciate me. Hopefully I will be out of here in a few weeks, a month at the most. I don't think I could take much more than that.'   
  
Harry stepped out of the shower, got dressed and made his way downstairs to make breakfast. It was the weekend so it would be pancakes, bacon, and eggs for the Dursley's. Harry could hear movement upstairs and knew he better get a move on.  
  
He pushed all thought about the order and the mysteriously familiar girl out of his mind and began making breakfast. As soon as the last pancake was done all three Dursley's entered the dinning room, sat down and started complaining about not having breakfast waiting for them. " Boy! Where is my coffee?" Uncle Vernon bellowed. " Where is my tea and my Dudder's whole milk?" " It's all right here," Harry said as he entered the dinning room with a tray full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee, tea, and milk. Harry began to serve each member of the family before giving himself what ever was left. Today it was a shriveled piece of bacon, and few crumbs of eggs, and a burnt pancake. Harry ate in silence listening to Uncle Vernon talk about work and Aunt Petunia talk about the latest gossip in the neighborhood. Soon breakfast was done and Harry began to clear the table. " Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled " We will be gone all day and most of the tomorrow. I better not find out that you had some of your freaky friends over! Mrs. Figg will be checking on you and will report any odd behavior." " Yes Sir." " Don't touch any of my stuff," Dudley said as he walked by knocking Harry in the shoulder almost knocking him over. " Just don't make a mess and stay in your room. Don't eat all the food either. There is enough for you to make a few sandwiches for meals," Aunt Petunia snarled as she left the room. Soon all the Dursley's were gone. Harry looked around the house and smiled before running up to his room and answer his owls. " There is no reason for me to get off my schedule just because I am left alone." Harry said to himself while opening his door. Hedwig looked up at Harry when he walked him. " Hi girl, what did you bring me today?" Harry asked as he walked over and untied two letters from her leg. " Hum... Ron and Lupin. Still no Hermione. I wonder where she is? I haven't heard from her yet." Harry said to Hedwig knowing she wouldn't answer. She just cooed and flew over to her cage for some water and a nap. Harry opened Lupin's letter first. Harry- I hope you are well. Keep in touch if anything around the house isn't to your liking. Mad-eye and I can show up when ever needed. I won't be able to post for a few days, almost a full moon. Keep in touch even if I can't. Lupin Harry smiled at the thought of Lupin and Mad-eye showing up here. Dudley would hide in the corner, Aunt Petunia would most likely faint at the sight of them, and Uncle Vernon would just yell and turn red. Harry set Lupin's letter beside him on the bed and picked up Ron's letter. "Ron sure has kept in touch, I think I have gotten one from him everyday." Harry said as he opened the letter. Harry- I hope thing are well for you; things at the Burrow are good. It's just Ginny and I mostly. Fred and George come home most nights for dinner, but it's still not the same. I think we are leaving for Headquarters soon, mum won't tell us when but Ginny and I expect with in the next few days. I hope you will be able to join us soon. Mum said you have to say with the Dursley's for a while. She won't tell me why, but I am sure everyone has their reasons. I have some news to tell you.   
  
I have a girlfriend.   
  
You will never guess who it is either, it's Luna. I know it's weird to think that, but after what happen at the ministry I started looking at her in a different way. We have kept in touch over the last week and well, yesterday she came over to see Ginny and one thing lead to another and I asked her out. She is really a wonderful girl.   
  
She will be spending sometime at Headquarters with us. She asked Dumbledore if she could help out anyway she could. He told her that she would be able to help at Headquarters with research. Anyways enough about her. (For now).   
  
I hope you are doing okay with everything that went on last year. Hermione didn't want me to talk about it but I am going to say just this. If you need to talk to anyone about it you know I am here. I may not be the most sympathetic guy in the world but you are my best mate and I want to be there for you anyway I can. Just think about that. If you don't want to talk to me about that just remember that for the future. Hope you see you soon Ron P.S.   
  
Mum said if you need any food to let me know. She can send you some things. Ginny says hi too.  
  
Harry was shocked and happy for his best friend. Shocked because he never thought Ron was the one to sit and listen to someone talk about what was going on with them, and happy because he finally got over the weirdness of Luna and looked and saw who she was. Harry smiled and the thought of them. Harry thought that maybe someday he would have someone like Ron had Luna. Harry reached for a piece of parchment and began to write to Lupin first. Lupin- Everything thing is okay here. They just left me do what I please as long as I have their meals on the table when they are ready for it. Nothing odd is going on here except I have not heard from Hermione. I hope she is safe. When can I leave here and be with the Order? I know I have to stay for a while but it would be nice to have something to look forward to. Hope you are well. Harry Harry reread the letter then realized this would be the first full moon since Sirius. Lupin was use to having Padfoot around during this time of the month. The pain of guilt shot through Harry before he could get his mind off his godfather. All the feeling of guilt and sadness were back. Harry's eyes began to fill with tears as he remembered that night at the Ministry. Harry's mind raced to all the memories he had of Sirius, soon they were on Cedric, then to his parents.   
  
" NO!" Harry yelled and snapped himself out of his thoughts, "Must keep busy!" he told himself. Harry pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write to Ron. Ron- Well, I guess I should say congratulations mate! I am glad you are with Luna. I am sure I will get to hear more about you guys in the next post. Be good to her, she is a nice girl. Tell your mum thanks for the offer for food. I am doing okay right now. I am in charge of cooking so I can make enough for myself. Tell Ginny hi from me as well. Have you heard from Hermione this summer? I have written to her a few times but I haven't heard from her yet. I hope she is okay. I saw a girl today while I was running. She looks familiar.  
  
It was weird.  
  
She almost looked like Hermione, but there was something different about her, it was odd. She smiled at me when she ran by. I've seen that smile before, but I don't know where. I hope I see her again soon. I want to get a better look at her. I hope I get to leave here soon too. I know Dumbledore wants me to stay here for a while. I asked Lupin when I could come with you guys. Hopefully he will be able to tell me in a few days. It's almost a full moon you know.   
  
One more things before I go. Thank you for the offer. When I need to talk to someone I will keep you in mind. I am glad to know that I can come to you if I need to. Hope to see you soon! Harry Harry reread the letter, he was satisfied with what he had said and set it on his desk next to Lupin's letter. Harry looked at his watch and decided it was time for lunch. After lunch Harry returned to his room and finish Snape's essay he started on this morning. After several hours he finally finished and decided he would have some dinner. After that Harry took his usual walk around the neighborhood and made his way to the park. Harry noticed no one in the park like usual.  
  
Most people where home with there families by now. Harry sighed and made his way to the tree he liked to sit under. When he reached 'his tree' and sat under it. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree and let his happy thought take over his mind.   
  
Today he thought of Hermione. He couldn't understand why. He had never thought of just her. Unsure of these new thoughts he tried to think of something eels, but everything always ended up back to her. Harry decided to give up trying to not think of her and enjoy the feeling he got when he thought of her. Soon he had the feeling he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her. " Hi" she said " Hi" Harry said back. ' Why is she staring at me?' " I didn't mean to bother you, I was just walking and I noticed you there and I wanted to make sure you were okay." " Oh, umm I'm fine." " I see that now. My name is Jane." She said and extended her hand. " I'm Harry.' Harry said as he put his hand in hers to shock it. " It's nice to me you." " Same to you," said Harry, ' Wow, she has amazing eyes, brown with flecks of bright green. Why do they look so familiar?' Harry thought as he wrinkled up his nose. " Did I do something wrong?" " Huh? Oh no, I am sorry. I was just thinking that you look familiar. Have we met before?" The girl looked panicked "No, I don't think so. I 'm just visiting a friend for a few weeks. Never been to this part of England before." " Oh, I'm sorry if that was rude. I just have this weird feeling that I know you or something." " No, I don't think so." " Sorry then." Harry said as he stood up. The girl was the same height as Hermione. ' This is odd. She almost looks like Hermione too, but yet she looks like someone else too, this is very odd.' " You're looking at me funny again," the girl said. " I'm sorry. I just can shake this feeling." " It's all right. I should really be going. I don't want my friend to get worried. Maybe I will see you around again soon. Do you usually come here at night?" " Yeah, I do." " Maybe I will see you here tomorrow then. I like the park at night better, not as many people here. It's a nice place to read." The girl began to walk away then turned her head over her shoulder and yelled " Bye," and continue to walk away. " Bye," Harry yelled to her and watched her walk until he could no longer see her. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for all your reviews I love them al!! I will be updating as soon as I can!  
  
Walking back to the Dursley's that night he kept thinking oh Jane. ' Why does she look so familiar? Its weird how she looks like Hermione in so many ways, but doesn't in others, its like Jane got part of her look from Hermione someone else, but who?' Harry reached the Dursley's and began to make the way up to his room. When Harry reached it he noticed a small note on his pillow. Harry picked it up and looked at it, "I wonder who its from?" Harry began to open it and began to read.  
  
Harry-  
  
Please go down to the fire.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry   
  
Harry jumped up and ran down to the fire. There he saw Dumbeldore's face smiling at him.  
  
" Hello Harry I am glad you got the note. I was afraid you wouldn't see it."  
  
" Hello Professor. Is everything allright?"  
  
" Yes Harry it is. There are a few things that I need to talk to you about."  
  
" Okay"  
  
" How have you been Harry? I know last year was hard for you? Have you talked to anyone about it?  
  
" I am fine sir. I haven't talked to anyone yet. Ron offered to listen but I don't think he is the right person."  
  
" And who do you think is?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. " Well I was thinking Hermione, but she won't answer my owls."  
  
" Yes, Miss.. Granger is a wise choice. I can see the worry in your face and I assure you that she is fine. Her parents want he to spend sometime with out magic. There were very upset with the event that took place this year."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground. " I know its my fault. Maybe I should write them and apologize for everything."  
  
" There is no need for that, I explained everything to them. They are sorry for your lost and offered to have you stay with them this summer."  
  
"Really? Can I?  
  
" I am afraid at the moment you can not. You are aware that you need to stay here for awhile, and it is not up to me but your new guardian."  
  
" Oh right. Who is it?"  
  
" Well Sirius had some trouble with deciding. He wanted to give you a real family, but he didn't want to forget about your parents and his friend. After much consideration he decided to asked Lupin if he would take over the guardianship if anything happen. Lupin was honored with the decision, but declined. He didn't think that a werewolf could give you the proper supervision you needed. Sirius understood where he was coming from; so they thought about what would be best for you, they decided that you needed a real family, so they decided to ask the Weasley's. They accepted with no thought at all, they already considered you a son."  
  
Harry sat in silence for awhile. " I don't want to add to there burden, they have enough kids to worry about. and well I don't want to add to there finical stress. I want to help them out I have more than enough money."  
  
" Sirisu anticipated you would feel that way, and left them a considerable amount of money to help them out. And asked them to continue to have you pay for anything that you need. They were a little hurt by that statement, but they understand that he is only trying to help." Dumbeldore looked at Harry who was now staring at the floor. " Harry I thought you would be happy about this. What's wrong?"  
  
" I am happy about it. Its just that its all so real. I guess I haven't really accepted that Sirius is gone. I have been hopping that he would show up one day or I would get an owl from him saying he was okay. Now that I have new guardians I guess I have to accept it."  
  
" I know it must be hard but it will get easier."  
  
" I know, I just wish it was all over with."  
  
" It will be soon Harry, just hang in there. I must get going."  
  
" Professor when can I leave here? I know I have to stay for awhile, but how long?"  
  
" A few more weeks. The Weasley's will contact you when you can join them at headquarters. Witch is yours now, well it will be as soon as everything is over with, everything that is in the house is your, as well as whatever was in his vault at Gringgots."   
  
Harry nodded " Thank you sir. Good night."  
  
" Good night Harry. Everything will get better soon I promises. Keep your head up."  
  
" I will try sir." Harry turned around and walked back to his room. Dumbeldore watched him go up the stairs. " It will get better sooner than you think Harry, just hang in there." Then there was a loud 'pop' and Dumbeldore's face disappeared from the fire.  
  
When Harry reached his room he took a deep breath and threw himself his bed and instantly feel into a deep dreamless sleep no waking until his internal alarm clock went off at 4:30 a.m. Harry yawned and got out of bed to start another day.  
  
I know not much happened in this chapter, the next ones will be better. 


	3. Chapter Three

I know last chapter was short, this one should make up for it!  
  
Harry began his day as always, today he was working on an essay Professor McGonagall assigned about animigi. Harry thought this essay would be east to write, he knew a lot about it already from what he heard from Sirius and Lupin but the essay was just to painful for him. It made him think of everything he learned during his third year. He tried to push the horrible thoughts out of his mind but it was overwhelming.   
  
"Its all my fault hes' gone!" Harry yelled " Its all my fault that my parents are gone and Cedric! Why me? Why can he just leave me alone? I hate being the boy who lived!" tears began to roll down Harry's face and he began to openly cried for the first time. After several minutes of crying he began to feel better and soon the tears stopped. Whipping away the tears on his checks he got up to change for him run. Harry slowly opened his door not wanting to make a sound then he remembered the Dursley's were gone still. He made his way down the stairs not worry about the amount of noise he made and opened the front door to begin his mooring run. He made he way down the street a few blocks and turned to the right up and few more blocks and to the left. Harry liked running it gave his mind a chance to think about the unimportant things in his life. He wonder why people put silly ceramic gargoyles in there gardens, why people cared about there cars more then there loved one, and so on. He was in such deep thought he didn't hear her yell.  
  
" CORK! GET BACK HERE NOW!!" the girl yelled. " CORK! NO!!!"  
  
Before Harry new what happen he was on the ground with a large orange and brown dog on his back barking happily. " Bloody Hell" Harry said before the dog began to lick his ears and neck.  
  
" Cork! What am I going to do with you! You can't run out of the house like that! Oh no! Cork get of of him! bad dog! Harry is that you?"  
  
" Yes its me. Would you mind getting your dog off of me? " Harry said trying to to laugh at the feeling of the dog lick his ear.   
  
" I am so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into him these days. Hes' never done this before. Hes' usually rather lazy, only getting up to eat and such."  
  
" Its okay. I don't think there is to much damage, maybe some internal bleeding." Harry said with a smile. " Have you ever thought of putting him on a diet?"   
  
Jane laughed " This is the most exercise he has had in the last few years." Jane smiled.  
  
Harry smiled back " Good morning Jane, are you usually up this early?"  
  
" Good morning to you as well, and yes I am. I got stuck on an early schedule because of school. I wish I could sleep in more, but I am afraid I can't. What about you? you always up this early?"  
  
" 'Fraid so, actually I am usually up around 4:30." Harry said looking at her. ' She still looks like Hermione, I thought it was just the light, but now its amazing. Who else does she look like?' Harry said wrinkling his nose.  
  
" You've got that funny look on your face again. Are you sure I didn't do something wrong?"  
  
" Oh no! I am sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you look like someone I know from school, well you look like her and someone else, but I can't think of who."  
  
Jane blushed and look down at the ground. " Oh, well I don't know if that is a compliment or not."  
  
" Oh it is. She the most brilliant girl in my class, one of my best friends too."  
  
Jane blushed again " Thank you. Where do you go to school? Somewhere around here?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment ' Why does she keep blushing, she look more like Hermione when she does that. odd' " Oh umm I go to a private school on the other side of England. What about you?  
  
" Privet school, only in umm Ireland."  
  
" Ireland? wow, I've always waned to go there, two years ago I saw there Qui...... umm soccer team play. It was awesome!" ' phew that was close.' " I should really get going. I need to finish my run and get back home."  
  
" Yeah I should get going as well. I am sorry about Cork, he has no manner."  
  
Harry bent down and ruffled the top of Cork's head. " Its okay, I am use to being attacked by strange animals."   
  
Jane looked at him oddly " ummm, okay. Harry are you going to be at the park tonight?"  
  
" I should be. I usually go there at night. Why?"  
  
" Well ummm... maybe we could met there and walk around?"  
  
Harry was shocked. " umm ya that would be fun. I usually go there around 7:30."  
  
" Sounds good. I will see you there. Good bye Harry.  
  
" Good bye Jane."   
  
" Come on Cork its time to go back home." Cork barked happily at Harry as if he was saying good-bye and walked back with Jane. Harry turned around and began making his way back the Dursley's with a small smile on his face.  
  
When Harry reached the house he decided against breakfast for now, he wanted a shower. After the shower he went to his room to see if he had any post. Today there where two, one form Ron like always, and one to his surprise from Hermione. He sat down on his bed and carefully opened Hermione letter and began to read.  
  
Harry-  
  
Sorry I have not responded to any of your post. It is nothing to do with you, my parents are a little scared about what happen this year and want to me relax for a few weeks. I hope you are doing the same. I think my parents are letting me go to the order in a few weeks. I hope you will be able to join us. I know you have had a tough year and if you need to want to talk about anything you know I am here, I am always here for you Harry no matter what. How is the homework doing? I've finished all of mine. See you soon!  
  
love-  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smile and refolded the letter careful, got up from his bed and walked over to him truck. Inside the truck was a small box he bought at Diagon Alley last year. HArry lifter the box out of the trunk and carefully set it on the bed. He took the top of and smile at the what was inside the box, every letter he has gotten. They where all categorized by whom sent them. He found Hermione's section; which was a lot fuller than most people's and he stuck the letter in its place. Harry them moved to get Ron's letter.   
  
Harry-  
  
Its about time you found a girl! Do you really think she looks like Hermione? It doesn't matter really, just have some fun for once. I just got a letter from Hermione today, she said she wrote you one as well so I think you know she is okay. We are at headquarters now. We are still cleaning it up. Dumbeldore hired Dobby to help clean now that Kretcher is gone. Mum wanted to know if you want Sirius old room or not? There is not much in there but I bet you would like your own room. I should be going. Luna will be arriving later today and I want to help Ginny clean up there room. Hope to see you soon!  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry smiled again and added Ron's letter with the rest. " I wonder why he didn't say anything about the guardianship? Maybe he doesn't know yet?" Harry returned the box to his trunk and walked over to his desk and pulled out two piece of parchment. Harry's thought returned to Ron's question about the bedroom. " Do I want to stay in the room? I know Sirisu would like me to, but can I?" Harry pushed the thought out of his mind and started to write to Hermione.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I was beginning to worry about you, I hope you are well. Professor Dumbeldore came to see me last night and explained why you have not returned any of my post, and I just want to say that I am sorry. I did not mean for you to get in trouble with your parents. I am relaxing as much as I can. The Dursley's let me do what I want as long as they get there meals on the table when they want them. Its not to bad. I should be leaving here in a few week to go to headquarters. I found out who my new guardians are, the Weasley's! I would like to talk to you when we are both at headquarters, I think I need to talk about what happen last year, and some other things. Thank you for everything, I don't think I could ask for a better friend then you and Ron. See you soon!  
  
love-  
  
Harry  
  
Harry sighed after rereading the letter, ' I can't wait to get out of here and see her, I really miss her. Where did that come from? I saw her a week ago. Odd' Harry thought as he sealed the letter to Hermione and began to write Ron's.  
  
  
  
Ron-  
  
Tell your mum that I will decide if I want Sirius's old room when I get there, I am not sure how I feel about it. I know he would like me to have it, but I am just not sure yet. I am meeting Jane, (the girl that I've been telling you about) tonight at the park. Her dog attacked me this morning, he didn't hurt me or anything, just jumped on me while I was out running, we got to talking and she asked me to met her there. It should be fun. I did get a post from Hermione today, she said she should be at headquarters in a few week, and so should I. Your parents are going to contact me when I can come. I don't know if they told you or not, but they are my new guardian's. Well I should be going, I should try to do some more homework, I would like to have it all done with before I come to stay with you.  
  
See you soon!  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry sealed the letter and set it next to Hermione's and decided it was time to eat. After eating Harry decided to ski[p the essay McGonagall assigned and read the book Hermione gave him about Occlumency. Harry was determined to master this skill as soon as he could. Harry began reading but soon his eye lids became heavy and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Dream* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Harry?" a soft female voice spoke " Harry are you there?"  
  
" Whose there?" Harry asked. as he looked around to see where he was. He couldn't tell where he was, he was surrounded by darkness.   
  
" Its me Harry. follow my voice you will find me"   
  
Harry turned around and began to talk towards the voice " Who are you?"  
  
" Follow the voice and you will see. Don't be scared Harry dear"  
  
Harry continue to walk towards the voice " Are you still there?"  
  
" Yes Harry, keep on going, you are almost there."  
  
Harry continue to walk when I bright light surrounded him. Harry gasped  
  
" Harry I am so glad you are here, I've misses you so much, so has your father."  
  
" M...M... Mum?" Harry whispered.  
  
" Yes its me" she smiled.  
  
Tears began to fall down his checks and his knees gave out and he fell to the ground.   
  
" Its okay dear, I am sorry I haven't been around." She said as she knelt on the ground next to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
" Mum" Harry cried out between cries.  
  
"Its okay Harry. I am afraid I don't have much time. There is things I need to say to you."  
  
Harry nodded  
  
" First your Father wanted to be hear but, and I am sure some day he will but for now its just me. We both love you so much and are so proud of you." She said and whipped a few stray tears away from his face. " You are so handsome my dear boy, look just like your father."  
  
Harry smiled " That is what everyone say, but they say I have your eyes."  
  
" Yes you do." Harry's mother smiled and kissed his check softly. " I love you so much Harry. I am sorry for the way my sister and her husband has treated you. I am sure you know that you must stay with them to insure your protection and I am sorry for that, I wish there was a way you could stay somewhere else."  
  
" Its okay mum, they are getting better.. They leave me alone now, I just have to cook for them."  
  
Harry's mum smiled " You are a good man. Most would be upset with how they have been treated. I only have a few more minutes, let me get to the point. You need to be safe the next few years. Things are going to be hard for you and everyone close to you. I am sorry for what you are going to have to go through, but you must remember one thing. Don't push love away love. There are so many people out there that love you and you must not forget that during these hard times. Love is one of the ways to fight off Voldemort, it is something he can not understand."  
  
Harry nodded " I will remember that. I love you mum."  
  
" I love you to Harry."  
  
" Tell Dad I love him to."  
  
" I will dear, I am sure you will see him again." Harry's mum smiled.  
  
" Mum? Is Sirius with you?"  
  
" Yes dear he is. I am sure you will e seeing him as well."  
  
" There is something I never got to say to him, can you tell him something for me?"  
  
" Of course dear."  
  
" Tell him I love him and I am sorry."  
  
Harry's mum smiles again and bent down to kiss her son again. " I will but you have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
" Its my fault hes not here."  
  
" Harry don't blame yourself. It all happen for a reason. I know its hard to see that know, but you will. I love you Harry, and don't forget what I said. Don't push love away love, it will make things better. Keep that girl of your close to you."  
  
" What girl? I don't have one."  
  
Harry's mum smiled. " Good-bye for now Harry."  
  
" Wait! What girl? I don't understand! Mum! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Soon the light around Harry was gone and he was left in the dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * end of dream * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt. He was sweating all over and breathing deeply. " What the hell was that?" He said. " How could my mum be there? Was it really her? It felt real, oh man this is weird!" he said and he got out of his bed and began to pace around his now dark bedroom thinking about what his mum had told him. " What girl was she talking about? The only girl I have is Hermione, but it couldn't be her; could it? I wish I could talk to her. Why didn't I get her phone number!?!" Harry was now pacing across his small room at a very fast race. " I can't stay in here! I've got to get out!" Harry said reaching for his coat and running out of the house. He didn't know where he was going he just let him feet take him wherever. When he relized he has stopped he look to see he was at the park by a small pond. Harry sat down net to the edge of pond pulling his knees up to him and putting his head in his knees. ' I'm so confused! I wish I could talk to mum again. Why did she have to leave so soon? When will I see my dad and Sirius?' thoughts began to fly thought his head. ' I need to talk to someone.' Harry thought " Where are my friends when I need them" Harry said out loud.  
  
" Are you okay?" a voice behind his said  
  
Harry turned around to see Jane standing behind him. " Hi Jane, ummm I just had a weird dream and I am kind of confused about it."  
  
" Oh, umm, I know we don't know each other very well, but do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry stared at her for a few minutes. " Why don't we get to know each other a little more before."  
  
Jane smiled and nodded " Sounds good."  
  
" So ummm...." Harry said.  
  
" okay lets see... What do I want to know about Harry?" Jane said taking a seat on the ground next to him. " I know, why don't you tell me about your parents."  
  
" ummm, not much to tell they were murdered when I was one. I don't really remember them. I've seen pictures of them and heard stories about them but other than that I can't say much." Harry said  
  
" Oh Harry I am sorry!"  
  
" Its okay, you didn't know."  
  
" I'm still sorry, Who took care of you then?"  
  
" Well I've staying with my Aunt and Uncle since then, but they didn't take care of me, I was and still am a pain in there large areses, when I was eleven I went off to school and only come back for about a month in the summer. I don't consider it home. My home is Hogwarts."  
  
" Hogwarts?" Jane asked  
  
" The name of my school. What about your parents/"  
  
" There really isn't that much to say either. I am at school most of the year. I come home sometimes for Christmas but it depends on whets going at school and my friends. I haven't really spent much time with them the last few years."  
  
" Don't you miss them?"  
  
" Oh I do sometimes. They are very overprotected. I am there only kid so they smother me when I am home, its rather annoying."  
  
" Your lucky to have them."  
  
" I know that. I didn't relise that until recently."  
  
" What do your parents do? I mean for a job?"  
  
" Oh, well they are dentist."  
  
" Really? My best friends, the girl you look like parents are dentist too."  
  
" oh really, wow, thetas kind of weird" Jane said sounding very nervous. " Tell me about your friends."  
  
" Well Hermione, the girl you look like, she is great. The smartest person I know, she is always there when I need her. She never fails to surprise me." Harry said with a huge smile on his face. " And there is Ron. My first real friend. Hes loud and very stubborn. Hes the second youngest of seven kids. Hes always there when I need him too, although sometimes hes not as willing to go along with some of our adventures. He always comes through in the end."  
  
Jane was smiling too " They sound like great people."  
  
" Oh they are the best! I miss them so much, I can't wait to see them in a few weeks." Harry said with a laugh " Ron really like Hermione that much when we first met, She was kind of a know it all and made Ron mad a few times about him doing things wronge and so forth." Harry laughted. " and she still is, but Ron and I helped her out one night and ever since then we've been inseparable."  
  
" Its amazing how your face lights up when you talk about them, makes me want to meet them."  
  
" They are some of the only people who look at me as a regular boy and not a celebrity like everyone else." Harry said immediately regretting it  
  
" Your a celebrity?" Jane said with amassment  
  
" Umm... well, that is hard to explain. People at my school think of me as one. Like I said its hard to explain and maybe someday when we know each other better I will explain. Tell me about your friends."  
  
" Oh well I have two best friends as well. Riley and Jimmy. I feel that I am closer with Jimmy then I am with Riley. I don't know if they agree or not. I can be myself around Jimmy he doesn't judge me, just likes me for who I am. Riley is the same way, but its different with him." Jane said and smiled a little " Riley sound like Ron, loud and stubborn. He never knows when to keep his mouth closed, get him in trouble a lot. They are both like brother to me, maybe more." Jane said and looked at Harry.  
  
" How did you get that scar?"  
  
"Huh? Oh this." Harry said placing his finger tips on it. "umm, car accident. Tell me more about your friends? Do they get you in trouble? Ron, Hermione, and I are always sneaking in somewhere we shouldn't to find out about something we shouldn't." Harry laughed thinking about all the times they had together.  
  
Jane smiled " They do, sometimes I don't know why I hang around them, but I don't think I can picture my life with out them."  
  
" I know what you mean." Harry and Jane sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Jane broke the silence.   
  
" Are you feeling better? I know you where upset before."  
  
" I feel much better actually. Just talking about Hermione and Ron makes me happy. Thank you."  
  
" Your welcome, and I know what you mean just about friends can make you happy. I miss them so much. I will be leaving soon to stay with Raleigh's family. I think Jimmy will be joining us too."  
  
Harry smiled at Jane ' god she looks so much like Hermione its scary, but she still looks like someone else. Almost like.....' Harry gasped " Oh my god!" he said  
  
Jane jumped " what! is there something wrong?"  
  
" no, its just, umm well ya know how I said you look like Hermione. well there is someone else you look like as well but I couldn't figure it out until now."  
  
" Oh" Jane said looking down at the ground and looking rather pale.  
  
" Sorry if I've upset you, its just that you look like a cross between Hermione and my mum."  
  
Jane gasped, jumped up from her spot next to HArry and began to run back into the dark. Harry got up and began to chase her. " Jane wait!" but it was to late, she was gone.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! The most I get the faster the chapers will go up! 


	4. Chapter Four

You guys asked for more Jane and Hermione so here it is! I hope you like this chapter! I think there will be a few more, I'm not relly sure yet. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all!!!  
  
  
  
Jane kept running until she reached the house she was staying at. ' why did I run away? I'm such an idiot sometimes!' she thought as she opened the door to be greeted by Cork. " I know you wanted to come see him too, next you will. I promise." She said as she bent down to pet the dog. " This is getting to hard Cork, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this. I hate having to lie to Harry." Jane said and she marched into the kitchen for some tea.   
  
" Hi mum, I'm back."  
  
" Hi dear, how was the park and Harry?"  
  
" oh umm, it was okay. Its getting to hard mum! I don't know how much longer I can do this." Jane said sitting down next to her mum.  
  
" I know dear, just a few more weeks and it will be over."  
  
Jane sighed " I know, I just wish I could tell him. You should of seen how he looked last night, he really wanted to talk to his friends not some strange girl he met in the park. He keeps saying I look like Hermione too, and then he figured out who else I look like, his mum. "  
  
Jane's mum wrapped her daughter in a hug. " This can't be easy for you dear, and I am sorry for that. But you are doing a good thing, if Dumbeldore thinks this will help Harry open up to someone then you just have to go along with this."  
  
" I know mum, its just so hard. When I found at the park he looked so sad. He said he had a dream today, he looked so upset! I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him that I was here for him, but I couldn't! I tried to get him to tell me, but he wouldn't. He wanted to get to know me! He already knows me! I hate this!" Jane said running out of the kitchen and up to her room.  
  
"I know its hard dear, it will get easier Hermione." her mum said   
  
(A/N: I am going to continue calling Hermione Jane until they are both back at headquarters. I think that will make things easier)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A few days passed and Harry had not seen Jane since she ran away form him at the park. ' I should of kept my big mouth shut! Why do I always say the wrong thing to girls!' Harry thought as he made his way to the park. ' Ron even thought I was an idiot for saying that.' Harry made his way around the parking hoping for any sign of Jane. Then he heard her  
  
" CORK! Where are you?! CORK!"  
  
Harry made his way to her voice " CORK!" she yelled again  
  
" Jane?" Harry said  
  
Jane turned and looked at him. " Oh hi Harry."  
  
" Is everything okay? You look scared or something"  
  
" Its Cork he has ran off."  
  
" Do you want some help looking for him?"   
  
" You don't have to, I'm sure you have other things to do."  
  
" No I don't. Let me help please."  
  
Jane sighed " okay."  
  
" CORK!" They both began to yell " CORK!" Harry looked over at Jane to see tears beginning to form in her eyes. " Its okay Jane we will find him. Please don't cry."  
  
" I just hope he is okay. He is not use to these areas."  
  
" Its going to be okay, we will find him. I good at finding things." Harry smiled at her.  
  
" Are you sure we will find him?"  
  
Harry looked around and spotted and large furry object running towards him " yes I am." he said pointed towards the now clear dog.  
  
" CORK!" Jane said " Where have you been! Don't run off again!" Jane said crouching down to greet her dog. Cork began barking widely and knocked Jane over. " Cork! get off of me! you have no manners! you are impossible!"  
  
Harry laugh at the sight oh Jane and Cork rolling around on the ground.  
  
" Harry could you help me please!"  
  
" Oh I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying the sight." He said laughing  
  
" Harry please!"  
  
" Okay." Harry began walking away form the the girl and her dog " Cork, come here." Cork looked up from on top of Jane and began barking and running towards Harry. " Good boy!" Harry said " Stay" Harry commanded and Cork stopped in his tracks " Sit" Cork dropped his read end on the ground .  
  
Jane got up from the ground an made her way over to Harry and Cork. " How did you get him to do that? He never listens to me."  
  
" I don't know, I guess I know how to handle dogs."  
  
" Well thats good to know, I should be going. Thanks for yout help"  
  
" Jane wait. I need to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't always think things out before I speek."  
  
" Its okay. Its not everyday you get told you look like someone best friend and there mum. I just didn't expect that. I shouldn't of ran away."  
  
" Are you sure you are okay? I am really sorry for what I said."  
  
" Its really okay Harry. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't expect you to say that."  
  
" I know. Again I am very sorry."  
  
" Don't worry about it. But I should get going."  
  
" Can I walk you home?"  
  
" You don't have to."  
  
" I know, but I want to.  
  
" Well if you really want to you can. Come on Cork Harry's walking us home tonight." Cork barked happily and started off toward Jane's house letting Jane and Harry stay behind.  
  
" So where have you been the last couple days? I haven't seen you around." Harry asked  
  
" Oh, umm I was visiting some friends for a few days. Why? Did you miss me?" Jane asked in a joking manor  
  
" Actually I did. I don't have anyone to talk to around here. It makes time go by faster when you have someone to talk to and stuff."  
  
Jane blushed " I didn't expect you to miss me, we have only talked a few times."  
  
" I know. Its weird, but I fell like I already know you. I don't know if its because you look so much like people I know or what it is, but I like talking to you."  
  
Jane blushed even more. " I kind of feel the same way, well that is I like talking to you. I don't know anyone around here either and its makes time go by faster." Jane smiled  
  
" When are you leaving?"  
  
" oh, umm I think on the 30th or 31st. What about you?"  
  
" I am not sure yet, hopefully around the same time, I don't want to be here on my birthday."  
  
" When is your birthday?"  
  
" July 31. Hopefully I will get to stay with Ron and Hermione."  
  
" Well them we both have about two weeks before we leave."  
  
" Well I don't know if I will be leaving then. I just hoe I will. It depends on what Ron's parents say. They are kind of in charge of me know."  
  
" I thought you lived with your Aunt and Uncle?"  
  
" I do. I have to stay with them because my mum and dad wanted me to, but they don't really care about me. I just found out the Ron's parents are my new guardians."  
  
Harry and Jane stopped walking and stood in front of her house. " Are you happy about them being your guardians?"  
  
" Oh yeah. They are the greatest people. They welcomed me into there home when they didn't even know me. They made me feel like part of there family from the moment I met them."  
  
" Well thats wonderful. I am glad you have people that make you feel welcome." " yes it is. Since Sirius isn't here anymore, they are the perfect replacement."  
  
" Who is Sirius?"  
  
" Oh, He was.. is my Godfather."  
  
" I see." Jane said nodding " I should be going, its getting late and I don't want my mum to get worried."  
  
" Yeah it is getting pretty late, I should go too. I am glad we ran into each other tonight."  
  
" Me too. I will see you tomorrow?"  
  
" Sounds good. Good night Jane."  
  
" Good night Harry." Jane opened the door and walked in to her house leaving Harry alone.  
  
  
  
Another week went by and Harry and Jane spent most nights together at the park talking. Harry felt so comfortable around her. He looked forward to the nights at the park with Jane. For the first time in along even Harry was enjoying staying with his Aunt and Uncle. Jane on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with her secret.   
  
It was the middle of the afternoon and Jane decided to walk around the neighborhood and see if she could find where Harry lives. As she walked around the neighborhood she reflected on the last week and what they had talked about. Harry mostly talked, that is how Jane liked it. He talked about his godfather, his new guardians, his two best friends, and school. Jane was amazed how much Harry talked about his friends. How his face would light up when he told her about the times they have gotten in trouble or the arguments they got in to. It was hard for Jane to not say " You remember the time when we....." She wanted to badly to tell him who she really was and why she was pretending to be someone else, but she couldn't. She promised Dumbeldore she wouldn't tell until they were back at school.   
  
Jane continued walking until she was a large white owl flying in the sky. " Hedwig!" Jane said. The bird seamed to know who Jane was and flew down to her with a letter addressed to her (Hermione) tied around her foot. " Thank you Hedwig, you better get back to Harry now." Jane petted Hedwig who cooed and gave her a odd look. " I know I don't look like myself, but I will soon." Hedwig then flew off towards the house she was standing in front of. Jane stuffed the letter in her back pocket. " Oh my! This must be where he has been staying" she said and made he way up the walk to knock on the door.  
  
" Boy get the door!" an angrey male voice yelled from within the house  
  
" yes sir" Harry said  
  
Harry opened the door and was shocked. " Jane what are you doing here? You really shouldn't of come here, how did you know I live here?"  
  
" I'm sorry Harry. I umm... followed you home one night. I wanted to know where you live. I'm sorry."  
  
" Its okay. I've never had a visitor before."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Boy whose there? It better not be one of your friends from school!"  
  
" Its no one from school, just a girl I met at the park. I'm going out for a while. I don't know when I will be back."  
  
" We want dinner at 6!"   
  
" Well if I'm not there someone else will have to make it."  
  
" What did you say boy! you better of not just told me to make my own meal!"  
  
" Maybe I should write to Sirius before I leave, I am sure he would like to know how I am."  
  
" FINE!" his uncle said.  
  
" Come on Jane lets get out of here."  
  
" Is he always that way?"  
  
" ya, you get use to it after awhile."  
  
" That is horrible, how can you put up with it?"  
  
" I manage. I use to not be able to leave the house, but Sirius fixed that for me."  
  
" But don't they know he is not umm ya not around?"  
  
" No. I thought it would be better to keep that to myself."  
  
" Thats not healthy."  
  
" I know. there is no use on telling them. they wouldn't care."  
  
" Thats horrible!"  
  
" Its okay really. I only have five more days here. I just found out from Ron today that they are picking me up on the 29th! I can't wait."  
  
" Thats great Harry! I will miss you."  
  
" So will I. But we still have five days to hang out."  
  
" Well actually four. I am leaving on the 28th. I have to leave early. Riley is instant that I met him that day for something. Hes being kind of odd."  
  
Harry and Jane began to walk to the park in silence until they reached the park. " umm Jane?"  
  
" Yes Harry."  
  
" ummm, could I write you while we are at school?"  
  
" Oh, ummm I don't know. My school is really strict on post from anyone beside your family."  
  
" oh I see" Harry said looking down at the ground and kicking a few pebbles.  
  
" Its not that I don't want you to write me, I would love it if you would, but my school won't allow it. They are very strict."  
  
" oh okay, I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
" Harry can I ask you something?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
"A few weeks ago when you said that I looked like your mum and Hermione, umm did you really mean it? I mean do I really look like them?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a few minutes. " Yes. Its really weird."  
  
" How do I look liek them?"  
  
" Oh well, Hermione has bushy brown hair and my mum and red curly hair, and well your hair is kind wavy that looks brown one minute and red the next. Hermione has these big brown eyes and my mum had eyes like mine, and well your are brown with there flecks of green. You have the same body type as Hermione, but you have my mum's smile and nose. Sometimes when I am talking to you I feel like I am talking to Hermione. Its really a bazaar."  
  
Jane began to blush and a huge smile came across her face. "I would love to see a picture of these two women."  
  
" Really? I have a few pictures of them in my wallet."  
  
" Can I see them?"  
  
"Sure." Harry reached in his pocket and took out his wallet and opened it to show Jane the pictures. " This on is my Mum and Dad on there wedding day. Thats Sirius next to them."  
  
" Oh she is beautiful! You look just like your dad, but you have your mum's eyes."  
  
" Thats what everyone says." Harry turned to the next picture. " This is Ron and his family"  
  
" Wow! there sure is a lot of them!"  
  
Harry laughed. " I know, Its crazy at there house. It must of been great growing up there, always having someone to play with. I wish I had that."  
  
" Me too. I don't like being an only child."  
  
Harry turned to the next picture. " This is Hermione." It was a picture of just her smiling right into the camera. It was just at the Yule ball during there fourth year.  
  
" Oh wow, she is looks beautiful." ' where did he get that picture! I don't remember that one being taken' Jane thought  
  
" She is beautiful. I like her better when she isn't all made up. Like this one." Harry turned to the next picture of Hermione sitting on the grass under a big tree reading a book.  
  
Jane gasped. ' where did he get that one? Did he just say I was beautiful?'  
  
" Whats wrong Jane?"  
  
" Oh nothing, but you are right, I do look like your mum and her. Did she know you took that picture? She doesn't look aware of it"  
  
" No I don't think she does. A boy at school Colin took it. He always has a camera with him. He thought I would like it so he gave it to me."  
  
" Why would he think that?"  
  
" I'm not really sure. I guess because we are such good friends."   
  
" Makes sense, I have people giving me picture of Riley and Jimmy all the time." Jane smiled and thought of her photo album full of pictures of Jimmy that Collin had gave to her. " Are there any more?"  
  
"Just one more." Harry turned the to the next picture of him, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. They all had huge smiles on there faces. Sirius had his arms around Harry while Harry was looking at Hermione and laughing. Ron's face was bright red and looked like he was laughing. Hermione was looking at Harry witha huge grin on her face. " This one is at Sirius's place last summer the night before we all left for school. Ron's brothers were telling embarrassing stories about him and we where all laughing. He always turns red when he is upset, embarrassed, confused, and even hungry! That was a fun night."  
  
Jane smiled " It looks like it was." ' That was such a fun night, I wish I could talk more about it with Harry. God I hate lieing to to! Four more days and I will be to my old self and then I can tell him."   
  
" I'm getting hungry" Jane said  
  
" Ya, me too. I should get going. maybe I will get some dinner tonight, unless Dudley ate it all."  
  
" Ya I guess I should be going too. I will see you tomorrow Harry. Thanks for showing me the pictures."  
  
" Your welcome."  
  
Jane got up from the bench not noticing that the letter from HArry had fell out of her pocket and began walking home. Harry noticed something fell out of her pocket and called after her. " Jane you dropped something!" but she didn't hear, she was to far away. " Oh well I will just give it to her tomorrow." Harry turned the paper over and gasped " Why does she have the letter I sent Hermione?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all!! Thank you all!!!  
  
Harry paced around his room. ' Why did she have that letter? Maybe Hedwig dropped it? No, shes never done that. Why does she have it! I don't understand!' Harry started to pace around his room faster muttering to himself " I don't understand, I need to talk to someone. Who? I have no one! The only one I have around here is Jane and I can't talk to her!" Harry grumbled and mumbled around his room for about an hour before his head started to hurt. "I need sleep, maybe that will help." Harry said and dropped on to his bed.  
  
Jane made it back to the house and ran up to her room happily. ' He thinks I'm beautiful! I never thought he would say that!' Jane thought as she sat down on her bed.   
  
' I can't believe he had two pictures of me in his wallet! Oh man! I never thought he would.' Jane thought and laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. ' I can't wait to tell him. I can't wait to get this guilt off of me. I never thought it would be this hard.' Jane smiled at the conversation they just had. ' Harry was never one to tell people how he felt. Oh GOD! When I tell him who I am he will hate me! He will think I betrayed him! Oh no! I can't tell him now! I can never tell him!'   
  
Tears began to stream down Jane's eyes, then she remembered the letter Hedwig has given her. She jumped up form her bed to get the letter. " OH NO!" Where is it! I am sure I put it in my pocket!" Jane began looking around her room for the letter. " bloody hell! It must of fallen out some where. OH NO! Harry did say something to me when I was leaving, what did he say." Jane began to pace around her room trying to remember what he said. After several minutes she remembered ' Jane you dropped something' " SHIT! I dropped the letter! He is going to figure out!" Jane began to walk around her room again. " Maybe he will think Hedwig dropped it and I picked it up and was going to give it to him but forgot. yeah that it. Well if he asks about it thats what I will have to say." Jane said and decided it was time for bed.  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep allright. He was having an odd dream.   
  
******DREAM******  
  
Harry was in someone's house he never saw before. As he was looking around he noticed a phone, a television, and other muggel items. ' okay so I'm in a muggel house. but whose?' Then he heard a girls voice   
  
" Hermione!" he said and began moving throughout the house trying to find her. He ran all through the house searching all the rooms. " Hermione! Where are you?" He called. Harry began moving faster thought the house until he saw her. She was sitting outside with her parents and a few other people HArry couldn't make out. He began moving closer to where they where trying to listen to what they where saying and who eels was there. He made his way through the back door and towards the group of people.   
  
"Hermione." Harry said she didn't look up. Harry looked around at the other people. " Dumbeldore! Professor McGonegall?! Ron!" He called to them. No one looked up. They were in deep conversation about something. He still couldn't hear them. " Whets going on? It's like they don't know I am here. Whats going on?" Harry sat down on the ground and looked around at everyone. Hermione had tears running down her face, her father and mother were holding hands and nodding at whatever Dumbeldore was saying. Then Professor McGonagall began to speak, Ron began to look nervously at Hermione. Then McGonagall stood up and walked towards Hermione and began talking to her. Hermione had a determine look oh her face. Harry recognized that look, she was thinking, she was determined to to do something. Dumbeldore stood up and gave Hermione a picture, HArry couldn't see it at first but then he got a glimpse of it.   
  
It was a picture of his mum on her wedding day. " Why do you have that picture? Whats going on!" Harry yelled and got up from the ground and marched closer to the group of people. Thats when he saw what was going on. Hermione was changing, she was turning in to Jane.  
  
***** End of Dream****  
  
Harry woke up with a jump and gasped " It can't be" he said " She would never do that! Why didn't Ron tell me? What were they saying to her? Why did they feel she needed to hide? Why did she choose to look like my mum?"  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed and returned to pacing around his room. " This whole time it was Hermione! I am such an idiot!" Harry stopped pacing and sat back down on his bed. " All the things I said to her! Oh no!" The headache in Harry's head came back. " Oh this is a disaster! How could I of not known! She looks so much like herself! I am such an idiot!"   
  
Harry got up from the bed again and went to his trunk to get the photo album Hagrid had given him after his first year and began looking through it. A few hours later Harry was still looking at the photos, flipping back and forth between pictures of his mum and Hermione. " She so beautiful". Harry stopped at the statement, ' who was I saying that about?' Harry flipped back to a picture of Hermione and smiled as he thought about her. Then he turned to a page of him mum and smiled again. ' they both are they are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I love them.' he thought and gasped! "Oh my god! I love her!" Harry said and smiled.   
  
' Why didn't I relies this before? I really am an idiot!' Harry looked down at the photo album again to the picture of his mum. " This is the girl you were talking about wasn't it Mum? I can't let her go, she will help me. How could she not, she the most talented witch I know. She has always been there for me." Harry smiled and returned the photo album to his trunk.   
  
A thought crossed Harry's mind ' Should I tell her I know? Or wait and see if she tells me? Should I wait and tell her until she is back to herself.' His mind began to race again ' What should I do?' Again HArry began to pace around his room. ' I can't think in here! What time is it?' He looked over at his clock. " 5.am. Time to run, that will help me clear my mind.' Harry changed into his running clothes and made his way out to of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. Chapter Six

Jane woke up from an uneasy sleep. She kept on having dreams about how Harry would react to her news. They always ended the same, Harry walking away form her.   
  
' I can't let this happen! I can't lose him now or ever.' Jane thought getting out of bed and walking over to the window ' Why didn't I think of this before? He is never going to forgive me.' Jane looked out of her window and gasped. ' Why is Harry outside my house at this time of day?'  
  
Harry ran harder and faster than he ever had before. He was determined to figure out what he was going to do. ' Maybe I should just tell her that I know next time I see her. No that won't work, she has to tell me. She did this, not me. Its her news to tell.' Harry kept on running, he passed his normal half way point and kept on going. ' She can't be happy with not telling me, maybe I should tell her.' He kept running then suddenly can to a stop in front of Jane's house. ' I should just knock on the door and tell her I know.' Harry began to pace in front of Jane's house trying to think of what he should do. 'Maybe she will tell me, maybe she was going to tell me when she is back to normal herself, and not when she is Jane.' Harry smiled to himself and stopped pacing and looked up at the house. ' I can't believe she has been here the whole time, I've been missing her so much and she has been there the whole time. She always was a tricky little witch. She is my tricky little witch.' Harry continued to smile the turned away from the house and began to make his way back to the Dursley's still thinking of what he was going to do about this new information.  
  
  
  
' Why is he smiling? Can he see me? Oh god! What am I going to do?' Jane began to panic. ' Is he looking at me? Oh god! No he can't see me. I need to calm down!' Jane started to breath in and out trying to calm her nerves. ' I should just go down there and tell him, get it all over with.' Jane kept her breathing steady. ' Look at him down there he looks lost and happy at the same time. I don't understand him. Is he smiling now? What is that boy thinking! I wish I could read minds, it would make my life so much easier. I wouldn't be so afraid to tell him everything.' Jane let out a deep breath turned around to see Cork jumping on her bed. She let out another breath and turned back to the window to see Harry turn around and begin running back towards the Dursley's.  
  
When Harry got back from his run he finally knew what he was going to do. Harry smiled at his plan. ' I hope she doesn't get mad at me, I just don't want to tell her I know.... yet.' Harry walked over to the letter he wrote to Hermione yesterday. "Hedwig could you please deliver this to Hermione?" Hedwig cooed and cocked her head to the side. " I know you gave this to her yesterday, but she dropped it." Harry tied the letter around her leg and watched her fly out of his window and laughed to himself. " This is going to confuse her" Harry laughed and grabbed his book on occlumency and began to read.  
  
Jane walked out of the shower and into her room when he saw Hedwig fly through her room. Jane's heart began to race. " Hedwig, what are you doing here girl?" Hedwig landed on the bed next to Cork and cooed. Jane walked over to the owl and removed the letter from her leg. " Thank you Hedwig. Do you want to stay here awhile? I don't want Harry to think I am so close." Hedwig cooed and flew over to the perch Jane had sitting on her desk. " Thanks girl, let me get you some water and a treat." Hermione left the room and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of water and some owl treats she had. " Here you are girl." Jane said and set the water and treats down on her desk. Jane turned her attention to the letter. " I wonder what Harry has to say." Jane picked up the letter and began to open it. " What if he figured out who I am? What if the letter says he never wants to see me again! Oh No!" Jane didn't know what to do. " I couldn't bear to not have him in my life! I don't know what I would do." A few small tears began to fall down her checks. Hedwig flew over to Jane and landed next to her and began cooing. Jane began to pet the owl gently. " Oh Hedwig, what am I going to do? I wish I knew what to do." Hedwig began to coo even more, trying her best to tell Jane that it would be allright, and to open the letter. Soon Cork began to make his way next to her putting his head in her lap. Jane smiled " Well you to seam to think it will be okay, maybe I should just open the letter." Jane let out a deep sigh and finished opening the letter.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I hope you are doing well. I just found out today that I will be leaving here on the 29th. I can't wait to get out of here. I miss you and Ron so much. My homework is almost done, just one more essay to go; McGonagall's essay on animigi. Every time I try to start it I can't seam to get the words out. Maybe you could help at headquarters? I know what I want to say, its just to hard. See you soon!  
  
Love-  
  
Harry  
  
Jane smiled "Oh thank god! He is just returning the letter I sent him a few days ago." Jane let out a long sigh. " I need to calm down." Hedwig cooed and Cork let out a soft bark. Jane smiled. " You guys are right I shouldn't worry about this. I just have to act like I have been. I will deal with this later." Jane got off of her bed and made her way to her desk to write Harry a reply.  
  
  
  
Harry-  
  
I am doing good, I can't wait to get to headquarters to see everyone. I will be arriving there on the 28th. So I will see you when you get there. Of course I will help you with your essay, I haven't don't mine yet either so we can work on it together. I will see you soon!  
  
Love-  
  
Hermione  
  
Jane smiled at the letter and sealed it, and set it on her desk when she heard a small knock at her door.   
  
" Jane dear are you awake?"  
  
" Yes mum, come in."  
  
Her mum entered the room. " How are you dear? I know things can not be easy for you."  
  
Jane smiled at her mum. " I am doing okay. I dropped a letter that he sent me yesterday, but I don't think he will figure out what is going on. Hopefully he will just think that Hedwig dropped it." Jane looked down at the owl and stroked the top of her head.  
  
" I got a letter from your headmaster this morning."  
  
" Really? Is everything allright?"  
  
" Yes dear it is. Professor Dumbeldore and MaGonagall think it would be best if you left early. They don't think you should be, well I am not sure how to put it." Her mum stop to think for a minute. " I guess they are just worried that you have been under this altered appearance for to long and don't want it to effect you, and I have to agree with them. This task is putting a lot of stress on you."  
  
" I understand. I think that would be best as well. When do they want me to leave?"  
  
" Tonight. I am not sure when they are coming, sometime after 10 p.m. I believe they said that .... oh dear I forgot the names."  
  
Jane laughed. " I know how you are with names mum, that doesn't suprise me!"  
  
"Oh yes! I remember now! Tonks? Is that someone you know?" Jane nodded her heard. " And let me see now, someone names Lupin I believe. I don't see why people can't have normal names!"  
  
Jane smiled " Hermione isn't exactly a normal name mum! and yes Lupin use to be a professor of mine, and one of Harry's dads best friends. Tonks is an auroa, she can change her appreciate with just a though. Its amazing."  
  
" Well your whole world is amazing."  
  
" Yes it is, its still hard to to get use to. I still have a hard time getting use to it, you would think after five years of it I would be."  
  
Her mum smiled at her. " You know your father and I are very proud of you."  
  
"I know mum."  
  
" We love you very much and couldn't of asked for a better child."  
  
Tears began to flow down her checks. " I love you guys too"  
  
" Oh honey, there is no need to cry." he mum wrapped her arms around her daughter and began stroking her hair. " What is dear? Why are you crying."  
  
" It's Harry. He never got to hear his parents say that to him. Its not fair.You should of heard how his uncle treated him the other day when I went over there, it was horrible. No one deserves to be treated like that."  
  
" Oh honey I know he doesn't deserve that. What he lacks in love at his aunt and uncles he makes up for it at school. he has you, Ron, the Weasley's, and the professors at school, Lupin, and I am sure there are more too. He is loved."  
  
" I know he is mum, but its not the same as the love he can get from his parents or his godfather. They have been taken away from him."  
  
"Its okay dear. He is a strong boy from what I have heard."  
  
" Oh mum he is. Its amazing some one can be so, so, well he is just wonderful! I don't think there are words that can describe him. Most people wouldn't be like he is with everything that has happen to him."  
  
Her mum smiled at her and a few tears fell down her face. " You love him don't you?"  
  
Jane turned a hundred different shades of red. " What? How can you tell?"  
  
" Oh dear, you should see your face when you talk about it. Its hard not to know. How long have you had these feelings?"  
  
" Honestly? I think it was always there from the moment I saw him. maybe even before. I felt a connection with him, but I didn't want to. He is very famous wizard mum, every girl at school would do anything to be with him. I didn't want to be one of those girls who giggled and followed him around. So I just ignored my feelings until I couldn't any more. During fourth year when he was in the tri-wizard is when I couldn't hide the feelings anymore." Jane stopped and took a deep breath. " In the second task he had to save the thing most important to him. He was suppose to save Ron, but I was captured as well because of Victor Krum. Apparently I was the most important to him." Jane shuddered at that though. " Harry tried to rescue everyone captured, and even went back to save one girl. He was the last to finish the task because of it. He didn't have to save her, but he did. As soon as I saw him returning with the other girl I knew I couldn't hide my feelings anymore." Jane smiled at the memory.  
  
Her mum smiled back at her. " I am happy for you dear. Begin in love is the best feeling in the world."  
  
" It is. I just wish he felt the same way about me."  
  
" He doesn't? Do you know this for a fact? Did he tell you?"  
  
" No mum he didn't."  
  
" Well then how can you think that? And don't tell me that you can just tell. I said the same thing when I met your father. I would of never though he would love me, boy was I wrong. He was head over heals for me but to scared to say anything, just like I was."  
  
" Then how did you and Dad end up together?"   
  
" We actually were going to tell eachotehr on the same night. I went over to see him one night determined to let him know how I felt. When I arrived he had the dinner made for me with candle and flowers and music, it was very romantic. Then he just told me. After he told me I actually laughed, it was not the best thing to do, but I couldn't help it. He looked so hurt when I started laughing he thought I was laugh at him. Finally I was able to control my laughter and told him why I was laughing, and well the rest is history."  
  
" Weren't you afraid of rejection? What if he didn't fell the same way?"  
  
" Oh I was terrified, but refection is part of life dear, your heart has to break some before you can let someone have all of it." Jane wrinkled up her face in confusion. " I know it doesn't make sense now dear, but it will."   
  
Jane nodded. " Well I guess I have a lot to think about and I need to pack as well, oh and I want to say good bye to Harry. I need to get going!" Jane jumped up from her bed. " Hedwig will you please give this letter to Harry?" Hedwig cooed and flew out the window with the letter. " Thank you girl!" she called after the owl.   
  
" Jane dear. Let me help you pack. Then you can go over to Harry's and invite him to dinner."  
  
" Dinner? mum I don't know. What if he recognizes you?"  
  
" Hes only seen me once or twice right? "  
  
" Right"  
  
" And that was a few years ago. My hair is different and I hate to say this but I am a little bigger as well, and older."  
  
" Oh mum you look great!"  
  
" Thank you dear. and besides if Harry hasn't relised that you love him he won't relies who I am. It will be fine dear."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Absolutely"  
  
Jane ran over to her mum and hugged her " Thank you mum!"  
  
" Your welcome dear. Now lets get you packed so you can get that boy of yours over here. I need to see if I approve of him."  
  
" Mum!"  
  
" I'm just kidding dear, its just a good thing your father is not here." Jane and her mum both laughed as they started gathering up Jane's things. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter was hard to write! Thanks for all teh reviews! I love them all so much!   
  
Jane finished packing her trunk and decided it was time to go invite Harry to dinner. " I'll be back in a little while mum. I am going to ask Harry if he wants to join us for dinner."  
  
" Okay dear. "  
  
" What time should I tell him dinner is?"  
  
" How about 6; that should be enough time for dinner and for him to be gone by 10 right?"  
  
" Yes I think so. I will be back soon to help you make dinner."  
  
" Take your time dear. There is no hurry, just be back by 5:30."  
  
" I think I can handle that, it won't take me an hour and a half to invite him to dinner."  
  
" I know dear, but you never know what will happen when you get there."  
  
Jane laughed. " I'll be back soon mum." Jane kissed her mum on the check and walked out the door.  
  
After several minutes Jane arrived at Harry's aunt and uncle's house. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
" BOY! Get the door!" Harry's uncle yelled. No response from Harry. " BOY! I said get the door!" his uncle said again. Still no response from Harry. Soon there was some movement from behind the door and a large man yanked the door open. " What do you want!"  
  
Jane jumped back a few inches. " I am sorry to disturb you sir. I was just wonderful if Harry was here?"  
  
"You better not be on of his freaky friends from school!"  
  
' freaky friends? what a horrible man!' she though. " Oh no Sir. I met Harry at the park a few weeks ago. I just wanted to talk to him for a few minutes. I would of called but I don't have the number here."   
  
" Well I don't know if he is here. If he is hes upstairs in his room." Harry's uncle said pointing the stairs. " His room is on the right, the room with all the locks. Maybe he will answer his door."  
  
Jane nodded " Thank you Sir. I won't be to long." Harry's uncle mumbled something under his breath and returned to where ever he was before. Jane made her way up the sitars. She stopped in front of the door that had about 10 different locks and a small doggie door on the bottom. Jane shook her head from side to side. ' what horrible people! Harry doesn't belong here' she thought as she raise her hand to knock on the door. " Harry?"  
  
" Come in" he said.  
  
Jane slowly opened the door and entered the door just to see Harry untie a letter from a small gray owl. " Hi Harry."  
  
Harry turned around with huge smile on his face. " Jane! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
" Your uncle let me in. He called for you to answer the door but I guess you didn't hear him."  
  
" Oh ya. I was reading and I guess I didn't hear him. I hope he didn't say anything to horrible to you."  
  
" It wasn't to bad." Jane began looking around Harry's small room. There wasn't much there, a bed, a desk, and a small closet. Harry's trunk for school was on the foot of his bed. ' Why is everything packed?' she thought  
  
Harry walked over to Jane " I'm sorry. I wish I heard you knocking. Hes a horrible person and hates anyone or thing that has to do with me."  
  
Jane began to feel uncomfortable with how close Harry was standing to her and she took a small step back. " Its okay Harry."  
  
Harry smiled ' look at her, shes nervous. god shes beautiful!' he thought.  
  
" Harry are you okay?"  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah never better actually. So what bring you hear?" Harry said and she sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.  
  
Jane's eyes grew wide. " N-no I think I will stand."  
  
" Suit your self." Harry smiled   
  
" I just found out that I am leaving later tonight and my mum and I wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner?"  
  
Harry's smiled grew wider. " I would love to! Could you give me a few minute to change and reply to a letter? Then we can go"  
  
" Oh you want to come over now?"  
  
" Well sure! If you don't mind."  
  
" No not at all. I'll wait out in the hall for you."  
  
" No. I don't want you left alone with my aunt, uncle and cousin here. Who knows what they would say to you. You will just have to turn your back when I change."  
  
Jane blushed. " umm okay."  
  
Harry got off his bed and walked over to his desk and picked up the letter he just received from Lupin and read it. He smiled ' This is to perfect' he thought ' For once everything is going just right for me.' Harry grabbed and piece of parchment and wrote a fast note to Lupin, sealed it and walked over to Hedwig and whispered " Take this to Lupin as soon as I leave and stay there. I will see you soon." The owl cooed.  
  
" Thats a beautiful owl."  
  
" Oh thanks. I got her for my eleventh birthday. My first real birthday present that I can remember."  
  
" Whats his name?"  
  
" Her name is Hedwig"  
  
" Oh, may I pet her?"  
  
" Sure, just don't turn around until I say so. I want to change."  
  
" Okay." Jane walked over the owl and began petting her head. ' I can't believe I am in Harry's room. I can't believe how small it is. These horrible people!' Jane sighed at her thoughts. ' Its not fair, he doesn't deserve to be treated this way.' Jane's thought were interrupted by a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry smiling at her.   
  
" Well you clean up nice." Jane said ' Real nice. It's unnatural for someone to look that good.'  
  
" Thank you. Shall we?"   
  
Jane nodded her head and followed Harry out of his room and out of the house. They began walking towards Jane house in silence, until Jane spoke  
  
" Harry are you planning on leaving early too?"  
  
" No, why do you ask?"  
  
" Well your room, well. humm.. It just seams like you don't leave anything out. All your things were in your trunk, except a few book and your owl. Its just odd I guess."  
  
" Yeah I guess it is. My uncle doesn't like me to leave my things out. So its just easier to have everything put away. And there is always the hope that I will get to leave early. So I have my stuff already packed. Sounds kind of silly huh?"  
  
"No its not. I've seen who you have to live with. I think I would do the same thing." Jane and Harry walked in silence until they got to Jane's house.   
  
" Here we are" Jane said as she opened the door "Mum! we're here!"  
  
" I'm in the kitchen dear!" her mum said  
  
Jane smiled at Harry and grabbed his arm " Come on! You can't stay on the front porch forever!"   
  
Harry became very nervous at the thought of meeting her mum, even if he has met her before. But he smiled anyways. " I know."  
  
' I think hes nervous how cute!' Jane thought as she pulled Harry thought the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
" Mum. I would like you to meet Harry." Her mum turned around from the stove and smiled.   
  
"Its nice to meet you Harry, Jane talks about you all the time." Jane blushed at her mum's comment.  
  
" Its nice to meet you too Mrs. er umm, I don't know your last name."  
  
" Its okay Harry, Its West, but you call me Elizabeth." She smiled and looked at her daughter and the boy standing in her kitchen.   
  
" Oh, allright. Thank you for inviting me Mrs. We.. I mean Elizabeth."  
  
" Oh its the least I can do. Why don't you and Jane go sit outside in the garden, dinner won't be ready for another 30 minutes or so."   
  
" Mum I want to help you!"  
  
" Don't be silly Jane. Go entertain your guest. I will call when dinner is almost ready."She smiled at her daughter.  
  
" All right mum." Jane said " Come on Harry lets go out side." Harry smiled and followed Jane outside and sat next to her on the bench swing.  
  
" This is a great house."  
  
" Ya it is. My parents friends let us use it for awhile. It was very nice of them."  
  
" Yes it was. Will your dad be here for dinner as well?"  
  
" Oh no, he isn't here. He couldn't get away from the office this summer. So it is just me and mum."  
  
HArry let out a sigh of relief hoping Jane didn't notice it. "You must miss him."  
  
" I do. But I will see him at Christmas, if I go home."  
  
" That must be nice, to go home for holidays."  
  
" It is, but I don't go home every holiday. I like to stay at school on most actually, it just depends on what is going on at school."  
  
" It must be nice to have an option. I've been at school for the holidays sience I was eleven. It would be nice to leave just once."  
  
Jane smiled. ' Maybe you won't have to this year.' she thought as an idea formed in her mind. " Maybe you can go stay with Ron's family this year. They are your new guardians right?"  
  
" Thats true." Harry smiled back and turned to look at her. ' She so beautiful. I just want to hold her in my arm forever.' He though with a sigh ' It is time to tell her. Why am I so nervous? Its just Hermione, the woman I love. All right here I go.'  
  
" Jane I umm.. I need to tell you something, but I am not sure how to."  
  
Jane turned to look at him. ' He looks terrified' " What is it Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath " Jane I ummm....." Harry got up from his seat and began to pace back and forth in front of Jane. " Jane......"  
  
" Harry are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, I just got something to say. I never thought I would have a problem talking to you. I never have before, but know I just can't get the words out."  
  
" Harry, what are you talking about?'  
  
"I know..... Hermione."  
  
Hermione gasped and tears began to form in her eyes. She was speechless. ' oh god here it comes, hes going to turn around and leave me all alone'   
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and his heart broke. " Don't cry, please don't cry." Harry said as he walked back over to her. " Why are you crying. There is nothing to be upset about."  
  
" Yes there is! I've been lying to you for almost a month! I'm sure you hate me for that! I should have never agreed to do this!"  
  
" Hate you? You thought I would hate you? I could never."  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry. " Your not?"  
  
" Of course not. If anything I am happy."  
  
" How can you be happy?"  
  
Harry smiled and sat down next to her. " You remember that first night we met in the park?" Hermione nodded her head. " When you walked up to me that night I was doing what I usually do at night, think about the good stuff in my life to keep my mind off the bad. That was the first night I thought of you and just you. I was confused about why I was but I liked how it made me feel. So I kept on thinking about you. I thought about you, and how happy I was when you were around, how everything seamed to be better with you by my side, how whenever I enter the common room or the great hall, or when I am playing Quidditch I always look for you and immediately feel better and how I want to be a better person for you. I care so much for you Hermione, I didn't think it would ever be possible for me to feel this way about someone but it is."   
  
Harry stopped and looked down at Hermione who was letting silent tear fall down her face. Harry's heart sank ' she doesn't feel the same about me. I am such an idiot!' he thought and let out a deep breath.  
  
Large tears began falling from her eyes.   
  
"Please don't cry." Harry said as he wiped a few tears from her checks. " I can't stand it when you cry. It breaks my heart." Harry wiped away more tears and wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his chest. " I didn't mean to upset you Mione, I am sorry. I'll take it all back if it will make you happy."  
  
" I'm not upset Harry. You've just made me the happiest woman alive. I care so much about you too. I didn't want to at first. I thought it was just a silly crush and it would go away, but it did. I pushed them away for so long, until one day they wouldn't go away. I was scared of how strong my feelings for you were, I've wanted to tell you for so long but i was as scared to. I never thought you would feel the same way." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.   
  
" How long have you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Hermione began to blush. " This is so embarrassing!"  
  
" Its okay Mione, you don't have to tell me."  
  
Hermione smiled " No I will tell you. just one question first since when did I become Mione?"  
  
" Since today, unless you don't like it. I know you can get kind of upset when people don't use your whole name."  
  
" No I like it, but only you can get away with it." she smiled " Like I said I had feelings for you for a long time but didn't accept them until later on. That later was after the second task in the tri-wizard tournament."  
  
" That long. Mione I am so sorry! Last year must of been horrible for you when I kept on asking about Cho. I am so sorry."  
  
" It was hard for me, but its okay really. She doesn't matter anymore right?"  
  
" She never ment anything to me, it always was you and always will be. But before we get to far into this I'm afraid there are something I need to tell you."  
  
" Same with me, but lets not worry about it yet. Lets wait until we get to headquarters."  
  
" That will work. What I have to say had to be said to several people and I would rather do it once. But there is one thing we should talk about now." Harry tightened his grip around Hermione. " Being with me isn't going to be safe. You are already in danger because you are not a pure-blood, but now if we are going to be together you are even in more danger, and so are your parents. I've talked to Lupin about this and he agrees that it might be safer if your parents stayed at headquarters for awhile. That is if your parents are willing to take off of work for awhile."  
  
" I have already talked to them and we will be joining you in a few day we have to get a few things straightened out at the office first." Hermione mum said walking out to the garden. " Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, but dinner is ready."  
  
" When did you talk to everyone?" Hermione asked  
  
" This afternoon when you were over at Harry's. It seams Harry has had a very busy day."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. " Thank you Harry."  
  
" It was nothing Mione. But I don't think it would be safe for you and Mr. Granger to not be without protection. You all are a prime target now that Hermione and are no longer just friends if I am correct." Harry said looking over at a smiling Hermione.   
  
" You are correct" she said.  
  
Hermione mum smiled " That is just what Lupin said. He is sending people named Bill and Charlie to make sure we are safe."  
  
"And you will be. Bill and Charlie are Ron's older brothers." Hermione informed her mum. " And don't worry, they are nothing like Ron!"  
  
All three of them laughed " Come on dinners getting cold" Hermione's mum  
  
said and turned back inside.  
  
Harry and Hermione got up from the bench swing. " Its going to be okay Mione. Bill and Charlie will make sure your parents are safe."  
  
" I know they will. Lets just forget about it for now and have a nice dinner." Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist and they made there way into the house for dinner. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger were enjoying a peaceful dinner when they heard a knock at the door.   
  
" I'll get it" Mrs. Granger said and walked off towards the door and returned a few minutes later with several unexpected guest. Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Bill, Charlie, Moody, Snape, and Victor Krum.  
  
Harry looked up and dropped his fork on his plate. " Its nice to see you too Potter" Snape said.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt dinner, but we thought it would be best if we left earlier" Mr. Weasley said. " Mrs. Granger I would like you to met my oldest sons Bill and Charlie, they will be with you at all times until you are ready to come to headquarters."   
  
Mrs. Granger nodded her head. " Thank you so much for everything that you all have done for my family and Harry."  
  
" There are no need for thanks." Lupin said. Harry and Hermione still in shock from there early visitors got up form the table to greet everyone. Harry went over to talk to Lupin and Moody while Hermione made her way over to Victor.  
  
" Whats he doing here?" Harry asked glancing over at Hermione and Victor" He joined the Order in the middle of last year, hes been helpful." Lupin said  
  
" Hes been in Bulgaria until a few weeks okay, he has rounded up a lot of people." Moodycommented. Harry just glared over at the two talking. Hermione was laughing at something Victor said.  
  
" Someone jealous?." Lupin commented.  
  
" I am not! I just don't like him that much." Harry said still glaring at the two.  
  
" If looks could kill" Moody said " Just go over there."   
  
" I will, not because I don't trust him, but because I want to see how he is." Harry stated and made his way over to Hermione and Victor, only to be stopped by Mr. Weasley.  
  
" Harry! How have you been?"  
  
" Oh good Mr. Weasley." Harry said starring at Hermione and Victor  
  
" Please call me Arthur now."  
  
" Okay. Umm, When we get to headquarters I would like to talk to you and Mrs. Weasley about our new situation, and some other things."  
  
" Dumbeldore said you might have a few things you need to tell us, I don't know if it will be tonight, there is a lot that has to be said tonight. If we don't get to it tonight we will right after breakfast."  
  
Harry nodded and looked over Mr. Weasley shoulder at Hermione and Victor again. Mr. Weasley noticed and smiled. " Don't worry, Victor won't hurt her."  
  
" I know, I just don't like him talked so closely to her."  
  
" Shes talked to him like that before and it didn't upset you."  
  
" Things are different now."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled. " I understand. Why don't you go get her, we should be leaving soon."  
  
Harry smiled. " How are we getting there?"  
  
" Flying." Mr. Weasley replied and handed Harry his broom.  
  
" You mean the band has been lifted!?!"  
  
" You can fly, but I am not sure about playing."  
  
  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione and Victor who were still talking. Harry walked up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione giggeled. " Authur wanted me to get you ready we are about to leave. Hello Victor."  
  
" Hello Harry." Victor said in his strong Bulgarian accent looking surprised and Harry's action.  
  
" I'll be ready in a minute let me say bye to mum" Hermione said.  
  
" Okay. Put on something warm too, its get cold out."  
  
Hermione looked at him confused. " How are we getting there?"  
  
Harry smiled " We are flying."  
  
A look of terror came over Hermione face. " I don't have a broom! I hate flying, why do we have to fly?"  
  
" You can ride with me if you want to Hermione, since Harry can't." Victor said.  
  
" Thats very nice of you to offer Victor, but I was just informed that I can now fly. So if Hermione would do me the honors of ridding with me on my return to the broom?"  
  
" Thank you for the offer Victor, but I think I would rather be with Harry." Hermione said and smiled up at him. Harry smiled back.  
  
" Great. Is your trunk in your room?"  
  
" I believe so."  
  
" What room is yours? I will get it for you."  
  
" Third door on the right. Oh! How are you going to get Cork there?"  
  
" Someone will have to carry him I guess. Victor would you carry him for Hermione?"  
  
" I would, but I am allergic to cats, you are talking about your cat right?  
  
" Yes I am. Harry I can't leave him here!  
  
" I know, we will find someone, don't worry. Now go say good bye to your mum while I get your trunk." Harry said and gave her a light squeeze around the waist. Hermione giggled.  
  
" Don't get use to tell me what to do. I am only doing this once because I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people." Hermione said with a smile and walked off towards her mum.  
  
Harry laughed and turned around to see Victor staring at him. " I didn't know you and Hermione were together. I asked Ron and he said she wasn't seeing anyone. Why did he lie to me?"  
  
" Well that is because Ron doesn't know yet. We have only been together for about an hour." Harry said walking down the hallway to Hermione's room, Victor following behind him.  
  
" Oh, you are a lucky man. She is a wonderful person."  
  
" Thank you Victor. Would you mind grabbing the other end? If I know Hermione this thing is full of book." Harry said with a smile. Both boys reached down and picked up an end. " Definitely full of book." Harry said with a laugh and to his surprise Victor laughed as well.  
  
When they got back to the dinning room where everyone was he saw Hermione and her mum hugging and talking. Harry smiled and made his way over to them. " Mrs. Granger I want to thank you for dinner it was wonderful."  
  
Mrs. Granger turned and hugged Harry. " Thank you for taking care of my daughter all these years and for making her so happy. I know she will be safe with you, but please keep her safe. I know things are going to be hard these next few years."  
  
" Its my pleasure taking care of your daughter and for making her happy, she has done the same for me. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her, I care for her too much to let her get hurt."  
  
" Can I join the hug?" Hermione asked  
  
" Oh course dear." Mrs. Granger opened her arms and let Hermione in.  
  
" Excuse me, but Its time to leave." Bill said.  
  
All three let go of each other. " Have a safe trip, I will see you all in a few days."  
  
" Be safe mum! Don't leave Bill or Charlie they know what they are doing."  
  
" I won't dear. Remember what I said Harry." Mrs. Granger smiled  
  
" Yes ma'am." Harry said with a smile.  
  
" lets go! We got the signal" Lupin said.  
  
" We will see you all in a few days" Mrs. Granger said as she watched everyone walk out the front door.  
  
" All right, we are going to do this the same ways as last year. Harry you just stay on the same path as last year. We will all be circling around you." Lupin said.  
  
" What about Cork? How is he going to get there?"  
  
" Snape will be handling him." Lupin said with a smile on his face. " Hes very good with animals."  
  
Snape was in front of the group trying to figure out how he was going to handle a dog on a broom. " Why do I always get stuck with these kind of things?"  
  
" Well it was a process of elimination. Victor and is allergic, Arthus has Hermione's trunk, and myself and Moody are no good around domestic animals, and Harry nor Hermione can handle him since they will be on the same broom. So that only leaves you. Now Harry I have you ever flown with someone?" said Lupin  
  
" No." HArry said blushing slightly  
  
" Okay well usually the passenger will be behind you so you can still steer, but in this case I don't think it would be wise. I have been informed by Miss. Granger's mother that she don't like hights. I think it would be more comfortable for her to be in front. It will be all right uncomfortable for awhile, but I think you will get use to it Harry. Just take it easy."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at a terrified Hermione standing next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. " Its okay Mione, I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear. " Trust me."  
  
" I trust you Harry." Hermione said looking up at him. " I just don't like being so high in the air."  
  
" It will be okay Mione. It looks like everyone is waiting on us, ready?"  
  
" As I will ever be." Hermione said getting on the broom, followed by Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and drew he closer to him and gently kicked up so he was hovering just above the ground. Hermione let out a little squeal.   
  
" Its okay Mione." He whispered in to her ear as he pulled the broom up and began to rise with the other members. Soon Harry was flying high above the clouds towards headquarters with Hermione closely against him.  
  
" Are you doing okay Mione?" Harry asked after an hour of flying.  
  
Hermione nodded her head " Yes, I am actually enjoying myself. I can see why you like fly so much."  
  
Harry smiled " I'm glad. Maybe we can do it again, with out so many people flying around us?"  
  
Hermione smiled. " I would like that. As long as you don't do anything to stupid while I am up here with you."  
  
" Me do something stupid on a broom!" Harry said laughing  
  
Hermione laughed and leaned her head back on Harry's chest. Harry bent down and gave her check a soft kiss. They continued flying for another 30 minutes when Lupin came by. " We will be there in about 15 minutes. How are you two doing?"  
  
" Great" Harry said with a smile.   
  
" Harry..... I..... don't feel... so ... well...." Hermione said  
  
" Mione what wrong!" Harry said No answer from Hermione.  
  
" Hermione! Lupin whats wrong!?"  
  
" I think she passed out. McGonagall warned us this might happen, she will be okay we need to get her back to headquarters fast." Lupin said and signaled Victor.  
  
" Victor will you please go ahead of us and tell Professor MaGonagall Hermione has fainted and we will be there soon. Also have them get a bed ready for her." Lupin instructed Victor.  
  
" Victor, please have Dobby clean Sirrius's bed for Hermione, she will stay there tonight. Tell Dobby to clean just the bed, I don't want anything else touched for now."  
  
" I will. She will be okay Harry." Victor said and apprated to headquarters.  
  
" Are you okay Harry? Are you going to be able to hold her up?"  
  
" Yes. She will okay right?"  
  
" Yes she will. We knew this might happen, but were hoping that we left early enough that it wouldn't."  
  
" Why did this happen?"  
  
" Lets just worry about getting her back, we will tell you once we are back on ground. I need to tell the other what happen. Just keep on the same path, but speed up some. I will be back in a few minutes. She will be fine Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and watched Lupin fly over to Snape who had Cork laying on his back, Harry wasn't sure but it looked like Cork had some ropes around him and was tied to Snape's back. Harry looked down at Hermione.  
  
" Its going to be okay Mione. I won't let anything happen to you." He said and kissed her on the check just as Mr. Weasley, Snape, and Lupin came back.  
  
" Okay its time to descend down. Take it easy Harry." Mr. Weasley said  
  
" I will." Harry said as he started to take them lower to the ground. Soon All four men were on the ground. " How far away are we?"   
  
" About 3 blocks." Snape said uniting Cork from his back.  
  
" Will some one take my broom so I can carry Hermione?" Harry asked. Lupin nodded and grabbed the broom while Harry picked up Hermione and began walking towards headquarters.  
  
" You okay Harry?" Mr. Weasly asked " You don' look so well."  
  
" I'm fine. Just another block right?"  
  
" Yes. You want me to take her for awhile?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
" No. I got her." Mr. Weasley nodded and they continued to the house.  
  
" Here we are Harry. Now it looks a lot different than it did before. Dobby has done wonders to the house." Lupin said  
  
Harry nodded as Snape opened the door. Harry walked in not caring what the house looked like, he just wanted to get Hermione upstairs so she could get help.  
  
" Come this way Harry." Professor McGonagall said making her way up the stairs.  
  
" Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley said " It will be okay Harry dear."  
  
Harry gave a half smile to her and continued towards the stairs when Dobby appeared in front of him. " Mr. Potter sir I cleans the bed for you and didn't touch anything else just like you asked. "  
  
" Thank you Dobby." Harry said walking pass him and up the stairs. He passed Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Victor on the stairs and gave them a smile. " Thank you Victor." Harry said and continued up the stairs. When he reached the door Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore were already there.  
  
" Put her on the bed Harry. She will okay I just need to get her back to normal and let her rest for awhile. Why don't you go down stairs with everyone else."  
  
" No. I am not leaving her until I know she will be okay." Harry said.  
  
" Let him stay Menerva." Dumbeldore said smiling at Harry.  
  
" Very well." she said and started working on Hermione. Harry didn't know what she was doing or saying but Dumbeldore seamed to know and nodded at Harry. Harry looked down at Hermione and could see that she was now looking more like herself, than the mixture of her and his mum. Harry smiled.  
  
" She will need some rest. I don't think she will wake-up until morning. But I assure you she will be fine Harry." Professor MaGonagall said. " Now why don't you go down stairs for a few minutes while I have Ginny and Luna put Hermione in something more comfortable."  
  
Harry nodded " I don't want to leave her alone tonight. Would it be okay if I slept in here tonight?"  
  
Professor MaGonanagall started to open her mouth to say no, but Dumbeldore spoke first " I don't see any harm in it. I think we can trust Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger." He said looking at MaGonagall.  
  
" Very well. Harry go down stairs and send up Ginny and Luna."  
  
Harry nodded again and made his way downstairs with Professor Dumbeldore. " Professor is there somewhere we can go and talk, I need some advice."  
  
" Oh course Harry. Why don't you say hello to everyone first them we can go find a room. And if you don't mind I think it would be wise to have Lupin join us."  
  
Harry nodded and entered the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Victor, and Lupin.Harry smiled at everyone " Hello all"  
  
Ron jumped up from the table and moved towards Harry. " Is she okay? Lupin told us what happen. How are you?"  
  
" She is going to be fine, just needs some rest. I am fine too." Harry said. " Professor MaGonagall would like Ginny and Luna to help her upstairs change Hermione into some different clothes." Harry said looking at Ginny and Luna.  
  
" Oh course, come on Luna" Ginny said getting up from the table and walking towards the door. Before she left she stopped and gave Harry a hug. " Its good to see you again. Hope you had a good summer so far."  
  
" It's been an interesting one." Harry said with a smile. Ginny giggled and walked out of the kitchen. Luna came up and gave Ron a smile and looked at Harry. " Its good to see you again."  
  
" You too." He smiled and watched Luna and Ginny walk up the stairs to the room. " So how are you and Luna?" Harry turned and asked Ron  
  
Ron blushed. " Great. How are you and Hermione? Victor told us you two are more than friends now."   
  
Harry smiled. " Yes for a while four hours!" Rona and Harry laughed as Mrs. Weasly made he way over to them.   
  
" Harry dear I am so glad you are here!" She said giving Harry one of her bone crunching hugs.   
  
" Mum! Let him breath!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry. " Sorry! I'm just so happy to see him."  
  
" I am happy to see you." Harry said with a smile. and gave her another hug.  
  
" I need to talk to you and Mrs. Weasly latter, most likely tomorrow." Harry whispered.   
  
" We will talk tomorrow dear." and released Harry from the hug.  
  
" Harry" Lupin said " I believe Dumbeldore is waiting for us in his room. Sorry to take him away everyone but he will be back in a few minutes." Lupin said moving towards Harry and pushing him out the door. " How are you Harry? And don't tell me find, because I know you are not."  
  
Harry let out a sigh " Scared, tired and happy."  
  
" Interesting combination of emotions."  
  
" I know. I will be better once Hermione is awake."  
  
" She will be fine." Lupin said and picked up a book and handed it to Harry. HArry looked confused, but grabbed the book to see what it was, soon he had that horrible feeling again and landed with a thud in Dumbeldore's office.   
  
" I hate portkeys!" Harry said picking himself off the floor. " You could of warned me."  
  
" Sorry I thought you would understand." Lupin said with a smile.  
  
" Next time I will remember that when you hand me something." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
" Harry; Lupin please take a seat." Dumbeldore said. " We only have a limited amount of time before the portkey will close." Harry and Lupin took there seats across from Dumbeldore. " Now Harry what is it you needed my advice about?"  
  
"umm.... well its just that...."  
  
" Its okay Harry." Lupin said.  
  
"I think I should tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about what is to be accepted of me. ya, know with the prophecy, that is unless they know."  
  
" The only ones who know are myself, Lupin, and Moody. But I think it would be wise if you informed them as well."  
  
" I also think that Hermione should know, and even Ron. I think they need to know what they will be put through if they are to stay around me."  
  
" I agree with you Harry." Dumbeldore said. " But I don't think there is any need to tell anyone else."  
  
" I agree, the less people who know, the better." Lupin said.  
  
"Thats what I though. One more thing. I am afraid that Hermione and Ron are going to be Voldemort's next target is there anything we can do to protect them?"Dumbeldore nodded " There are things that can be done. We will have to research it some, but before you leave for school something will be done. We will talk more about that in the next few days, there are going to be some changes around the school this year. Once Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrive we will have a chance to talk about it all. Now why don't you two get back to headquarters, I will see you in a few days unless there is something else."  
  
" No sir, I just wanted to see what you thought about me telling Ron and Hermione."  
  
" Very well, have a good night."  
  
" Thank you sir."  
  
" You know that you can talk to me anytime you need to Harry."  
  
" And me" Lupin said and handed Harry the book.  
  
Harry eyed it and smiled " good bye sir." Harry said and touched the book. Seconds later he landed with a thud back at headquarters. " I can't wait until I can apprate!" Harry said picking himself off the floor once again. Lupin laughed.  
  
" Lupin? Would you be there tomorrow when I tell everyone what we just talked about?"  
  
Lupin smiled " Of course Harry. Now why don't you go upstairs and check on Hermione."  
  
" Okay." Harry said. " Its good to see you again. I missed you." he said and gave Lupin and quick hug and turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
" I miss you too." he said as he watched Harry run up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the door and knocked.   
  
" Come in." a girl called. Harry thought it was Hermione for a minuter then relised it was Luna.  
  
Harry opened the door slowly and saw Ron, Ginny, Luna and Victor all around Hermione who was still sleeping. Harry made his way across the room and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Where did you go Harry? You've been gone for almost an hour!" Ron asked  
  
" I had to talk to Dumbeldore and Lupin." Harry said looking at Hermione.  
  
" Is everything okay?" Ginny asked  
  
" Its fine." Harry said wanting to change the subject "How have you all been?"  
  
Harry got a assortment of answered from everyone all at once " Good, fine, tired, great."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thats good." Harry turned to Victor "Victor there was something I ment to ask you when we were at Hermione's. Why aren't you playing Quidditch anymore?"  
  
" I wanted to do something more in life than play Quidditch. After what happen during the tournament I knew I couldn't play Quidditch forever so I went back to Bulgaria, quite the team and moved here. I ran into Dumbeldore in diagon alley one day and we began talking and one thing lead to another and I join the order. Everyone seams shocked that I am here. Didn't Hermione tell you all that I joined the order"  
  
Everyone shock there head " No." Harry said. " But I am sure she has her reasons for not telling us."  
  
" There was a lot going on last year, she most likely didn't want it to upset you or anything like that." Ginny said looking at Victor with a smile, then quickly looked away hoping no one noticed she was looking at him.  
  
" Your probley right Ginny." Ron said looking oddly at his sister.   
  
Luna noticed the glances " Its getting late, I think we should all go to bed."  
  
Everyone agrees and made there way to the door. " Good night Harry" Ron said " Be good!"  
  
"Ron!" Luna said   
  
" Sorry" he mumbled and closed the door behind him.  
  
Harry gave a small laugh and looked down at Hermione and yawned. " Good night love, please wake up soon." he said and laid down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry awoke with the sound of the bedroom door opening. He opened his eyes to see Mrs. Weasly sneaking in with Crookshanks.  
  
" Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought Hermione would like Coorshanks with her." Mrs. Weasley said setting the cat on the foot of the bed.  
  
Harry smiled and sat up in bed as he watched the cat make his way up the bed and snuggle in-between Hermione and himself. " I see hes back to normal." he said laying a hand on the cat's back and began petting it  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. " Did you get any sleep Harry? You still have your glasses on."  
  
Harry reached up to his face and felt his glasses. " Actually I did, one of the better nights sleeps I've had in a long time. I must of fallen asleep right after Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Victor left the room." Harry said while he was absently petting the cat and looking down at Hermione." Is she going to be okay Mrs. Weasley?"   
  
" Please call me Molly. Hermione will be fine. Shes a very strong young woman."  
  
" Why did she faint? No one told me last night."  
  
" Minerva believes she was under to much stress. Hermione wasn't trained long enough to be able to be transformed for that long, Minerva fears that she was become very ill if we didn't get her back to her normal state, that is why everyone showed up easily yesterday. We are lucky you guys left when you did, other wise who knows what could of happen to her."  
  
" Why did she do it if she knew she could get hurt?"  
  
" I am not sure I totally understand her reason. I know she was very worried about you, we all were."  
  
" She shouldn't of risked her life because she was worried about me, she could of just told me."  
  
" Would you of told her how you were doing a the end of last year Harry?"  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione and let out a sigh " no." he said quietly.   
  
" Its okay Harry. Some people don't like to share there feelings, its perfectly normal."  
  
" I know, but maybe life would be easier if I just told people how I was feelings."  
  
" Harry you are who you are. Don't try to change who you are to make life easier for other people. We all know you have had a hard life, but it will get better Harry." Mrs. Weasley said looking at Harry. " Have faith Harry dear. Things are bad now, but they will get better."  
  
" You don't know that. There are things you don't know about me Molly, things that make it hard to have any faith that things will be better."  
  
" We can talk about that later dear. Get some more rest, breakfast won't be for a few hours. I will send Ron up to get when its ready."  
  
Harry nodded and watch Mrs. Weasly walk out of the room and close the door behind her.  
  
Harry looked back down at Hermione and smiled. " your so beautiful Mione. I can't believe you went throughout all of this for me. I don't deserve you, but I will do everything to keep you safe. I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Harry let out another sigh and looked around the room for the first time.   
  
It was allot larger then Harry thought it would be. There was a large fireplace on one wall with a couch and two chairs in front of it. In the corner of the room Harry noticed his and Hermione trunks, next to the trunk under a window was a small table and two chair. On the opposite wall was a large dresser. On the wall nearest the bed was two large door that lead in to a large closet. Harry noticed there was clothes scattered around the floor and one of the chairs , some books on the dresser and table, various pictures in frames on the fireplace and dresser.  
  
Harry carefully got out of the bed to take a closer look at the pictures. First he walked over to the dresser and picked up the first of three frames there. He wiped off the dust on the pictures and saw a picture of Sirisu and Dumbeldore in front of Hogwarts he set it down and picked up the next. It was of Harry at his first birthday in front of a large cake. Harry smiled and put the picture down and picked up the next. It was Harry and Sirrius. Harry was about 6 months old, Sirrius was holding him and flying around on a broom. Harry could feel tears begin to form in his eyes as he stared at the picture. Harry set the picture back down and walked over to this trunk and pulled out the photo album Hagrid gave him after his first year.  
  
Harry sat back down on the bed next Hermione and began looking through the photos. Harry stopped on the picture of Harry's parents and Sirrius on the weeding day. Harry stride at the picture so long it started to become blurry, he blinked and a few tears fell onto his checks. " I love you all so much. I miss you" he said in a whisper and continued to stare at the picture.  
  
Hermione was begin to move in her sleep. Her eyes began to flicker open, he vision was still bury when she managed to open her eyes all the way. She blinked a few more times until she could see clearly. She didn't know where she was, she moved he head to the side and saw Harry sitting next to her looking at a book. She couldn't make out what it was, but she knew something about it was making him upset. She could see a few tears rolling down his face.   
  
" Harry" she said in a whisper  
  
Harry jumped when he heard his name and looked around the room and saw Hermione looking at him. " Mione" he said back and smiled  
  
Hermione smiled back " Whats wrong?"  
  
Harry whipped the tears away from his face and eyes. " Nothing, its okay. How are you feeling?"  
  
Hermione looked at him " You can't lie to me Harry I know something is bothering you, but you don't have to tell me, just know that I am here for you." Harry nodded " I am feelings okay, my hear hurts a little. Did I hit it?"  
  
"I can't get anything by you." he said with a smile. " You didn't hit your head, you fainted on the way over here. Molly said it was because you were under too much stress."  
  
Hermione looked down at the cat still sleeping next to her. " I'm sorry" she said.   
  
Harry moved close to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up and close to him. " Its okay Mione. I don't understand why you did it thou. You could of really hurt yourself"  
  
" I did it for you Harry. We were all so worried about you, you wouldn't talk to anyone. I asked Professor Dumbeldore if there was any way you could stay with me, but he said you couldn't. I kept on asking him until he asked me if I was willing to stay near you. We talked to my parents and Professor MaGonagall did a quick training session with me so I could alter my appearance."  
  
" But why?"   
  
" To watch over you, to make sure you were doing okay. You wouldn't talk to anyone about what happen, I was so scared you would run off or do something else. I wanted to be near you." Hermione said tightening her grip around Harry. " It was so hard for me to not tell you. I wanted to every time I saw you." she said letting tears fall down her face.  
  
" Don't cry Mione. Its okay. I'm glad you were there for me, thank you. You didn't have to do that for me. I would of never of forgiven myself if anything bad would of happen to you, or if it ever does."  
  
" Harry don't say that, I'm fine."  
  
" Mione I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. You mean so much to me, I wish I would of told you this a long time ago. We would of had more time with each other."  
  
" Harry we have time."  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione. " You don't know that Hermione. There is something that I need to tell you...., Ron and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley."   
  
" What is it Harry? You can tell me anything."  
  
" I'm scared Hermione. What I have to tell you will effect everything. I don't want to lose you Mione."  
  
Hermione tightened her grip around Harry again. " It will be okay Harry. I am not going to leave you or let you leave me."  
  
Harry looked down at at Hermione. " After breakfast I will tell you. I'm not ready now."  
  
Hermione was scared of what Harry had to tell her, but knew she had to be strong for him. " When ever you are ready Harry. There is no hurry."   
  
Harry smiled "I love you eyes Mione. I am so glad they are back to normal." he said kissing the top of her head.   
  
Hermione blushed. " No ones ever said that to me before. I don't know what to say."  
  
" You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."  
  
" Thank you Harry."  
  
" Mione can I ask you something?"  
  
" Anything."  
  
"Why did you choose to look like my mum?"  
  
" Professor MaGonagall said it would be easier if I used a picture of someone to help me concentrate on changing. I wanted to use someone that you would recognize and fell comfortable around. Dumbeldore gave me a picture of your mum and said it might be best if I used it. Shes beautiful Harry, I never knew what she looked like. You have her eyes."  
  
" You want to see some more picture of her and my dad?"  
  
" You have some? I would love you." Hermione said shifting around in the bed to get closer to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled " Sit up some."  
  
Hermione looked at him and did what he asked. Harry set the photo album down on the bed and crawled behind her and spread his legs out so Hermione could sit in-between them and lay back on him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and grabbed the album. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She felt so safe begin with him, she felt like she could stay there with him forever. She tore her eyes away from him and looked down at the album.  
  
" Where did you get this?" she asked.  
  
" Hagrid gave it to me after our first year. I've never showed it to anyone before."  
  
" Really? You don't have to share it with me if you don't want to."  
  
" Mione I wanted to show you this as soon as I got it, but as much as I wanted to show it to you I also wanted to keep it for myself. Its time I share it with someone." He said and opened the album up and began showing Hermione the pictures. They slowly went throughout all the pictures of his parents and made there way through the pictures hes collected over the years at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled  
  
" There are so many picture of me Harry."  
  
" I know. Colin kept on giving them to me, I didn't understand why at first. I have awhile bunch more."  
  
" Colin gives me picture of you all the time. I think I have a whole book of just you." Hermione said blushing  
  
" I will have to thank Colin when we get back to school." Harry said looking down at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was looking back up at him, with a small smile on her face. Harry began to lower his face to hers until there lips were just out of reach from each other.  
  
" Mione can I kiss you."  
  
Hermione smiled. " If you don't I will."  
  
Harry let a small laugh and lowered his lips to hers. He pressed his lips lightly to hers and let them linger then for a few minutes until he felt Hermione's tounge on the outside of his lips trying to get in. He slowly began to open his mouth when they herd the door burst open and Ron walk in.   
  
" Harry its tim....... Oh bloody Hell!" he yelled  
  
Hermione and Harry both pulled apart blushed furiously " Ever heard of knocking" Harry said.  
  
Ron was also bright red. " Sorry I didn't expect to walk in on my best friends snogging. I didn't even know Hermione was up yet."  
  
" Its okay Ron." Hermione said.   
  
" Well umm anyways its time for breakfast."  
  
Hermione began to get up from the bed. " I will be down in a minutes, let me change."  
  
Harry got out the bed as well and made his way over the the door. " See you down there Mione" he said as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
After everyone's ate breakfast Harry went over to Lupin. " I want to tell them now."  
  
Lupin nodded his head, "Take Ron and Hermione up to your room we will be there in a few minutes." Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione and Ron.  
  
" I need to talk to you guys will you come up to my room?"  
  
" Oh course mate!" Ron said and moved over to Luna.  
  
" I will be back later, Harry wants to talk to us." he said and bent down and gave her a kiss on the check.  
  
" Its about time you left the girl alone with me! Now I can tell you about the real Ron!" Ginny said  
  
" Oh good! Do you have any of those embarrassing baby pictures?" Luna asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ron turned a brilliant shade of red. " GINNY! don't you dare!"  
  
" Come on Ron, Harry needs to tell us something." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him out of the kitchen while Luna and Ginny began giggling.  
  
" Hermione let go of me!" Ron said " I have to stop Ginny! What if she tells something horrible about me?"  
  
" Ron! There are more important things that what your little sister could say about you. I am sure Luna already knows the kind of things you do, don't worry!"  
  
Ron let out a big sigh as the trio reached the bed room. " So what did you want to tell us?" Ron asked  
  
Harry walked over the couch in front of the first and sat down, Hermione followed him and sat next to him. " I will tell you as soon as your parents and Lupin get here."  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered " Its okay Harry. What ever you have to tell us won't change how I feel about you. I am not going anywhere." she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Harry looked over at her " Thank you." and he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
" Bloody hell you too! I don't know if I will ever get use to that!" Ron said and sat down on the other side of Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Harry blushed slightly. " Well you better!" Hermione said.  
  
They heard a small knock on the door and in walked Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They made there way over to the fireplace and looked the chairs.  
  
" Harry would you mind if I added another couch instead of these chairs?"  
  
" Thats fine Molly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley mumbled a charm and soon the chairs turned into two small love seats. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sat on one near Ron. " Remus have a seat." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
" No its okay, I think I would rather stand." He moved over near Harry and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. " Are you ready Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded " Can anyone outside the room hear us?"  
  
" No I put several silencing charms on the room. It will be okay."  
  
" Thanks." Harry said and took a deep breath and let it out. Hermione gave his hand another squeeze. " What I have to say you can not repeat to anyone. The only ones who know are Dumbeldore, Lupin, and Moody." Harry said as he looked around the room. Everyone nodded and what he said and he continued to tell them about the prophecy he was told at the end of last year. Harry repeated everything Dumbeldore told him. As he was telling them what was expected of him he could hear Hermione softly cringe next to him, as well as Mrs. Weasley. Ron never said anything, but he did grab Hermione around the shoulder and pull her to him so she could cry on his shoulder. Lupin kept his hand on Harry's shoulder. Mr. Wesley did the same thing Ron did, pull Mrs. Weasley in to him arm and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
" So basically it says that either I kill Voldemort or he kills me." Harry ended.  
  
The room was silent for a long time before Hermione pulled away from Ron and turned and looked at Harry. " I will be with you the whole time Harry. I won't leave you alone with him. I will help you kill him. He won't win." Hermione said and grabbed a hold of him and pulled him in to a hug.  
  
" I will be there too mate." Ron said.  
  
Lupin leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. " You will need them to help you defeat him. Don't tell them no." Harry nodded.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner." He said and pulled Hermione away from him and wiped her face free of tears. " I am sorry you all have to go through this. I wish you didn't, but I know I will need you all. Thank you for not turning your backs on me."  
  
" We would never do that Harry." Ron said and moved over to him mum and gave her a hug. " Its okay mum." he whispered in her ear and moved over to his father and gave him a hug too.   
  
" We are proud of you boy." his father said.  
  
Harry got up from the couch and walked over to Ron. " Thanks mate." Harry said and grabbed him in to a hug. Soon Hermione got up from the couch and joined the hug. " Why don't you all get ready and we will go to Diagon Alley for awhile. There is something HArry needs to pick up" Lupin said  
  
Harry got out of the hug and looked at Lupin " What do I need to get?"  
  
" Something" he said " I will tell Ginny, Luna, and Victor we are going. Be ready in ten minutes." and walked out of the room.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up from the couch and walked over to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was still crying. " It will be okay Harry." she said and hugged Harry. Mr. Weasley joined in the hug as well, but soon let go.   
  
" Come on Molly dear lets go down stairs and let the kinds get ready. Ron here I some money, buy something for yourself." Mr. Wesley said and let the room.  
  
Harry sat back down on the bed. Hermione came up in front of him and grabbed the sides of his face. " It will be okay Harry. We will be there for you."  
  
" I knew you would. My mum told me. she said not to denie love and to keep that girl of mine around, don't push her away."  
  
" Your mum told you?" Ron said  
  
" Yeah. I had a dream this summer, but it felt real. I hugged her and she kissed me, she told me Sirrius and my dad would come to see too and that they all loved me."  
  
" Oh Harry." Hermione said and kissed him on the check.   
  
" Its okay. Now lets get ready to leave. Apparently I have something to buy." Harry said with a smile. " I just need to change."  
  
" Come on Hermione, lets go downstairs and give him a few minutes." Ron said walking towards the door.  
  
" Okay, see you in a few minutes." she smiled and walked over to Ron. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and lead her out the door.   
  
" He will be okay Hermione. We won't let anything happen to him." Ron said as the made there way down the stairs.  
  
" I know Ron, I still can't help but feel scared."  
  
" I am too, but we have each other."  
  
Hermione nodded and they were greeting by Victor and Ginny. " Is everything okay?" Ginny asked  
  
" Its fine Ginny. You ready to go to Diagon Alley? Ron asked changing the subject.  
  
" Yes, is Harry coming?"  
  
" Yes I am" Harry said walking behind Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled and Harry.   
  
" Ron would you kindly get your arm off my girlfriend? I don't think Luna would appreciate it." Ron blushed and took his arm off her. Hermione giggled and turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's wait. Harry bent down and kissed the top of her head. " Its okay Mione. Lets got have a good time today." he whispered to her. She let go of him and grabbed his hand and lead him down stairs to the parlor were Ron, Luna, Ginny, Victor, and Lupin were waiting.   
  
" Everyone ready?" Lupin asked. Everyone nodded there heads. " I will be taking Harry with me for awhile. Why don't the rest of you wander around and we will meet you a 2 for lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. And do try to stay together" Lupin said eyeing Ron and Luna  
  
" Lunch is on me" Harry said. " And I won't take no for an answer." he said looking at Ron.  
  
" You don't have to do that Harry." Victor said  
  
" I know I don't, but I want to. Now lets go!" he said  
  
One by one the group entered the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. When they where all there Harry said bye to Hermione and left with Lupin.  
  
  
  
" Where are we going?" Harry asked  
  
" You wanted something that would help protect Ron and Hermione right?"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" We are going to see a friend of Dumbeldore's. He has a few things that you may want to purchase." he said  
  
" Oh, well I don't have much money with me."  
  
Lupin handed him a bag. " I think this will do. I got it out of your vault this morning. They had to move the two in to a bigger one. Here is your new key too."  
  
Harry took the key and stuck in his robe " Thanks."   
  
They walked in silence for awhile and made there way into a part of Diagon Alley Harry's never been to before it was half past one when they finally reached a small shop at the end at a small road. There was no sign on the door. If Harry didn't know better he would say it was closed and no one has entered the shop in years.  
  
" Here we are" Lupin said as he grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. The two walked. There was a small man sitting behind a glass counter reading a book. The man had very large eyes, one blue and one purple, he had very little hair that looked like it was black. He had on robes that look to be a few sized to big. When he heard Harry and Lupin walk up near him he looked up from him book and gave a small smile.  
  
" Can I help you?"  
  
" Yes I am Remus Lupin; Albus Dumbeldore sent me here to look for a few things for Harry Potter."  
  
The little man's eyes grew wider. " Of course! Come over here, I have found the items Albus believed would help Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry was hesitant at first and moved over to the counter where the man was at. The man pulled out a large box from under the counter and set it in front of Harry. " Go ahead and open it."  
  
Harry did what that man asked. When he opened the box inside was three identical pendants. " These are very old Celtic friendship knots. They are believed protect the ones you love. I had some trouble finding them, this type is very rare, I believe they are the last three in existence." The man said. " This one" he pointed to the one in the middle. " Would be the one you would wear. The one to the right of you is for a female, and the one on the left is for a male. Once these are put on the can not be taken off until the person is no longer alive." The man said looking at Harry. " You will have to put them on for each of your friends for you are the one who wants to protect them. Once they are on you will all will be able to tell what the others are feeling. It also works as a locator. You will be able to apperate to the person when you feel they need you no matter how many wards are around the person." The little man looked at Harry.   
  
" This is perfect. How much?"  
  
" There is more. I also have two; two way mirrors. I was informed that you already have one, but your friends do not, these may be useful to you as well."  
  
" I think they will be. I will take them as well."  
  
" Excellent. I will give you the mirrors, but the pendants will be 300 Galleones each."  
  
Harry nodded and handed the man the money. " Thank you very much sir."  
  
" Its my pleasure Mr. Potter. You even need anything else like these just let me know."  
  
Harry grabbed the bag of item and made his way over to the door. " I will sir." He said as he made his way out of the shop and began walking with Lupin.   
  
Harry and Lupin began making there way back to the Leaky Cauldron. " I want you to give those pendants to Ron and Hermione after Lunch. Make sure you tell them how they work and you give the right one to the right person."  
  
" I will. Do they really work?"  
  
" I never actually seen them before today, I have heard stories about them. If Dumbeldore thinks these do I don't see any reason to question it. He always seams to know whats best."  
  
" Its kind of creepy how he knows what you are going to ask or do before its done." Harry said making his way through the crowd of people.  
  
" He is a very powerful wizard." Lupin said stopping in front of the Leaky Cauldron. " Harry I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone else about the pendants. Just keep it between the three of you."  
  
" yes sir." Harry said. " Lets go have a nice lunch, I'm starving."  
  
Lupin gave a small laugh. " I don't know if you sound more like Ron or your father. He was constantly eating or thinking about eating. When he wasn't thinking about your mother.." Lupin said with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled and walked in and was instantly greeted by his friends. He took the empty seat in-between Hermione and Ron and gave Hermione a smile.  
  
" Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked  
  
" Yes, after lunch I need to see you and Ron for a few minutes. I have something for you guys."  
  
" Harry you didn't have to buy us anything." Ron said  
  
" I know, but you will understand when you see what it is." He said gave them a smile." Now what would you like for lunch?" he said to Hermione.  
  
" We already ordered. They only have shepards pie right now, I hope thats allright."  
  
" Sounds wonderful."  
  
  
  
After Lunch  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked to use one of the room above the Leaky Cauldron. Of course they let them, Lupin put several silencing charms on the room.   
  
" You aren't going to tell us another prophecy?" Ron asked  
  
Harry let out a small laugh and pulled of the box. " No, I want to give you guys something." He said opening the box. " These are very old Celtic Friendship knots. They are used as a type of protection. Once we put these on we will be able to tell what the other is thinking and can also be used as a locator."  
  
" I've read about these. they are very rare Harry. How did you get these?" Hermione asked  
  
" Dumbeldore." He said and took out the pendants that was for him and put it on. " This one is for you Ron." he said and pulled out the one and put it around Ron's neck. " Hermione this one is yours." he said and put it around her neck. As soon as all three pendants were on they began to glow.  
  
" Harry look!" Hermione said pointing to his pendant.  
  
Harry looked down and his glowing pendant then looked at Ron and Hermione's " They are all glowing, does your feel warm?"  
  
" Yes, I can feel what mood you two are in." Ron said  
  
" Me too." Harry said and smiled at Hermione.  
  
" Well I guess we know they work." Hermione said blushing and rubbing her fingers over the pendant.  
  
" Now these can not be removed until the person is no longer alive. Also Lupin said not to tell any one about these."  
  
" Luna won't be to happy. She kept bugging me about what we talked about this morning, now with this...."  
  
" Sorry mate. I know it is not going to be easy not telling her, but you got to."  
  
" Its okay Harry. If she doesn't understand that something's I have to keep to myself, then maybe shes not right for me."  
  
" She will understand, just give her time." Hermione said giving Ron a smile.  
  
" I have one more thing for you guys." Harry said and pulled out the two mirrors." These are two way mirrors. All you have to do is say the person's name into the mire and you will be able to see the other person. Sirrius gave me one last year and now you two have them as well."  
  
" Harry this must of cost you a fortune. You really didn't have to get us these." Hermione said looking at the mirror.  
  
" The guy who sold me the pendants gave me the mirrors. Its nothing really. Sirrus left me most of his money he would want me to spend it and I don't see any better way to spend it then on my best friend and my girlfriend."  
  
" Thank you" Ron said.  
  
" Thank you" Hermione said and gave him a kiss on the check.  
  
" Don't expect me to do that too" Ron said  
  
All three laughed and left the room.  
  
" I am going to go find Luna, we still have an hour before we have to go back. Bye!" Ron said and made his way down the street.  
  
" What would you like to do?" Harry asked  
  
"Why don't we just walk around?"  
  
" Sounds perfect." Harry said and grabbed Hermione hand and laced his with hers.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked around the familiar shops in Diagon Alley. They stopped and looked in to windows never going in. They talked occasionally, but mostly they were silent, enjoying each others company. They made there way over to a near by park and sat down on a bench next to a large fountain.  
  
" I never knew this was here" Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled " I didn't until I heard Dean talk about it at the end of last year."  
  
" I'm glad you heard about it, its really beautiful here."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione " Yes it is"  
  
Hermione turned her head towards Harry and smiled " I ment the park, not me."  
  
" I ment you."  
  
" Thank you. Your not so bad looking yourself." she said with a smile.  
  
Harry laughed. Then his face turned serious " Mione why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
" How you felt about me?"  
  
" W-What do you mean?"  
  
" Back in the room at the Leaky Cauldron, after we put the pendants on."  
  
" Oh that." Hermione said a blushed. " I didn't know if you felt the same. I mean I know you cared about me, but I didn't know that you.... you...":  
  
" That I love you."  
  
" Yes. I was scared you didn't have the same feelings about me that I had about you."  
  
" Well you know now Mione. I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled " I love you too."  
  
Harry leaned in closer to Hermione. " Mione can I kiss you again?"  
  
Hermione laughed " You don't have to ask Harry."  
  
Harry blushed " I didn't want to do something you didn't want to do. I know its only a kiss, but I still wanted to make sure."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. " Thank you." she said and leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Soon she felt Harry's tounge against her lips. She happily opened her mouth and let him in. After several minutes they released each other for a breath and the both smiled.   
  
" Every time I came to get you guys your snogging!" Ron yelled from across the park. He began walking closer to them with Luna next to him. "And whats worse is now I can tell when you are!" he whispered so only Harry and Hermione could hear  
  
Harry smiled. " We can tell what you are doing too." Harry replied. Hermione giggled.  
  
Ron blushed. " umm... its time to go back."  
  
" Hermione here are your bags. Ginny got tired of holding them."  
  
" Oh thanks Luna. Did you and Ron have a good time after lunch?"  
  
" Yes. we went over and saw Fred and George."  
  
" I forgot to stop by there!" Harry said  
  
" Its okay they are stopping by tomorrow for dinner. Since its your birthday and all."  
  
Hermione stood up from the bench. " We should get back, we don't want to keep everyone waiting."  
  
Ron and Luna began walking back towards The Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Hermione followed hand in hand.  
  
" What did you buy today?" Harry asked  
  
" Oh just a little of this and a little of that." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
" Thats doesn't answer my question."  
  
" A girl has a right to her privacy! Besides if I told you it wouldn't be a surpass."  
  
Harry's face lit up with excitement. " So my birthday present is in there?"  
  
" You will just have to wait and see." Hermione said as they reached the rest of the group.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled. " I guess I will."  
  
" All right everyone lets get back." Lupin said. One by one the group disapperaed from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Not noticing the man in the black hooded cloak that was watching them. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Harry awoke the next morning to the feeling on hands running through his hair. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight. Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of the bed running her hand through his hair smiling.  
  
Harry smiled " I could get use to seeing you first thing in the morning."  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione said blushing.  
  
" Its okay."  
  
Hermione bent down and gave him a quick kiss. " Happy Birthday Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and looked into Hermione chocolate eyes. Hermione returned the stare into his emerald eyes. While keeping eye contact she continued running her hand though his hair. She moved her thumb over his forehead and across his lighting bolt scar. Harry jumped.  
  
Hermione pulled her hand away from him. " Sorry."  
  
" Don't be. It just shocked me, I've never had anyone touch my scar before." Harry said and grabbed her hand and put it back on his forehead.   
  
Hermione took her index finger and began tracing the lighten bolt back and forth. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation flowing through his body. Hermione smiled down at him and bent over and gently kissed the scar. " I love you" she mumbled into his scar.  
  
Miles away in the mountains ( This is happening the same time Harry wakes up)  
  
" So Potter and that pesky Mudblood are together" a high pitch voice ask.  
  
" Yes my lord. I saw them yesterday at the park in Diagon Alley." the black cloaked man replied.  
  
" Foolish boy. You would think he would learn from his Father's mistakes."  
  
" My lord, do you want me to continue to follow him?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" My lord I don't not understand why you don't attack him now, we know where he is staying."  
  
" You fool! Do you want to attack a place full of auroras? We must wait, its not our time yet, but it will be. "  
  
" No sir, but why wait so long?"  
  
" I do not have to explain my motives to you! Now get out of here and come back when you have more information for me!"  
  
" Yes my lord, I shall not disappoint you." The man bowed down at the dark lords feet and quickly left the room.  
  
Voldemourt let out a small cackle " That boy will get what is coming to him and that filthy mudbloods of his........AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemourt yelled in pain and clutched his hands over his heart. " He will Pay!"  
  
Back at Headquarters  
  
  
  
Hermione jumped. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her. " You felt that too?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione nodded as Ron busted in the room. " Are you guys all right? What was that?" he said running over to the bed where Hermione and Harry were now sitting up in.  
  
" I don't know. We were just laying here and then, well it happen." Hermione said.  
  
" Its okay Mione." Harry said and wrapped his arms around her. " It was just my scar. Its happen before."  
  
" Its happen to you before, but not us!" Ron said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
" Sorry guys, I guess you will have to get use to that, I am sure it will happen more often."  
  
Hermione leaned over and kissed the scar again and again she jumped. " I don't know if I can get use to that."  
  
Ron was rubbing his forehead. " Me either."  
  
Harry smiled at his two best friends. " Lets just hope it doesn't get any worse." Harry decide to change the subject this was not how he liked to start his morning. " So what are we going to do today?" he asked Ron.  
  
" Well I have things to do for ummm.. tonight. I think Hermione is planning on keeping you occupied in here today." Ron said with a huge smile.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Hermione. He could tell she was in deep concentration, she was biting her lower lip and her eyebrows were scrunched together.   
  
"Don't think to hard, you might hurt something." Ron said  
  
Hermione still didn't say anything. " Mione you okay." Harry asked and gave her a slight shake.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and leaned over and gave him another kiss on his scar. " OUCH!" all three yelled.  
  
" I should of known!" Hermione said and jumped up on the bed.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up at her with confused looks.   
  
" Why didn't I think of it before! It explains everything! I need to owl Dumbeldore! I have to tell Lupin! Oh Merlin!" she said and landed back down on her butt on the bed next to Harry.  
  
" Hermione do you mind telling us what you are talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and leaned over and kissed Harry again on the scar. " OUCH!" they all yelled again.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a huge smile on her face. " Don't you get it?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a few minutes then a small smile formed on his face. " I can't believe it!"  
  
" What!" Ron said getting a little upset at his two friends.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. " Ron remember the first time Harry's scar hurt this morning?"  
  
" Yes I do. I was getting dressed then I felt this horrible pain flow through me, then I could feel you guys were feeling the same so I ran over here."  
  
" Well Harry and I weren't just lying in bed. I was running my finger over her scar, then I leaned over and kissed it. Thats when the pain begin."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and Harry with a blank expression. " I really didn't need to know what you guys were doing before I can here."  
  
" Ron you aren't listening!" Harry said. " You remember when it hurt the second time?"  
  
" Yes we were all right here."  
  
" And What did Hermione do before it hurt?"  
  
Ron looked at them. " She kiss.... ooooooo! So you saying every time you kiss it will hurt me?"  
  
" No Ron, only when I kiss him where his scar is." Hermione said looking hopeless at Ron. " If it would of hurt every time we kissed we would have figured that out days ago!"   
  
Harry turned bright red and Ron laughed while saying. " Thank Merlin it doesn't hurt whenever you guys kiss!"   
  
" Ron!" Hermione said and grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it at Ron. Ron ducked out of the way and the pillow went flying towards the door and hit Luna right in the face.   
  
" Good morning to you too Hermione." she said.  
  
" Oh Luna! I am so sorry! I was aiming Ron!"  
  
Luna laughed. " I can understand that. I get that same urge every now and then." she said and giggled.  
  
Ron stood up from the bed and walked over to Luna. " Hey! Thats not very nice." he sand and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
" It may not be very nice, but its the truth." she said. " Oh! Happy 16th Harry!"  
  
" Thanks Luna" Harry said giving her a smile.  
  
" I knew I forgot to say something! Sorry mate! Happy Birthday!"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" I didn't mean to disturb you all I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."  
  
" You didn't disturb us Luna." Hermione said.  
  
" Really? Its just I feel like a fourth wheel sometimes, you all have been friends for so long and well I like I am intruding."  
  
" Never." Ron said and kissed her check and looked at Harry and Hermione.  
  
" You are welcome to hang out with us whenever you feel like it, even if Ron isn't around." Harry said.  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
Ron smiled at his two best friends and mouthed 'thank you' to them. " Lets eat! I'm starving!" Ron said.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Luna all laughed and made there way down to the kitchen for dinner.  
  
  
  
" Mione I don't see why I have to stay in here all day!" Harry said and dropped his body on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
" I told you not to worry and stop asking me questions. You just have to be patient."  
  
Harry let out a sigh. " So what are we going to do all day?" he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " I thought that maybe we could clean up the room some. That is if you are going to be staying here."  
  
Harry looked around the room, and relised how dirty it was. " I guess we could. Maybe I could get Dobby to help pack up Sirrius clothes, and we could go through the rest."  
  
" You know I don't like using house elf's Harry."  
  
" I know, but he is being paid, and it would a lot faster that way. I really don't see any need to go through his clothes. They are to big for me and well I don't think anyone should wear them."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. " Okay, maybe we should see if Lupin wants anything before we go through it all. I think he deserves to have some."  
  
" Good idea. I'll go get him." Harry said with a smile.  
  
" Oh no you don't Harry Potter! You stay here, I will be right back." Hermione said getting off the couch and going to the door. " I will bring Dobby up as well." she said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hermione returned a few minutes later with Dobby. " Lupin said he already took what he wanted from here."  
  
Harry nodded " Dobby would you mind packing up Sirrius's clothes and putting them in the attic?"  
  
" Yes Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said and began running around the room throwing clothes from the floor, out of the dresser and closet and putting them in a big pile. Dobby mumbled a few words and the clothes began to fold themselves. After they were all folded Dobby mumbled a few more works the clothes disappeared. " Is there anything eles Dobby can do for you today sir?"  
  
Harry looked at Dobby with amazement. " That was brilliant Dobby!"  
  
" It was nothing sir. Its what a house elf is to do."  
  
Harry looked around the room and noticed a sock sticking out from under the bed. " Dobby there is one more things I would like you to do."  
  
" Anything sir!"  
  
" There seams to be a sock under the bed still. I want you to have it. Take it back to your room and tonight I would like you and Winky to be a guest at whatever is going on tonight."  
  
Dobby looked up a Harry with tears in his eyes. " Dobby has never been to a party as a guest! Winky will be happy as well! Thank you sir!" Dobby said and walked over the sock and hugged it. " Mr. Black was a good man, I am honored to have one of his socks. I will keep it next to yours. Thank you sir!" Dobby said and with a loud pop he was gone.  
  
" Harry that was wonderful." Hermione said and kissed him on the check  
  
" I thought you would like that. Now were should we start?"  
  
" How about we finish cleaning out the dresser." Hermione said and walked over to the wall with the dresser. Harry took a deep breath and moved over next to her.  
  
" We don't have to do this Harry. It was just an idea."  
  
" No Mione, its time."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. " It will be okay Harry." she said and released him from the hug.  
  
" I think Dobby took most of the stuff out of here, but it won't hurt to look." Hermione said  
  
Harry nodded and opened the dresser and began looking through it. Soon the dresser was empty except a few things Harry wanted to keep. A few bundles of old letters, Sirrius's old Hogwarts cloak, and a few photo albums.  
  
" That wasn't so bad." Harry said. " It was kind of nice to be able to go through his things."  
  
Hermione smiled. " What should we do with all the other things we found?"  
  
" I think we should store them in the attic as well. I will have Dobby put them up there later. Shall we move to the closet? I think it has a lot of stuff in it still, I didn't see Dobby go in there that much." Harry said and picked himself off the floor and offered Hermione a hand up.  
  
" Thank you. Harry are you really okay? We can stop if you would like."  
  
" No, this is rather therapudic. I wish I could of done this to my parents things."   
  
Hermione looked at him with a sad look, she didn't know what to say, she never did when he talked about his parents.   
  
" You don't have to say anything Mione. I know you don't know what to say. You don't have to say anything." Harry said and moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. " I forgot about the pendant, I guess they really can tell what the others are feeling." Hermione smiled " Ron must be with Luna."  
  
Harry laughed out loud. " Imagine what he feels when we are together!"  
  
Hermione blushed and gave Harry a quick kiss. " Lets get the closet cleaned out, I have to leave in a few hours."  
  
" For what?" Harry asked and opened the doors to the closet.   
  
" I told you to stop asking questions! You will find out soon." Hermione said and walked into the closet.   
  
" This is bigger than my room at the Dursley's!" Harry said.  
  
" I've never seen a closet this big before. Good things its pretty much empty or we would be in here forever."  
  
Harry smiled " That wouldn't be so bad." He said and grabbed Hermione is a very passionate kiss, but were soon interrupted by someone clearing there throat. The two broke apart to see Lupin standing in the doorway of the closet.  
  
" I was hoping I would get up here before you got to the closet." Lupin said and walked in the closet and over to two large trunks sitting on the floor in the corner. He mumbled a spell and the trunks began to rise and make there way back to the room and landed on the bed.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and followed Lupin out of the closet. " What are those?" Harry asked.  
  
" These are your parents trunks. Sirrius, Dumbldore, Hagrid, and I have been collecting item of theres for the last 15 years. Your parents started to put things in here the day you were born, they wanted you to have it on your 16th birthday."  
  
Harry was speechless. His mouth went dry and his mind went blank. He couldn't move. After several minutes he was snapped out of his trance by Hermione kissing his check and whispering. " Its okay Harry." then she put her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.   
  
Harry was finally able to move he put his arms around her waist and returned her hug. He rested the head on the top of head. They never saw Lupin leave the room. They held each other for along time until they heard another knock at the door. Hermione slowly let go of him and went over to the door.  
  
" MUM! DADDY!!" Hermione yelled and jumped into her parents arms. Harry stood by the bed and looked at the trunks.  
  
" Herms!" he dad said. " We've missed you so much! How have you been? We heard what happen on the way over here."  
  
" I'm daddy, Harry was with me the whole time. How are you guys?"  
  
" We are fine dear. Bill and Charlie never let us leave there sight. They really are sweet boys." her mum said. " How are you Harry?"  
  
Harry was still standing by the bed looking at the trunks. Hermione walked over to him. " Harry, my mum asked how you are."  
  
Harry jumped. " I'm sorry. Got lost in my thoughts. I am good Mrs. Granger." he said with a half smile.   
  
" Oh! Harry this is my dad, dad this is Harry!" Hermione said.   
  
Her parents moved over closer to the bed " Its nice to finally met you Harry, I feel like I already know you, Hermione talks about you all the time." He said and stuck out his hand to Harry. Harry shock his hand and gave him a smile.   
  
" Its nice to meet you too." He said and turned his gaze back to the trunks.  
  
" Are you sure you are okay Harry? You look a little pale."  
  
" Sorry, I guess I am little out of it. I just received a birthday present from my parents. These were there trunks when they went to Hogwarts. My parents friends have been filling them with item that were thiers."  
  
Mrs. Granger walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. " Its will be okay Harry. I know this won't be easy for you, but it will make you feel better. I was very young when my parents died, not as young as you were, but still young. After they died I didn't want to go through there things, but I did. It made me feel closer to them and gave me closure." she said and released him from the hug and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
" We've been going through my godfather's things all morning, and it did make me feel better." Harry said and walked over to his father's trunk and ran his hands over it. His fingers played with the latch for a few seconds before he opened it and pushed the lid back.  
  
Hermione came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Harry looked at her and smiled, she always knew what he needed before he knew it. He loved that about her.   
  
" Do you want us to leave Harry? I know this must be hard for you and to have strangers here with you isn't going to make it easier." Mr. Granger asked  
  
" Your not strangers. Your Hermione's parents. I would like it if you stayed. We can all get to know my parents together." Harry said looking at Hermione's parents and smiled. " Mr. Granger will you help me move my dad's trunk over to the coffee table?"  
  
Mr. Granger nodded and grabbed one side of the trunk, while Harry grabbed the other and made there way across the room to the table. After is was set down Hermione and Harry sat on one couch in front of the trunk, while her parents sat on the couch to the right of them. Harry reached into the trunk and pulled out the first item. It was a small red box, he opened it and saw a snitch. Harry smiled, then he saw a note taped to the top of the box.   
  
"This was the snitch your father caught to win the House Cup in his seventh year." Harry read out loud.  
  
" Whats a snitch?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
Harry smiled and began telling the Granger's about Quidditch.  
  
" Amazing" Mr. Granger said. " I would love to see a game!"  
  
" I have some books you can look at, you can see how the player move and everything."  
  
Mr. Granger smiled " That would be wonderful. But I would actually really love to see you play."  
  
" OH Daddy!" Hermione said. "I am sure we could get out down to a game this year that is if the ban they put on Harry is lifted."  
  
" I forgot about that, but you would really like to see my play? I've never had anyone want to before. Thanks."  
  
" Your welcome." Mr. Granger smiled at Harry.  
  
Hermione could feel the happiness flow through Harry. She smiled and silently thanked her parents, as Harry began pulling more item out of the trunk. They would stop and explain what things were to the Granger's who were more and more amazed by the item in the trunk. It was mostly full of old photographs from Hogwarts and the summer breaks, there were several Hogwarts robes, his perfect badge, and some of his old text books. Harry was looking through the text books to see what classes he took when one book made him stop. ' Catalog of Amimals Suitable for Animigi.'  
  
Harry smiled and flipped through the book, he noticed a few pieces of paper sticking out. He opened to the first one to see a rat that was circled. " Wormtail" he said with hate in his vocie, he opened to the next page and saw a big black dog circled " Padfoot". Harry's hands began to trembled slightly as he turned to the next page. " Dad" he said.  
  
Hermione automatically wrapped her arms around Harry and ran her hands through his hair. " This must be the book they used. I never though there would be so many animals to choose from."  
  
" Either did I." Harry said and turned the pages and see the other animals.   
  
" Sorry to asked so many questions but what are you talking about? What is ani.. animgus?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
Hermione gave a small chuckle and began explaining what Animigi was and what Harry's dad and friends did.  
  
Harry set the book down carefully set the book down and looked in the trunk to pull out the last item. A small white stuffed owl. Harry smiled.  
  
" What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
" This was mine when I was little. I forgot all about it until now." Harry said and pulled the owl out of the trunk.  
  
" It looks like Hedwig!" Hermione said.  
  
" I guess I was ment to have her huh?"  
  
" Hermione dear do you remember the item you brought back when you visited your great-aunt in Alaska?" Mr. Granger asked  
  
" No."  
  
" It was an owl. White like this one, but had more fur around its neck. You loved that thing, carried it with you everywhere."   
  
" Until the night I left it outside and the neighbor's dog chewed it up." Hermione said finishing her fathers story.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled " You cried for a week. We even had a funeral service for it." both her parents laughed.  
  
" I remember that, I brought out all my other stuff animals and sat them around the tree in the back yard. I even made a head stone; Here lies Hoots, the greatest owl to live." Hermione smiled and laughed at her self. Soon the whole room was laughing. After several minutes the laughter died down.  
  
" I wish I would of knows you when you were younger." Harry said with a smile.  
  
" We have loads more embarrassing Hermione stories we can tell you!" Mr. Granger said.  
  
" And we have pictures too" Mrs. Granger added.  
  
Hermione turned bright red. " Oh please don't!"  
  
" They can't be that bad Mione."  
  
Mr. Granger laughed " You have no idea what this girl was like when she was five."  
  
" Daddy!" Hermione said and jumped up from the couch and landed on his lap. " If you say one more word about what I was like I will never speak to you again!" she said.  
  
Her father began to tickle her. " Never talk again? Is that a promise?" He said laughing. " Harry we could never get this girl to be quite for more that a minute, or get her to sit still." He said and Hermione made he way out of the tickles and on the floor.   
  
Harry laughed at the sight of Hermione and her father. It was so natural for them. For a spilt second he was jealous of there relationship. He saw Hermione look at him with saddened eyes, she could feel it too. She got up from the floor and sat on Harry's lap. " I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be, I didn't mean to feel that way."  
  
" Its natural to. You never got to experience what I did, I wish I could let you."  
  
" Its okay Mione. I'm happy you had a good life with them, and will have a good future with them too."  
  
" I will have a good future, but just with them but with you as well." she said and bent down and was about to kiss him when he pulled away.  
  
" Parents in room" he whispered.  
  
Hermione jumped off Harry's lap and looked at her parents, who were smiling. Hermione blushed and looked at her watch  
  
" ACK! I have to get ready! I am suppose to have you down stairs in an hour! I will be back at six!" Hermione said and made he way out of the room.  
  
" Mione! What should I wear?"  
  
" I laid it out in your bathroom."  
  
" I have a bathroom?"  
  
" Honestly Harry! the door in the back of the closet leads into it. I have to go! see you in a hour! Mum will you come with me? I think I will need some help."  
  
" Of course. See you soon Harry." Mrs. Granger said with a smile and follower her daughter out of the room.  
  
Mr. Granger let out a laugh. " I don't know where all that energy comes from. I will see you down stairs in a while Harry." he said and walked over to the door. " Thank you for sharing your father with us, I hope we can do the same with your mother's trunk."  
  
Harry smiled " Absolutely. How about tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
" Sounds good."  
  
" Mr. Granger do you know what is going on tonight?  
  
He smiled " See you soon Harry." and closed the door.  
  
Harry smiled and looked around his room. He slowly made his way over to his father's trunk and carefully began to replace the items, except the small while owl and animigi book. He moved the his father's trunk over to the wall with Hermione's and his trunks. He moved over to his bed and grabbed his mother's trunk and placed it along with the others. He then looked at his watch and decided he should get ready for when Hermione showed up.  
  
After Harry was showered and dressed he made his way back to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed the small white owl and smiled " How have you been Hermie?" he said and laughed. " Oh Merlin I'm talking to an owl! I'm going nutters!" he said and laughed again.   
  
" Harry what are you laughing at?" Hermione said standing by the door. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a simple dark blue dress that was just above her knees. Her hair was straight falling just to the middle of her back. " Harry?"   
  
Harry stood up from the bed and made his way over to her. He grabbed her around the neck and gently brought his lips to her. " You look amazing Mione." He said and brought his lips back to hers. Hermione wrapped her hands around Harry's back and began running her hands up and down his spine. Hermione let out a soft moan when Harry pulled back from the kiss and smiled. " Your absolutely beautiful Mione. I love you"  
  
Hermione took a second to catch her breath. " I love you too Harry. Now we should get going or we will be late." Hermione said and grabber a red ribbon she had put on the dresser. " Turn around please." Harry raise one his eyebrows at her and turned around. Hermione tied the ribbon around his eyes.   
  
" Mione I can't see!"  
  
Hermione laughed " Thats the point. Now give me your hand."  
  
Harry put out his hand and bumped into something soft.   
  
" Harry!" Hermione said. " That was not my hand!"  
  
" Sorry Mione I can't see! What was it?"  
  
Hermione was glad Harry couldn't see, he would see Hermione turned 100 different shades of red in one second. " It was something just a little higher that my hands."  
  
It took Harry a few seconds before he understood what she ment. " I am really sorry Hermione, I didn't know......I mean I can't see..... I am sorry......I would never......"  
  
Hermione giggled. " Your cute when you babble. Its okay Harry, I know you didn't mean to." Hermione said and grabbed his hand. " Now come on" she said and began leading him up the stairs.  
  
" I've never been upstairs before. What is up here?"  
  
Hermione smiled " You should really look around your house sometime."  
  
" Well I would of today, but I couldn't."  
  
" We can tomorrow." Hermione said and opened a large door.  
  
" SURPRISE!" Harry heard before the ribbon was pulled off from his eyes.   
  
He looked around the room in amazement. It was a large room, about the size of the great hall. There were banners and gold and red hung everywhere, to one side of the room was a large round table with several chairs around it. In one corner was a table with a pile of gifts on it. In the other was a large stereo playing music. Harry couldn't believe all the people there were there. All the Weasley's, Lupin, MgGonagall, Luna and her parents, Victor, Hermione and her parents, Dumbeldore, Snape, Moody, Tonks, Dooby, Winky, Nevellie and his grandmother, Hagrid and Oliver Wood.  
  
" Happy Birthday Harry." Hermione said and kissed him on the check.  
  
" Mione did you do this?"  
  
"Ron and I did a lot of it. We wanted you to have a good birthday."  
  
" Good? This is the best. I've never had a birthday party, well I did when I was one, but I don't really remember it. Thank you. This is the best thing ever. I love it, and I love you so much." Harry said and bent down and kissed her.  
  
" Get a room!" they heard Fred call from across the room, followed by some kissing noises from George. Hermione and Harry laughed.  
  
" Harry!" Ron called " Happy Birthday mate!"  
  
" Ron this is wonderful! Thank you!"  
  
" It was nothing mate. You deserve this." Ron said and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd of people. Harry was overwhelmed by the amount of people saying Happy Birthday to him. Ron pulled him over to the large table where Dumbeldore, Lupin, and, MaGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting.   
  
" Happy birthday Harry." Dumbeldore said. " I would like to talk to all of you for a few minutes, shall we go where it quitter?" he said and stood up and walked over to a small door in the corner. The group followed his into the door and walked into Dumbeldore's office. He motioned for everyone to sit down in the chairs what popped up.  
  
" Now I will make this fast so we can get back to the party. First I would like to congratulate you Harry for being the new Gryffindor perfect."  
  
" Perfect? I thought Ron and Hermione are." He said and looked at a smiling Hermione and Ron.  
  
" They still are, but thought that we would make an exception and add another." McGonagall said.  
  
" Now sixth year perfects get there own rooms and share a common room and wash room with each other. Since there are three of you Ron and Harry you will have to share a room, while Hermione gets her own." Dumbeldore said looking and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. " That is if the Granger's have no rejection to the new living situation there daughter will be in."  
  
" No it will be fine, we trust our daughter and Harry. Besides they won't be alone, Ron will be there to keep an eye on them." Mr. Granger said looking at Ron.  
  
" Excellent. Now for the rest of the news. Harry, Hermione, and Ron Lupin, Minerva and myself have had several meeting over the summer and we have decided that if you want to, and if your parents and guardians will agree we would like you to begin aurora and animigi."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with smiled. " Can we?" They both asked.  
  
" I think it would be best if you guys did." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione looked at her parents. " Can I?"  
  
" Well I think that if Ron and Harry goes through this training you can as well."  
  
Hermione smiled. " Thank you!"  
  
" Excellent. Now the training will be hard, but useful. You will meet with Professor MaGonagall and Lupin on the second and fourth Tuesday of each month for animgi training. The time will be set up when school starts. Each Thursday and Sunday you will met with Lupin, Tonks, and Moody for aurora training. Also Harry I would like you to meet with me once a month to see how you are doing on your occlumency."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded. " What about Quidditch?" Harry asked  
  
" The band had been lifted, but I don't know if you will have time to play with all of these extra things. It will be up to you to decide if you think you can handle it all." Dumbeldore said.  
  
Harry smiled. " At least the ban is off!"  
  
Dumbeldore smiled " I know you have all just got a lot of new information and understand if you have question, but for now lets just enjoy the night and tomorrow we can discuss these changes. Now if everyone will excuse us I would like to talk to Ron, Hermione, and Harry for a few minutes."  
  
Everyone got up from there chairs and returned back to the party.  
  
" Is everything okay Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
" It is fine Miss. Granger. I just wanted to ask how these pendants are doing? Do you think they are working?"  
  
" They are." Harry said. " Right now I can tell how excited Ron is about the new training, and Hermione is a little worried about how she is going to handle next year."  
  
" Harry's glad that he will be able to play Quidditch" Ron said  
  
" And nervous about the new training." Hermione said.  
  
Dumbeldore looked at the three. " I see they are working, but not to there full potential yet. It is important that you spend as much time together as possible. That is one of the reason we made you a perfect Harry. The more you three spend together the more powerful the pendant will come."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled, then looked over at Ron. " Ron it will be okay. Luna can hang out with us too we told you that this morning."  
  
" Thanks, but its not just that. I hare hiding all this from her. Is there a way I can tell her about the new training?"  
  
Dumbeldore looked at Ron for a few seconds and nodded his head. " This you may tell her, but she must understand that no one else can know. Also Miss. Granger told me about your new discovery this morning. I am going to have to do some more research to see how this may be used to our advantage, but for now I will have to ask you to stop making contact with the scar. Until we know what it all means, and we do not want Voldemourt to know this yet." Dumbeldore said looking at the very red Hermione. " Don't be embarrassed Hermione, this is a excellent discovery you made this morning, if nothing else you should feel proud of it. Now lets return to the party. I am sure everyone is wondering where the guest of honor is." Dumbeldore said and walked out of the room leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry alone.  
  
" Its going to be a hard year." Hermione said.  
  
Harry walked over to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face. " It will be, but its worth it. The training we will be getting will help us have a future. All of us." he said and turned his head to Ron. " Thank you all again. I am sorry you have to go through this with me, but at the same time I am glad there are no two people I would want to do this with." He said and removed his hands from Hermione's face and grabbed her hand. " Now I believe there is a party waiting for us!" he said and walked out the door.   
  
As the trio made there way back to the room Harry noticed a tall man standing in the corner looking at him. He couldn't tell who it was because the hood of the black cloak was covering his face, Harry gave him a small smile and walked over to the table to join Hermione and Ron.  
  
The man smiled. " Master will be pleased with what I have to tell him. Soon Potter will get what he deserves."  
  
  
  
  
  
The End........ for now 


	11. Part Two: Chapter One

Thank you all for the reviews on the first part! I loved them all! Here is the second part. I know I said I would start a new story with the second part. But there were a few people who didn't like that idea. If there is anyone who would be willing to be a reader for me and help me with my grammar and spelling I would love it!   
  
Part Two  
  
Two Weeks before 7th year.  
  
Harry laid on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. He glanced at the clock that said 10 p.m. and smiled. Two more hours and he was gone, he would never have to sleep in this bed again or see his so-called family. Mostly he smiled because in a few hours he would get to see Hermione. He had not seen her since platform 9 3/4.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Hermione I need to breath" Harry said  
  
Hermione blushed and loosened her grip around Harry " Sorry."  
  
Harry looked down at her and smiled. " Its okay Mione. I am going to miss you so much." he said and planted a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
" Me too. Do you know when you can join us?"  
  
" Its not for sure yet, Dumbeldore told me it might be better to stay there almost the whole summer. Lupin told me he would try to get me out early. So I really don't know."  
  
" I don't think I can last two month with out seeing you."  
  
" We have the two way mirror." he said  
  
" I know, but its not the same."  
  
" I know love, but it will have to do for now. After this holiday we won't have to spend another day apart."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "You mean it?"  
  
" This will be my last summer at the Dursley's. After I graduate there will be no need for me to stay there, the protection spell was only to last until my last summer holiday."  
  
Hermione smiled. I'm glad. I don't know if I could last another summer with out you." She said looking around the train station. "I should be going, Everyone is waiting for me, and I think your uncle's head is about to explode." she said looked over and a very large man whose face looked like a tomato.  
  
" Let him wait." Harry said and placed his lips on hers.  
  
After several minutes Harry pulled away, they were both breathless. " I love you so much Mione."  
  
" I love you too Harry."  
  
" I will see you soon Mione." he said and placed another kiss on her lips before leaving and going with his uncle.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Harry got up from his bed and walked around the room to make sure he had everything. He made sure the loose floor board was empty, there was nothing left in the desk drawers, or in his wardrobe. After searching around the room for several minutes he only gathered a stray sock and his pre-auror book from last year. He placed both item in his trunk and sat back down on his bed, his thoughts soon went back to the events of last year.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
After the sorting ceremony and the feast Harry, Hermione, and Ron helped the first years to the dorms before making it there's. It looked a lot like the Gryffendor common room, just smaller. On the opposite wall of where they entered were three doors, the wash room, Ron and Harry's room and Hermione's room. Harry was still trying to get use to the idea that he was basically living with his girlfriend, he could't stop smiling.  
  
" Are you okay mate? You've been grinning like an idiot since we got in here." Ron said making his way over to a chair near the fire.  
  
"Huh? oh I'm fine Ron. In fact I don't think I've ever been better." he said looking at Hermione who was blushing.  
  
" Hey we got a letter here!" Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked over near Ron as he read the note to himself. " They changed our training schedule. We have animgi every Tuesday at 8, auror training Monday, Thursday, and Sunday at 7, and first aide on Wednseday at 7. Harry you will have to Occulmency once a month. It says Dumbeldore will let you know when." Ron said handing the letter to Hermione.  
  
" At least we have Friday and Saturday off." Ron said. " At least I can see Luna then and still go to Hogshead."  
  
" First aide? I didn't know we had to take that too." Harry said  
  
" Either did I." Hermione said. " This is going to be a hard year. I don't know how I will be able to do it all."  
  
" Its not much more work than third year" Ron said sleepily  
  
" And you won't have to do it alone this time." Harry said giving her a hug.  
  
" I know, its still a lot." she said and yawned  
  
" I think its time we all went to bed. We have classes and out first auror training." Harry said.  
  
Ron laughed " You sound like Hermione!"  
  
" I'll take that as a compliment then. Thank you Ron." he said and gave Hermione a quick kiss. " Sleep sweet my love."   
  
Hermione blushed. " Good night." as she closed her door.  
  
*One Month Later*  
  
  
  
Ron slammed his potions book shut. " Done!" he said and got up to stretch his legs.  
  
" Good, now come over here and make up your mind on what you want your animig form to be!" Hermione said from her bed room where her and Harry were looking through his father's old animigi book.  
  
" Awww come on Hermione! Its past midnight! I need to sleep unlike you to!"  
  
" Ron! MaGonagall said you have to pick for tomorrow's lesson"  
  
Ron let out a sigh " Fine. What have you two picked?"  
  
" Panther." Hermione said  
  
" Don't know yet." Harry said.  
  
Ron smiled. " At least I'm not the only one."  
  
" Didn't you tell Luna we where thinking about a Hawk or something like that?" Harry asked.  
  
" I was, or maybe a falcon, or something." He said sitting down on the foot of Hermione's bed facing Harry and Hermione. " I want to be a bird, I know that. I just don't know what kind." he said and grabbed the book from in front of Harry and paged through to the bird section. " Do you have any ideas Harry?"  
  
" Not yet, I didn't think it would be so hard."  
  
" Its okay Harry. I will help you find something, even if it takes all night."  
  
Harry smiled. " You don't have to, you can kick me out of your room when ever you want to."  
  
Ron laughed. " Her room? You are in here more than you are in your own room. All you do is sleep in the bed. I never see you in there."  
  
" Sorry" Harry mumbled and looked out the window.  
  
" Its fine mate, I would be doing the same thing if Luna was here and not Hermione. Not that I don't love sharing a space with you Hermione, it just would be nice to be able to spend more time with her."  
  
" I know Ron. We should do something together this weekend."  
  
" Really!" Ron said. " I know Luna would love to! Maybe we can all go flying? I've been dying to go again. I miss it. I'm sure Harry does too."  
  
Harry's head turned to look at Hermione. " I think that would be a good idea."  
  
" Really?" both boys said   
  
"Really. Now you two need to figure what you are going to be." she said and turned her attention back to the book.  
  
" Right" Ron said and looked down at the book. " I think its between and Hawk and a Falcon."  
  
Hermione smiled. " Good. Any more ideas Harry?"  
  
" Not yet. Can I see the book Ron?"  
  
Ron handed him the book and Harry began turning the pages looking at all the animals.   
  
" Hawk!" Ron said. " That's it, I should just stick with my first instinct. Moody did say I needed to trust myself more."  
  
" That's great Ron!" Hermione said smiling at Ron who was now walking slowly towards the door.  
  
" Can I go to bed now? or would you like me to stay and help Harry?"  
  
" No you can go Ron. Someone should get some sleep tonight."  
  
" Thanks mate. G'Night."  
  
"Night" Harry and Hermione both said as Ron closed the door.  
  
Harry let out a long sigh and laid down on the bed. " Its okay Harry." Hermione said laying her head on his chest. " You will figure it out."  
  
" Its to hard Hermione."  
  
" I know this can be easy for you Harry. You don't have to do this you know."  
  
" I know I don't, but I want to. I know my dad and Sirrius would want me to, I'm doing it for them as well. "  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. " You are amazing."  
  
Harry looked down at her with a confused look. " What?"  
  
" You are amazing. With everything that you have gone through in your life and what you are expected to do you still think about other and not yourself."  
  
Harry went silent, not knowing what to say. " I guess I should look through the book again, and maybe think about what I want to be, and now what Dad and Sirrius would want me to be."  
  
" Is that what you have been doing?"  
  
" I think so." he said and began sitting up. He grabbed the book and for the hundredth time look through the book, stopping every few pages and contemplating a animal. He went through the whole book and still didn't know what he waned to be. Then he noticed a few pages on the back that where stuck together. He carefully pulled the pages apart.  
  
" Hermione." he said  
  
" Did you find something Harry?"  
  
" I think so, the last few pages were stuck together. Look." he said pointing at a picture.  
  
" I didn't know we could turn into magical creatures." Hermione said.  
  
" Well if its in the book I think we can."   
  
" So this is what you want to be?"  
  
Harry nodded. " It is."  
  
Hermione smiled. " I think its perfect."  
  
" Me too." Harry said and closed the book. " I am going to be a Griffin"  
  
" I am so glad you found something Harry!"  
  
" Me too."  
  
" One question." Harry nodded to her to ask. " Well sometimes a Griffin has a tail of a serpent, are you going to?"  
  
" No. I don't want to have anything to do with serpents. That's Voldemort, not me."  
  
" I'm glad you said that." Harry smiled and got off the bed.   
  
" Good night Mione."  
  
" You don't have to do Harry."  
  
" I.... I don't?"  
  
" No."  
  
Harry smiled and crawled back in to her bed. Hermione laid her head back on his chest and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
* Christmas *  
  
" Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
" Yes. Being an auror is not what I want to be, I though it was at first, but its not.. I've really taken to the first aide we have been doing. Madam Pomfrey thinks I really have what it take to be a great healer. I am still going to finish this year of auror training, Dumbeldore thinks it would be help for me to learn how to battle properly."  
  
" I think he is right."  
  
" He is. I need to know how to duel so I can help you when it is time to defeat Voldemourt."  
  
"You don't have to you know."  
  
" Yes I do. Remember what your Mum told you."  
  
Harry smiled. " Your right. She told me to keep that girl of mine around."  
  
" She is a very smart woman."  
  
Harry laughed "Yes she is."  
  
* Febuary*  
  
" Ron you did it!" Hermione yelled in MaGonagall classroom at there weekly training.  
  
" Well done Mr. Weasley" MaGonagall said  
  
" Brilliant!" Harry said watching his best friends fly around the classroom in his hawk form.  
  
Ron began to land but before his feet landed on the floor he was back to his human self. " That was amazing! I can't believe I did it!" he said with a huge grin on his face and a little out of breath.  
  
" Very good Ron." Lupin said patting him on the back.  
  
" It seams that this will be Mr. Weasley last session with us. You will still have to fill out some paper work and register properly. Why don't you go see Dumbeldore now, he wanted to see you as soon as any of you could transfer completely."  
  
Ron nodded and began to walk out of the class room with a small hop in his walk.  
  
Harry laughed at his best friend. " I'm glad he got this down before us." he whispered to Hermione.  
  
She nodded in agreeance.  
  
" It is your turn Harry. Now concentrate on what the griffin looks like, think of how it will feel to be one."  
  
Harry nodded and moved to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and began forming a picture of a griffin in his mind. Soon he could feel his legs and arms turn into paws, his hair turning into feathers and hair growing all over his body. He could soon feel his nose turn into a beak, and the rest of his body turning in to a lion. Then it all stooped. He was loosing concentration and soon he was lying on the floor sweating and gasping for air.  
  
" Your getting there Mr. Potter. I think that is your best run yet. Good job."  
  
Harry gave her a half smile and got up from the ground.  
  
" Your doing great Harry. I remember when James and Sirrius were trying to change."  
  
MaGonagall cleared her throat interrupting Lupin. " I don't want to hear about any of that Remus."  
  
" Right Sorry. Hermione why don't you try now?"  
  
Hermione nodded and moved over to where Harry was standing.   
  
" Good luck" he mumbled to her as she passed.  
  
" Now Miss. Granger concentrate and fell."  
  
She nodded and began to picture a panther. Soon she could feel hair growing all over her body, ears growing on the top of her head, he face changing in to a cat, and a tail begin to sprout out of her. Then it all stopped. She couldn't concentrate to finish the process, but she couldn't return to her original form either. She began to panic.   
  
" I can't change!" she said.  
  
Harry began to run over to her.  
  
" No Harry." Lupin said. " She has to do this on her own."  
  
" Hermione I want you to think about your human form."  
  
Hermione began to think of how she looks.  
  
" Concentrate Hermione. Feel"  
  
Soon Hermione began to change back. She fell on the floor and gasped for air, just like Harry did.  
  
Harry ran over to her. " Mione. Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine Harry. Just panicked for a minute." she smiled  
  
" You scared me." Harry said offering his hand to help her up  
  
" I scared myself." she said taking his hand and standing up.  
  
" That was an excellent try Hermione. Almost made it." Lupin said  
  
" You are getting very close Miss. Granger. A few more weeks and I would say you should have animig mastered."  
  
" You really think so?" Hermione asked  
  
" I do. "  
  
" How come Ron mastered it so fast and we are still struggling?" Harry asked  
  
"I never expected Ron to have mastered it already, but he did. The animals that you have chosen are very complicated to turn into; especially magical creatures, that is why it is taking you longer."  
  
* March*  
  
Ron and Hermione watched as Harry changed in and out of his animigi form. Hermione squealed with delight. " I am so proud of you Harry!"  
  
" Way to go mate!" Ron yelled  
  
Harry stopped changing and stood in front of his friends and smiled. " It took me long enough."  
  
" You know what MaGonagall said, the more complicated the animal is the harder it is to change. Magical creatures are extremely hard, I think everyone is surprised you mastered it this fast."  
  
" I'm just glad its over, now we have one more free night." Harry said  
  
" You do, I am taking on an extra day with Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Harry smiled. " That's wonderful! You really are amazing with all that stuff."  
  
Hermione blushed. " Thank you."  
  
" Come on guys lets get back and get some homework done." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. " Did I just hear Ron say he wanted to do homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry laughed. " I wish we could of recorded that and gave it to his mum, she would be proud."  
  
Ron turned bright red but laughed. " I guess Hermione is finally rubbing off on me too."  
  
*April*  
  
  
  
Harry feel asleep on the couch of the common room. He began having a horrible dream. He was in the forbidden forest running. He was looking for someone, but couldn't find them. He kept running and running. Soon he saw Hermione and Ron. They were yelling at him to not come any closer, and that it was a trap. He kept running, he knew he had to help them. The faster and harder he ran the farther away they got. He began yelling there names.  
  
They kept telling his to stop and go back, that they would be fine. He still wouldn't listen. He kept running. Soon a man in a black cloak stepped in front of him.   
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
The man laughed. " You can't help them now."  
  
" I can! Get out of my way!"  
  
" I will not, you can't save everyone Harry."  
  
" I have to help them! They are all I have left."  
  
The man laughed again and turned to Ron and Hermione. He raised his wand and yelled " ADVADA KADVARA"  
  
" NOOOO!" Harry yelled and bolted up from his sleep breathing heavy and sweat pouring down his face.  
  
Ron and Hermione came running out of their rooms. " Harry are you okay?" Ron asked  
  
" Oh course hes not you git! You can feel how he is."  
  
" I know Hermione. Its still nice to ask." he said.  
  
Harry was still breathing heavily. " Hermione, Ron" he whispered  
  
Hermione kneeled on the floor next to him. "Its okay Harry, we are right here." she said stroking the hair away from his face. Her thumb passed over his scar onaccident and she could feel pain and hate coming from it. Its scared her, but she knw she had to be strong for him. " Its okay"  
  
" We are right here mate." Ron said.   
  
" I was trying to save you, I kept running but I couldn't get to you. I tried but he... he...."  
  
" Shhhh, its okay Harry. It was just a dream. He won't get us."  
  
"It wasn't Voldemourt who had you guys."  
  
" Do you know who its was?" Ron asked  
  
" No. It was a death eater, but I am not sure who. I've had a few other dreams with him in it, but never like this."  
  
" We should tell Dumbeldore."  
  
" I will tomorrow, I have to meet with him for my lesson."  
  
" You don't have to tell him alone Harry, we will go with you." Ron said.  
  
" Thanks, but its okay."  
  
" Are you okay mate?"  
  
" Yes. I think maybe we should all go back to bed."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded and get up from the floor and Harry got up from the couch. Harry reached for Hermione's hand. " Stay in our room tonight, I don't want to leave either of you."  
  
Hermione nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. " Of course. Just don't snore this time."   
  
" Its not me you have to worry about, its Ron." Harry said with a smile.  
  
" At least we don't have to deal with Dean and Seamus battleing for the loudest snore."  
  
Harry laughed. " That's true."  
  
*The Next night in Dumbeldore's office*  
  
" You are doing very well Harry, but I can tell there is something troubling you."  
  
" Yes. I had a dream last night."  
  
" I see. Do you want to tell me about it.?"  
  
Harry nodded and told Dumbeldore what happen.  
  
" Have you had any other dreams with this man?"  
  
"A few, but nothing like this, usually it was the man sitting in the park, or near a lake, nothing like this."  
  
" Do you think it was the same man?"  
  
" I can't be sure, but it feels like it is."  
  
" I am afraid that his man is not just in your dreams. There has been some suspect that there is a spy, like Snape is for us. He is following you and making report to Voldemourt. He can not enter the castle, but found a way to get on the grounds. You must be very careful when you are out on the grounds. Do not say anything that may help Voldemourt. I can not stop you from going to Hogsmeade, but I strongly suggest that you don't, as well as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."  
  
Harry let out a long breath and ran his hands through his hair. " I understand, I will tell them."  
  
" I know this won't be easy Harry. It will all end soon. I expect before you turn 18."  
  
Harry nodded and left the office.  
  
* May*  
  
" Harry! Ron!" Victor yelled in his strong Bulgarian accent. " Get up NOW!"  
  
" What are you doing here?" Ron said.  
  
" Get up! Harry get Hermione. I need to tell you all something."  
  
" Come on Ron." Harry said getting out of bed and walking over to Hermione's room. " Mione, love. Get up."  
  
" Harry? Whats wrong?"  
  
" I don't know. Victor is here, he said he has to tell us something."  
  
" Victor? How did he get here?"  
  
" I don't know, lets go find out."  
  
Hermione got out of bed and grabbed her robe and followed Harry to the common room.  
  
" Sit down." Victor said pointing to the couch.  
  
Hermione and Harry joined Ron on the couch. " Why are you here Victor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Victor let out a sigh. " Death Eaters attacked Grimmauld Place last night."  
  
" Oh no! Mum and Dad! Are they okay?" Hermione asked. Harry reached and grabbed Hermione hand.  
  
" I am sorry Hermione, you dad didn't make it. He tried to fight of a death eater that was attacking your mum. He managed to, but it cost him his life."  
  
Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes. " Dad" was all she could say. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her on to his lap and began rocking her back and forth. " Its okay love, your mum is still alive. It will be okay." Hermione continued to cry.  
  
"What about everyone else?" Ron asked looking sadly at Hermione.  
  
" We lost a few other aurors, they were new and did not know what they were doing."  
  
" How did they know where headquarters was?" Ron asked.  
  
" The spy" Harry said.  
  
" That's right. " Victor said looking at Hermione who was still crying in to Harry's chest.  
  
" What spy?"  
  
" Dumbeldore has expected for sometime that there is a spy amongst us, and now we know for sure. We just don't know who it is. I think Dumbeldore has a few ideas, but won't let us know."  
  
" Where is my mum?" Hermione asked between sobs.  
  
" In hiding. I do now know where. She is with Ron's parents and Charlie. They are safe."  
  
" Can I talk to her? Is she all right?"  
  
" Not yet, they will let you soon. She did write you a letter." Victor said handing it to Harry. While Hermione broke into more sobs. " She is fine Hermione. She will be safe with the Weasley's, Lupin is planning on staying there when he is not needed here."  
  
" Its okay love, let it all out." Harry cooed into her ear and began running his hands over her hair.  
  
Ron put a hand on Hermione's knee. " Its okay Hermione. We are here for you."  
  
" I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you all of this. Grimmauld place was distroied. We did manage to get your parents trunks Harry. They are with Dumbeldore right now. He wanted to make sure no one tampered with them."  
  
" Thank you." Harry said.  
  
" Lupin made sure to get them for you. He knows how much they mean to you."  
  
Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Hermione. " I love you." he whispered into her ear. " I will never leave you."  
  
" Take her to bed Harry. Dumbeldore said for you guys to not bother with school tomorrow of Friday."  
  
" Thank you Victor. If you need a place to stay tonight, my bed will be free."  
  
" I could use a place, I have not slept in days."  
  
"The bed is yours for as long as you need it." Harry stood up from the couch with a crying Hermione still in arms. " good night."  
  
" Harry" Victor said. " Here is a dreamless sleeping potion for Hermione."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" Will you be okay with her Harry? I can stay with you guys as well."  
  
Harry smiled. " Thank you Ron, but I think she might want to be alone for now. I will let her know how concerned you are. I will see you all in the morning." He said and returned to Hermione's room.  
  
Harry gently laid Hermione down on her bed. " Mione take this."  
  
" W-W-What is is?" she asked in-between her sobs.  
  
" Dreamless sleep potion. You need a good night sleep."  
  
Hermione drank the potion in one gulp. " Thank you."  
  
" No problem love." He said and kissed her forehead. " Good Night."  
  
" Don't leave Harry." Hermione said sleepily.   
  
" I will be right here." he said and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" I love you Harry." Hermione said and feel into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
" I love you too." He said and feel asleep.  
  
The next few weeks Hermione walked around school like a zombie. She was hardly eating or sleeping, she barely did her homework, and stopped going to her medi-witch training. Mostly she sat in her room and cried. Harry became very worried about her but didn't know what to do.  
  
" Talk to her mate. I am sure she already knows we are both concerned. Well she has to. I know how she feels and its killing me." Ron said  
  
" I know, its killing me too. Its like loseing Sirrius all over again. Hermione doesn't deserve to feel this way. Its not fair! Mr. Granger was a good man. He wanted to come see me play Quidditch. He was there when we looked through my parents trunks."  
  
"I know you liked him Harry, and I am sorry for your lose as well. But Hermione needs you. Talk to her, you understand whats shes going through. I would, but I don't know what its like to lose someone."  
  
" I know you would Ron. Be happy that you don't know what its like."  
  
" Talk to her." Ron and pushed Harry towards her door.  
  
  
  
Harry knocked on her door " Mione?"  
  
" Come in." she said.  
  
Harry opened her door and his heart broke. Hermione had bags under her eyes, she was pale, and loosing weight fast.  
  
" Mione we need to talk."  
  
" I know what you are going to say Harry."  
  
" You do?"  
  
" Yes, you are going to tell me to snap out of it and get on with my life, its what my father would want."  
  
" Your partly right. I was going to tell you that your father would want to you go on with your life, I was also going to say that I know how you feel."  
  
" This is different Harry."  
  
" How is it different? I 've seen four people die in my life. You didn't have to see your father die. I did. I stood there and watched them all die and I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
" I couldn't help my father!"  
  
" Hermione you were at school, there was nothing you could of done."  
  
" I could of protected him!"  
  
" You might of be able to, you don't know that."  
  
" No Harry I know I could of!"  
  
" Hermione!"  
  
" IF I WAS THERE I COULD OF STOPPED THOSE DAMN DEATH EATERS FROM KILLING MY FATHER!" Hermione began to let tears flow from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said and stepped over to her and wrapped her arms around her. " You may of been able to help them. But what if you where there but couldn't do anything. That is a much worse feeling."  
  
Hermione began to cry harder. " I miss him so much Harry."  
  
" I know you do love I do too, he was a good man, but it will get easier."  
  
" When?"  
  
" I think its different for everyone. But you do need to get on with your life Mione. You dad would not like to see you like this. No one does."  
  
" I don't know if I can. I wish I could see my mum."  
  
" You will soon love. I talked to Dumbeldore earlier and he said you will going to stay with your mum for part of the summer."  
  
" Really?" Hermione said with a small smile on his face.  
  
Harry smiled. " I missed your smile Hermione. I've missed you."  
  
" I know I haven't been myself Harry. I'm sorry." she said letting a few tears roll down her face.  
  
Harry wiped the tears away with his thumb. " Its okay love, I just want you back. So does Ron."  
  
" I know. Its just hard."  
  
" I know. I was the same way you were the first week of summer holiday."  
  
" You looked fine when I saw you."  
  
" I made myself. I kept myself busy so I wouldn't think about any of it. Eventually I didn't have to keep myself as busy. I still think about what happen, but not as often. For a long time I wouldn't let myself think about any of them. I would only think of happy things."  
  
" How did you make yourself think so positively. I try and it always goes back to my father and me not being there to help him."  
  
" It was hard at first, but I did it. I don't know how."  
  
" What did you think of?"  
  
Harry smiled. " At first it was Hogwarts, Ron and you, Quidditch, and other things. But soon all I could think about was you."  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Yes. If it wasn't for Sirrius's death I don't know if I would of figured out how I felt about you."  
  
Hermione gasped. " You don't mean that."  
  
" I think I do. I am not happy that Sirrius is gone, but next time I see him I do have to thank him."  
  
" Harry. I was planning on telling you how I felt on your birthday."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes. I knew that I had to tell you, even if you didn't feel the same way."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Hermione. " Why don't you take a shower and then we can go down to dinner."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. " Any time Mione."  
  
"You really helped me tonight. I am going to work on getting back to my old self."  
  
Harry's smile grew wider. " Shower love. Ron and I will wait for you."  
  
Hermione walked out the door and into the washroom. Harry dropped his body on the bed and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
* End of Flashbacks*  
  
Harry was deep in his memories that he didn't hear the locks on his doors slowly unlock themselves, and the door slowly creep open. He didn't notice the dark figure standing in his doorway looking at him.  
  
  
  
If anyone has and suggestions on how they think the story should go I would love to hear about it. I am having some trouble with the next part....... thanks! 


	12. Part Two: Chapter Two

Thank you for all the reviews. I know I have spelling and grammar mistakes. I do spell check, I have an old computer that does not catch everything. Sorry! Again I am asking for someone to read the chapters for me before I post. If there is anyone who is willing to do this for me I would be grateful.  
  
The dark figure standing in Harry's doorway began to laugh when he saw Harry laying on his bed with a goofy grin across his face.  
  
Harry jumped when he heard the laughing and looked over to his doorway and gasped.  
  
" This is the boy who is suppose to defeat the Dark Lord?" the man said.  
  
" YOU! Get out of here!" Harry yelled jumping from his bed and grabbing his wand. " Get out of here or else!"  
  
The man laughed " Too bad the dark lord doesn't want you dead, it would of been so easy to kill you, almost as easy as the pathetic muggles you call relatives were. At least your little mudblood girlfriend's father put up a fight."  
  
" You bastard! How could you do this to us? How could you turn your back on your family like that Percy?"  
  
An evil grin spread across Percy's face. " Its easy to turn your back on people when they turn there back on you. I have not considered them my family for several years, they never understood me, the Dark Lord does."  
  
" He is just using you Percy! Once he gets what he wants from you he will kill you!"  
  
"That is were you are wrong Potter, he is going to give me what my family could never give me."  
  
" You are an idiot if you think he will give you any of that!"  
  
" And you are an idiot to think you can defeat him!" Percy yelled and shot a spell at Harry.   
  
Harry ducked out of the way and shot one back at him, then another. Percy was able to avoid the first one but the second one caught him right in the center of his chest. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Harry quickly walked over to Percy's body and check for a pulse, he was releaved to find one. Harry then said "Mobilicorpus" and ropes shot out of his wand and tied around Percy's writs and legs. Harry checked the ropes and satisfied they there where tight and Percy could not escape he ran out of the room and down the hall to his aunt and uncle's room. He moved over to their bed and let out a gasp, Percy had killed them. " I am sorry." he whispered and left the room. He walked in to Dudley's room to see his bed empty. Harry looked around the room and hared a noise coming form the closet. " Dudley?" he whispered.  
  
" H-H-Harry?" he heard Dudley say.  
  
" Its me Dudley, please come out. We need to get out of here, its not safe."  
  
Dudley emerged from his closet, he was pale. " W-Who was that man?"  
  
" Someone after me, I am sorry Dudley I never ment to hurt you all."  
  
" He killed mum and dad did he."  
  
Harry nodded. " sorry. Pack a bag Dudley, just take what you need, some clothes and any money you have. My friends should be here in a few minutes. They will take you somewhere safe."  
  
Dudley fought back his sobs and began packing a bag. Harry left his cousin alone and went back to him room. Percy was still knocked out, but he could tell he was beginning to awake. Harry looked at the clock. 11:59.   
  
' Hurry up Lupin' he though. ' I need you.'  
  
Harry heard Dudley walked into his room. " Thats him isn't it?"  
  
" Yes, he won't be able to hurt anyone again for a long time." Harry said looking at Dudley. Harry did something he never thought he would ever want to do, he gave Dudley a hug. " I truly am sorry Dudley."  
  
Dudley was shocked by his cousin's hug. " I know you didn't mean to have it happen Harry. I don't blame you. Maybe if mum and dad would of treated you a little better things would of turned out differently."  
  
Harry let go of his cousin when he heard a knock on the front door. " Stay here Dudley, I will be right back with help."  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs and opened the door to see Lupin.  
  
" Lupin! Help me! Percy came here, he was the spy! he killed my aunt and uncle, he didn't get Dudley. Percy was here to get me, I stunned him and tied him up. He is in my room. We have to get out of here!"  
  
Lupin looked at Harry and blinked not believeing what he just said. " Everyone inside!" he said turning and moved into the house and up the stairs. Soon Tonks, Bill, Victor, and Moody, walked in the door and followed Lupin.  
  
" We have to get Harry and Dudley out of here." Moody said.  
  
" Victor I want you to use the port key and take Harry and his things to Hogwarts. Tonks you are to take Dudley to stay with Mrs. Weasley." Lupin said. " Do not tell the Weasley's about Percy" he said whispering into her ear.  
  
Tonks and Victor nodded.  
  
" Come on Dudley." Tonks said.  
  
Dudley looked terrified. " Its okay Dudley. You will be safe with Tonks and where you are going." Harry said.  
  
Dudley nodded and looked at Tonks. " Come on dear, it will be okay."  
  
" Bye Harry. I am sorry for how I treated you all those years. I know mum and dad are too."  
  
" Its okay Dudley. I will write you."  
  
" Really?" Dudley said looking at his cousin with a shocked expression  
  
" If you want me to that is?"  
  
" I would like that."  
  
" Talk to you soon then."  
  
Dudley gave a small smile and turned to Tonks who was making her way down the stairs. " Bye Harry"   
  
" Bye Dudley"  
  
Harry turned back and looked in his room. Bill and kneeling down next to Percy, Lupin and Moody were in a serious conversation in the corner, and Victor was shrinking Harry's belongings.  
  
" We should go soon Harry. We don't know if more death eater will be on there way." Victor said hanging Harry his tiny trunks.  
  
" Okay, give me a minute." he said and bent down by Bill.   
  
" I am sorry Harry." Bill said.  
  
" Its okay Bill, I don't blame you."  
  
" Maybe if we didn't harass Percy so much he would of been different."  
  
" You don't know that Bill. Some people are just born that they way they are, no one can change them."  
  
" Maybe your right. I am still sorry Harry."  
  
" Don't be."  
  
" I can't believe you are being so calm about his, he killed your aunt and uncle. I know they were terrible to you, but they didn't deserve that."  
  
Harry didn't want him to know that he killed Hermione's father too. He didn't want to add to the grief. " No they didn't deserve it, but there is nothing that can change that now."  
  
" Harry we need to leave." Victor said.  
  
Harry nodded. " Don't tell Ron about Percy. I will tell mum and dad and they can decide how to tell him and Ginny."  
  
" I won't. Good bye Bill."  
  
" Bye Harry."  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Victor who was holding a tin can. Harry looked at the can and dreaded what was coming. " I hate port keys" he said to Victor.  
  
" Me too. But its the fastest way we can both get to Hogwarts."  
  
" I know. Give me another minute, I have to tell Lupin and Moody something."  
  
" Okay, don't be long."  
  
" I won't" Harry said and walked over to were Lupin and Moody were talking. " Ummm I don't mean to interrupt but I need to tell you something."  
  
Lupin looked up at Harry. " What is it?" Lupin said sounding annoyed.  
  
" Percy is the one who killed Hermione father."  
  
" Are you sure?" Moody asked glaring at Lupin.  
  
" yes, he told me that killing my aunt and uncle was easy and that at least Mr. Granger put up a fight."   
  
" Thank you Harry. Now will you please go with Victor." Lupin said looking even more annoyed than before.  
  
Harry was shocked at Lupin's attitude. Hes never seen him act that way. ' did I do something wrong?' he though. " sorry" he mumbled and walked over to Victor. "Lets go." he said.  
  
Victor held out the tin can, Harry gave a look at Lupin and Moody who were now yelling at each other, Harry couldn't tell what it was about all he heard was Lupin yell " its not fair" before Harry was pulled away from the room and dropped outside of Hogwarts castle.  
  
" You can go to the dorm you had last year. I believe Hermione is there as well. I have to get back and help the others."  
  
" okay, Thank you for everything Victor. You really have been a good friend this past year."  
  
" Friend? I never though you would say that to me. Every time I see you its because of something horrible has happen."  
  
" I know, but I still appreciate everything you have done."  
  
Victor smiled. " You welcome. Now get some sleep and have to good last year. I am sure I will see you around the castle. I am going to be helping out around here this year."  
  
Harry nodded. " Good night." and walked up towards his home. He made his way slowly up to the dorm he shared with Ron and Hermione. ' How am I going to face them?' he thought as he made his way to portrait of a three small children playing in a court yard.   
  
" Harry's back!" one of the children said.  
  
" YAA!" the other two said.  
  
" Hi everyone. Can you let me in? I don't have the password."  
  
" We can let you in if you answer the question Hermione left for you to answer."  
  
Harry gave a small laugh " Whats the question?"  
  
" What was the name of her owl?"  
  
" hoots." he said and the portrait swung open. Harry walked in to the familiar room and looked around. It looked the same, but had an extra door. He walked closer to the doors and look and the red and gold initials on that were inscribed on them, HP, HM. and RW. The fourth door did not have any initials. ' Must be the wash room.' he though. Harry also noticed a note taped to his door. He peeled it off and opened it to recognize Hermione writing.   
  
Wake me up when you get here.  
  
Love- Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled and opened her door. He saw Hermione curled up on her bed and a book laying on her chest. He walked over to her and lifted the book to read the tittle. ' Hogwarts a History' Harry let out and soft laugh and set the book down on the stand next to her. Harry decided not to wake her, instead he gave he a soft kiss on the check and walked over to the window seat. He didn't want to face her yet. He didn't know what to say. Harry stared out the window loosing himself in his thoughts. Crookshanks jumped up on Harry's lap, curled up in a ball and began purring. Harry laid a hand on the cat back and began to stroke it.  
  
" I always though he liked you better." Hermione said  
  
Harry jumped " What can I say animals love me."  
  
Hermione smiled grabbed a blanket and walked over to Harry. " Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
" I didn't want to, you looked so peaceful." he said and looked back out to window.  
  
Hermione stood next to Harry and bent down and gave him a kiss on top of his head. " I missed you."  
  
" I missed you too Mione." he said and looked up at her with a weak smile.  
  
" What happen Harry?"  
  
Harry looked back and the window and let out a deep breath.  
  
" Harry I know something is wrong, you can tell me."  
  
" I know." He said and leaned his head on and cold wall of the castle.  
  
Hermione picked up her cat and set him carefully on the floor. She then pushed Harry legs apart to him herself some room. She climbed in-between him legs so her back was up against his chest. She then pulled the blanket around them and said " You don't have to tell me if you are not ready."  
  
Harry wrapped him arms around her small waist and bend down and kissed her shoulder. " A death eater killed my aunt and uncle tonight. He tired to get Dudley but some how me managed to get away. He was there to kidnap me, but I stunned him and tied him up."  
  
" Oh no! Harry I am sorry."  
  
" Its okay Mione. I not that upset. I mostly feel bad for Dudley. Hes all alone now."  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" With your mum and the Weasley's. Tonks took him there."  
  
" He will be okay there, my mum and Mrs. Weasley will take care of him."  
  
" I know, I just hope that Dudley doesm't notice a...... never mind."  
  
" Harry what is it? Tell me what? You can trust me."  
  
" I know I can Mione. I will tell you, but you can not tell Ron or Ginny yet."  
  
" I won't."  
  
" Percy was the death eater."  
  
Hermione let out a gasp. " I can't believe it! I never though he would be a death eater!"  
  
" Either did I. He think that Voldemourt will give him power and wealth. I tried to tell him that he was only being used, but he didn't listen to me."  
  
" Do any of the Weasley's know?"  
  
" Just Bill. He wanted to tell Molly and Arthur and let them decide how to tell the rest."  
  
" I can't believe it."  
  
" I know, I am still trying to understand it all. I don't know how I didn't hear him coming, or unlocking my door."  
  
" You didn't hear him?"  
  
" Not until he had my door open and started talking."  
  
" He didn't hurt you did he?" Hermione said.  
  
" No, he tried. I ducked his curse, then shot two at him. He ducked the first one, but the second one got him. I tied him up then went to my aunt and uncle's room, then to Dudley's. Dudley was hiding in the closet."  
  
" Poor guy."  
  
" I know. I am going to write him tomorrow. Its odd how death can bring people together. He apologized for how he and his parents treated me, we hugged, and said he would write each other."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked up at Harry. " Thats good."  
  
" I missed your smile."  
  
" I missed yours."  
  
" I love you Hermione."  
  
" I love you Harry."  
  
Harry bent his head down and pressed him lips to Hermione.  
  
" Mione will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Hermione looked at him questionably. " We never got to celebrate our anniversary."  
  
" Oh, Harry we don't have to."  
  
" I want to. So will you join me for a nice dinner alone?"  
  
Hermione blushed. " You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
" Then why did I?" Harry and smiled  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Where are we going? I don't think it would be wise if we left the grounds."  
  
Harry gave her a machivious smile "just leave it up to me. I will pick you up at 7."  
  
Hermione giggled. " I think this is the first time we've had a date, just you and me."  
  
" I know, I am sorry about that."  
  
" Its okay, I was just pointing it out. We always had Ron and Luna with us last year. I didn't mind, but sometimes I wish they would just leave us alone."  
  
" Me too. So how is your mum?"  
  
" Surpriseingly good. She says hi, and missed you, and says thank you for taking care of me."  
  
Harry smiled. " I like your mum."  
  
" Well she likes you too. We had a long talk about you. It was rather embarrassing."  
  
" You talked about me? What did you say?!?"  
  
" Thats private!"  
  
" awww come on Mione."  
  
"I can't tell you everything, I have to have some secrets."  
  
Harry smiled " okay. How long did you get to stay with her?"  
  
" Only two weeks, I've been here ever since."  
  
" By your self?"  
  
" well I have been training with Madame Pomfrey and Dumbeldore."  
  
Harry smiled. " Hermione the healer. What did you do with Dumbeldore?"  
  
" Occlumency."  
  
"Really? How did that go?"  
  
" Very well actually, I should only have to go a few more times with him to have it mastered, I am hoping I will before school starts."  
  
" I can help you too. I got it down the middle of last year."  
  
" Then why did you keep going?"  
  
Harry smiled. " I am allowed to have a few secrets too."  
  
Hermione laughed. " I guess, but I do have ways of getting things out of you."  
  
Harry smiled and leaned his head down near her ear and whispered. " as do I."  
  
Hermione gave a small shiver and yawned. She leaned her head back on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. " Good night Harry."  
  
" Sleep Sweet my love." Harry said and kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. " I love you and I will never leave you." he whispered and leaned his head back on the wall and feel asleep.  
  
Harry woke a few hours later with visions of what had happen the night before in his head, and for the first time grieved for his aunt and uncle. He could feel a burning in the corner o his eyes and let a few tear fall down him face. Harry looked out the window and could see the sun beginning to rise, he felt Hermione shift in her sleep. He remember that they fell asleep on the window seat and was beginning to feel the pain from the uncomfortable sleep.   
  
His back and neck hurt from leaning against the wall all night and he could no longer feel his legs. He wanted to get up, but didn't want to awake Hermione. He looked down at her and smiled. He then noticed Crookshanks had crawled up and was sleeping on Hermione chest, and had one paw out stretched and was laying on Harry's shoulder. He moved his hand slowly and laid it on the cat. The cat opened his eyes and gave a 'meow'  
  
" shhhh. We don't want to wake Hermione." he said in a whisper.  
  
" You really don't like waking me do you?" Hermione said sleepily  
  
" You look so peaceful." he said and leaned his head down and kiss the top of her head. " Good morning beautiful."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and smiled. " Good morning."  
  
Harry shifted his body and tried to get in a comfortable position, but couldn't. " Hermione would you mind getting up, I can't feel my legs and my neck and back are killing me."  
  
" I am so sorry Harry!" she said and moved off the window seat.  
  
" Its okay" he said. He began moving his legs hoping he would regain the feeling soon he could feel his legs and began to stand up slowly, letting his back stretch and he stood up. he began bending side to side stretching his back and moving him neck from side to side and around in circle.   
  
" Remind me to never sleep there again." Harry said with a half smile.  
  
Hermione giggled, then noticed a letter lying on her pillow addressed to her and Harry. " We have mail" she said and began to open in.   
  
Harry walked over and sat next to her on the bed. " Whose it from?"  
  
" Luna. want me to read to you?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and listened while Hermione read the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione and Harry,   
  
Harry I am very sorry about what happen last night. Charlie and Bill arrived last night to my parents house where Ron and Ginny have been staying and told us what happen. They also told us about Percy. Ron and Ginny went to stay with their mum for a few days. Ron was absolutely hysterical about the news. He feels guilt for what Percy did to both of you. I know it is not his fault, and tired to tell him, but you know how hard headed he is. He was going to join you the last week of the holiday, but I don't think he will now. I will do what I can to help him through this and hopefully before school starts he will better.   
  
Again I am sorry for what happen to you Harry. Things will get better.  
  
-Luna  
  
Hermione and Harry were silent for several minutes, both shocked about what Luna has said.   
  
" How can Ron feel guilty? He didn't do anything." Hermione said.  
  
" Bill felt the same way last night. I told him it wasn't his fault. I am sure they will realize that soon." Harry said   
  
" What did Luna mean by Ron feeling guilty for what Percy did to both of us?"  
  
Harry was silent. He hoped Hermione wouldn't of caught that line. Lupin and Moody must of told them about Percy killing her father. He didn't want to tell her, but knew he should hear it from him and not hear about it from someone else.   
  
" Harry!" Hermione said " You've been quite for a long time! What is it? I know you are hiding something from me, and feel guilt about something else. What is it?"  
  
" Percy was one of the death eaters who attacked Grimmauld Place last year......"  
  
Harry didn't need to finish the rest, Hermione was already crying. " He was the one who k-killed my f-f-father wasn't he?" she said between sobs.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her on to his lap. " Yes"  
  
" How did they find out?"  
  
" Percy told me last night before I stunned him. I told Lupin and Moody before I can here last night."  
  
" You knew last night and didn't tell me?!? How could you not tell me Harry! I have a right no know!" Hermione said and pulled herself away from Harry and walked over to the window turning her back to him  
  
Harry hung his head " I know you do. I wanted to tell you I really did. I was going to tell you after breakfast, I swear."  
  
" I need to be alone right now Harry."  
  
" okay. Do want anything for breakfast? I can get you something."  
  
" No, I will get something to eat later. I want to be alone before I have to go see Madame Pomfrey. I will see you later Harry."  
  
Harry got up from the bed and made his way to the door. " I was going to tell you Hermione."  
  
" I know, now please leave me. I will see you later." Hermione said and let out a sigh as she heard the door close and hear Harry's door open and close. A few minutes later she heard it open and close again and knew he was leaving for breakfast. Hermione sat down on the window seat next to Crookshanks and began to cry.  
  
  
  
Harry made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. He slowly walked through the halls wishing Hermione and Ron were next to him. He wanted them to know everything was going to be okay and to comfort them. He could feel the pain and guilt they were both feeling and it broke his heart. He soon reached the great hall and pushed the large doors and looked around the room. It was empty except the staff table. He saw Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Snape sitting on one end talking. He started walking over to the teachers when he saw Lupin and Moody on the other side of the table looking at him. Harry changed his direction and walked over to them.  
  
" Morning Harry" Moody say letting egg particles fly out of his mouth.  
  
" Morning" he mumbled and looked at Lupin who was playing with a piece of sausage on his plate.  
  
" Pull up a chair and join us" Moody said shoveling in more eggs.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to the chair next to Moody. Harry looked at the food around him and decide he wasn't that hungry and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
" Everything allright Harry?" Moody asked " I know last night was horrible, but I didn't think you would be to upset about your aunt and uncle. Where's Hermione?"  
  
" She found out Percy. We had a fight. I don't think she will be joining us for breakfast." he said and took a bite out his toast.  
  
" Why is she mad at you?" Moody asked grabbing and remainder bacon and shoving it in to his mouth.  
  
" Because I didn't tell her about it last night I guess. I told her what happen, but not about Percy killing her father. She got mad yelled at me and told me to leave." Harry said picking up his glass of pumpkin juice and taking a long drink.  
  
" She will get over it Harry, just give her time." Lupin grumbled and left the table.  
  
Harry watched as Lupin quickly left the great hall. " Is he mad at me too? " Harry asked still watching the door.  
  
Moody swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and took a swig from him glass. " I don't know, hes been like that all summer. I wouldn't worry about it too much Harry. He gets like that sometimes."  
  
Harry still felt like Lupin was mad at him, but continued with the conversation. " What happen to Percy?"  
  
" We took him to Azkaban, he won't be getting out any time soon. He has to go to trial in a few weeks. You might have to go too."   
  
" Great." Harry said sarcastically " When are we going to start training again?"  
  
" Not until Ron is here. You need rest. Its going to be a long hard year."  
  
Harry looked at Moody with a curious look, but nodded his head.  
  
" Dumbeldore wants to see you after you are done eating." Moody said and left the table.  
  
Harry looked down and the piece of toast he was trying to eat. He had no appetite. He began to get up when Madame Pomfrey stopped him.  
  
" Mr. Potter how are you feeling?"  
  
" I am okay."  
  
" I want to see you later today, I want to make sure nothing happen to you last night."  
  
" I have to see Dumbeldore right now, I can stop by after I've seen him."  
  
" You better. Would you mind if Miss Granger did the check up? She is doing very well and I know she would like some practice."  
  
Harry nodded his head and left the table. He slowly made his way down the hallway to the stature guarding Dumbeldore's office.   
  
" Harry James Potter" he said to the statue. Dumbeldore put a spell on it last year so he would only have to say his name to the statue and it would allow him in. This way Harry could see him when ever he needed without having to know the password.  
  
Harry made his way up the stairs and opened the door the headmasters office.  
  
" Good morning Harry." Dumbeldore said who was petting his beloved phoenix Fawks.   
  
" Morning Professor." Harry said and dropped his body on to one to the chair across from Dumbeldore's desk.  
  
" I am terribly sorry about what happen last night, we did not expect Percy to attack or that he was the spy."  
  
" Its okay." Harry said looking around the office.  
  
"What is troubling you Harry?"  
  
Harry looked Dumbeldore and explained the events of this morning to him and how Lupin has been acting towards him.  
  
" I can understand your concern for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. They are both going through a hard time and will need your support. I am sure that Miss Granger is not upset at you. Just give her time to grieve some more. Mr. Weasley will take more time, all of them will. Just be patience with both of them, and let them know you are there for them. As for Lupin, I am not sure what is wrong with him, you will have to ask him yourself."  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt Hermione by not telling her."  
  
" I know you didn't, she does too."  
  
" I think she does, I can feel all this emotion, but I can't tell whose is whose. I can feel pain, grief, guilt, hatred, and a small amount of love. But I can't tell whose feeling what, I use to."  
  
Dumbeldore nodded his head. " This is because you have been away from each other for a while. It will become clear again."   
  
" I want to help them, I can not bear the pain they are both feeling right now."  
  
" You will help them Harry, its who you are. Now there was a reason I wanted to see you, beside making sure you were okay. I want to know how you have been doing on your wandless magic."  
  
" It still takes me a lot of concentration, but I am getting better." Harry said as he stuck his hand out and concentrated on a book. Soon the book began to move and soon it was in his hand.  
  
" Very good Harry. Keep practicing, it is important that we get this down before you leave school this year."  
  
" I know." Harry said and sent to book back to its original place.  
  
Dumbeldore smiled. " You will also continue your Auror training with Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. We haven't not decided what days yet, but it looks like five or six days a week. Also we will be continue training with me five days a week."  
  
" How can I do both after dinner?"  
  
" One of the training will be during school hours. I think you will be with me during the day, and the other at night; but it is not for sure."  
  
" Will I have one less class then?"  
  
" I do now see any reason you need to continue with divination this year."  
  
Harry smiled. " Thats good news. I can only hear about how I am going to die so many times."   
  
Dumbeldore gave a slight chuckle. " Now if there is not anything else I need to get going I have to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
" One more thing." Harry said and looked a little nervous. " I.. ummm, well I wanted to take Hermione out on a date tonight, I don't know if she still will. But is there anywhere around here we could go?"  
  
Dumbeldore smiled. " I believe there is a room on the seventh floor that would suit your needs." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry smiled. " Thank you sir!  
  
" You can use it when you like Harry, just let me know in case something happens."  
  
Harry stood up from his chair. " I will sir. Thank you again!" and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Harry was standing outside the hospital wing. He was nervous about seeing Hermione. He was afraid of what she might say when he walked in. He let out a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob, just as he did it swung open and pulled him with it. He smacked right in to Hermione  
  
" I am sorry!" Hermione said. " I saw you standing outside the door and wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Harry smiled slightly " I am fine, just nervous about seeing you."  
  
" Seeing me? why?"  
  
" Well after this morning. I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not."  
  
" Harry I wasn't mad at you. Well maybe a little. I wanted to be alone so I could write my mum and collect my thoughts."  
  
Harry felt ten times better and smiled. " Really?"  
  
" I am sorry how I acted, it was just over whelming."   
  
Harry grabbed her into a Mrs. Weasley style hug. " I thought we were mad at me! I could feel all this pain and hatred and I thought it was you."  
  
" I felt it too, I think it was Ron. Hes never had to deal with kind of thing before."  
  
Harry released Hermione from the hug.  
  
" Oh good you are here Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said "I was about to send Hermione after you."  
  
" I cam as soon as I was done seeing Dumbeldore."  
  
" Allright. Now Harry lets got over to one of the beds. I want you to take off your shirt and lay on the bed."  
  
Harry looked questionably at Madame Pomfrey and Hermione but did what he was asked. Harry felt a chill when he was laying on the bed shirtless.  
  
" Now Harry this won't hurt. Hermione is just going to cast a spell that will let us know if there were any harm done to you last night. You will most likely feel a tingling feeling in your stomach."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Hermione, she looked extremely nervous. Harry smiled. " Your cute when your nervous."  
  
Hermione looked at him. " Harry I need to concentrate."  
  
" Sorry." he said and gave her a wink.  
  
Hermione was having a hard time concentrating. She was nervous about doing the spell, but mainly she couldn't not concentrate because Harry was lying on a bed half naked. She has never seen him with out a shirt, and has to admit he looked good with out it.   
  
Harry say Hermione eyeing him, and he gave her a shy smile. Hermione instantly looked the other way and turned a bright color of red.   
  
" Now Hermione you need to point your wand at Harry's chest and say ' faicill fiosraiche'" ( Gaelic for care and examine).  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at Harry and gave a weak smile. " Don't worry Mione, you won't hurt me." he said trying to reassure her. He could feel how nervous she was, she was afraid he would hurt her and that something may be wrong with him.  
  
Hermione let out a deep breath to try to calm herself. She help out her wand over Harry chest. She steadied her nervous hand and said ' faicill fioraiche'.   
  
Harry could feel his whole body go numb, back to normal, then feel a tingling sensation in his stomach and rising up to his chest. Soon a large green light came out of his chest and hovered over him. Everything around him became dark and his eyes began to close, that last he heard was Madame Pomfrey gasping. 


	13. Part Two: Chapter Three

Thank you for all the reviews! I asked for a beta and I never though so many people would like to be one for me. Thank you! And Thank you to my beta! You are wonderful!! Also thank you to Rain an Frodo, your reviews always make me laugh, and you gave a great idea last time that really helped me! If any one has anymore idea I would love to hear them. I know where I want the story to go, but I am having some problems on how to get there.   
  
* Deep in the Forbidden Forest*  
  
"My lord we just received word that Potter stopped Percy last night," Peter Pettigrew said trembling with anticipation on what Voldemort might do to him.  
  
"I see. I knew Percy wasn't going to be able to cast a simple spell on him."  
  
"My Lord he did manage to cast half of it. We do not know if it has effected him yet, but we should know in a few days."  
  
"That will have to do for now. He is still a valuable follower; I want you to get him out of Azkaban. That should be easy enough for you Pettigrew, with the Dementors on our side you should be able to talk them in to it," Voldemort said looking around at his few loyal followers, "Lucius how are you coming along with giants?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped up towards the Dark Lord and knelt down before him. "My lord we have tired to get them on our side, but they will not. That half-wit groundskeeper of Hogwarts Hagrid managed to get them to follow him." Lucius could see the anger in his lord's face. " I sent a few followers back into the mountains to try to persuade them back to us. I told them not to come back unless it is to tell us the giants are with us. We do have the support of the giant bats, the bugbears, the redcaps, and the sirrush."  
  
" Very well. I want everyone to get back to work. I want everything ready by the end of the year. We still have a lot to do! Now leave me!" Voldemort yelled and he watched his followers flee.  
  
* Back at Hogwarts- the hospital wing*  
  
Hermione was in a panic. She had cast the spell on Harry and now he was unconscious. She sat near the window crying. She was too hysterical to notice that he had only been out for 45 minutes, or that he was now looking at her with concern.  
  
" Hermione" he whispered.  
  
Hermione jumped and looked over at Harry. She ran over to him and jumped on him and grabbed him into a hug. " I am so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I will never do it again. I am so sorry!" she said crying in to his bare chest.  
  
Harry began stroking her hair, "It's okay Mione, I'm not hurt. You didn't do anything wrong." he whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione continued to cry into his chest, she was scared. She could have lost him, and it would have been her fault, "Harry I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Hermione, I am fine really," he said pulling her off his chest, " Look at me Hermione. Do I look hurt? Do I feel hurt?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. " You look fine, and you feel wonderful," she said running her hand down his chest.  
  
Harry laughed, " Thank you, I think."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Your welcome," she said and kissed his shoulder. "Now I hate to leave, but I must get Madame Pomfrey and the others."  
  
"If you must," he said and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Don't be scared Mione I'm fine really."  
  
Hermione smiled and threw his shirt at him, "Why don't you put this on? I don't want any one seeing you with out it." she said and walked out of the room to find Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Harry smiled and put his shirt on. A few minutes later Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Moody, and Lupin entered the room.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Harry and began asking him all kind of questions at once. " How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? What did you feel after the spell was cast? Did you see anything when you were unconscious? Does your head hurt?"  
  
" Now Poppy, let Harry tell you what happen, and give him some room," Dumbledore said pulling Madame Pomfrey away from Harry.  
  
" Oh, I am sorry! I just want to know what happen!"  
  
" It's okay, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said sitting up in his bed and looking around the room. Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed looking out the window. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Moody were at the foot of his bed looking at him. Lupin was standing over near the window that Hermione was looking out. His back was turned to everyone.   
  
Harry let out a sigh. 'What is wrong with Lupin? I need to talk to him, I hope I didn't do anything to upset him,' he thought  
  
"Now, Harry, why don't you tell us what happened?" Moody said, who noticed Harry and Hermione both looking at Lupin.  
  
Harry turned away from Lupin and looked at Hermione. He gave her a smile and began to tell them what happen. "After Hermione cast the spell on me my whole body went numb, then went back to normal, then I got this tingling feeling, it started in my stomach and then went up to my chest. My eyes started to get really heavy and just before I closed them I saw a green cloud above me and heard someone gasp. Then I woke up and saw Hermione. I don't hurt anywhere, I feel just like I did before."  
  
"You didn't feel any pain at all?" Hermione asked.  
  
"None. Like I said before I feel normal."  
  
"Interesting." Moody said  
  
"What is? Is everything okay with me?" Harry said looking at the Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Well, its seems Percy was trying to hurt you last night, we don't know what he was trying to do. Whatever it was, it was very old magic," Lupin said dully from the window not trying to look at him.  
  
" Lupin is right. We also believe that the Avanda Kadavra that Voldemort used on you years ago was still in you, but Miss. Granger released it. " Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione. " Because the spell is no longer in your system Voldemort does not have as much of a connection to you as he did before. But we can not be certain, Poppy and Miss Granger will have to examine you again, but for now I don't see why we can not have some lunch and let these two rest for the rest of the day," he said smiling at Harry.   
  
Madame Pomfrey was about to protest to Dumbeldore's decision, but saw the look in his eyes and decided not to, "Harry, I want you back here right after breakfast."  
  
Harry was relived he wouldn't have to stay in the hospital wing. " I will" he said and began getting off the bed. He looked at Hermione and could see concern in her eyes and fell how frightened she was. " Mione, it will be okay, don't worry. If you hadn't of done that spell who knows how long that curse could of still be in me."  
  
" She has a right to worry!" Lupin yelled. "You could of died last night!" he said and ran out of the room not looking at Harry again.  
  
Hermione began to cry. "He's right, you could of died. I would of never forgiven myself if you had. I don't what I would do with my self if you were gone."   
  
Harry grabbed her in to his arms. " I didn't die and I won't. Voldemort or anyone will not take me from you. I won't leave you. I won't leave any of you," he said looking at Moody, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You promise?" Hermione said stopping her cries.  
  
"Promise." He said and kissed her on the check. "Now lets go have some lunch. I know you didn't eat breakfast, you must be starving," he said releasing her from the embrace; he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down to the great hall.  
  
After lunch Dumbledore insisted Harry and Hermione return to their rooms to rest. Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in their common room, completely comfortable in the silence. Hermione reading a book and Harry letting his though take him over.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry in deep though, she could feel the guilt and confusion he was feeling. She out her hand on his knee "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Did you notice how Lupin wouldn't look at me today?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Yesterday when they came to pick me up he seemed annoyed that I was talking to him, and this morning at breakfast he wouldn't talk to me, and when he did he just left after he said one thing to me. I think he's mad at me."  
  
"I noticed he's been acting a little odd. I don't think it's you Harry. He was acting strange when he was staying with my mum and the Weasleys earlier this summer."  
  
"I didn't know he was there."  
  
"Just a few days. He had to leave because of the full moon. You should have seen mum when she found out he was a werewolf."  
  
" She must have been horrified."  
  
" I thought she would be, but really she was very curious about it. She kept on asking him questions and even made him some food to take with him. She even borrowed one of my book on werewolves so she could understand it better," Hermione said with a slight smile.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Mrs. Granger and Lupin, but quickly turned his thoughts back to why Lupin was acting so strange. "I still don't know why he's acting so strange."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, "I guess I will."  
  
"It's okay Harry," she said putting her head on his shoulder. " Everything is going to fine."  
  
They went back to sitting in silence, enjoying the feeling of just being alone with each other. Both knowing that they didn't need to talk all the time, they both just enjoyed the company of each other.  
  
Harry decided to break the comfortable silence, "Hermione have you written to Ron or Ginny yet?"  
  
" No. I didn't know what to say."  
  
"I think we should. Maybe something to the whole family."  
  
"That's probably a good idea. I'll go get some parchment." she said and moved from the couch to her room. Harry got up from the couch too and sat down at the table.  
  
"How should we start this?" Hermione asked walking back into the room.  
  
"I don't know. I just want them to know that we are not mad at them and shouldn't blame themselves."  
  
"Me too." Hermione said starring down at the blank parchment. Soon she began scribbling on the parchment. Harry sat and watched her work. He loved the way she looked when she has an idea. Her big brown eyes would become wider and alive, she would have a smile of satisfaction, how she would suck the end of her quill when she was stuck on something, or when she would bite her bottom lip when she was concentrating. Harry thought he could stare at her like that forever and he smiled at the thought of begin with her forever.  
  
"Harry what are you smiling at?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You. I love how you look when you have an idea."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and blushed. "Would you read this please? Tell me what you think."  
  
Harry smiled, reached for the parchment, and began to read.  
  
Dear Molly, Author, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny,  
  
I know thing are not going to be easy for you guys, but we want you to know that we are here to support you. We do not blame you for what Percy did to us; it was not your fault. He chose to do it. He knew what he was getting into when he decided to become a Death Eater, and now he is going to pay for it. Please do not fell sorry for us what is done is done. Again we are sorry for you all have to deal with, but remember that we are here for you. This is a time to come together and not drift away, we hope you all will be able to put this aside for now and concentrate of helping with the defeat of Voldemort. We will see you all very soon.   
  
Love-  
  
Hermione and Harry.  
  
" Its good." Harry said rereading the letter. " Its really good."  
  
" Do you think so?" Hermione asked   
  
" Yes it is."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at the clock above the fireplace. " 6 o'clock! Oh I have to get ready!"  
  
Harry looked up at her and smiled. " You still want to go out tonight?"  
  
" Oh course! We should tell someone where we are going, just in case."  
  
Harry's smile grew wider" I already did."  
  
Hermione jumped up from her chair and kissed Harry on the lips. " See you in an hour!" she said and walked over to her door, closed and locked it behind her.  
  
Harry smiled and got up from his chair with the letter and went to his room. He saw Hedwig sitting on his perch.  
  
" Hi girl I've got a letter for you." he said and walked over to his owl and petted her. " Take this to Ron's family. I don't know where they are at, I hope you can find them." he said and tied the letter to her foot. " Oh wait! I should write Dudley something too," he said looking at Hedwig who cocked her head and gave a puzzled hoot. " I know I've never done that before, but things are different now. Just give me a few minutes." Harry said and sat down at his desk and pulled out his quill and some parchment.  
  
Dudley-  
  
I hope you are doing okay. Again I am sorry for what happen last night. I know things cannot be easy for you right now. The people you are staying with are wonderful let them help you. Mrs. Granger is a Muggle (non-magic person) just like you her daughter is my girlfriend. They lost someone close to them last year and understand what you are going through. She is a wonderful lady listen to her. She also lost her parents at a young age, just like we did. Who ever thought we would have something in common? Things will be okay Dudley. I am sorry I couldn't stay with you last night, but it is not safe for me out there. I will see you again someday soon. Keep in touch.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry sealed the letter and tied it with the letter to the Weasley's, "There you are girl. I think they are both at the same place. Be careful and come back when you can," he said as the owl flew out his window.  
  
Harry looked at his watch and decided he should shower and get ready. Harry looked around his room and was surprisingly happy to notice his own bathroom. He walked in the bathroom and silently thanked Dumbledore for not having to share with Ron anymore. He was really a slob when it came to the bathroom. Always leaving random things on the floor, in the shower or sink. He lost count of the times last year when Hermione would yell at Ron for leaving things in the bathroom.   
  
Harry stepped under the hot spray of the shower and let it fall over him. He did his usual shower routine of washing his hair and body and got out. He was never one to linger in the shower, like Hermione. Harry walked back into his room and looked at the clock. 30 minutes, just enough time. Harry got dressed, grabbed a small red box from his father's trunk stuffed it in the pocket of his robe next to his wand, and left the room. He quickly made his way out side and began picking random flowers he found. He made his way over to the greenhouses when he saw Professor Sprout.  
  
" Hello, Mr. Potter how are you feeling? I heard what happen last night, and this morning," she said looking at the bundle of flowers in his hand  
  
"I am fine professor."  
  
"May I ask who the flowers are for?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Hermione. I really don't know what they are, I just though they looked nice."  
  
Professor Sprout laughed. " Yes, they do look nice, but I am afraid they are a weed. Come with me, I think I have something that will suit you." she said and walked over to greenhouse number four.  
  
Harry looked at the flower he had picked and threw them on the ground and quickly followed after the professor.   
  
"Now Harry I think these would be more Hermione's type." she said handing him several white orchards, "Put them in some warm water when you get back upstairs. They should last for a few weeks."  
  
Harry smiled and at her. "Thank you so much! I really have to go, I need to pick Hermione up in 5 minutes!" he said.  
  
"You are welcome Harry. Have a good night, and if you ever need help again just ask."  
  
Harry began running back towards the castle. "I will! Thank you again!" he yelled.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could up to the castle and up to the dorm, he stopped at the portrait and breathlessly said "Quidditch". The children in the portrait cheered that he got it right and the door swung open. Harry looked at his watch again to see it turn to 7. Harry smiled, "Right on time."   
  
Harry stood out side Hermione's door starring at it. He was nervous, so was she. He could feel her heart racing, like his was. She had butterflies in her stomach, like he did. Harry shock his head 'It's only Hermione, you've been together for over a year,' he though and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Slowly the doorknob turned and Harry was standing in front of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hermione stood in front of him in a midnight blue dress that fell down to the floor. Her hair was in soft curls that fell down to the middle of her back. Harry noticed a small amount of make-up on her face, just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. His mouth went dry, he was struggling to breath, his mind became foggy, and Harry could swear he lost the ability to speak, think, or move.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered and steeped towards him.  
  
Harry smiled at her. He wanted to speak but couldn't. He wanted to grab her in his arms and never let go, but he couldn't move.   
  
Hermione stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Harry." she whispered into his ear.  
  
A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Thoughts began to form in his head again, and he was sure he was able to speak. " Y-you smell like vanilla" he managed say. "You look amazing Hermione, you literally took my breath away."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you, I think."  
  
Harry smiled and brushed his lips against hers. " Your welcome. These are for you." he sand handing her a flowers.  
  
"Oh Harry, no one has ever given me flowers before. They're beautiful," she said pulling them towards her nose to smell.  
  
"Professor Sprout said to put them in warm water and they will last a few weeks."  
  
"You got these from her?"  
  
"Well, that wasn't what I was planning on doing. I went out to pick some for you and I ran into her. She told me the flowers that I got for you were weeds and that she had something that would be better."   
  
"There perfect Harry, but you didn't have to," she said while she transfigured an old book in to a glass vase.  
  
"I may not of had to, but I wanted to. I feel bad for having our first date now. We've been together for over a year. We should have done this a long time ago." Harry said taking the vase from her and putting some water in it and setting it on the table next to her bed.  
  
"Don't feel bad Harry. We had a busy year. But I do agree that we should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"I know and it's not going to get any better this year." He said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him. "You really do look amazing. Not like you don't everyday," he said planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you. You know you don't look so bad yourself," she said running her hands through his already messy hair. "You clean up nice."  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her briefly on the lips. " It's time to go."  
  
"Where are we going? I know we can't leave the castle it's not safe."  
  
"I know and we aren't leaving the castle." Harry said guiding her out of the room and up towards the seventh floor. "Just trust me."  
  
" Harry, I do," she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze and continued following Harry up the stairs. Soon she realized where they were going. "Harry, is it okay that we use this room?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Don't worry. Dumbledore knows where we are tonight. He also said we can use it when we like, as long as we tell him when we are going there, just in case."  
  
"Anytime we want?"  
  
Harry stopped in front of the door to the Room of Requirement. "Anytime. I say at least once a month we use it."  
  
Hermione's face lit up. " Once a month? Really Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. " If that's okay with you."  
  
" Of course it is!"  
  
" Good, now excuse me a minute while I think of what I want to room to be tonight." Harry sand and began pacing back in forth in front of the room. Soon the door popped open. Harry smiled. " Close your eyes."  
  
Hermione did what she was told. Harry grabbed her hands and slowly began guiding her in the room. Once they were in the middle of the room Harry leaned in next to her ear and whispered " Open your beautiful eyes."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. " Oh Harry I've never seen anything like this before!" She said looking around the room. There was soft green grass on the floor, there were lilies, roses, sunflowers, tulips, daises, and several other kind of wildflowers Hermione couldn't seem to place a name to, a small pond on one corner of the room with a few fish swimming happily, and a large oak tree towering over one side of the room. Under the tree was a blanket with a small basket sitting on it; the ceiling was made to look like the night sky, with a big full moon and hundreds of twinkling stars.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione took in the sight before her. "I love you Hermione," he said.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you so much Harry! This is so beautiful, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Now come sit with me and lets have something to eat," he said and led her over to the tree.  
  
Hermione looked at the tree. "Harry, is this the tree from the park near your aunt and uncle's house?"  
  
Harry smiled and sat down on the blanket. "I was hoping you would notice."  
  
"Why did you pick this tree?" she asked carefully sitting down next to Harry. "This was the tree I was sitting under when I started to think of you as more than a friend and I was sitting under this tree when I decided I had to tell you how I fell." Hermione's eyes began to water. "Don't cry Mione. I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
"I'm sorry, this is just so wonderful Harry. I never thought anyone would put so much thought into something for me. Thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me. You under estimate yourself Hermione, there are plenty of guys who would want to be in my position."  
  
"Just like there are plenty of girls who would want to be in mine."  
  
"I don't want anyone but you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good, because I don't want anyone but you."  
  
"I'm glad we both agree." Harry said and opened the basket and began taking out food.  
  
After they had there fill of dinner Harry leaned his back against the tree and pulled Hermione to sit in between his legs. Harry grabbed the small red box out of his robes and held it in front of Hermione.  
  
"Harry what is the?" she asked eyeing the box.  
  
"Something I found this summer in my mum's trunk. Open it."  
  
Hermione took the box out of his hand and carefully flipped open the top of the box and smiled. " Harry its beautiful." she said and pulled out a small gold hair clip that was in the shape of a snitch. In the center of the snitch were the initials JL and HH  
  
"There was a note attached to it that said he gave it to my mum on their anniversary. I added our initials on the day of our actual anniversary."  
  
"This is so beautiful Harry. Thank you." Hermione said and sat up and put the clip in her hair. " How does it look?"  
  
"Perfect." he said and tightened the grip around her waist. " Just like you."  
  
"I feel bad that I don't have anything for you." Hermione said.  
  
" Don't be, I don't need anything but you. Besides if it weren't for you that curse would still be in me. Thank you so much, maybe now I will have a even better chance at defeating Voldemort."   
  
"Harry you are going to defeat him. Don't think for a second that you won't."  
  
Harry began moving his thumbs up and down against the silky fabric that was covering Hermione's stomach, "I know I will. I have to, for us to have a future, for everyone to have a future. Sometimes I do have my doubts, I think it's normal."  
  
"It may be normal, but I think part of the key of defeating him is knowing you will."  
  
Harry didn't know how to answer, so he didn't. He just sat against the tree feeling the weight of Hermione against his chest. Harry could tell Hermione was still concerned about what happen today and what was going to be happening in the next year, but he could also feel her love. It gave Harry hope that he would really defeat Voldemort, because he knew even if he did kill someone, Hermione would still be there for him. 


	14. Part Two: Chapter Four

Thank you for all the reviews! I love them all!! Thanks again to my beta, you are wonderful!!!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in his back. He tired to get up but was unable to because of the weight on his legs. He looked down to see Hermione curled up in his lap. Harry smiled. He removed a few strands of hair from her face. Hermione's eyes began to flutter open and she smiled when she saw Harry.  
  
"Good morning" she said sleepily.  
  
Harry smiled. "I really love seeing you first thing in the morning, but we have to fine a better way to sleep."  
  
Hermione climbed out of his lap and stood up. "I am so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you again." she said and stuck out her hand to help him up.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand "I don't mind, but I think my back may have other feelings about the sleeping arrangement."  
  
Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and began rubbing his back. "Next time you can sleep on me."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't think so. Next time we will have to be in a bed."  
  
Hermione blushed. "If your lucky." she said slyly. "I think we should head back to our room and change before breakfast. We have to be back to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed her hand and led her back to the common room. They walked in silence until they reached the common room.  
  
"Harry I really had a good time last night."  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Your welcome."  
  
They both parted to there rooms to change. They returned to their common room twenty minutes later to leave for breakfast.  
  
When they entered the great hall the staff table was full. There was only one seat left next to Moody. Harry and Hermione made there way over to the table.  
  
"Take the seat Hermione. I can stand."  
  
"Are you sure? We can share it."  
  
"No take it. I need to stand anywise. My legs are all cramped up still."  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Good morning you two" Moody said letting parts of his breakfast fall out of his mouth and on his plate.  
  
Hermione looked horrified at his display of table manners and put on a smile. "Good morning."  
  
"Harry why don't get you a seat." Moody said piling on some more bacon and eggs on to his plate.  
  
"No its okay, I don't really feel like sitting." he said grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice and taking a drink.  
  
"You can have my seat I'm done here." Lupin grumbled and left the table.  
  
Before Lupin could get pass Harry he grabbed his arm. "Lupin can I talk to you after we get done at the hospital wing?"  
  
Lupin looked even more upset than ever. "I guess." he said and pulled his arm away from Harry's and left the great hall.  
  
Harry watched him leave the room feeling even more guilt than before.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Harry. Don't feel guilty." Hermione said picking up a piece of fruit.  
  
"She's right. He's been like this for a while. Its not you, but I do think he needs to talk about whatever is bothering him." Moody said reaching across Hermione and grabbing a bagel.  
  
Hermione gasped at his action. "Honestly if you wanted the bagel you could have asked me. You're worse than Ron!"  
  
Moody's jaw dropped open and a piece of bacon feel out of it and on to the floor, he was speechless but managed to mutter a " I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you; I guess I am just a little particular about table manners." Hermione said.  
  
Harry was trying his best not to laugh at what Hermione had said to Moody. "You should see her nag about Ron's." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"You're not much better!" Hermione sand glaring at him. She turned back to Moody who was starring at his plate. "I really didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No, Its okay. I will work on them." he said and picked up bacon and gently biting into it. "Better?" he asked while he was chewing it.  
  
Harry couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. He let out a long loud laugh that got the attention from the rest of the staff. "I am sorry. Really I am. I just couldn't hold it in anymore." he said in between laughs. His laughs were soon joined by Hermione's and Moody's.  
  
"I really do have horrible manners. Last night at dinner I spit a piece of Shepard's pie right on to Snape's nose." Moody and laughing even harder. "and to think the two of you missed it."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Moody continued to laugh until Snape walked up to them. "If you three are done we should be getting to the hospital wing soon. We need to make sure Potter is not going to die or something."  
  
Hermione was the first to stop laughing. "He's right we should be heading up there." Harry managed to control his laughter long enough to agree and began to make his way out from behind the table.  
  
Moody and Hermione stood up from the table still laughing about the image of Snape with a large piece of half chewed pie on his nose. Harry, Hermione and Moody followed Snape up the hospital wing.  
  
Harry bent over near Hermione ear and whispered "We should write Ron about that one."  
  
Hermione giggled and nodded her head as they entered the hospital wing. They were both greeted by Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall. Lupin was sitting in a chair near the edge of the room away from everyone else. Harry looked at Lupin and gave a weak smile. Lupin turned away.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand and lead him over to the nearest bed. "It will be okay Harry. We are going to make sure you are fine, and then you can go talk to Lupin."  
  
Harry gave her a weak smile and nodded his head.  
  
"Now Harry I am going to cast a spell on you that will let us see all the curses ever put on you. It may hurt some, but it is necessary to find out what Percy was trying to do to you. Now lie down on the bed and take this potion. It will help you relax and dull the pain." Madame Pomfrey said handing him a large glass with a bright blue liquid in it.  
  
Harry eyed the glass and reluctantly gulped the potion down. Harry soon felt a tingling sensation through his body.  
  
"Now Harry I want you to relax take deep steady breaths. Hermione I would like you put these restraints on Harry's arms and legs, and make sure they are tight."  
  
"Why do we need these?" she asked.  
  
"This spell may make Harry loose control of his body. He may thrash his arms and legs about and we don't want him to hurt us." Dumbledore said. "It will be okay."  
  
Hermione nodded and began putting the restrains on Harry's legs. When she was putting them on his arms she bent down and kissed him check and whispered "I love you." into his ear.  
  
Harry smiled and whispered back. "It will be okay Hermione. I will be fine. I love you too."  
  
After the restrains were on Hermione moved over to stand next to the rest of the group.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" Harry said. "Since the pendants Hermione, Ron and I wear tell us what we are feeling will they be able to feel the pain I will be going through?" he asked.  
  
"You are one step ahead of me. I am afraid so, but I don't think it will be as severe. We warned Ron this morning that he may feel some pain and not to worry. Miss Granger may feel more pain than Ron because you two are closer." he said with a half smile.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Don't be. I will be okay. Let's just get this over with." she said trying not to look as frightened as she really was. She felt McGonagall put her hand on her shoulder and give her a squeeze. Hermione looked at her professor and smiled.  
  
"You may want to sit down." McGonagall said leading Hermione over to a chair near Lupin, who had moved his char closer to Harry's bed.  
  
Hermione sat down and looked over at Lupin. He had an odd look on his face that she could not read. He looked lost, upset, guilty, tired, happy, lonely, and in pain at the same time. Lupin glanced over at her and gave her a mall grunt and turned away. Hermione decided to think about it later and turned her attention back to Harry.  
  
"Harry start taking deep breaths now." Madame Pomfrey said standing over Harry. Harry began breathing in and out while looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled and began the breathing pattern Harry was doing. "Good Mr. Potter, now remember to relax. I don't know how long this is going to take, but it will be okay." she said giving Harry a reassuring smile.  
  
"Commonsrt Accuro" Madam Pomfrey said, pointing her wand at Harry. A bright purple light flew out of her wand and surrounded Harry. Soon his body began moving uncontrollably. His legs and arm began kicking out against the restraints. He was screaming and arching his back up towards the ceiling. Soon the purple light around him turned orange, then yellow, blue, pink, black, red, and then back to purple. Colors were also shooting out of Harry's body and landing on a piece of parchment Madame Pomfrey set out.  
  
Hermione began to feel horrible pains in her legs and arms; soon the pain was traveling up her body in to her stomach and chest. The pain was almost unbearable; tears began falling from her eyes. She let out an ear piercing shriek and yelled Harry's name. The pain was now all over her body. Lupin moved over to her and picked her out of the chair and gently set her on the bed next to Harry's  
  
"Do you have any more of that potion?" Lupin asked.  
  
"There is still some left from Harry's glass." Snape said handing it to him.  
  
Lupin held Hermione up and put the glass to her lips. "Drink this Hermione, it will help you." he said pouring the blue liquid in her mouth.  
  
Hermione swallowed the liquid and instantly felt most of the pain leaving her body. "Thank you" she stuttered and laid back on the bed.  
  
She turned her head to look at Harry. He still had colors flying from him and landing on the parchment, but he was not screaming anymore, but his arms and legs were still thrashing about. Hermione couldn't look at him anymore. She closed her eyes and let the tear spill out.  
  
Hermione didn't know when she fell asleep or how long she was, but when she opened her eyes she saw Harry sleeping in the bed next to hers. She was relieved to see the restraints were no longer around his arms and legs, but could see large purple burses around his wrist where the restraints were. Hermione sat up in her bed and was about to get out when Madame Pomfrey entered the room.  
  
"Hermione dear you are up!"  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Three days? What happen?"  
  
"Well, the pain was too much for you and Mr. Potter to bear and you both passed out."  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" she asked looking over at Harry.  
  
"Once, yesterday. But only for a few minutes. The first thing he said was your name; he wouldn't stop asking about you. He wanted to climb in the bed with you, but the poor guy couldn't get his legs to support him and he passed out again."  
  
Hermione got up from her bed and walked over to Harry's bed. She ran her hands over his face and across his scar. She bent down and kissed his lips and murmured "Wake up soon darling. I love you."  
  
"He will be okay Hermione" Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Did you find out if anything is wrong with him? What did Percy do to him?"  
  
"We are still working on it; Harry had a lot of curses in him. I don't think we realize how many until we saw them all."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and sat on the edge of Harry's bed and grabbed his hand. "Will he wake up soon?"  
  
"I believe in the next couple of days he will. We just have to sit and wait."  
  
"This is the worse part. I hate sitting and not knowing if he is going to be okay."  
  
"He will be. Now you just rest some more. I am going to get you something to eat."  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as she watched her walk out the room.  
  
Hermione turned over to look at Harry. He was mumbling something in his sleep. Hermione leaned over near him and began running her hands though his hair. "It's okay love. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." she said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry stopped mumbling. "I love you Harry." she said and crawled in bed next to him, and laid her head on his chest and feel into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to the feelings of someone stroking her hair. She immediately opened her eyes and looked at Harry, but he was still unconscious and not moving. Hermione looked behind her and let out an excited yelled.  
  
"MUM!" Hermione shrieked and jumped in her mum's arms.  
  
"Hermione how are feelings? I heard what happen." she said looking at Harry.  
  
"I am fine mum, I'm worried about Harry. It's been four days." she said and pulled out of the hug and sat back on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"It will be okay dear." she said and kissed her daughter on the check.  
  
"Mum how come you are here? Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's fine dear. Dumbledore thought it would be best if we moved in to the castle until the threat of Voldemort is gone."  
  
Hermione face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!?"  
  
"Yes. Molly, Author, Bill, Charlie, Dudley, Victor, Remus, Tonks, and my self as well as few other member of the order are all going to be living together."  
  
"That's wonderful! Where at in the castle?"  
  
"A few portraits down from where you, Ron, and Harry are staying. Dumbledore is going to put a door connecting our rooms so we can visit when we like." Mrs. Granger said looking at her daughter who had a confused look on her face. "Of course we will knock before we just barge in." she said smiling at her daughter and looked over at Harry.  
  
"I am so glad that you are going to around this year mum." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and putting it on her lap.  
  
"It will be good to have you around as well." Mrs. Granger said putting her hand on top of Harry's and Hermione's. "And to be around him too. I want to get to know him better. I know how much he means to you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you mum. That means too much to me."  
  
Mrs. Granger squeezed their hands and smiled. "I know. Now why don't we finish our talk we had this summer."  
  
"Mum! Harry is right here."  
  
"Oh honey he can't hear us."  
  
"Mum for all we know Harry could be up and just pretending to sleep so he can hear what I say about him when he's not around." Hermione said and turned her head to glare at the still sleeping Harry. "Why don't I show you around school after I change and we have breakfast? Then if you still want to talk we can  
  
"That sounds wonderful, but breakfast is already over with." Mrs. Granger said standing up from the chair next to Harry's bed. Hermione smiled at her mum and bent over to kiss Harry gently on the lips.  
  
"I will be back soon love. I am going to show mum around the school." she whispered against his lips. "I love you."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled at the affection her daughter had towards Harry. "What are we going to do about getting you something to eat? I don't know were the food came from the morning, its just appeared on the table."  
  
Hermione smiled "I know where the kitchen is, I am sure they would be willing to let me grab an apple or something."  
  
"They?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "House elves. You remember Dobby from Grimmauld Place?"  
  
"Yes. The little guy who was always giving people socks"  
  
"That's right. He was a house elf for a horrible family, but Harry set him free by tricking the family into giving him an article of clothing; a sock. So now Dobby is free and was working at Grimmauld Place, Harry was paying him. There are hundreds of house elves who work here. They are slaves here and they don't care. I've tried to give them clothes but they don't take them." Hermione said getting a little upset.  
  
"It's okay dear. They don't know any better."  
  
"I know that now. I still leave a sock or two out in hope that one will pick it up and will be free, but they don't."  
  
Hermione said stopping in front of the portrait of the three children.  
  
"Hermione is back!" one of the small children said.  
  
"YAH!" the other two said.  
  
"Hello all. I would like you to meet my mum."  
  
"Oh!" the little girls said. "It is very nice to meet you."  
  
Hermione's mum looked at the portrait with an amazed look on her face. "I don't know if I will get use to the pictures moving and talking." she said.  
  
Hermione giggled. "I will take some time, they still catch me off guard." she said and looked at the three children playing. "Quidditch" Hermione said and portrait swung open.  
  
Hermione and her mum walked into there common room and was greeted by Ron, Luna, Ginny, Victor, and who Hermione assumed was Dudley.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said and ran into his arms for a brotherly hug.  
  
"Hermione I am so sorry!"  
  
"Ron its okay really! Don't worry about it! I am so glad to see you! How are you?"  
  
"I am doing okay. How's Harry?" he asked pulling out of the hug.  
  
"He's still unconscious, but Madame Pomfrey says he will okay just fine."  
  
"Do you think he will?" he said and pulled her back in to a hug and whispered "Are you feeling what I am feeling?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "I think so. Let's talk about it later. I am going to show mum around the school."  
  
Ron pulled her out of the hug again and smiled.  
  
"Hermione how are you feeling?" Luna asked.  
  
"I am fine Luna. How are you?"  
  
"Relived that you are okay, I was so worried the other day when I heard what happen. Poor Ron was so worried he didn't eat for a several hours." she said with a smile.  
  
All five laughed. Ron turned a bright shade of red and Dudley looked confused. "I must say that I have never seen a person eat as much as Ron does." Mrs. Granger said with a laugh. "I never though I would see the day when someone would eat out your father." she said looking at Hermione. "That man had a hallow leg."  
  
Hermione smiled at the memory of her father always eating and never gaining an ounce of weight. "Just like Ron." and then turned to look at Dudley. "Hi I'm, Hermione. You must be Dudley."  
  
Dudley looked nervous. "Hi. Yes I am Dudley. It's nice to meet you. Your mum talked about you a lot."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. I can't say that I've heard too much about you."  
  
Dudley looked down at the ground. "I know I was horrible to Harry, but not anymore. He saved me that night. I owe him. Can I go see him sometime? I don't know if would like me to be there, but I would like to see him."  
  
Hermione smiled and stepped towards Dudley. "I think he would like to have you stop by."  
  
Dudley looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Why don't I go get changed then I can take you by there while I show you and mum around school."  
  
"Oh you don't have to show me around school, I know you want to spend time with your mum."  
  
"I do Dudley, but your Harry's family and I want to get to know you as well. I don't see why I can't do both at the same time." Hermione said and walked over to her room and closed the door.  
  
Dudley looked over at Ron and said. "You were right, she really is a greet person."  
  
Ron smiled and looked around the room. "One of the greatest person I know." and wrapped his arm around Luna and pulled her tightly to her.  
  
Hermione emerged from her room a few minutes later. "Come on mum and Dudley. We will make our way back to the hospital wing, after I show you the main areas of the castle, and were some of the more interesting things happen." she said looking at Ron.  
  
"They weren't all my fault!"  
  
Everyone laughed, but Mrs. Granger and Dudley. They just looked lost and confused.  
  
Ginny noticed there looks of confusion and said. "You will understand after Hermione tells you about the events." she said with a smile and looked at Victor. "He was only at the school for a year and understands how they are."  
  
Victor smiled at Ginny and warped his arm around her waist. "Ginny and Ron have told me some interesting stories about the trio. They are lucky they haven't got in to so serious trouble."  
  
Hermione was shock by the action of Victor putting her arm around Ginny. Ginny giggled and walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "We have a lot of catching up to do. After Harry is out of the hospital we need to have a girls night, with Luna too. I am sure we all have a lot to say."  
  
"You and Victor?" Hermione said  
  
"Yes. Now go show your mum all the places you've had a near death experience. We will see you later." she said and pulled out of the hug and returned to Victor's arms.  
  
Hermione took her mum and Dudley all around the school showing them the different classrooms and introducing them to various teachers they ran in to. Hermione's mum was horrified about the event she was told. Dudley was shocked and had a new respect for his cousin.  
  
"I can't believe Harry and Ron fought a troll." Dudley said.  
  
"I know. It was an amazing and very frightening night. Ron didn't really like me, but Harry ran to save me so Ron followed, after that night we became inseparable." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know if I could do that." Dudely said.  
  
"Hermione when you said that Harry saved you in your first year I didn't think you meant he risked his life for you. I owe him."  
  
"Mum he did want his instincts told him to do. He really does have a thing for saving people."  
  
"And I am grateful for that." her mum said.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said and began to feel an odd tingling sensation in her chest.  
  
"Why are you glowing?" Dudley asked pointing to her chest  
  
Hermione looked down to where Dudley was pointing. "It's my pendant." she said. "We have to get to Harry!" she said and began running down the hallway towards the hospital wing. Mrs. Granger and Dudley both looked at each other and began running after her.  
  
Hermione busted into the hospital wing. "Harry!" she said and ran over to his bed. 


	15. Part Two: Chapter Five

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks again to my beta!  
  
Hermione burst into the hospital wing. "Harry!" she said and ran over to his bed.  
  
Lupin looked up from the chair he was sitting at next to Harry's bed. "Hermione is everything okay?" he asked, giving her a worried look.  
  
"I don't know! I had these feelings that he needed me. I was with my mum and Dudley and my pendants began to glow. "She said looking down at the still glowing pendant." Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay." she said sitting on the edge of his bed as she began running her hand through his hair.  
  
"Harry?" Ron yelled breathlessly as he burst in to the hospital wing. "Is he okay? What's going on?" He said and ran over next to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. I was just telling Lupin what happen. I was with my mum and Dudley and it started glowing." Hermione said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Yeah mine did the same thing. I was talking to Luna and mum when they both screamed and started pointing at me. I though I was on fire or something." He said laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Lupin began to stand up from his chair. "I think that Harry called you two here you are all connected because of the pendants." he said looking at them. They were now softly glowing, but Lupin could tell they were loosing the glow. "I should leave to two of you with him. He obviously wants you guys around." He said moving closer to the door.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled. "He wants you here too. Don't leave him."   
  
"Hermione you are a sweet girl, but he doesn't want me here. He called for you two." Lupin said moving closer to the hospital door.  
  
"He would of called for you as well but you where already here."  
  
"Hermione, how do you know he wants Lupin here?" Ron said  
  
Hermione stopped for a minutes to gather her thoughts, she wasn't sure how to explain what just happen. *Had I really heard what Harry's was thinking?* she though. "I am not sure, but I think he told me. I don't know how to explain it, as soon as Lupin said he was going to leave I could feel Harry get upset and I think I heard him say ' Please don't go, I need my family here'"  
  
Lupin turned and looked at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "He has all the family he needs."  
  
"No he doesn't." Ron said and walked over to Lupin. "I don't know if Hermione really did hear Harry say that, but I did feel the panic and him getting upset when you said that. He knows you are here and he wants you to stay. Do it for Harry, maybe it will help him wake up."  
  
Lupin looked around the room and sighed. "I guess it won't hurt if I did. I am just going to go lie down for awhile." He said and walked over to the far bed near the window and lay down.  
  
Ron looked back at Hermione. "Can you really hear what he is thinking?"  
  
"I think so. He is really glad that we are here and he is trying to wake up, he really wants to but he can't." Hermione said.  
  
"Can you talk back to him?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't tried yet." she said as Mrs. Granger and Dudley walked in the room.  
  
"Is he okay?" Mrs. Granger said walking over to the bed.  
  
"I think so, he just wanted us here. He's glad you are here too." Hermione said looking at her mum. "And you too Dudley" she said looking and a very confused and upset Dudley.  
  
"How do you know that dear?" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"She can hear what he is thinking." Lupin said getting up from the bed and walked over next to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Remus I didn't know you were here. It is so good to see you." Mrs. Granger said with a small smile.  
  
"It is good to see you again as well. I hope you are enjoying the castle."  
  
"Oh yes very much. Hermione showed us around earlier today. I must say that she has led a pretty exciting life here."  
  
"Yes she has, and I have a feeling this will be the most interesting year yet." Lupin and looking the most happy and relax he has looked in months.  
  
Hermione noticed the look in Lupin's face when he was talking to her mum, she also noticed a slight twinkle in her mum's eye that she hasn't seen since her dad died.   
  
*It's okay Mione. Don't worry about you mum and Lupin.* She heard Harry say.  
  
Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and looked down at him hoping to see him awake, but wasn't.   
  
*Harry is that you?* Hermione though  
  
*Yes it is. I didn't mean to scare you. I've been trying to talk to you for a few days, I am glad that I finally can.*  
  
*I've been unconscious until last night.*  
  
*I know.*  
  
*Are you okay Harry? I wish you would wake up. I miss you.*  
  
*I am trying love.*  
  
*I have to tell Ron I am talking to you! He misses you too. We all do.*  
  
*I know. I can hear what he is thinking too. Don't tell him yet, I want him to learn on his own.*  
  
"Ron he can hear me! He's going to just fine!" she said jumping up from the bed and giving Ron and hug.  
  
"Is he really?" Dudley said in the corner of the room.  
  
Hermione looked over at Dudley and smiled. "He is. He is trying to wake up. He knows we all need him." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Dudley took a deep breath and let it out. "Good." Dudley smiled again and yawned. "I think I am going to go back to my room. I am really tired."  
  
"Don't go. He wants you to stay. There are plenty of beds here." Hermione said. "He wants all of us to stay."  
  
Mrs. Granger looked around the room. "We are one bed short."  
  
"Mum if I would be okay, I would like to sleep in Harry's bed. That way we would have enough."  
  
Lupin was about to say that he could transfigure one of the chairs into a bed but he saw the look Hermione and Ron was giving him. "I don't think it would be a problem, they have done it before, and they will be in a room full of other people."  
  
"I guess it will be okay." She said looking at he daughter.   
  
"Thank you mum." Hermione said and crawled into bed next to Harry laying her head on his chest.  
  
*Good night love.*She thought.  
  
*Good night Mione. I will be back with you soon. I love you.'*  
  
*You better.* She said and kissed him on the lips briefly.  
  
Harry laughed. *I miss you so much. I am sorry I put you through all of this. I do not deserve you.*  
  
*No you don't deserve me, but I don't deserve you either. So I guess that cancels each other out.*  
  
*You are a clever one.*  
  
*So I've been told.*  
  
They were both silent for several minutes before Harry spoke *Hermione it's coming soon. It's going to be hard, and many won't survive.'*  
  
*I know. It will be okay Harry. You will defeat him.*  
  
*No I won't, but we will; you, Ron, and me. I don't know how yet, but it has to do with the pendants.*  
  
*How do you know?*  
  
*I've been having dreams or visions. I am not sure what they are, but I can see the battle and I can see people fighting. It will be in the forbidden forest, He will come one night during winter, I don't know when. He is going to try to take you away from me, but I won't let him. You know that right; I will do anything to make sure none will ever hurt you.*  
  
*I know.* She said and kissed his check.  
  
*He doesn't get you the. He keeps on trying but every time he gets close to you he screams in pain. I don't know why. He leaves you alone and tries to get Ron, but that doesn't work either. He gets really frustrated and upset and begin killing anyone around him. Even his own followers, people start to retreat, and soon it's just me, you, Ron, and Voldemort. This is where it always changes. I don't know what will happen when he gets us alone, but one thing stays the same. The pendants start to glow. Sometimes he kills one of us, other times we kill him and once he killed all three. I don't know how it will end, but after that night nothing will be the same. I know this is hard to understand. I know it will take sometime to get use to, but the end is near Hermione. I will do everything I can to make sure that all three of us get out of there alive.*  
  
*So will I, and Ron. We will kill him Harry. We will stop the war, and we will have the future we deserve.*  
  
*You always know what to say to make me feel better. I would kiss you know, but I can't move. Mione, if I don't wake up soon you will have to tell Dumbledore what is going to happen. He needs to know soon.*  
  
*I will. I will tell Ron in the morning if you are not up after dinner Ron and I will tell him. I love you Harry.*  
  
*I love you too, now get some rest.* He said to her and listened to her drift off into sleep.   
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of Ron yelling.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he said jumping out of his bed and running over to Hermione and Harry's bed. "Hermione get up!" he said and began shaking her.  
  
"Ron what in the world are you doing?" she said still half asleep.  
  
"I can hear him! I can hear you!" he yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said sitting up in bed carefully making sure she doesn't push Harry off the bed.  
  
"I was sleeping and having a wonderful dream when it turned into you and Harry. You were talking to each other. I could see you both and I was yelling to get your guy's attention but I couldn't. I walked right over to you guys and yelled again, but I still couldn't get your attention. Then... " Ron said turning bright red and looking around the room to see if anyone was listening. Luckily they were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Ron what is it?" Hermione said looking very confused.  
  
Ron turned around. He couldn't look at her when he said it. "Like I said I couldn't get your attention and you guys continued talking. Then you guys started snogging, and then it turned into little more than snogging." Ron said with his back still to Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't know what Ron meant at first. "What do you mean Ron? A little more than... OH!" Hermione said turning as red as Ron was. "I am sorry Ron."  
  
*Ron* Harry said.  
  
Ron jumped and turned to look at Harry. "Harry" he said out loud.   
  
"He didn't say anything." Hermione said trying to hide her bright red face.  
  
"I just heard him say my name."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Talk to him in your head."  
  
"What?" Ron said looking at her like she was going nutters.  
  
"He's been trying to talk to you, talk back to him."  
  
*Hermione is going nutters. Harry better wake up soon or we will have to send her to St. Mungo's with that bloke Lockhart.* Ron thought  
  
*She is not going nutters you git!* Harry said.  
  
Ron jumped again. *Harry?*  
  
*It's about time you listened to me! I've been trying to talk to you for days.*  
  
*Sorry Harry.*  
  
*Don't worry about it. Now about that dream....*  
  
*I am sorry! I don't know how that happen. I didn't mean to honestly Harry.*  
  
*I know. It was my dream Ron.*  
  
*Yours?* Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
*Hermione?* Harry and Ron said.  
  
*Sorry! I didn't mean to hear what you to were saying, it just kind of happened.*  
  
*It's okay. But like I was saying that was my dream. I don't know what is going on. We can all talk to each other telepathically, and Ron can see in to my dreams. This is all getting a little spooky.*  
  
*I know.* Ron said looking puzzlingly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave him the same look back. * I think we should talk to Dumbledore about this and what we talked about last night Harry.*  
  
*What did you talk about?* Ron asked.  
  
Hermione and Harry both took there turns telling Ron about the dreams Harry has been having.  
  
*I've been having ones like that too! I didn't think to tell anyone, I just thought I was getting nervous about this all coming to an end.* Ron said.  
  
*We really need to talk to Dumbledore* Hermione said.  
  
*You guys go; I will be here when you get back.*  
  
Hermione looked down at Harry and smiled. *I wish you could come with us.*  
  
*Me too. Now go.* Harry said.  
  
*Maybe we could get Dumbledore to come down here and we could tell him. At least you would be here.* Ron said  
  
*It's a good idea, but I don't think it would be wise. We don't know how safe it is in here. Dumbledore's office would be the safest place.* Harry said.  
  
Hermione bent down and kissed Harry briefly on the lips. *We will be back shortly.*  
  
*See ya soon mate!* Ron said as they both left the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione and Ron made there way towards Dumbledore's office not talking. They both stopped in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"How are we going to get in? We don't have the password." Hermione said  
  
"Too bad Harry isn't here he can just say his name and get in."  
  
Hermione stared at the gargoyle then she smiled and placed her hand on the gargoyle.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shh!" she said  
  
*Harry we are outside Dumbledore office. Can you say your name? I want to see if this   
  
will work.* she though.  
  
*Harry James Potter* He said, but it didn't open.  
  
"Ron put your hand on here too." Hermione said.  
  
Ron rolled her eyes and did what she asked.  
  
*Say it again Harry. Please.* Hermione asked  
  
*No problem. Harry James Potter*  
  
The gargoyle sprang into life and soon the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office   
  
emerged.  
  
Hermione smiled. *Thank you love.*  
  
*Bloody hell!* Ron said. *I hope there is a way we can control this! I don't know if I can handle listening to you guys all the time!*  
  
Hermione and Harry just laughed, as Ron and Hermione made there way into the office.   
  
"I didn't know you were up Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with his back turned to them.  
  
"He's not sir." Hermione said.  
  
"We don't mean to interrupt you sir, but we really need to talk to you." Ron said taking a seat across from Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I see." he said and sat down at his desk.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ron and began explaining the events of last night and this   
  
morning to Dumbledore.  
  
After she was done Hermione looked up at her headmaster to see him smiling.   
  
"Excellent. I was hoping this would happen soon and not a moment to soon." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What is happening?" Ron asked.  
  
"The pendants are starting to work. We only told you the basic powers; honestly we didn't know what the others would be. I am very pleased with what they are." he said getting up from his desk and walking over to one of his many book shelves and picking one out. "I believe this book will help you understand the potential of your pendants. Each wearer of the pendants evoked a different power. Usually each will just get one, but it looks like you three will be having several powers." he said handing the book to Hermione who instantly opened it up and began reading it.  
  
*Ron ask Dumbledore if there is a way he can help me wake up. I can't do it on my own. Something is stopping me.*  
  
"Professor. Harry wants to know if you can help him wake up. He says there is something stopping him."   
  
"I though that would happen. Poppy and Snape are preparing a potion that will help him wake up; it should be ready in a few hours."  
  
Hermione looked up from the book with a huge grin on her face. "He will be up in a few hours?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Granger."  
  
Hermione smile grew even wider. "And he will be back to normal?"  
  
"As far as we know, he may be weak for the next few days, but he should be just fine."  
  
"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione said.  
  
"Professor. Did you find out what Percy tried to do to Harry?"  
  
"Ah yes we did. He was trying to put a very old form of the Imperious curse on him. One that is not very easy to fight off, but luckily he was able to stop him before it happen. We also extracted several other very unfriendly curses that were in him."  
  
*I am so sorry Harry* Ron though  
  
*It's okay Ron, please don't worry about it. Its over with. I am fine, and Percy won't be able to hurt anyone ever again.*  
  
"Professor, do you think these curses were blocking the pendants powers?"  
  
"I believe so. I was expecting these new powers to emerge sooner and that Harry and   
  
Ron's auror training would go faster, as well as Harry's wand less magic training."  
  
"Wand less magic?" Hermione said.  
  
*I was going to tell you! I am sorry Hermione!* Harry said.  
  
*It's okay Harry.*Hermione said  
  
"Mr. Potter has been having training sessions with me since the middle of last year, after he mastered occlumency."  
  
*I found out your secret!* Hermione teased.  
  
*Yes you did. Now you have to tell me what your mum and you were talking about this summer.*  
  
*I do not!* Hermione said.  
  
"Professor is there a way we can turn off the talking in my head? I don't know how much more I can stand of there lovely-dovey banter." Ron said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Dumbledore let out a slight chuckle "There is. All you have to do is say the person's name followed by adfectio-onis"  
  
"Thank you sir." Ron said sounding and looking very relived.  
  
"But I must warn you to be careful when you do so. Let the other person, or persons know before you do. And when you want this power to be re-evoked just say the same thing again."  
  
"What if there is an emergency and we need to get a hold of that person is there a way?" Hermione asked  
  
"Not that I know of. The book might have something that can help with that."   
  
"Thank you professor. I think I am going to go back down to Harry and read for awhile. What time will the potion be ready?"  
  
"I will let you know when it is time. I am going to go check on it now." Dumbledore said standing up from his chair.  
  
Ron and Hermione followed in Dumbledore's action. "Thank you sir." Ron said and followed Hermione out the door.  
  
"I am going to go find Luna and the other and tell them about the potion. I will come back to the hospital wing after I tell them."  
  
"Okay. Bye Ron."  
  
"Hermione do you want something to eat as well? I was going to go grab some breakfast from the kitchen ."  
  
"No I'm not all that hungry."  
  
"Okay then. I will be back soon."  
  
"Bye Ron." Hermione said and walked in the opposite direction as Ron.  
  
*Ron would you get something for Hermione? I don't think she has eating very much in the last few days.* Harry asked.  
  
*Sure mate.* Ron said and he tickled the pear and walked in to kitchen.  
  
Hermione made her way back to the hospital wing and curled up on the bed next to Harry. *I know you asked Ron to bring me something.*  
  
*Don't be mad love; I am just worried about you. You haven't eaten anything since you woke up.*  
  
*I'm not mad, maybe a little annoyed.* she said and kissed him on the cheek. *Thank you for caring.*  
  
*I wish I could kiss you back. That is the first thing I am going to do when they give me that potion.*  
  
*How did you know about the potion?*  
  
*I can hear what you and Ron say. Can't you hear what Ron is saying?*  
  
Hermione tied to concentrate on if Ron was saying anything. *No I can't.*  
  
*I wonder if there is anything in the book about it.*  
  
*Maybe. Want me to read to you?*  
  
*I would love that.*  
  
Hermione smiled and began reading to book to Harry. After an hour of reading Ron came back to the hospital wing with Luna, Ginny, Victor, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Snape.  
  
*My family.* Harry thought.  
  
Hermione looked up from the book and smiled. "Is it time?"  
  
"Yes it is." Ron said smiling at Hermione and Harry. *You really think of all of them as your family? Even Snape?* he asked.  
  
*I do. You can't like everyone in your family, besides he is slowly getting better.* Harry said.  
  
Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze and got up from the bed.   
  
"Now everyone stand back and give me some room." Madame Pomfrey said pulling a small vile from her robe. "This may now taste very good Mr. Potter but it will help you." she said and un-corked the bottle and held it to his lips and slowly poured it down his throat.  
  
Hermione stood next to Ron and grabbed his hand. *Please work* she said over and over in her head. She couldn't look. She was so scared it wouldn't work and he would be lost forever.  
  
The potion made its way down Harry's throat and began working its way in to his system. Soon Harry could moves his toes. *Thank you Merlin, it's working!*  
  
Hermione opened her eyes when she heard him say that. Ron and Hermione both looked at his left toes, they were wiggling happily under his blanket. Hermione laughed. "I've never been so happy to see toes wiggling."  
  
Ron laughed as well. "Either have I."   
  
Soon Harry have movement in his lower body. He pulled his legs up towards them and pushed them back down on the bed.   
  
Hermione laughed again and began to cry. Soon she saw his left thumb move. "His thumb! I saw it move!"  
  
"Me too!" said Dudley who was now standing next to Hermione and was equally excited about the thumb moving.  
  
"It's just his thumb" Snape said  
  
"Quite!" Lupin yelled. "At least your damn potion is working or you would have to deal with me!'"  
  
"Look! his head is moving!" Mrs. Granger said  
  
Hermione ran over next to Harry. "Open your eyes Harry. Please open your eyes." she said and she knelt down next to his bed and turned his face to look at her. "Open your eyes!" she pleaded and soon saw his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Her... Hermione." Harry said and opened his eyes for the first time. "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry!" she said and began crying more.  
  
Harry lifted his hand and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry love I am back and I am not going anywhere."  
  
Hermione dropped her head to Harry chest and began to cry even harder.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her onto the bed next to him. *It's okay my love. I am not going anywhere ever again*  
  
"Harry how do you feel? Any pain?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"None at all. I feel fine, just like before." he said looking around the room at the smiling people in front of him. "I am so glad you are all here."  
  
"We are glad you are back." Mrs. Granger said walking over and giving him a hug, followed my Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Dudley. Victor shock his hand and mumbled something in Bulgarian. McGonagall welcomed him back and gave him a smile. Everyone stayed and talked to Harry for an hour before Madame Pomfrey ushered everyone out so Harry could get some rest. Hermione had fallen asleep and Harry's chest and was still there after everyone left, except Lupin. He stood next to the window.  
  
"I am glad you are still here" Harry said shifting Hermione to get a little more comfortable.  
  
Lupin didn't respond he just continued to look at the window.  
  
"I wish you would talk to me. I am sorry if I did something to upset you."  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Lupin said and turned around and walked over near Harry. "I'm upset with myself."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "For what? You haven't done anything."  
  
"I know." he said and ran out of the room.  
  
"LUPIN!" he yelled, but it was no use. Harry knew he wasn't going to come back. 


	16. Part Two: Chapter Six

Hermione awoke several hours later from a wonderful dream and to the feeling of Harry running his hands up and down her spine.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get up." he said smiling down at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Its okay." he said and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and gave her a squeeze. "Did you have a good dream?"  
  
"Did you see it?"   
  
"I did. It was wonderful. But I always pictured us getting married sooner. In your dream we looked like 25ish."  
  
"What?" Hermione said sitting up and looking at Harry with a shocked expression. "You think about us getting married?"  
  
"Yes, does that surprise you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well I do think about it. I have since the end of last year." Harry said turning a slight shade of red.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Harry. I'm glad that I am not the only one who thinks about our future." she said and snuggled back in next to him and laid her head back on his chest.  
  
"I'm not embarrassed Hermione. Its just that I don't think its normal for guys to think about that kind of stuff."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked up at him. "Your not normal Harry."  
  
Harry let out a small laugh. "That is true."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"You said the first thing you were going to do when you woke up was kiss me. Why haven't you?" Hermione said looking up into Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
Harry smiled. "I would of, but there were so many people around, and then you feel asleep."  
  
"True, but what's stopping you now?"  
  
Harry smiled and pulled Hermione up closer to him; Hermione shifted her body so she was now laying on top of Harry. She ran her hands through his hair and down the sides of his face and back up to his hair. She absently ran her thumb over his scar and they both immediately said "ouch."  
  
"Sorry" she whispered. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't worry about it." he whispered back.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry and continued running her hands through his hair and then moved her hands down to his face and began tracing the features of his face with a slight smile.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked very softly not trusting his voice to sound normal.  
  
"I want to remember what your face feels like, I know what it looks like, but I want to memory of how it feels." she said and continued to trace his face with her hands.  
  
Harry smiled. Her hands instantly went to his mouth. She used her index finger to trace his lips.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it any more, he had to kiss her. He reached his hands up to his face and moved her hand aside. "You can do this later. If I don't kiss you soon I'm going to die." he and pulled her closer to him until there lips crashed into each other.  
  
Harry pulled her closer deepening the kiss, soon it turned in to a battle of lips, teeth, and tongues; each battling for more. They pulled away for a brief moment to catch there breath but couldn't stand to be that far apart and both dove back into the kiss. Soon there hands joined in the battle, both sets wandering frantically to find flesh, both needing the feeling of the other flesh.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione and flipped her over so he was now on top of her. Hermione eyes widened at the look on Harry's face. She had never seen his eyes full of need before. She was taken back by the look, but soon forget it when Harry's mouth met her again for round three of the battle. Harry hands began to move down her stomach and began to play with the hem of her shirt, unsure of Hermione reaction if he moved under it. He decide to risk it, he needed to feel her skin. He slowly moved him hand under her shirt but once his skin touched hers it was like a bomb had exploded in him. His needs grew, he needed to feel more of her, and he wanted to see all of her. He ran his hands up her body and were making there way to her back when he heard her.  
  
*'Oh Merlin this has to stop! We can't go any farther. Oh! his hands are so soft, he feels so good. No! Don't think that, this has to stop before I can't, I'm not ready for this.'*  
  
Harry instantly removed him mouth from her and pulled his hands away from her body.  
  
"Sorry" he said trying to catch his breath and rolling of the bed. "I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want to."  
  
Hermione was confused. "What are you talking about Harry? I didn't do anything I didn't want to."  
  
Harry walked over to the window. "I heard you Hermione. You didn't want to do that."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. "Harry." she whispered and walked over near him. "I did want to." she said laying a hand on his shoulder. "I want to be with you Harry, just not yet. I want it to be special and not in a hospital bed were anyone could walk in like my mum."  
  
Harry turned around to look at her. "You're not mad at me?"  
  
"For what? Finding me desirable? For wanting to be with me? To share something very intimate and beautiful with me? No Harry I am not." she said as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Harry. I want to be with you, just not yet. Can you wait until I am ready?"  
  
"I will wait forever if I have to. You are the only woman I want to be with and the only one I will be with."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head. "Promise."  
  
*Are you guys done yet?* Ron asked  
  
*It depends on what you want.* Harry said.  
  
*Its time for dinner. Everyone is down at the great hall waiting for you two. So stop snogging and get down here I'm starving!'*  
  
*When are you not starving?* Hermione asked Ron.  
  
*At least I don't have my nose in a book all the bloody time!* Ron said.  
  
*It's not in there all the time.* Harry said giving Hermione a kiss on the check as they walked down towards the great hall.  
  
*Well its good to know that she can get out of her books for something!* Ron said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron as they walked into the great hall. They were instantly greeted by Mrs. Weasly and Mrs. Granger, but grabbing them into a hug.  
  
"Molly breathing is become a big problem" Harry said gasping for air.  
  
"I am sorry dear! Just a few more minutes. I've missed you." she said letting go of Harry.  
  
"I've miss you too." he said and soon was grabbed into another hug from Mrs. Granger.  
  
"You gave us all a fright. Please try to avoid doing that again." she said squeezing him close to her.  
  
"I will defiantly try." he said and pulled away from her.  
  
Hermione had just pulled away from Mrs. Weasley when Dumbledore walked in the great hall.  
  
"It's good to see you out and about Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Good. I would like to talk to you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger after dinner. We have to discuss the upcoming year."  
  
"Yes Sir." Hermione said and grabbed Harry's hand and made there way to the table. Hermione took the empty seat across from Ron and Luna. Harry sat next to Hermione and Dudley.  
  
"Hi Dudley. How are you?"  
  
"Better. I'm glad you are out of the hospital"  
  
"Me too. So are you enjoying the castle?"  
  
"It's very interesting, there is always something new to see." he said looking up at the ceiling that had been transformed into the night sky.  
  
Harry smiled at his cousin. "I'm glad you don't think of me a freak anymore."  
  
"I never did. I only said those things to please my parents. I really am sorry for everything."  
  
"Don't give it a second though." Harry said patting his cousin on the back.  
  
"Dudley I would like to finish the tour we started today. How about tomorrow after breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good. Want to join us Harry? You can tell me some more of the stories Hermione was telling me."  
  
Harry nodded his head, agreeing, as he looked around the room to see if Lupin was there. He searched the room several times before he finally found him sitting next to Hagrid and Snape. They made brief eye contact. Harry smiled at him, and Lupin turned his gaze back to his empty plate.  
  
*He won't even look at me.* Harry though  
  
*Who?* Ron asked.  
  
*Lupin*Hermione answered.  
  
*Why?* Ron asked  
  
*Don't know* Harry said looking back at Lupin who was finding his empty plate very interesting.  
  
*Have you talked to him yet?* Hermione asked placing her hand on his knee  
  
*I tired to earlier today but it didn't go well, he just yelled something about not being able to do anything and then stormed out of the room.*  
  
*Maybe he feels guilty* Ron said.   
  
*Guilty? For what?* Harry asked.  
  
*For not being able to take care of you.*Hermione said.  
  
*Hermione do you remember the fights we heard him and my parents having about letting you leave the Dursley's earlier? And how he would get all panicky when he didn't get a letter for Harry everyday?*  
  
*Yeah I do. He was always asking me how you were and if you were happy.*  
  
*Really?* Harry said looking very shocked.  
  
*Really. The night he came with Charlie to tell us about Percy. He was completely ballistic. He was yelling and cursing things. He really scared us. Hermione's mum was the only one who could calm him down.* Ron said looking around the room noticing people giving them all funny looks.  
  
*Maybe he feels like he has to protect me since I'm the only thing he has left to remind me of his best friend?*  
  
*Could be, but we will have to talk about it later. We are getting all kinds of funny looks.* Ron said.   
  
*You're right. Look at Luna. She looks like she is about to explode or something. Does she know about are being able to talk to each other with out actually talking?* Harry said.  
  
*Not yet, I don't know if I should tell her.*  
  
*Let's talk about it later.* Hermione said.   
  
After dinner the trio said followed Dumbledore up to his office.  
  
"Please have a seat" Dumbledore said pointing to three chairs across from his desk.   
  
The trio did as they were told all wondering what Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about.  
  
"I know you all are wondering what I brought you up here. I will make this as short as possible."  
  
"Take you time Professor, we are in no hurry." Hermione said  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the three. "School will be starting in a week and want you all be aware of the changes that will be occurring. For starters I would like to congratulate Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger for becoming Head boy and girl and Mr. Weasley for being the seventh year prefect for your house."  
  
Hermione beamed with delight "Thank you sir!"  
  
"No need to thank me, you all deserved it. It was a very hard decision on whom should be head boy, but in the end we thought that Harry was slightly more deserving, I hope you understand Mr. Weasley."  
  
"I do." Ron said giving Harry and Hermione a smile.   
  
"Really? I know you wanted to get it." Harry said. He was really surprised that Ron was taking the new so well.  
  
"Really Harry. I use to want to be head boy, but not after what happen to you this summer and what happened to Hermione last year. I don't want to be like Percy."   
  
"You won't be like him if you don't want to." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but the less I have in common with him the better off I will be."   
  
"Very well." Dumbledore said smiling at Ron. He was glad to see him not be jealous of Harry anymore, and to know he didn't want to be like his older brother. "You may have noticed the extra door in your common room."  
  
The trio nodded there head yes.  
  
"It is a training room for you. It slows time down when you are in it. This way you will have double the training time, without taking up as much time. Mrs. Granger I would like you to continue training with Lupin, Moody, and Tonks this year. I know you do not wish to become an auror but the training will be necessary in helping you in the final battle. You may still continue your training with Poppy, as I believe that will become useful in the battle as well."  
  
"I understand." Hermione said with a sigh  
  
"We will also be starting up the DA again. It will be open to all who want to join it. I would like you three to help Lupin and Victor in teaching those who are in it. Also there will be no Hogsmade trips or Quidditch this year."  
  
"No Quidditch?" Ron and Harry said  
  
"I am sorry. I know you two did not play last year, but did help out the team in there training. I believe that it will be better for the school to not play this year, but instead concentrate on the upcoming battle."  
  
"This is going to be a depressing year." Hermione said without thinking.  
  
"I know Mrs. Granger, but after this year everything will be different." Dumbledore said. "The professors and I will be holding event throughout out the year to help cheer up the students and give them a break from school. We will be having a Halloween Ball this year, as well as several all-school Quidditch games. We are also working on having some of the shop keepers from Hogsmeade coming to school a few times to let students buy items they may need."  
  
"Sounds fair." Harry said.  
  
"I am glad you think so Harry. Now about the classes you all will be taking. You will all have DADA twice a day everyday, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration together. Mrs. Granger you will not be taking Arthimacy this year, but instead you will go to see Poppy for your training, Mr. Potter you will come to my office and continue our training on wandless magic, and Mr. Weasley I would like you to take Muggle studies."  
  
"Muggle studies!?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley. There are times when Aurors have to deal with Muggles and it would wise if you understood the basics of Muggle living."  
  
"Like how to use a telephone" Harry said giving Ron a grin.  
  
"It's a good idea Ron. You really should learn about Muggle life. Harry and I can help you when you need it."  
  
"I believe that is all I have to discuss with you about school. Now let's talk about the final battle." Dumbledore said as Lupin walked in to join the meeting. "You are right on time Remus."  
  
"I was outside the door waiting for you to be done, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, please have a seat." Dumbledore said as another chair appeared next to Harry.  
  
"Thank you." Lupin said and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked Lupin.  
  
"Just fine." He said and leaned closer to Harry and whispered "Let's have a talk after this is over."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. *He wants to talk that a good sign right?*  
  
*Very good.* Ron said  
  
*Just listen to him and let him explain what ever he has to say.* Hermione said   
  
*I will.*  
  
*Guys, we are getting funny looks again.* Ron said   
  
"You know it's rude to talk to your selves when there are others in the room." Lupin said.  
  
"Sorry." All three said together.  
  
"Don't be, it is good that you are doing it. We just need to find a way to make it no so noticeable."  
  
"Noticeable?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes Mrs. Granger. When you three are talking to each other your pendants glow. How far have you gotten on the book I gave you?"  
  
"Not very."  
  
"I suggest you three read it as soon as you can."  
  
"Hermione read a few chapters to us the earlier." Ron said.  
  
"You were listening as well?"  
  
"I caught most of it. I was walking with Luna and trying to hear what Hermione was saying at the same time, it was hard at first, but became easier."  
  
"Excellent. You all will have to master how to do that." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We will be staring your training again tomorrow night." Lupin said. "After dinner come up to the extra room in your common room. Victor will be joining us a well. He still needs to learn a few things before the battle and he can help when I am not able to be there." Lupin said looking out the window at the half moon.  
  
"Harry we need to know more about the dreams you have been having. Hermione and Ron told us about them, but we need to know if there is anything else about them."  
  
"No. I told Hermione exactly what happen, but I will tell you as soon as I have another one."  
  
"Very well." Lupin said.  
  
"In my dreams there were a lot of people battling. Do we have a lot on our side?" Harry asked.  
  
"We do. Victor has recruited a lot of Quidditch player to help as well and people he knows from Bulgaria. We have the support of several magical creatures thanks to Hagrid and Charlie. We will have most of the students from Hogwarts with us as well. The kids will have to get permission from there parents, but I am confidant most will agree; all thought first and second years will not be allowed. We also have several hundred members of the order that will be helping us as well."  
  
"Several hundred? There were never that many people at Grimmauld Place." Harry said.  
  
"I know. After Fudge admitted that Voldemort has risen many of out older members rejoined and brought along of there friends." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Also they know that the boy-who-lived will be fighting and know that it will the end after this time." Lupin said with pride in his voice.  
  
"I feel better knowing we have so much support." Ron said.  
  
"Me too. I don't have any doubt that we won't defeat him, but now I just feel better about the whole thing." Hermione said  
  
"We need you to help comfort those who don't have the confidence." Dumbledore said.   
  
"We will need you three to help get as many students as possible who want to help us. Don't make them join if they don't want to, but let them know they are wanted to help. Make them feel needed." Lupin said.  
  
"We can do that."  
  
"Can Luna help as well? She can get the Ravenclaws."  
  
"That would be an excellent idea." Dumbledore said  
  
"Do you know anyone from Huffelpuff that we could get to help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't." Ron said.  
  
"Either do I." Harry said "But we can find someone when school starts."  
  
"What about Slytherin. Should we even bother?" Ron asked.  
  
"It won't hurt to try; you never know who will decide to help." Lupin said given Dumbledore a knowing nod.  
  
"I believe we have discussed everything that needs to be talked about for now. When you have finished the book let me know and I will help any way I can." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Hermione said.  
  
"And do let me know if you all have and more dreams."  
  
"We will." The three said and left the office.  
  
"It's going to be just fine Remus. Just talk to him, let him know that aren't mad at him. We need him to concentrate on the upcoming months, and not why you are acting like you are." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"I'm going. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore than he has. I should of been there when Percy attacked, he doesn't deserve to have all theses burdens. He should be able to live a normal life."  
  
"He will soon. Now stop stalling and go talk to him."  
  
"I am. Good night Albus." Lupin said and closed the door to the office. 


	17. Part Two: Chapter Seven

Lupin slowly walked down the stair case where he knew Harry would be waiting for him. He stopped on the last few steps to collect his thoughts. He knew he was being unfair to Harry, and it was time to tell him why he has been acting the way he has. He took a deep breath and walked down the last few steps and was greeted by a sad looking Harry Potter.   
  
"Hello." Lupin said   
  
"Hi" Harry said   
  
"Where did Hermione and Ron go?" Lupin asked struggling to start a conversation.   
  
"Back to the common room. Hermione wanted to read the book and Ron went off to find Luna."   
  
"Thats good. I hope you will read the book as well and not just let Hermione tell you what it said."   
  
"I won't. Even thou I can hear her reading it right now, I know it is important for me to read it myself."   
  
"Good." Lupin said trying to think of what he should say next. He knew he should just tell Harry, but he wasn't ready yet.   
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked   
  
"I think that would be good."   
  
Harry nodded and began walking. They walked in silence through the corridors with an unspoken knowledge of where they were going.   
  
Lupin stopped a few feet away from the exit of Hogwarts. " You have your wand?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Always."   
  
"I hope you don't mind going outside, I need some fresh air. For some reason I feel clasterphobic in the castle tonight." he said and he pushed the large doors open and walked out in the early fall night.   
  
Harry let out a small chuckle. " I bet you're the first to say that."   
  
"You would think that, but I believe your father said the same thing when he was trying to propose to your mother."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"You never heard about his proposal?"   
  
Harry looked down at the ground sadly. " No, I haven't heard much about my parents."   
  
Lupin was saddened by the lack of knowledge Harry knew about his parents. He knew Sirius wanted to tell him about them, but his time with Harry was to short.   
  
" He decided to ask her right after graduation. He was extremely nervous the whole week; he couldn't eat or sleep. Which was very out of charector of your father. The man could sleep though anything and was always eating, like Ron." Lupin siad with a smile.  
  
"Anyways your mother was worried about him, she couldn't figure out for the life of her what was wrong. She was always asking Sirius and I what was wrong, Sirius always made same joke about it. I wanted to tell her, but couldn't. The night before graduation your father was restless, he was pacing around our dorm trying to get the words just right. I never saw him sweat so much, not ever after he won the quidditch house cup earlier that year." Lupin said stopping at the edge of the lake to catch his breath.  
  
" He decided to take a walk he said he couldn't think and though the walls where closing in on him. Sirius and I though he was going nutters but let him go. He didn't come back for three hours and when he did he had a huge goofy grin on his face and said he was getting married."   
  
Lupin looked over at Harry who has a huge grin on his face and a few tear in his eyes. " How did he ask her?"   
  
"I don't know. Every time someone asked how he proposed they both changed the subject."   
  
"I wish they were here. I miss them all so much." Harry said walking towards the Quidditch pitch.   
  
"I know you do, so do I. They would be very proud of you Harry."   
  
"Mum told me she was last year. She said that Dad and Sirius would be visiting me as well, I wish they would."   
  
Lupin was a little taken back by that statement, he heard about the dream but never heard Harry mention it since then. " Lily never lies. If she said they will visit you they will. I know your father or Sirius wouldn't miss a chance to talk to you one more time. When they come to see you tell them I say hi."   
  
Harry walked on to the Quidditch pitch and looked up at the three hoops. " I will." he said and continued walking until he was in the middle of the pitch.   
  
"You miss playing don't you?"   
  
"I do, but I think I miss flying more. I feel free up there."   
  
"Well you've been fly since you were a month old. Its only natural that you miss it."   
  
Harry sat down in the middle of the pitch waiting for Lupin to tell him about his flying experience.   
  
Lupin smiled at the eagerness on Harry's face. " When you turned a month old you father and Sirius decided it was time for you to have your first lesson. Your mum had gone to the store to pick up a few things. It was the first time that your father, Sirius and I were left to care for you on our own." Lupin said taking a seat next to Harry on the grass.   
  
"You mum asked me to make sure that they didn't do anything stupid, but once they get an idea in there head's there is no talking them out of it. I tried to." he said with a smile on his face.   
  
" They bundled you up in just about every piece of clothing you had so you wouldn't get cold, even if it was still warm out. You mum had bought a carrier that straps on the front of her so she could still hold you but be able to do other things. I helped James put it on and Sirius put you in the carrier. I was so scared that James would drop you or you would some how fall out."   
  
"Did I?"   
  
"Oh Merlin no! I stayed on the ground right next to the broom so I would catch you if anything happen, thankfully I didn't need to. Once James mounted the broom you started to laugh. I never saw a happier baby then when he pushed off the ground and hovered just above the ground."   
  
"Did mum find out?"   
  
"Yes, she came back from the store about 2 minutes after James kicked off. She came in to the back yard and saw him and hovering just above the ground. She heard you squeal and thought that you were scared, she ran over to him and saw that you were actually laughing and smiling. She was upset with your father for doing it, but she could never stay mad at him for long."   
  
Harry and Lupin sat in silence for a long time, both remembering the stories and event of the past. Harry was over whelmed with the new stories he has and wanted to heard more. Lupin knew he had to tell Harry what he was doing through theses last few months. Lupin took a deep breath.   
  
"Harry."   
  
Harry turned his attention back to Lupin. He looked at him trying to tell him to continue.   
  
"I.... I..... well...." Lupin began to stumble over his words.   
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked   
  
"Yes.... no...... I don't know!" he said making his way back to his feet. He began to pace in front of Harry. " I need to explain why I have been acting the way I have, but I don't know how. I don't want to hurt you again."   
  
"Again? You have never hurt me Lupin" Harry said watching him pace back and forth in front of him.   
  
"Thats just the thing; I did. I let you down this summer. I should of fought harder to get you out of that place. I knew that you were in danger, I knew Percy was the spy, but I didn't fight harder to get you out of there. Its my fault. When I could get you out of there I was late, if only I was there on time your aunt and uncle would still be alive. Its all my fault."   
  
Harry stared blankly at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe his ears. * He actually thinks its his fault.* he though hoping Hermione or Ron would know what to say to him. He got no answer.   
  
"You don't have to say anything, I know its my fault." he said and started walking off towards the other end of the pitch.   
  
* Harry! I can't help you with this but you have to go after him. You guys need each other. I am going to talk to my mum and won't be able to hear you for awhile. I'll see you back in the common room.* Hermione said   
  
Harry jumped to his feet and went after his. " Lupin wait!" Lupin stopped and looked back to see Harry running after him.   
  
"Its not your fault! Please don't think it is your fault!" Harry yelled still running after him.   
  
"Your just saying that."   
  
"No! All this time I thought you were mad at me, I though that I let you down. I never once though that you though that what happen at the Dursley's was yours. No one did. If I wasn't still there at the time Dudley would probably be dead as well. Me being there saved him and we captured Percy; there is one less death eater out there because of it."   
  
"I could of been there sooner." Lupin said shocked at how Harry saw the situation.   
  
"You where there right on time. Any sooner and I might not of be able to stop him, the door bell would of distracted me and he could of killed me." It was not Lupin's turn to stare blankly at Harry. He didn't know what to say or what to do.   
  
"Lupin please don't think it was your fault, it wasn't. You did just what was needed to be done. I am just relieved that you aren't mad at me."   
  
"Never. I was just so mad at myself, I could of lost you. I don't think I could handle losing someone else. You are all I have left Harry."   
  
"No I'm not. You have the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Hermione, and her mum. Besides I'm not going to a long time, there is to much that I have to live for."   
  
"Hermione right."   
  
"She one, the main reason. But you too. I want to hear more about my parents. Sirius never got to tell me much, we were just getting comfortable with each other before he died. And I am getting use to having you around." Harry said with a big sigh.   
  
Lupine smiled slightly. "I know. I will tell you everything I can. Anytime you want to hear about them don't hesitate to ask me. But for now I think its time for us to get back inside. We shouldn't have been out this long, its not safe." Lupin said and began walking back to the castle.   
  
"I know. Its not time yet, not until winter."   
  
"Its not that far away and we still have a lot to do."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Lets just hope he doesn't attack during a full moon." Lupin said looking up at the sky.   
  
"Do you want company on the next full moon? I know my dad and Sirius use to."   
  
Lupin looked at Harry and put his arm around his shoulder. " You don't have to."   
  
"I know, but I want to."   
  
"I would like it, its does get lonely in the dungeon by myself. Maybe we can get Hermione to join us as well. I would ask Ron, but I don't know how safe he would be."   
  
"I think he would understand. We can ask Hermione when we get back." Harry said with a smile.   
  
"How are things with her?"   
  
Harry smiled " Great. Sometimes I think its all a dream, I can't believe she is still with."   
  
"She won't leave you. I can tell. You two look at each other the same way your mum and dad looked at each other."   
  
Harry smiled. " I love her so much, I can't picture my life with out her."   
  
"I want to ask you something but I don't want Hermione to hear, is there a way you can block her out for awhile?"   
  
"She's talking to her mum and stopped the connection between us until I get back into the common room."   
  
Lupin nodded his head "Let go sit in the kitchen. I could use something to drink."   
  
"O-okay." Harry said trying not to sound nervous, but knew it didn't work.   
  
"Its okay Harry there is no need to be nervous, you aren't in trouble." Lupin said making his way towards the kitchen.   
  
"What is it about?"   
  
"Lets get in the kitchen first, its more secure than the hallway."   
  
"Was the pitch?"   
  
"Yes, Albus knew were where going to be talking a he secured the pitch for us. He figured we would end up there."   
  
Harry smiled. " He never misses a stitch."   
  
"He knows everything that goes on, even when I was in school. He always seamed to know when the maunders were up to no good." Lupin said with a smile as they stopped in front of the portrait guarding the kitchen. Harry reached out and tickled the pear and let Lupin walk in the kitchen before him.   
  
"Mr. Potter Sir! Mr. Lupin! Dobby is so glad to see you!"   
  
"Hello Dobby how are you?" Harry asked   
  
"Just fine Mr. Potter Sir. Is there anything Dobby can get you?"   
  
"How about some pumpkin juice?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Yes Sirs! Dobby will be back in a minute" with a loud pop Dobby was gone.   
  
Lupin smiled a Harry. " You did a great thing setting Dobby free."   
  
"I couldn't stand anyone being forced to live the Malfoy's."   
  
There was another loud pop and Dobby reappeared with a tray of various cakes and muffins as well and a pitcher of Pumpkin juice and two goblets. "Dobby has brought something to eat as well. If you needs anything else just let me know."   
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said   
  
"No need to thank Dobby. Dobby is just happy to see Harry Potter out of the hospital wing and in good health."   
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said with a smile. " Why don't you bring Hermione and her mum some tea for me."   
  
"Oh course Sir! Would Harry potter like me to give Miss. Hermione a message?" Lupin smiled at the kindness Harry showed towards Hermione. " Do you have a piece of parchment and a quill? I would like to send her a quick note."   
  
"POP" Dobby was gone.   
  
Harry trued to look at Lupin, who had a huge grin on his face. " What?" Harry asked.   
  
"Just like your father. Always thinking of someone else."   
  
Harry smiled. " I though they might like something while they are talking."   
  
"POP" Dobby returned with a piece of parchment, a quill, and a large tray pull of cakes, muffins, and tea.   
  
"Here you are Mr. Potter Sir!"   
  
"Thank you Dobby." Harry said and took the parchment and quill from Dobby. He quickly scribbled a note to Hermione and gave it back to Dobby.   
  
"Would Mr. Lupin like to send a note to Mrs. Granger?"   
  
Lupin was shocked by the house elf question. " No Dobby."   
  
"As you wish Sir."   
  
"Thank you Dobby. I have a pair of socks for you in my trunk, I will bring them to you tomorrow."   
  
Dobby's face lit up with excitement. " Harry Potter is to kind! Thank you so much!" he said and with a 'pop' he was gone.   
  
Lupin reached for the tray Dobby had left and poured him and Harry a glass.   
  
"Thank" Harry said taking the goblet from him and taking a long drink from it.   
  
"You really love her don't you?"   
  
Harry set the goblet down on the table. " I do. Like I said before I can't picture my life with out her by my side. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Harry said with a smile. He decide earlier that summer he was going to ask her to be his, but this was the first time he ever said it to someone, and he was very glad he told Lupin first.   
  
"I figure you were. Do you know when?"   
  
"Not for sure, I was thinking either Halloween or Christmas. I have to get a ring first. I was planning of going to that jewelry shop in Hogsmade, but I don't see that happening."   
  
Lupin smiled a Harry and grabbed a muffin from the tray. " I have something that might help you. Your mum left me her engagement ring when they went into hiding, she wanted me to give it to you when you found the right girl."   
  
"Really? Where is it? Can I see it?" Harry said excitedly   
  
"I don't keep it with me, I have it in a vault with a few other things. I can get it to you in a few weeks."   
  
Harry smiled. Soon he could ask Hermione to be his wife, he couldn't wait for them to start a new life together after they defeated Voldemort. Soon an uneasily feelings came over him, what if he didn't make it through the battle, or what is she didn't? How could he ask her to marry him if there was such an uncertainly about his life.   
  
"Harry what's wrong? You've been staring at that cake for a while now."   
  
Harry looked up a Lupin " Just thinking."   
  
"You want to talk about it?"   
  
"Do you think I should ask her to marry me?"   
  
"If you love her like I think you do then yes."   
  
"But what if I don't make it through the battle? I can't just leave her."   
  
Lupin was saddened by that thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he last Harry, and Hermione wouldn't be able to go on. " There is always the fear of not being there for the one you love. It is a risk you have to take Harry. Your parents knew they were in danger when they got married, but it didn't stop them. They would of rather spent those few years together than apart."   
  
Harry took a few minutes to consider what Lupin had said. He knew he was right, there was always a risk, but could he live with the risk? " My parents knew they would be in danger?"   
  
"Yes. your mum was an amazing seer. She knew that your father was her soul mate and they knew that there child would be the one who defeated the dark lord. She knew they would die protecting you, but she didn't know that it would be so soon in your life. She always saw the vision of there death when you were 17 and about to kill Voldemort."   
  
Harry eyes widened at the statement. " 17?"   
  
Lupin nodded his head. " She had the vision the night your father proposed to her, she told me about it a few hours before your father left to take a walk and ended up proposing to her."   
  
"17. Thats now. Does that mean that because they are not here that I can not defeat him?"   
  
"Harry they are with you. Why do you think your mum has visited you and said that your father and Sirius would come see you as well. They are always with you, guiding you and helping you. They will be with you, Hermione, and Ron when you face and defeat Voldemort."   
  
"I can't believe they knew they would die for me and still went through with it."   
  
"Thats what love does to people I imagine. Why do you think Hermione insisted on being by your side all these years knowing she might die? She loves you with all her heart and will do anything to make sure you are okay. Just like you do for her. If you knew that the child you and Hermione had would one day save the world, but you would die would you stop seeing Hermione?"   
  
"Never, nothing could."   
  
"Exactly! Your father was the same way. He didn't care that he would die to protect you, as long as he had Lilly and you he didn't care. He loved you both with all his heart."   
  
Harry's eyes were now filled with tears. " I can't believe I doubted ever asking her to marry me."   
  
"I think everyone does. I had a similar conversation with our father. I knew he would ask her, he just need a simple push in the right direction, just like you."   
  
Harry smiled. " Thank you. Now I just have to figure out how to do it."   
  
"That I can not help you with. That must come for you."   
  
"I know." Harry said and grabbed a cake from the try and took a bite out of it. Lupin smiled at the man sitting in front of him feeling very proud of him. They both sat in a comfortable silence each eating a few cakes and muffins before Harry broke the silence.  
  
" Harry there is something eles I need to ask you." Lupn siad looking very nervous.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ummmm. well..... OH Merlin I shoudln't be the one askeing you this!"  
  
" Aking what?"  
  
" Well, about you and Hermione's relasonship, your well more physical relasonship." Lupin said turning a slight shade of red. " I don't know how intimate you guys have been and I don't really want to know, but your parents where firm belivers in not being intimate with eachother until they were married. And I know they would want you to do the same. I just hope that I am not to late on telling you this."  
  
" Your not. Hermione and I sort of talked about it and she wants to wait. But now that you said what you just did I know we will wait until we are married. I don't want my parents to be disapointed in me."  
  
" Harry they would never be." Lupin said with relief " I should of talked about this with you last year, but I didn't. I talked to Mrs. Granger and promised I would talk to you about it."   
  
Harry nodded his head letting Lupin know he understood. Then gave him a small smile. "Why did Dobby ask if you wanted to send Mrs. Granger a note?"   
  
"He has some idea that I fancy her."   
  
Harry smiled. " Do you?"   
  
Lupin stared at Harry with his mouth open. " Are you serious? Her husband died a few month ago and you are asking me if I fancy her! I can't believe you asked that."   
  
"What do you not find her attractive? She's not that bad looking."   
  
Lupin laughed. " She is a very attractive woman, but I do not fancy her."   
  
"Why does Dobby think you do? He though that Hermione and I were together long before either of us knew we had feelings for each other. Myabe he is reading something that you just can't see."   
  
Lupin rolled his eyes. "Dobby saw me giving Mrs. Granger a hug a few days ago. She was upset about you being in the hospital and Hermione not leaving your side and a few other things that she is dealing with. She has not had an easy few month, and needed someone to comfort her. I knew what she was going through and comforted her. Thats all it was!" Lupin said getting a little agitated.   
  
"Don't get all defensive! I was just asking."   
  
"I know. But honestly the woman's husband just died. I can't believe you would suggest that I have feelings for your future mother in-law!"   
  
"Maybe you will someday."   
  
"Just like your father and Sirius. They were always suggesting I get together with some girl or another."   
  
"I'm not suggesting anything. Just don't look pass what could be right in front of you."   
  
Lupin rolled his eyes and pulled out a pocket watch from within his robes. " Its getting late we should get back." he said and stood up from the table.   
  
"You are probably right, I don't want Hermione to get worried."   
  
Lupin laughed and put his arm around Harry's shoulder as they began walking towards Harry's room. " You are sounding more and more like your father everyday."   
  
Harry smiled at the comment. " Thank you."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Being here for me, for telling me about my parents, for letting me talk to you about Hermione, for well everything you've done for me."   
  
"Harry even if Sirius or your parents were still alive I would be there for you. I made a promise to your parents and then to Sirius that I would watch over you, and that is what I am doing. I made the mistake to think you would be upset with me for things that happen earlier this summer, but I know now that I was wrong. I will always be there for you, I am very proud of everything that you have accomplished and will accomplish in your life, I think of you as the son I will probaly never have." Lupin said stopping in from of the portrait of the three small children. "I have to go see Albus right now I will see you in the morning for breakfast."   
  
Harry was speechless. He always hoped that Lupin was proud of him, he really wanted him to be, but now they he said it Harry didn't know what to say. He just nodded his head and gave him a smile.   
  
"You don't have to say anything Harry. Marauder'" Lupin said and the protrait swung open. " Have to good night"   
  
"Night." Harry choked out as he watch Lupin walk towards Dumbledore's office. " Wait!" Harry yelled. Lupin turned around and looked at Harry. " I'm going with Hermione tomorrow to finish the showing Mrs. Granger and Dudley the school, do you want to come with us?"   
  
Lupin smiled and nodded his head 'yes' and turned and continued walking towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
* In the Forbidden Forest *   
  
"M-My lord the dementors will be joining us later tonight. It is all set. They will leave Azkaban and bring all your loyal followers with them." Wormtail said with a trembling voice.   
  
"Very well." Voldemort said " Lucius any more news on the giants?"   
  
"Yes My Lord. The group I set out had met up with Dumbledore's group. I received an owl just now saying the giants are with us, and that they have killed a few of Dumbeldore's followers. They did not say whom, but I will find out."   
  
"Excellent. Bellatrix is the attack ready?"   
  
"Yes my lord. Lucius and I will be taking a few of out newer followers in to London tomorrow night to have some fun."   
  
"Very well. I want the Ministry and St. Mungo's destroyed. Leave no survivors!"   
  
"Yes my lord." Bellatrix said bowing down to the dark lord and leaving to gather up her party of death eaters.   
  
"Lucius have you made any progress on your son?"   
  
"No my lord. My wife has taken him into hiding, I am still trying to locate them."   
  
"You only have a week before he will return to that damn school. I want you to find him and do what ever needs to be done to ensure that he will be on the right side this year."   
  
"I will my lord. I am sending Crabb and Goyle's sons out to find him."   
  
"Very well. Just find him!"   
  
"I will my lord, I shall not disappoint you." Lucius said as he bowed to the dark lord and left the room.   
  
"Wormtail I want to be informed as soon as the Dementors get here and bring Weasley with you."   
  
"I will my Lord." he said leaving the dark Lord.   
  
"Everything is falling in to place, soon I will kill Potter and his pesky friends and will have free range over the world!" Voldemort said   
  
* Back at Hogwarts *   
  
Harry walked in to the common room to see Ron setting up a game of wizards's chest. " Care for a game mate?"   
  
Harry smiled and walked over to the table. " Sure."   
  
The two sit in silence for several minutes setting up the game.   
  
"Harry?" Ron asked   
  
"Ron?"   
  
"I heard your conversation with Lupin, I didn't mean to, it just sort of happen."   
  
"Its okay Ron, I figure you heard it."   
  
"Are you really going to ask her?"   
  
Harry smiled at Ron. " Shh. She's in the next room. Yes I am. Are you okay with it?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I couldn't be happier for you guys." Ron said making the first move of the game   
  
"Do you think I am making a mistake asking her when there could be a chance of either of us not making it through the battle." he said in frustration while looking at the board, they have only made a few moves each and he couldn't already tell that Ron had the upper hand in the game.   
  
"No. I've been thinking about asking Luna, but I'm not certain that she's the one. I love her, but I still have some doubts. I know you and Hermione don't have any, you two are perfect for each other."   
  
"You may have your doubts about her now, but someday you will know for sure."   
  
"Check-mate." Ron said happily.   
  
"Amazing! We haven't even been playing for five minutes!"   
  
Ron smiled and looked up to see Hermione and her mum leaving her room.   
  
"Good night Mum, Thank you for everything." Hermione said and gave her mum a hug.   
  
"Your welcome dear. I love you. See you in the morning." she said and walked down the hall towards the door leading to her room. " Good night Harry and Ron." she said before leaving. Hermione smiled and walked over to where Harry and Ron where cleaning up the remain of the chess game.   
  
"Did he beat you again?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Harry and leaned over and whispered " thank you for the tead."   
  
Harry smiled. "Yes, I think I am getting worse. We weren't even playing for five minutes!"   
  
"Want to play again?" Ron asked with a smile.   
  
"Sure." Harry said and began helping Ron set up the pieces again.   
  
"Harry what happen between you and Lupin? Is everything okay?"   
  
"Never better." he said with a smile and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. " He is going to be joining us for the rest of the tour tomorrow."   
  
"Really? How come?"   
  
"I asked him to." Harry said and began playing another game with Ron.   
  
"What all did you talk about?"   
  
"It's a secret." he said giving her a warm smile and Ron a knowing look.   
  
"I saw that! Ron knows! Tell me!"   
  
"Only if you tell me what you and your mum were talking about" Harry said studying the chess board with great frustration.   
  
Hermione let out a sigh and blushed slightly.   
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled. " You going to tell me?"   
  
"Yeah Hermione! Inquiring minds want to know." Ron said with a huge smile.   
  
" I can't. Its private."   
  
"So is what we were talking about." Harry said as he hesitantly moved his queen around the board.   
  
Ron smiled at his two best friends " Check mate!"   
  
"Bloody hell Ron!" Harry said " Thats it! I quit! I'm going to bed!" he said standing up from his chair. " Good night Ron." he said walking over towards his room   
  
" Night Harry." Ron said getting up from his chair. " Night Hermione."   
  
"Night Ron." Hermione said standing up and walking over towards Harry's room. "Harry Potter! Don't think you are going to bed with out giving me a kiss."   
  
Harry smiled. " Never." he said and wrapped his arms around her a pulled her close. He gently placed his lips to hers, held them there briefly then released them. " Night Mione." she whisper on to her lips. " I love you."   
  
Hermione smiled. " Love you too." she said. They both lingered in each other arms, neither wanting to be apart. " I don't want to let you go." Harry whispered.   
  
"Either do I. Stay with me in my room."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes. " We will just be sleeping Harry."   
  
"I know. I was just giving you a hard time. Besides I want to wait until we are married."  
  
"You do?" Hermione said as she pulled away from Harry and walked over to her room.  
  
" Yes, Lupin told me my parents belive in wiating until they were married, and he said they would of like me to as well, and I agree."   
  
Hermione smiled. " If thats what you want." she said as she walked into her room.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, let me go change."   
  
"Change in here."   
  
"What?!? Let me grab something then." Harry said walking over to his room   
  
"All your stuff is in here." she said from her room.   
  
"What? How?"   
  
"Mum and I moved it over here."   
  
"Your mum?" Harry said walking in to her room to find his trunk as well as his mum and dad's trunk, and a few other item of him all lined up on the far wall.   
  
"Yes, it was part of what we talked about."   
  
"What was? Us sleeping together, I mean in the same room." Hermione giggled and walked over to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of pajamas and walked in to her bath room to change. She quickly walked out of the bath room and let Harry in.   
  
"I don't feel safe sleeping alone. The two weeks I spent with my mum I would always crawl in to bed with her, once I got back to Hogwarts I didn't get much sleep. The first time I got a good night sleep was the night you got back when we slept in the window. I asked mum if she would mind if we shared a bed, at first she didn't like the idea. She talked to Lupin and Dumbledore about it and finally she agreed to it."   
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom. " Mione why didn't you tell me you weren't getting any sleep?" He said sitting down on the edge of her bed. Hermione walked over and sat next to him. " I didn't want to worry you."   
  
"Mione you know you can tell me anything, even if you think it would worry me. I love you and will do anything to make you happy." he said putting his arm around her and pulling her to him.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Your mum talked to Lupin about it? When?"   
  
"While you were in the hospital. Mum really likes him."   
  
Harry smiled. " I think Lupin does too, but won't admit it."   
  
"Sometimes it takes people years to realize there feelings for each other." Hermione said with a smile.   
  
"And its worth the wait." he said kissing her on the check.   
  
"Lets go to bed Harry, we have a long day."   
  
"I know. I want to stop by and see if Hagrid is around, I haven't seen him all summer." Harry said crawling under the covers next to Hermione.   
  
"I saw him once a few weeks ago, he was getting ready to go back into the mountain with a few aurors. They are going to bring a few back giants to help us." Hermione said snuggling close to Harry.   
  
"I hope he gets back soon. Its not Hogwarts with out him." He said and pulled Hermione closer to him.   
  
"I know love." Hermione said as she drifted off to sleep. 


	18. Part Two: Chapter Eight

Sorry for the delay!! I am looking for a new beta if there is anyone who is willing to do it for me let me know! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
The last week had been very hard on everyone. Voldemout's followers had attacked and destroyed St. Mungo's and the ministry in one night, they found out Hagrid was attack in the mountain by death eaters and was in critical condition at St. Mungo's when the attack took place, and all the demeanor and prisoners had left Azkaban and where now with Voldemourt.   
  
Harry did not take the new well. He denied it at first saying it was a cruel joke, but when the will arrived a few days ago leaving him Fang and Grawp, Ron his hut and Hermione all his books. Then it sunk it; Hagrid was gone.   
  
After the death eaters attacks the trio's training has become harder. They trained four hours in the morning ( 8 hours in training room) and at night. Harry would then train with Dumbeldore for 2 hours while Ron and Hermione went with Madam Pomfrey for some additional training in first aide. The three would then join MaGonagall, Snape, Moody, Ginny, and Luna in a meeting about how they were going to recruit students to help in the final battle. After the meeting they three would have a few hours to relax until they had there evening training that usually went until early in the morning.   
  
The three were exhausted. Each only getting about five hours of sleep a night. Hermione was getting worried about Harry. He was the last to fall asleep at night and the first to get up in the morning. She knew he was having trouble sleeping, but didn't know why.   
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window it had been raining for a week and didn't look like it would ever stop. She let out a yawn and rolled over to find the spot where Harry slept empty. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around their room, he was not there. Hermione sighed and got out of bed and began getting dressed for the day. They had been sharing a room for a week now and every morning, but the first morning she had awaken to an empty bed.   
  
Hermione emerged from her room to find Harry, Fang and Crookshanks sitting on the   
  
floor in front of the fire. Fang's head was rested on Harry out stretched legs while Crookshanks was curled up on his other side. Harry was reading the book Dumbeldore gave them about there pendants.   
  
" Morning love." he said not looking up from the book.   
  
Hermione walked over the Harry and bent down and kissed the top of his head. " morning." she said and looked over at Fang who was thumping his tail up and down. Hermione smiled and petting the large hound "good morning to you too" she turned to her cat and petted him as well.   
  
" Do you want to go down for breakfast before we have to met Moody for training?" Hermione asked.   
  
Harry nodded his head and placed the book on the couch behind him as he stood up from the floor.   
  
Hermione grabbed him into a hug that would put Mrs. Weasley's to shame.   
  
" What is this for?" Harry said gasping for breath.   
  
Hermione loosed her grip " I though you could use one. How are you?"   
  
Harry pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hand leading her down for breakfast. " Better. Its going to horrible tonight at the sorting ceremony telling everyone about H-Hagrid and everything else."   
  
Hermione squeezed his hand. " I know love, but it will get better."   
  
Harry and Hermione walked in silence to the great hall and continued the silence when they sat down. Hermione gave him a weak smile and began dishing food on to her plate. They ate in silence until a very tired Ron came running up to them.   
  
" There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"   
  
" Whats wrong Ron?" Harry asked dreading the answer.   
  
" Nothing! I was up stairs reading that book and I found out something amazing!"   
  
" What?" Hermione said. She was shocked that Ron was reading the book with out her or Harry nagging him to.   
  
" Come on up to the room, you have to read it to believe it!" Ron said running out of the great hall with Hermione and Harry following. The three burst into their common room and Ron ran over to the couch and open the book.   
  
" Here! Right here read this!" he said excitedly.   
  
Hermione grabbed the book from Ron and quickly read then passed it to Harry to read.   
  
" Amazing" Harry said and sat down on the couch making room for Hermione and Ron.   
  
" I know." Ron said.   
  
" We need to tell Dumbeldore and see if Snape will make the potion for us!" Hermione said.   
  
" I can't believe I missed that part, I was reading that same page just before breakfast." Harry said looking at the book again.   
  
" Its okay mate." Ron said   
  
"This is so exciting! I can't believe we will be able to control an animal! I wonder what they will be!" Hermione said   
  
" I don't know. Why don't we find Dumbeldore and tell him about this." Ron said.   
  
" Right. But first we should let Moody know we are going to be late today." Harry said up and walked over to the door to the training room. " I'll be right back." A few minutes later Harry walked out of the room with a smile on his face. " We have the day off. Moody thinks it would best if we read the book front to back and find out anything else we can about the pendants. Then mumbled something about 'constant vigilance' again."   
  
" Excellent!" Ron said. He was relieved they finally had the day off, even if they would be in the libary most of the day he was glad his body got a days rest. The training was starting to wear him down and he could tell his two friends were feelings the same way.   
  
" Right. Lets go see Dumbeldore and Snape, then we should go to the libary and read as much as we can before the feast." Hermione said.   
  
The three made there way to Dumbeldore's office.   
  
" I can't believe this is our last year." Ron said.   
  
" I know. It seams like yesterday we all met on the train." Hermione said with a smile and grabbed Harry's hand.   
  
Harry smiled. " I remember when you came in to our compartment looking for Trevor."   
  
Ron laughed. " Yeah you made fun of my spell and told me I had dirt on my nose!"   
  
Hermione looked over at Ron and laughed. " You still do! Honestly Ron do you ever look   
  
in a mirror?"   
  
Ron turned bright red and began rubbing his nose free of dirt.   
  
The three shared memories of the past years as the finished there walk to Dumbeldore's office.   
  
" Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I didn't expect to see you until later tonight. Shouldn't you be with Alester?"   
  
" We should, but we found something out that we though you needed to know, I told Moody about it and though it would be better to take a day off and concentrate on the pendants." Harry said.   
  
" I see. And what did you three find out?"   
  
" Ron you tell him. You found it." Hermione said.   
  
" Right, well I was in the common room waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back from breakfast I noticed the book on the couch and decided to read some. I open it to a random page and began reading. At first I didn't believe it, so I read it again. It said that the wearers of the pendants have the ability to control animals, one animal for each person."   
  
" Interesting, this can become very helpful." Dumbeldore said   
  
" Yes, well there is a potion that we need to take to tell us what animal we are able to control." Hermione said grabbing the book from Ron. " Its looks very difficult but can be brewed in a few hours. We were hoping that Professor Snape would brew it for us while we go to the libary and read more on the pendants."   
  
" Good idea. We need you three to master the pendants abilities soon. The time is coming near."   
  
" We know sir. Its been a very busy summer." Harry said   
  
" I know. and you three have been working very hard this last week and have not had an easy year. I am very proud of all three of you. Why don't you go down to the libary until the potion is done, after you take it enjoy the rest of the day."   
  
" Really?" Ron said trying not to sound over enthused.   
  
" Yes Mr. Weasley. I will go see Professor Snape now and send someone for you when it is ready."   
  
" Yes Sir." the trio said as the left the office and made there way down to the libary.   
  
After a few hours in the libary reading the book twice the three only found a few new things about the pendant.   
  
" I don't understand how we missed this before." Hermione said in frustration.   
  
" Its like the book changed every time we read it." Ron said looking at the notes Hermione wrote.   
  
" I guess we will just have to keep reading it until it doesn't change." Harry said trying to a yawn.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry and could see the bags forming under his eyes. " You need more sleep Harry."   
  
" I know. I just can't sleep." He said laying his head down on the table.   
  
" Maybe Madame Pomfrey can give you something?" Ron said   
  
Hermione began rubbing small circle on Harry's back trying to get him to relax. " Its not safe to take the sleeping drought unless you are in pain and need it." She said in her know-it-all voice.   
  
Harry smiled. " Yes dear."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. " I wonder if the potion will be ready soon, its been two hours."   
  
" It should be, unless Snape didn't do it." Harry said.   
  
" He did it." Lupin said from the door of the Liberia. " Its ready come on up to Dumbeldore's office."   
  
Harry looked up and smiled at Lupin. " You still want company tonight?"   
  
" Only if you want to." he said trying not to sound to eager about the company.   
  
" Of course we will be there." Hermione said walking out of the libary in front of the   
  
others.   
  
Harry smiled and followed Ron and Lupin out of the libary.   
  
"Ron you know that I want to come as well, but I don't know if it would be safe. Your animigi form couldn't defend its self if I did attack."   
  
" I know. Its okay. I honestly don't know if I would want to be down there. And I know mum isn't to happy that Hermione and Harry are going down there and I know she wouldn't let me. And I am sure Luna wouldn't let me either. So really its okay."   
  
"Right." Lupin said with relief. He did want Ron down there as well, but this gave him time with Harry and Hermione. Even if he would be a werewolf he still got to spend time with what he considered his family.   
  
" According to the book after we drink the potion the animal that we can control should appear in front of us." Hermione said looking at Dumbeldore, Snape, and Lupin.   
  
" Very well." Snape said trying to cover up the curiosity that was building inside him.   
  
" Thank you professor." Harry said.   
  
Everyone looked at Harry shocked that he was being civil towards the hated potions master.   
  
Snape mumbled something that sounded like 'your welcome' and sat down in chair in the corner.   
  
" Mr. Weasley since you found out about this why don't you go first." Dumbledore said.   
  
Ron nervously took the vile and slowly he poured it down his throat. He gagged at the taste as it slowly made its ways down. When it was all gone Ron looked around the room for some sign of an animal.   
  
" Maybe it takes a few minutes" he said as a blue cloud began to form in front of him. Soon the it began taking shape, Ron gasped.   
  
" Why does it have to be that?" He said trying not to scream and the huge spider that was now standing in front of him.   
  
Harry laughed. " Sorry mate. I guess you will have to get over the spider thing."   
  
Ron let out a groan as the spider disappeared.   
  
" This is good news Mr. Weasley. I think that you can work with Charlie with this one. He will be able to help you, he has formed a good bond with Aaragon. I think it would wise if you did as well, he has already agreed to help us, but now with you being able to control and communicate with them it will ensure us that they will now betray us." Dubmeldore said with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
" Yes Sir." Ron said   
  
"Miss Granger why don't you go next." Dumbelore said handing her a vile.   
  
Hermione quickly swallowed the potion and looked around the room and soon a purple cloud of smoke appeared and began taking form. It was unclear at first, it kept changing what it was, but soon it was clear. It was a unicorn.   
  
" Oh my!" Hermione said   
  
Harry and Ron smiled.   
  
" Excellent Miss Granger." Dumbeldore said.   
  
Hermione smiled and look at Harry. " Your turn." she said and walked over next to Ron.   
  
Harry nervously took the last vile and quickly drank it too. He eagerly looked around the room looking for his cloud of smoke to appear, but it never did. After several minutes it still didn't appear.   
  
" Maybe I can't control an animal." Harry said trying not to sound to down.   
  
" Or maybe it didn't appear in front of you because it already was." Snape said from the corner of the room.   
  
Everyone looked at him. " What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes. " What I mean Potter is there is already an animal in the room. Perphase thats why you never got your little cloud."   
  
Harry was still slightly confused, and was about to ask what animal when Lupin put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
" Looks like we found a way for me to be in the final battle even if there is a full moon." he said with a smile.   
  
Harry looked up at the man next to him. " Oh." he said softly.   
  
" We don't know for sure, but I think tonight will be a good time to find out." Dumbledore said. " Now I want the three of you to go rest until the feast tonight. And after it is done I would like to see Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to talk about later tonight."   
  
The three nodded there heads yes and walked out of the office.   
  
Outside Dumbeldore's office the trio split up. Harry and Hermione decided to take some time for them selves and go to the room of requirements. Ron was going to find Luna, Ginny, Victor, and Dudley and see if they wanted to go down to his new hut.   
  
Outside the room of requirements Hermione paced back and forth three times and then the door swung open. Hermione walked inside and smiled. It was perfect. Harry followed close behind her.   
  
" Mione this is wonderful." he said looking about the cozy room she had created. There was a large television with a large over-stuffed couch. There were candles all around lighting the room and a small table with lunch on it.   
  
" I hope you like it. I was thinking we could have some lunch and then relax and watch a movie. I've always wanted to cuddle up on a couch with my boyfriend and watch a movie. I guess its the muggle in me."   
  
Harry smiled and pulled Hermione towards the table. " Sounds perfect."   
  
The two sat down at the table and began eating the stew that was on the table.   
  
" Harry?"   
  
" Yes love."   
  
" How come you always leave in the morning before I get up?"   
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and could see the hurt in her eyes. " I didn't know it bothered you, I always seam to wake up before you and didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping. You need your rest."   
  
" So do you. Why can't you sleep? You aren't having thoses horrible dreams are you?"   
  
" No, and you would know if I was. I don't know why I can't sleep."   
  
" Oh." Hermione said.   
  
" I wish I could tell you why Hermione. I honestly don't know. I know you are worried about me, so is Ron. Hell I think we are all worried about each other."   
  
Hermione nodded her head and got up from the table and walked over to the television and put a movie on. " Come on. Lets just relax for awhile."   
  
Harry smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. Hermione sat down next to him as Harry put his arm around her pulling her close to his body. Hermione dropped her head on his shoulder.   
  
" Mione, I'll stay in the bed with you until you wake up."   
  
" I'd like that."   
  
Harry bent his head down and kiss the top of her head. " What movie are we watching?"   
  
" 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' my dad and I use to watch it all the time when I was younger. It was his favorite movie."   
  
" Never heard of it. Whats its about?"   
  
"Watch and see. Its really funny. You'll love it!"   
  
Harry and Hermione sat watching the movie. Both bursting out in laughter at the right moment. Hermione loved hearing his reactions to the movie like " He has no bloody horse! Why is he using coconut?" " Killer Rabbit? Bloody hell its just a little thing!" " The knight who say what?" and so on.   
  
After the movie the two felt more relaxed even if there stomach hurt from laugh so much.   
  
" We have to get Ron something to watch this, he would love it!" Harry said   
  
" I'm glad you liked it."   
  
" Like it? I loved it! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Thank you for showing it to me!" Harry said as they left the room and headed back to the common room. They still have 2 hours before they had to be down for the feast.   
  
When they entered the common room they found Hermione mum's sitting on the couch reading a book.   
  
" Mum? What are you doing here?"   
  
" I wanted to time alone, I hope you don't mind."   
  
" Of course not." Harry said sitting down on the couch next to Mrs. Granger and pulling Hermione to sit in-between them.   
  
" Where have you two been?" she asked the two teenagers.   
  
" We went to the room of requirements and watch a movie." Hermione said. " Harry has never seen 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' and I've been wanting to watch if for awhile."   
  
Mrs. Granger smiled. " Did you like it Harry?"   
  
" Very much."   
  
" You should see the other movies and shows they have. Hermione's dad had most of them on tape." she said trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.   
  
" Mum its okay. I miss him too." She said and pulled her mum into a hug.   
  
Harry felt helpless. The only thing he would think of doing was wrap him arms around the two and try to give them some comfort as well.   
  
" I still can't believe hes gone. I still wake up at night thinking he should be there next to me, but hes not." Mrs. Granger said letting the tear flow freely on her face.   
  
" I know mum. I wish I would of gotten to talk to him one more time." Hermione siad who was now crying. " I miss him so much."   
  
" I know dear. I do too." Mrs. Granger said pulling out of the hug and began wiping the tears from her eyes. " He loved you very much Hermione you know that right? He was very proud of the woman you were becoming. He was very fond of you too Harry. He approved of you dating Hermione and though of you as a son."   
  
Harry smiled. " I liked him too. I wish I could of known him better."   
  
" He did too. We where talking about you that night. We where going to invite you on holiday with us. He wanted you to have one good summer."   
  
" I would of loved to go with you. Why don't we go on holiday this summer? Everything should be calmed down by then."   
  
Hermione and her mum both smiled at Harry. " I think we could all use one." Mrs. Granger said.   
  
" Then its set! After graduation we will go." Harry said.   
  
" Where?" Hermione asked.   
  
" We can talk about that later. You two need to get ready for tonight."   
  
" Right. I want to shower before we go down." Hermione said and got up from the couch and went to her room. Harry and Hermione's mum were left on the couch alone.   
  
* Hermione I am going to stop the connection between us for a few minutes.*   
  
* How come?*   
  
* I want to talk to you mum about something. its nothing bad don't worry.*   
  
* okay*   
  
" Mrs. Granger can I ask you something?"   
  
" Oh course Harry. Yon call me Elizabeth if you like."   
  
" Oh okay. Well Elizabeth. Oh thats feels weird."   
  
Mrs. Granger laughed. " If you don't feel comfortable calling me that its okay."   
  
" Not yet, maybe someday. It took me five year to feel comfortable calling Ron's parents by their first name."   
  
" Its fine Harry. I hope someday you will feel comfortable."   
  
" Me too."   
  
" Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"   
  
" Umm, well.... I wanted to get your blessing to umm well... I want to ask Hermione to marry me, and well I would like your blessing."   
  
Mrs. Granger face lit up and grabbed Harry into a hug. " Oh Harry! I hoped you would ask her! Of course you have my blessing. I know you have Mr. Granger's too. He really did like you."   
  
Harry had a huge smile on his face. " Thank you."   
  
" When are you going to ask her?"   
  
" Halloween, just before the ball. Lupin is getting my mum's engagement ring for me."   
  
Mrs. Granger released Harry from her hug. " This is so wonderful. I couldn't be happier for both of you, and I can tell you truly love my daughter. You've made each other so happy."   
  
" Your daughter is amazing. I never knew love until her. I didn't exactly grow up with the most loving family and I though that I didn't deserve love. Hermione proved me wrong like she usually does. I truly love her with all my heart and always will. Nothing will take her away from me, I won't let him take her away from me."   
  
Mrs. Granger pulled Harry into another hug. " I know you won't. He won't take either of you. I know things won't be easy for you in the next few month, but you will have each other. Don't forget that." she pulled out of the hug and gave Harry and kiss on the check.   
  
" Now you better go change. You don't want to be late for the feast."   
  
" Right. What are you and Dudley going to do now that school will be starting?"   
  
" We will be spending most of our time in our rooms. I am going be his tutor for the year. I don't know how much help I will be, but atleast I will be doing something."   
  
" You know you can cone visit us whenever you like."   
  
"Mrs. Granger smiled. " I know Harry. Now go change."   
  
" I'm going." He said and went to his room to change.   
  
Down at the Great Hall Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all sat at the head of the Gryfindore table awaiting there fellow classmates. They didn't have to wait long. Soon the room was filled with noise of the students. Luna said good bye to everyone and joined her table. Harry looked around the room trying to guess who would sign up to fight and who wouldn't. His eyes landed on the Slythren table, as his eyes made its way down the table he noticed at the very end was Draco Malfoy. He was not surrounded by his usually group, all alone. Infact no one seamed to be looking at him or paying him any attention. He looked different too, not as arrogant as before. He looked tired too.   
  
" Looks like he has a rough summer." Hermione whispered into his ear.   
  
* I know. Do you find it odd that no one is sitting by him?* Harry said.   
  
* A little.* Hermione responded.   
  
* Maybe they realizes what a slimly little ferret he really is.* Ron said.   
  
The three laughed.   
  
" What are you all laughing at? You haven't said anything." Dean asked.   
  
" Umm... we where laughing at a movie Hermione and I saw this summer." Harry said.   
  
" Oh." Dean said and turned back to talk with Ginny.   
  
" Look the first are here." Hermione said.   
  
" I swear they get smaller and smaller every year." Ron said   
  
" No, you just keep getting bigger." Ginny said patting her brothers stomach.   
  
" Hey! I'm a growing man! I need my food."   
  
" Man? Sience when are you one?" Hermione said thorough some laughs   
  
Ron turned bright red and drew his attention to the front of the room where the sorting ceremony had begun.   
  
Soon it was over and Dumbeldore stood.   
  
" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Just a few short announcement before we eat. First I would like to take a moment on silence for our groundskeeper Hagrid. He was at St. Mungo's the night it was attacked. I am affair he did not make it. Please raise your glasses." The whole school was shocked.   
  
After a few moments Dumbeldore lowered his glass. " Now as you all know Voldemourt is back. I am afraid that he will attack this year. We are not sure exactly when, but it will be soon. I am encouraging all thirds through seventh years to help us in the fight. You are not required and no one will think less of you if you don't help. For those who would like to talk to the head of your house. They will take the necessary steps ins seeing your parents know about your decision. We will also be holding DA meetings again. For those who don't know about it, it is simply extra DADA training. It is open to all students of all ages, if you are intercede in joining please let our Head boy and Girl; Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Gryffendor prefect Ron Weasley know. You will sign a contract and it will know if you are not loyal to our side of the fight. I do not wish to see what will happen to those who think they can trick the contract." Dumbeldore said taking a quick glance over at the Slythren table. " Also I am sadden to inform you that Quidditch and Hogsmead trips will be canceled. We are going to try to schedule a few games this year, but there are no guarantees. I have also talked to several shops at Hagsmead and they have agreed to come to here in a few weeks. We will also be having a Halloween Ball that is open to all ages." he said looking around at the mixed expression on his students faces.   
  
" I know it seams unfair, but it is for your safety. One more thing before we eat. I must encourage you all to stay away from the Forbidden Forrest. It is not safe. Now tuck in!" he said and the feast appeared in front of the students.   
  
Again I am looking for a new beta. let me know if you would be willing to do that for me. There won't be a new chapter til I get one. 


	19. Part Two: Chapter Nine

Thanks for all the Reviews! Love them all!! Big thanks to my new beta! You are wonderful!! Hope you all like this chapter. I know things are slow now, but they willb e better soon. :-)  
  
After the feast was over, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were surrounded by their fellow students, wanting to join the DA. The three were overwhelmed by the amount of students who wanted to join. All of the houses, but Slytherin, were eager to begin the extra training and to help any way they could. Soon, the students began leaving the Great Hall, leaving the trio and to their surpass, Draco Malfoy.   
  
Harry noticed him sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, like he was during the feast. He slowly rose from the table and walked over to the three.  
  
" What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked   
  
"Now now Potter, lets try to be civil."  
  
" Why?" Ron asked glaring at the blonde.  
  
" I wasn't talking to you, weasel."  
  
" Malfoy, if you don't have a good reason for being here, Hermione and I have to meet with Dumbeldore."  
  
" I do have a reason," he said, looking at the trio.  
  
" Are you going to tell us or just look at us? It's giving me the creeps," Ron said, looking slightly uneasy.  
  
" If you would shut your mouth for one minute, I would."  
  
" Ron, let him talk," Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy let out a deep breath. " This isn't easy for me to do. I don't care for the like of you all, but I want to help in anyway I can."  
  
" YOU? You want to help us? The boy who has been a death eater since before he was born! You've got to be kidding me!" Ron said   
  
" I know you don't have any reason to think that won't help, but I hope eventually you all will. I haven't had the best few years. I've learned a lot of things about my father and his family that I don't like. My mum and I have been running from him all summer. Voldemort wants me for some reason - I don't know why and I don't want to go to him. I want to kill that slimy git as much as you do, Potter."  
  
The three were shocked.   
  
* What do you all think? * Harry asked.  
  
* I don't believe him for one second! That ferret is just saying this so he can spy. * Ron said  
  
* I don't know. Moody has been teaching us to trust our instincts and well, I think he may be telling the truth. Besides, if he's not telling the truth, we'll know. The contract he has to sign will be able to tell us if he is in ranks with Voldemort. Besides, if he is telling the truth, we could use him to get more members to join from his house. *  
  
* Harry's right. He's the only one from his house that has shown any interest. I think we should give him a chance. * Hermione said  
  
Ron let out a sigh. * If you guys think its okay. But, the second he steps out of line, I will hex him into next year. *  
  
"Are you three going to say anything? You've been looking at each other for the past five minutes." Malfoy said  
  
" Sorry. Malfoy, here is the contract you must sign. It will know if you are involved with Voldemort. This is your last chance to back out." Hermione stated handing him the contract.  
  
Malfoy looked over the contract. "Who wrote this? Was is you Granger?"  
  
" No," Harry said. "It was your beloved Professor Snape."  
  
" Snape? Never though he would be helping you three."  
  
" Never thought you would be wanting to help us bring your father and Voldemort down," Harry snapped back.  
  
" Point taken. Got a quill?"   
  
Hermione handed him a quill and he quickly signed it. " Don't look to disappointed that this bloody contract didn't eat me alive. Now if that is all, I will be going now," Draco said, as he turned around to leave.  
  
" Wait," Hermione called. "Do you know of any other Slytherin who would be willing to help as well?"  
  
Draco stopped and turned around. "I'm not the most well-liked guy around there now, but I may know a few. Give me a few days."  
  
" Right, just let us know."  
  
Draco nodded his head and continued walking out the door.  
  
" We did the right thing letting him join. He will be helpful." Hermione said, stacking all the signed contracts in a pile.   
  
" I know. I just hope he can get some more to join," Harry said, grabbing the pile from Hermione and standing up from the table.  
  
" I still say I get to hex him if he does anything wrong."  
  
" Ron, try to be civilized. We all need to stand together this year," Hermione said, as they all walked out of the Great Hall and towards Dumbeldore's office.  
  
"I know. I can't just forget about everything he has said about me and my family. How can you Hermione? All those time hes called you a... well, you know what he called you."  
  
" Its hard Ron. I don't let it bother me anymore. I guess, I just got so use to it, that it didn't affect me anymore."  
  
" It should," Harry said. "I'm glad it doesn't affect you as much as it did the first time, but you shouldn't just ignore it. He or anyone else has no right to call you that."  
  
" Harry's right, Hermione. You're the cleverest witch around here. Like Hagrid said before, there isn't a spell you can't do. You don't deserve to be called that."  
  
Hermione stopped walking. " I know," she said. She wanted to stop talking about this. It always made her uncomfortable and she never liked to think about it with her two best friends. She had someone she could talk to about it, they just didn't know about it. " We should really be in Dumbeldore's office Harry. We have to be down in the dungeon soon."  
  
Harry and Ron gave Hermione a knowing look. They both knew she didn't like the topic and always changed the subject. They never wanted to urge her to talk about it, but someday they may have to.   
  
" Right, well you guys have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
" Night Ron," they said, and finished the walk to Dumbeldore's office in silence.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance of Dumbeldore's office Harry said his name and they both stepped onto the spiraling staircase. They knocked on the door before entering. They were greeted by Dumbeldore, McGonagall, and Mrs. Granger.  
  
" I didn't think you would be down there that long," Dumbeldore said. " I take it went well."  
  
" Very," Harry said and handed him the pile of contracts. " I don't know how many joined, I am pretty sure all the Gryffindors, about half of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."  
  
" What about Slytherin?" McGonagall asked.  
  
" One so far. Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
McGonagall and Dumbeldore exchanged looks. "We hoped he would."  
  
" He is going to see if any more of his house will join as well. He asked for a few days."  
  
" Excellent. Now we need to discuss a few things," Dumbeldore said. "Tonight, you will be joining Remus in the Dungeon. You two should be able to handle yourself, but if for any reason you need any help, Charlie has agreed to stay down with you. He will also be helping you Harry. We have told him about the power you three hold over animals and he has agreed to help you all. He is down there right now, with Remus waiting."  
  
" We should get down there. I told him I would be there."  
  
" He knows you had to take care of a few things before you came down. Just be patient Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.  
  
" Sorry. I know he was looking forward to having us down there. Hes been really lonely."  
  
" He knows you will be down there Harry." Mrs. Granger said  
  
" Just one more thing then you two can go. We have re-arranged your schedule for this year. We have decided to give you some more down time. The three of you have been working very hard and I can tell it is running you down. It will be no good if you three are to worn out to fight. We still have some fine tuning to do on them, but you will get them tomorrow with everyone else."  
  
" Will we still taking the same classes as you said before?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Most of them." McGonagall stated.  
  
" Also your training with Mad-Eye is coming to an end. You will still be meeting with him, but soon you will be meeting with Charlie, Snape, Remus, and I in the forbidden forest. If this is where the battle will take place, we need to become familiar with it. We can discuss this in more detail when the time is closer. Now, why don't you two head down to the dungeon? Charlie and Remus will be waiting for you."  
  
" Yes sir," Harry said   
  
" You two be careful," Mrs. Granger said, hugging her daughter.  
  
" We will be, mum," she said, pulling away from her.  
  
Mrs. Granger gave Harry a hug as well and whispered, "I know I don't have to say it, but watch out for her."  
  
Harry smiled. " You know I will." he pulled out of the hug and grabbed Hermione hand as they left the office and walked down to the dungeon.  
  
"They will be okay Mrs. Granger. I doubt they will need Charlie down there, but I know it will put you and Mrs. Weasley at ease," McGonagall said.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled, "I know Hermione is in good hands. Harry will do anything to keep her safe."  
  
"Hes grown into a very good man. His parents would be very proud of him," Dumbeldore said. "Now, Mrs. Granger, has Hermione said anything more about why she hasn't been able to sleep?"  
  
"No. I can tell she is more rested now, but she won't tell me whats wrong. She did say that Harry hasn't' been getting much sleep now. Is there anything we can do to help them?"  
  
"I wish there was Mrs. Granger, but the fact is they will have to figure it out themselves. Harry has a past of not sleeping well, but is always because of dreams, now I think it may be because he is worried about what is going to happen in the final battle or about Hermione not sleeping." Dumbeldore said.  
  
Mrs. Granger sighed.   
  
" I know its frustrating, but soon this will all be over," McGonagall said.  
  
"I for one can't wait. I know I haven't been involved in all this that long, but I must say I am getting tired of it. That horrible man has robbed Harry of his childhood, that is something he can never get back. It's not fair," Mrs. Granger said, fighting back tears.  
  
" We all feel the same way. Harry has had to grow up to fast. As well as Hermione. It's not fair for either, but when this is all over, they won't have to worry about much." McGonagall said  
  
" I know. We are going to go on a long holiday when it is all over. They deserve it. I think I will go back to my room. I am still trying to figure out what I am going to do with Dudley. I don't know how much good I am going to be as a tutor. I haven't been in school in such a long time."  
  
"You will do just fine, Mrs. Granger," Dumbeldore said. "Why don't I get Dobby to take you back to your room. I am afraid it is not safe for you or Dudley to wonder around alone."  
  
" I understand. Thank you all for letting me stay here."  
  
"You are most welcome. Having you around this year will be a good thing. It will give Hermione and Harry the comfort they need. Harry really seems to find comfort in you."   
  
"Hes a wonderful man, I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter," She said with a smile, remembering the conversation she had with him earlier.  
  
With a loud pop, Dobby appeared in front of Mrs. Granger. "Mrs. Granger, are you ready to have Dobby take you to your room?"  
  
"Oh, well, yes I am. Thank you for taking time to do this."  
  
"No need to thank Dobby! Any friend of Mr. Harry Potter is a friend of mine. I am bound to him for life, not as a servant, but as a friend."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled and followed the house elf out of the office.  
  
Harry and Hermione made there way down towards the dungeon and quickly as they could without running.  
  
" It will be okay 'Mione. Don't be scared."  
  
" How can I not be. We are spending the night with a werewolf."  
  
" We may be, but don't forget who the werewolf really is. He won't hurt us."  
  
" Harry we don't know that. What if you can't control him, what if he attacks us?"  
  
" My dad and Sirius were with him most of his time at Hogwarts and he never attacked them. Besides, if we do get in trouble, Charlie will be there to help. You know you don't have to do this. Lupin will understand."  
  
" No I want to, I guess its just natural to feel uneasy it."  
  
Harry stopped and pulled Hermione into a hug. " You know, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."  
  
" I know Harry. I love you too," she said and gently brushed her lips across his. " Now we better get in there and see if you have any control over him."  
  
" Right," Harry said and pushed the door open to the dungeon.  
  
" Harry, Hermione. I was just about to go look for you two."  
  
" Sorry. We sort of got bombarded by students after the feast and then we had to meet with Dumbeldore." Harry said looking across the room to see a large cage holding the now werewolf form of Lupin.  
  
" Its okay. Now I heard about these new powers you all have. I have to say its very exciting and I am glad that I get to help you all out. Lupin was very excited as well, it was all he talked about up to the point where he transformed."  
  
" I just hope that it works. Do you have any idea on how to go about this?"  
  
" I think for now just go up to the bars and just talk to him, let him get use to your voice and you being around. If he responds well to you we can go from there."  
  
" He can't get out of the cage can he?" Hermione asked looking at the snarling werewolf.  
  
" No. Hagrid and Dumbeldore have been working on this cage for years. Even if he does get through the bars, witch I doubt he can there are several barrier spells placed around them as well. He won't be able to get loose." Charlie said as he watched Harry walk up to the cage and kneel down.  
  
" Lupin, it's me Harry. I don't expect you to recognize me, but that's okay. I said I was going to come stay with you and here I am. I just wish I would of though of this last year. You shouldn't have to stay down here alone." He said looking at the werewolf who was starring back at Harry.  
  
" I think he can tell its you. Just keep talking." Charlie urged Harry.  
  
" Hermione is here too. She a little scared, but she is getting pass it." Harry said looking back at Hermione and smiled. "We have loads of students who sighed up for DA. Even Malfoy joined; he is going to help us get more Slytherin to join. I never though he would want to help, but I guess things change." Harry said as he watch the werewolf creep closer to the where Harry was. Harry smiled. " It's working. He knows who I am."  
  
" Wonderful. Now try giving him a few simple commands, like sit or lay down." Charlie said trying to hold back him excitement.  
  
Harry stood up, looked at the werewolf in the eyes, and firmly said, "Sit."  
  
The werewolf looked at Harry with a slight confused look on his face but did what he was told. Harry smiled and again commanded the werewolf " Lay Down" Again the werewolf looked confused but did what he was told.  
  
" Brilliant!" Charlie said walking up behind Harry. " Dumbeldore will be please this worked."  
  
" I can't believe it worked." Harry said looking at the werewolf who was looking up at him as if wondering what he should do next.  
  
"As if you had any doubt." Hermione said wrapping her arm around his waist. " Not 10 minutes ago where you reassuring me that you could do this."  
  
" I know. I guess when I saw him I lost my confidence a bit."  
  
" That's understandable. Now, its getting late, why don't you to get in to your animagus form and join Lupin. Tomorrow night I want you guys to come down right after dinner so we can try this again and see what else we can do." Charlie said looking at Harry with a big smile.   
  
Harry and Hermione both nodded and quickly changed into their animal forums. Charlie quickly opened the door to the cage and Harry and Hermione ran in. Hermione's panther formed looked around the cage with fear in her eyes. She was scared and Harry and Lupin could tell.  
  
* 'Mione its okay. He won't hurt us. *  
  
* Are you sure? *  
  
* Yes. Come over here and lie down with me. Its been a long day. * Harry said, and lay down on the cold floor of the dungeon. Hermione walked over to him and nuzzled down next to him. The werewolf looked at the two in confusion but ignored them, curled up on the opposite side of the cage, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the feeling on someone petting the top of his head.  
  
" Harry its time to get up. You've got to get ready for class." Lupin said.  
  
Harry let out a growl and opened his eyes to see the human form of Lupin kneeling down next to him.   
  
" Lets go Harry. You to Hermione." he said  
  
Harry let out another growl and changed back into his human form. " Its freezing in here" He said and stood up.   
  
" I know. It's hard to tell when you're covered in fur."  
  
Harry smiled at him. " True." he bent down next to Hermione and began stroking her head. " Come on love, we need to get ready for classes."  
  
The panther slowly opened her yellow eyes and yawned. She looked around the room in highly confusion then changed into her human form as well. Harry offered his hand to help her up. " Its freezing in here" she said.  
  
" Hum, there must be an echo in the room." Lupin said with a smile.   
  
Harry put his arms around Hermione in hopes to warm her up. He bent down and kissed her on the check. " Morning."  
  
" Morning. How long have you been up?" Hermione asked as the three left the dungeon.  
  
" Just a few seconds. Lupin just woke me up before I got you up."   
  
Hermione smiled as she remembered last night. " Harry you haven't told him yet."  
  
" What?" Lupin asked  
  
" Do you ever remember anything from the night you are a werewolf?"  
  
" Not really." He said. " So did it work? Do you have control over me?"  
  
Harry smiled "I do. First, I just talked to you, letting you get use to my voice and to get comfortable around me. After a few minutes, we all could tell you knew it was me. So I asked you to sit, and you did. Then I asked you to lie down, and you did. Thetas as far as we got last night. Hermione and I got here kind of late after the feast."  
  
" The is wonderful! We need to go tell Dumbeldore."  
  
" We have to get ready for classes. I am sure Charlie has told him, but why don't you go ahead." Hermione said.  
  
Lupin smiled. " Right. I will see you two later today." he said and walked towards the direction of Dumbeldore's office while Harry and Hermione walked to their dorm  
  
Once they two where showered and dressed they waited in their common room for Ron. After a few minutes of waiting, Ron emerged from his room.  
  
" Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
" I didn't think you guys would have waited. Thanks."  
  
" Of course we would wait." Hermione said.  
  
Ron smiled. " So how did last night go?"  
  
" Great!" Harry said as he told Ron about last night.  
  
" Thets bloody brilliant. I can't believe I am going to say this, but I can't wait to go in to the Forrest and tell that bloody spider a thing or two!"  
  
Harry and Herman laughed as they entered the great hall. Ron quickly walked over to the Raveclaw table and gave Luna a kiss on the check before joining the rest of his table. The three talked to their fellow classmates. They were all excited about starting up the DA and all wondering when it was going to start.  
  
" Are you three going to be teaching it?" Dean asked.  
  
" We will be helping, but Lupin and Victor Krum will be doing most of the teaching. I think Tonks, Moody, and Bill will be helping when they are needed." Ron said.  
  
"When is it going to start?" asked a second year.  
  
" I think next week. We haven't decided yet." Hermione told the table.  
  
"How are you all going to teach so many people at once? I think over half the school has sighed up so far." Lavender asked.  
  
"We are going to test everyone and put them in to three or four groups. The groups will met of different nights and I think once a month everyone will met." Harry said. " But that could change."  
  
" Look!" a third year said, pointing to the ceiling, where hundreds and letters came falling down. " Out time tables are here."   
  
" I don't see why they sent us ours. We already know what we are taking." Ron said  
  
" Ron didn't MaGonagall tell you? They changed our schedules." Hermione said, opening her timetable.  
  
" No. When did you all find out?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
" Sorry Ron. We would have told you, but I guess we thought MaGonagall would have told you, or you heard the meeting last night."  
  
" No I didn't hear. Its okay," he said, looking at his timetable. " What do you guys got?" he asked setting his on the table for them to see.  
  
Harry and Hermione set theirs down as well.  
  
" Looks like we have pretty much the same classes." Hermione said  
  
Monday:  
  
No Morning classes  
  
Lunch   
  
Advance DADA  
  
Care for Magical Creatures  
  
Dinner  
  
Training with Moody.  
  
Tuesday:  
  
Double Advanced Charms  
  
Lunch.  
  
Advance DADA  
  
Advance Transfigure  
  
Dinner  
  
DA Meeting  
  
Wednesday:  
  
Training with Moody  
  
Lunch  
  
Advance DADA  
  
Advance Tranfiguration  
  
Dinner  
  
Care for Magical Creatures  
  
Thursday:  
  
No morning classes  
  
Lunch  
  
Advance DADA  
  
Training with Moody  
  
Dinner  
  
DA meeting  
  
Friday:  
  
Advance Double Potions  
  
Lunch  
  
Advance DADA  
  
Harry: Meeting with Dumbeldore  
  
Hermione: training with Madame Pomfrey  
  
Ron: Muggle studies.  
  
Dinner  
  
Saturday:  
  
After lunch training with Moody  
  
After Dinner DA meeting  
  
" This won't be to bad." Harry said.  
  
" I still have to take muggle studies." Ron said glumly.  
  
" It's not that bad, Ron." Hermione said, looking at their new schedule. " I think we should go back to the common room and read some more of the book. Since we don't have class until after lunch."  
  
" Right. Hermione, do any of those books Hagrid left you have anything to do with spiders?" Ron asked.  
  
" Did I just hear right? Did Ron ask for a book?" Hermione asked  
  
" Very funny." Ron said as the three walked back to their common room  
  
" Sorry. I couldn't resist. I think there are some, you are welcome to look around our room and see if you can find one." Hermione said, as they walked into their room.  
  
" I still can't believe you two are sharing a room." Ron said.  
  
" Its not like we aren't doing anything Ron. Just sleeping." Hermione said sounding a little hurt.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked into their room.  
  
"'Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, as she sat down at the table and pulled out the book.  
  
" Yes there is. When you said we were just sleeping, I could tell something was wrong. Are you upset that we are just sleeping together and not doing anything more?" he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I didn't think it would bother me. I was at ease that there wouldn't be any pressure that you wouldn't expect anything." Hermione said trying not to look Harry in the eye. " But now I feel like you don't want to be with me in that way anymore."  
  
Harry scooted his chair closer to her and grabbed her hands in his. " Hermione, I do want to be with you, it's killing me that we aren't. But after Lupin told me about my parents and how they waited it just felt right to me. I want our first time to be special and I can't think of anything more special than making love to you for the first time on our wedding night. I love you so much Hermione. I don't want you to ever think that I don't want you, because I do." he said and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled away. " Isn't it usually the other way around. The girl wants to wait for the honey moon?"  
  
Harry laughed. " I guess. I'm sorry I am making you wait."  
  
" Don't be." Hermione said, as she ran her hand through his hair. " Harry we've talked about our wedding and wedding night, but never really about actually getting married. How come?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. He wanted to ask her, right there and then. But he didn't have the ring. " Ummm... well..." he stammered just as Ron walked back into the room.  
  
" I found four books on spiders, two on unicorns, and one on werewolves. I think this might help us," he said, looking at his two friends. " Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No." Harry said silently, thanking Ron's perfect timing.  
  
Ron looked suspiciously at his two friends; he could tell they were talking about something. Harry look relieved that Ron was there, but Hermione looked like she was about to kill him.  
  
" Hermione you okay?" he asked setting the books down.  
  
" Fine," she said, grabbing a book from the pile and began reading it.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. " You okay?" he mouthed  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look saying, 'I'll tell you later'.  
  
The three worked in silence for three hours, only being interrupted when Crookskanks and Fang decided to chase each other around the common room. After they ran rampid for about 10 minutes a very tired Harry and Ron went back to reading.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly, except Hermione was not talking to Harry. Ron could tell there was tension between the two. During dinner, Ron finally got Harry alone, to talk to him.  
  
" What happened today, mate?" he asked.  
  
"While you were in our room Hermione and I were talking and she brought up us getting married. I don't want her to know that I am planning on asking her yet, but I almost did today. I think she is upset because I didn't get to answer her when she asked me why we don't talk about marriage."  
  
" She asked you that when I walked in right?"  
  
" Right. I didn't get to answer her. I didn't know what to say."  
  
Ron was silent for a minute before he spoke. " Tell her you want to get married and want to ask her, but not until Voldemort is defeated."  
  
Harry smiled. " That's a brilliant idea."  
  
" Go talk to her before we have to met Moody." Ron said  
  
" Do you know where she is?"  
  
" Library probably. She wanted to work on that essay Charlie gave us today. I can't believe we are the only ones in that class."  
  
" I know. Dumbeldore said something about us having to get to know our way around the forbidden forest better. I guess he thought having us be the only ones in Care for Magical Creatures was the best way without anyone getting too suspicious."  
  
" Right. Well go find Hermione. I will see you back in the common room at 7:30."  
  
" Okay." Harry said, leaving the Great Hall and quickly making his way to the library.  
  
Once he was in he began frantically searching for Hermione, he quickly found her in the creature section of the library.   
  
" Hermione." he said "I am sorry about earlier."  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him. "For what?" she said bitterly   
  
"For not talking to you about us getting married. I want to Hermione, you know I do. But, I want to wait until Voldemort is gone before we move in that direction." he said, stepping closer to her. "I love you Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But not yet. I have to get him out of the way first. He is the only think stopping me from not asking you right now."  
  
Tears were running down Hermione face. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "Its just you didn't say anything after I asked you, and well I though maybe you didn't want to. I should of known better." she said, burying her face in his chest.  
  
" Its okay 'Mione. I should have said something. Don't cry." he said bending down and kissing the top of her head.  
  
Hermione pulled away and smiled. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too. But we need to get going. Maybe if we get there early, Moody will let us leave early. We still have to stay down in the dungeon tonight." Harry said, as he led Hermione towards their common room.  
  
When they got half way there, they were greeted my Moody.  
  
" We were on our way to training," Harry said.  
  
" I know. Tonight I want you two to go to the dungeon and work with Charlie. I am going to be with Ron working on strategies. I have herd he is an amazing chess player and I could use his help."  
  
Harry and Hermione both smiled. " He is amazing. Good night, Sir. Will you be at the DA meeting tomorrow?"  
  
" I will. See you then."  
  
" Good night Sir." The two said as they turned and walked down towards the dungeon. 


	20. Part Two: Chapter Ten

Thank you all fo the reviews!!! I love them all so much!!! Thank you to my awesome Beta! you rock!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, next one will be up next weel sometime. I can't give you a certain day, but once a week there should be an update!  
  
The last month and a half of school had been exhausting on the trio. They were now meeting with Charlie in the forbidden forest, instead of meeting with Moody. They were also in full swing with DA meetings. In the first week they started, they sorted all of the students, who had joined, which was over half the school. Draco came through and got 15 Slytherin to join. All were fifth, sixth, seventh years that were placed into the advanced DA group as well as all the previous DA members and a few other seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The rest of the students were placed in the appropriate group. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very pleased with how the meetings were going. Everyone was eager to learn and accepted help when it was needed. There were only a few incidents in the advanced group between Slytherins and Gryffindor students, but was quickly stopped.   
  
Ron was also helping Moody and a few other aurors with strategies and tactical defensiveness. He was doing so well that Moody put him and Victor Krum in charge of a special force team that would be flying above the forest dropping spells on the unsuspecting Death Eaters and dementors. Ron also understood the he would not be in the air the whole time, for he would have to help Harry and Hermione bring down Voldemort in the end.   
  
Hermione was still working with Madame Pomfrey, but was now joined by Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Parvati, and Blaise Zabini. The group met once a week with Madame Pomfrey and learned the basic healing spells as well as any other useful medi-witch training she though would be helpful on the battle field.   
  
The weeks at Hogwarts were rapidly moving. Before Harry knew it, it was two weeks before the Halloween ball, two weeks before he would ask Hermione to be his wife. Harry was sitting in the common room with Ron, playing a game of chess on a Saturday.   
  
"Should we go down the Great Hall and see how they are doing?" Ron asked.   
  
"No, I think we should let them be. I know Hermione was excited about dress shopping with her mum, I would rather let them be," he said.   
  
"True. Its all Luna talked about yesterday. She was really excited that Madame Malkins was coming to the castle with the other shops from Hogsmeade."   
  
"So was Hermione. She wanted to get some new books as well." Harry said, as he watched Ron's knight destroy his bishop.   
  
"Of course she did. She's read all the books Hagrid gave her at least twice by now."   
  
"Thrice." Harry said with a smile. "She's been complaining about not having any new books. I was going to ask Lupin to bring her some, but since Dumbeldore got Flourish and Botts to come over here I won't have to."   
  
"How does she do it all?"   
  
"She doesn't sleep much, and when she does its not very soundly. Always tossing and turning."  
  
Ron could tell Harry was worried about her. He was too. He noticed the bags forming under her eyes and the way she would snap at anyone if they crossed her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I am making her go to bed early tonight. Even if she doesn't sleep, she needs to relax."  
  
"Is she having bad dreams?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't get into her dreams like I use to. Have you?"  
  
"No. I tried the other night, but I couldn't."  
  
"Its weird." Harry said, standing up from the table and walking over near the window. "Sometimes, I can't even talk to her and one day, I couldn't feel her at all. Its like she's slipping away from me or something."  
  
"I haven't been able to talk to either of you at times. I think we need to read the book a few more times, or talk to Dumbeldore." Ron said, looking at the back of his best friend.  
  
"I talked to him about it a few weeks ago. He didn't have much to say, I've even talked to Lupin, and he didn't know either. I asked her mum to talk to her about it today, see if she is feelings okay and sleeping well."   
  
"I hope she will talk to her about it." Ron said as the door swung open and Ginny, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Hermione walked into the room. Harry turned and smiled at the five. "Did you all find a dress?" he asked looking at Hermione. He could tell she was tired and looked upset about something. He saw the bags under her eyes, and thought she looked paler that usual. His heart broke.   
  
"Yes," they all said, and walked over to the door where Mrs. Granger and Weasley were staying.   
  
"We will be right back," Luna said. "We are going to keep our dresses over there until the ball."   
  
"What? Can't I see?" Ron said.   
  
"No!" all five said and closed the door behind them. Harry turned and looked at Ron. "Did you see her? She looks so tired, I think she is losing weight too."   
  
"I did see. Harry we've got to do something."   
  
"I know, Ron. I am going to talk to her when she gets back. I can't take this anymore. I'm scared, Ron. I can't lose her, because she's not taking care of her self."   
  
"I know, mate." Ron said, sitting down on the couch, as he opened the book and began reading about the pendants. "I'm going to see if I can find anything else about the pendants, see why they aren't working as well as they use to."   
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he walked into his and Hermione room. He immediately walked over to his father's trunk. He mumbled a few words and the trunk popped open. He dug his hand-downs to the very bottom, pulled out a red, velvet ring box, and smiled. He opened the box and looked down at the ring. It was perfect. A simple gold ban with a small emerald on the top. He smiled when he remembered when Lupin gave it to him a few weeks ago.  
  
* Flashback*   
  
"Harry," Lupin said, one night after a DA meeting. "I have something for you," he said, putting his hands in his robes and pulling out the small box.   
  
Harry's eye lit up with excitement. "Is that the ring?" he said, looking around to make sure Hermione wasn't there.   
  
Lupin smiled. "It is. I just got it today. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't get away until today."   
  
"Its fine," Harry said eyeing the box. "Can I see it?" Lupin handed him the box; Harry carefully opened the box and smiled. It was perfect. "Thank you," he said.   
  
"Its what your parents wanted. I remember when James and I went to pick it out. He was so excited about it; he looked like a child in a candy store, running around to the different cases until he saw this one. It reminded him of your mother's eyes."   
  
"I would have picked the same thing," he said, closing the box and putting it in this pocket.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Harry sighed and placed the ring back into the trunk, just as Hermione walked in the room.   
  
"There you are," she said, placing her book on a near-by table and walking over to him.   
  
"Yeah, I wanted to let Ron have some time to read the book."   
  
"Oh, how come he's reading it? It's been the same the last few times I've read it."   
  
Harry looked down at Hermione and grabbed her hand. He led her over to their bed and sat down.   
  
"Harry are you okay? You don't look so well."   
  
"I should say the same to you. Whets going on Hermione?"   
  
"What do you mean?" she said   
  
"Your still not sleeping, you hardly eat, you are always on the go. You never take time for yourself. I'm worried about you - so is Ron."   
  
Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. "Don't worry about it Harry. I'm fine."   
  
"Fine? No you're not Hermione. When was the last time you've slept for eight straight hours? Or had a decent meal? How about taken five minutes to think about your self? Or us? What about us, Hermione? I feel like I never see you, like you are slipping away. What is going on?"   
  
Hermione began to cry. She left all the emotions she had kept bottled insides her for the past months come out. Harry collected her in his lap, held her tightly to him, and gently rocked her back and forth.   
  
"It will be okay, Hermione. Just tell me, what I can do to help you?" he whispered into her ear, as she continued to cry.   
  
* Harry, what's going on? * Ron asked.   
  
* I don't know. She's so sad and scared. * He replied, still rocking Hermione back and forth.   
  
* I know. I can feel her pain. What are we going to do? *   
  
* I don't know Ron. Give us time to talk. I'll let you know what I find out. * Harry said, focusing his attention back to Hermione.   
  
"It's okay love. You can tell me," he cooed into her ear   
  
"I know," she said, as she slowly stopped the tears. Harry held her tightly, until the last tear fell. He brushed it away and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. "Please tell me what is going on."   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I've been having these terrible dreams. At first, it was just at night, but now they come to me all the time. I can't get them out of my head. The voices, Harry. I can't handle them anymore."   
  
"What voices? What are your dreams about? Tell me 'Mione."   
  
"People screaming. At first, I didn't know who was screaming, then one night, I had a dream about... about... Harry, I saw Voldemort kill your parents. It was horrible. I hear their screams all the time."   
  
Harry squeezed her tightly. "Hermione, I am so sorry."   
  
"Harry, it's not your fault. I know Voldemort is doing this to me. I can't block him out. I've tied so hard, but I can't." she said letting more tears fall down her face. " He keeps placing images in my mind. Not just of your parents. I've seen what he did to Neville's parents, and how Percy murdered my father. I saw what he did to Cedric too." she said and began to cry again. "Harry I hear their screams and him laughing- that ear piercing screech. It won't stop," she said, burrowing her head into his chest.   
  
Harry could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He could feel the pain coming from Hermione and it killed him. "It will all be over soon, love." he said and brushed his hands through her hair. "We will find a way to block him out. I won't let him get to you anymore. I don't know what we will do, but I will make it all stop." Harry pulled her closer to him as he moved around the bed, so he was now lying down on his back with her head resting on his chest. "Let's just lay here awhile," Harry said, rubbing comforting circles on her back.   
  
"Sounds good," she said, enjoying the closeness of him. She always felt the safest and most at ease when he was around. She hated that she was pulling away from him, she didn't mean to, but she was so scared. "I'm sorry," she said, in a voice barely about a whisper.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For not telling you about all of this when it first started happening. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared."   
  
"It's okay. I'm glad you told me now, before you really started to hurt yourself." He said and kissed her cheek. " I love you so much Hermione and I am going to do everything I can to make it all stop."   
  
"I know. Thank you."   
  
"No need to thank me," he said.   
  
The two laid in silence for a few minutes, enjoying being with each other, before Hermione spoke again.   
  
"How do you deal with the voices Harry? I know you have heard them."   
  
"I don't know. They use to come all the time. My parent's screams would haunt my dreams and I would hear them every time a demeanor was around, but they just stopped. I don't know why. Sirius and Cedric's death would play over and over in my mind as well, but they stopped as well. I don't know what to tell you."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said and pulled herself closer to him.   
  
"I'm sorry that didn't help much."   
  
"No it did."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Well it didn't help with how I am going to deal with the voices, but it did help me get to know you more. You never talk about everything that we've been through. I know most of what you've been through, but not all. Now I understand some of the pain he's caused you. I am so sorry."   
  
"It's okay 'Mione. It will all be over soon," he said, letting out a deep breath. "I didn't think you would want to know."   
  
"Someday, I may, but right now, I don't think I could handle it."   
  
"I don't think I could handle telling you. But when you want to know, I will." Hermione scooted up and kiss him on the temple. " I love you so much Harry."   
  
"I love you too," he said and let out a yawn. "I think I am going to take a nap. Will you lay with me?"   
  
"Yes," she said and pulled up the blanket around them and laid her head back on his chest.   
  
Harry lay in bed with his eyes closed for several minutes before sleep took him over.  
  
**** Harry's Dream *****  
  
Harry found himself standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch with his Firebolt on hand. He looked around the pitch to find it deserted. He walked across the pitch until he was in the middle of it. He could feel someone else there, but couldn't see them.   
  
"Hello?" he called. No answer.   
  
"I know someone is out there," he said, beginning to search for his wand. "It's not there," he heard a man say.   
  
Harry spun around to see where the voice came from. But still, no one was there.   
  
"Where are you? Who are you?" he said, as he heard foot steps behind in.   
  
"I'm right behind you, son," James Potter said   
  
Harry turned about quickly and locked eyes with man who looked just like him, but with hazel eyes. Harry dropped his broom, ran towards the man, and was engulfed into a hug.   
  
"I knew you would come see me. Mum said you would and you did," Harry said, holding on tightly to his dad.   
  
"Your mum never lies," he said. James pulled out of the hug and looked at his son. "Merlin, you do look just like me, mind the eyes," he said.   
  
"I get it all the time." Harry said with a smile. For the first time in his life, he understood how much he did look like his dad.   
  
James pulled his son into another tight hug, letting go several minutes later. "I've miss you, son," he said.   
  
"Me too, dad," Harry said, wiping a few tears away from his eyes. " I love you."   
  
James smiled. "I love you too, son. Now, don't get all sappy on me. I can't handle it when people cry."   
  
Harry laughed. "Neither can I."   
  
"You did good today."   
  
"What? You saw?"   
  
James smiled. "I did. Your mum, Sirius, and I check up on you every now and then."   
  
"Really? How is Sirius? I miss him."   
  
"He's good. He will visit you soon." Harry smiled.   
  
James smiled and a broom appeared in his hand. "Let's go for a ride, Harry. I've wanted to do this with you since you were born."   
  
Harry smiled and picked up his broom. "Lupin told me about our first time flying."   
  
James laughed. "Your mum was so mad at me, but it was one of the happiest days in my life. Flying with my son," he said, as he mounted his broom and took off towards the sky.   
  
Harry followed suit and soon the two were flying in and out of the goal post. The two were so absorbed in flying they did not notice the two women sitting in the stands, watching them with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
***** Hermione's Dream******  
  
Hermione didn't know when she fell asleep, but she didn't mind. She knew she needed the sleep and knew that with Harry next to her, she would be safe. Hermione looked around and noticed she was in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch. She looked down at the field and saw Harry standing down there alone.   
  
"Harry!" she yelled. But, he didn't turn around.   
  
"He can't hear you, dear," Lily Potter said, sitting next to her.   
  
Hermione looked around and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Potter."   
  
"Hermione, dear, I've asked you to call me Lily."   
  
"I know. I just don't feel right calling you that, yet."   
  
Lily smiled as she saw James walk across the field towards Harry.   
  
"Who is that?" Hermione asked.   
  
"James," she said and watched Harry run into his father's arm.   
  
Hermione and Lilly both let silent tears fall down their faces as they watched the father and son embrace for the first time in 16 years.   
  
"Why am I here? I've haven't had a dream with you for a long time."   
  
"I know. I wanted you to see Harry with his James. And to talk to you."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said, as she watched Harry and James laugh with each other.   
  
"I know you've been hearing James and I the night we were murdered and others. These images are not meant for you. Voldemort has been placing them in Harry's mind to try to weaken him, but you are taking on the images instead."   
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Because of your connection with him and the pendants," Lilly said, placing her hand around the pendant. "This is a very powerful item, the three of you have."   
  
Hermione looked down at the pendant in Lily's hand. "It's not working very well lately. I can't communicate with Harry or Ron any more. And I still haven't been able to control the unicorns thoughts."   
  
"Hermione, dear, you need to stop worrying so much. You have too much going on in your head right now," she said, tapping her index finger on the middle of Hermione's forehead.   
  
"I can't help it. There is so much going on and so much to prepare for."   
  
"You are ready for it. So are Harry and Ron. You just need to relax some. Don't get so frustrated if things aren't working out so well right now, they will in the end."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
Lily smiled. "Harry didn't tell you I am a seer."   
  
"No. I don't really believe in all of the stuff."   
  
"I know you don't. I didn't at first either. I had a vision when I was still on school about the defeat of Voldemort. Harry did it. He did have help, I didn't know who at first, but the day James and I saw you and Ron with Harry, I knew it would be the three of you."   
  
"You saw us? Does that mean you look in on us?"   
  
"Of course. So does your father. He is a wonderful man," Lily said, watching her husband and son fly around the pitch, chasing each other.   
  
"He's up there with you?" Hermione said, feeling the tears in her eyes.   
  
"He is. He's very proud of you, Hermione. He knows how much you love him," she said, taking hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze.   
  
"I miss him so much. I wish I could have said good-bye to him, once more. To hug him, once more, even to hear him laugh again."   
  
"I know, dear. You will be with him again, but not for a long time," she said, with a smile.   
  
Hermione smiled at her and looked over at Harry and James who where now both racing over to them. *** Harry's Dream ***  
  
Harry never felt so alive and free. He always loved to fly, but flying with his father was different. He never thought he would be able to, but now that he was, he never wanted to stop. He looked around the pitch and saw his father hovering over one of the goal post looking over at the stands. Harry quickly flew over next to him.   
  
"What are you looking at, Dad?" he asked.   
  
James smiled. "It looks like we have company," he said, pointing at the two figures sitting on the bench.   
  
"Who is this?" Harry asked, squinting his eye to get a better look.   
  
"I believe it would be mum and Hermione."   
  
"MUM? HERMIONE? How? Let's go see them!"   
  
"Wait, Harry. They need to talk."   
  
"About?"   
  
"I don't know. Every now and then, Hermione calls for Lily in her dreams. Lily won't say what it is about."   
  
"Really?" Harry said, wondering why Hermione never told him about this.   
  
"She never told you either?"   
  
"No. This is the first I've heard about it."   
  
"Well, I am sure Hermione will tell you about it when she is ready."   
  
Harry smiled. "I hope so. She's been through a lot, this year."   
  
"I know. Mr.Granger is a good man. He didn't deserve to die."   
  
"No. Is he up there with you and mum?"   
  
"He is. He is very proud of you, Harry. He was so happy when you asked Elizabeth if you could marry Hermione."   
  
"He approves?"   
  
"He does. He asked me to tell you that. He said he would be proud to have you as a son."   
  
Harry smiled. "I'm going to ask her on Halloween. I have mum's engagement ring."   
  
"I know. Lupin got it a few weeks ago. I was surprised he remembered where it was."   
  
"Where was it?"   
  
James smiled and waggled his eyebrows at his son. "You will have to wait and see," as James took off in the direction on Hermione and Lily.   
  
"Hey! Wait!" Harry said, and zoomed after his father.   
  
Soon he caught up to his father, zoomed pass him, and landed next to his mum.   
  
"Mum!" he said, and grabbed her in a hug.   
  
"Harry!" she said, and squeezed him tightly. Soon, Harry could feel his father's arms around him as well. The three stood there for a long time, holding each other tightly, until Harry pulled away and grabbed Hermione. "You belong in here, too," he said and soon, all four were enveloped in a hug.   
  
Slowly, the four pulled away and sat down on the bench.   
  
"I can't believe you are both here," Harry said, smiling at his parents.   
  
"We won't be much longer, Harry. But we wanted to see you and Hermione together," James said, smiling at the two.   
  
"Oh! Dad, I want you to meet Hermione. Hermione, this is my dad," Harry said, with a huge smile. James stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug.   
  
"Take care of my boy for me. He will need your love," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"I will, Mr. Potter," she said and pulled away.   
  
James smiled. " I always wanted a daughter," he said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.   
  
Hermione blushed as she sat back down, next to Harry.   
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. "I would introduce you to my mum as well, but it seems you already know her."   
  
"I do. We can talk about that later," she said.   
  
"Harry. Hermione," Lily said, grabbing both their hands in hers. "We have to go now, but I want you two to remember something. We will be there with you in the end. We love you both very much and will help you bring down Voldemort."   
  
"Sirius will be there as well. And your dad, Hermione. We will all be there fighting along side you." Hermione eyes swelled with tears again when James mentioned her father. "He loves you very much Hermione. He is very proud of everything that you have done and will do," James said.   
  
"He wants you to tell your mum that it is okay to love again. He knows she will always love him, but he wants her to be happy," Lily said.   
  
"I don't know what that means, but maybe she will," Hermione said.   
  
Lily and James rose from the bench. "We have to go now. Tell Lupin something for us. Tell him it's time. He will know what we mean by it."   
  
"No. Not yet," Harry pleaded and hugged both of his parents. "I love you," he said into each parent's ear.   
  
"We love you too, Harry. Remember that. We will always love you," James said, pulling him and Hermione into another embrace.   
  
"We love you too, Hermione, just like our daughter. We couldn't have picked a better woman for our son," Lily said, giving her a kiss on the check.   
  
"I love you!" Harry said, as he felt both his parents disappear. 


	21. Part Two: Chapter Eleven

Hi all- sorry for the delay. All I have to say is finals are evil! Thanks to all the reviews I love them all!! Also I know one reader requested more from Ginny and Dudley, well you will have some more in this chapter and in later chapters. But I do have to say this is a harry/Hermione fic. and the main focus is their relationship, not others. Just be patient and there will be more from Dudley, I don't know about the rest, their fate had not be decided yet.   
  
Harry and Hermione slowly awoke. They both fluttered their eyes open and looked at each other, both unsure of what to say. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and buried his head into her shoulder.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the check. "I should have told you." she whispered.  
  
"I'm sure you had your reasons not to," he said pulling away from her embrace and sitting up on the bed.  
  
"I wanted to Harry," she said sitting up as well and turning to face him. "You have to believe that I wanted to tell you the first time I had a dream with your mum, but there was so much going on when it happen that I didn't want to burden you with that as well."  
  
"How would that put an addition burden on me Hermione? Its my mum, I had the right to know you had dreams with her." he said taking a deep breath. "When did they start?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and turned her face away from him. "The first time was during first year. I didn't know who she was then, I just though it was someone my subconscious made up, and they stopped after first year. But then during fourth year they started again." she said opening her eyes and turned back to look at Harry who was now looking out the window. "Harry I wanted to tell you. I've tried so many times, but the words never seem to be there when I did. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry took another deep breath and turned back to look at her. "I wish you would have told me."   
  
"I wish I would of too. Don't be mad, Harry."  
  
"Its not that I am mad at you, but jealous that you've spent more time with my mum than I have," he said grabbing her hand and entwining it with his.   
  
"I wish that you could have more time with her, and your father. If there was a way I could give all the time I've had with her to you I would."  
  
Harry gave her a small smile. He couldn't stay upset at her, he knew it wasn't her fault. He just wished that he could have some more time with them. "I know. What do you talk about? What is she like?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "She was a wonderful woman, she reminds me of my mum. She has a wonderful sense of humor and is very understanding. She really helped me with dealing with being different from a lot of the other students around here. She went thought being called a mudblood too." Harry winced at the term, he hated that would and hated it even more because people used it to judge Hermione for something she had no control over. "She was able to talk with me and let me know that being who I am is not a bad thing and to embrace who I am."  
  
"That's why you never want to talk about it with me? Because you've talked about it with my mum."  
  
"It is," she said, scooting closer to him.   
  
Harry wrapped his arm about her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I wish you would have talked to me about it."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "What am I going to do with you Harry? Always running to help me." Hermione pulled their entwined hands to her lips and kissed his hand.   
  
"You can't always help when you want to Harry. That was one of the times. I would have loved to talk to you about it, but you wouldn't have understood. You don't know what its like to be looked down on because of who your parent are or aren't. People hate me before they get to know me. There is a whole group of people out there who want to kill me because I'm not pure blood," she said, letting a few tears fall down her face.   
  
"Hermione, I am sorry you've had to go through all of that. I had no idea it hurt you so much."  
  
"I don' let them see it does. I've had six years of walking down the halls and hearing them whisper about me and call me names. I've even gotten owl post from people at school saying horrible things to me."  
  
Harry pulled Hermione closer to him. "You won't have to go though it alone anymore Hermione. I am here for you. You can talk to me, I may not understand completely, but I don't know how it feels to be hated for who you are. The group of people who want to kill you also want to kill me."  
  
"I know. But if you weren' the-boy-who-lived you wouldn't be as much of a target as I am."  
  
"I would, because I would still be right by your side," he said and placed his lips to hers.  
  
Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the bed cover. She heard the voices again and it pained her to know that these screams where meant for Harry and not her.  
  
Harry placed a finger under her chin and raised her head. "What's wrong love?" he asked.  
  
Tears began to form in Hermione eyes, as he looked him. "The voices," she whispered.  
  
Harry pulled her close to him. "I will find a way to make them stop," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione began to openly cry now. "I don't think you can," she said in between sobs. "Your mum told me why I can hear them," she said and pulled her body closer to him.  
  
"What did she say 'Mione?" he asked desperately, wanting to know what she said so he could make it all stop.  
  
"She said that.... That... oh Harry! Voldemort is using the voices to make you weak, but some are being channeled to me instead."  
  
Harry was shocked. "How?" was all he could think of saying.  
  
Hermione looked at him with tear in her eyes and grabbed the pendant hanging around his neck. " Because of this" she said and tightened her grasp around it. " We are connected by his Harry."  
  
"Ron has one in addition, why isn't he hearing them?" he said, not wanting to believe that because of him she was in pain.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. "I'm not sure, but I think it is because we have a special bond," she said and removed her hand from the pendant and placed it over his heart.  
  
Harry looked down at her hand then up at her and smiled weakly. "Its all my fault," he said and got up from the bed and walked over to the window.  
  
Hermione looked at him and sighed. "No, it's not Harry," she said and walked over next to him. "I will not have you blaming yourself for something that neither of us have control over."  
  
Harry continued to stare out the window. He saw several first years enjoying the sunny fall day as well as several couples walking around the lake. They all knew the end was near, but that didn't stop them from enjoying what time they had left. He knew most of them would not make it though the final battle and wished they didn't have to go through with it.   
  
"Harry it will be okay. I wish they didn't have go through it either. I wish none of us did, but once its over we can start our life together," she said, walking in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.  
  
Harry looked down at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head and returned his gaze to the window just in time to see the first snow flake fall from the sky.   
  
"Snow," he whispered, as he watched the flakes dance their way down to the ground.  
  
Hermione lifted her head from Harry chest and looked out the window. She quickly turned her head away and felt Harry's hands brush up and down her hair.  
  
"It will be okay, Love. I won't let them hurt you."  
  
Hermione barried her face deeper in to his chest and let the tears come. She knew the snow meant the battle would be soon, she just hoped she could get the voiced to stop so she could help when the time came.  
  
Out in the Common Room. Right after Harry and Hermione awoke from their dreams  
  
Ron flipped thought the book Dumbeldore gave them for a second time when Luna and Ginny came to join him.  
  
Ron smiled at the two as they joined him on the couch.  
  
"Wheres Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked  
  
"In there room," Ron said, putting the book down on the table next to him. "He wanted to talk to her about whats going on with her," he said putting his arm around Luna.  
  
"Good," Luna said. "She hasn't been her self in a while."  
  
"I know. You should of seen her today walking around the Great Hall like a zombie. I'm surprised she even found a gown. Her mum kept trying to get her attention, but it was like she was in a different world," Ginny said.  
  
"She's been like that for a long time," Ron said, wanting to change the subject.   
  
"So how come I can't see the dresses you two got?"  
  
Luna smiled at him. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh, come on! Can't I have just a little peek?"  
  
"Ronald, will you stop, you will just have to wait two weeks to see it," Luna said, picking up a book from the table and began to read it; upside down.  
  
Ron looked at his girlfriend and noticed the book she was reading, the one Dumbeldore have given him about the pendants. He almost took it away from her, but decided it wouldn't hurt to let her read it and turned his attention to Ginny.  
  
"So, are you going to the ball with Krum?"  
  
Ginny rolled his eyes at him. "Honestly Ron, don't you ever hear anything? I am no longer with him. Haven't been for weeks," she said, as Crookshanks jumped into her lap.  
  
Ron went into full big brother mode "Really? What happened? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did..."  
  
Ron never got to finish the statement, for Ginny interrupted him. "No, he didn't hurt me Ron," she said with a smile. "We were not meant for each other. He was to controlling. Always wanting to know where I was and who I was with," she said, remembering the fights they had about it. "He didn't want me to fight either. He hated that I was in the DA, and training with Madam Pomfrey. He wouldn't let me be me."  
  
Ron was furious. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have talked to him, all thought I do agree with not letting you fight. I don't like it Ginny, but I know I can't stop you," he said, as he watched Luna change positions on the couch to where she now had the feet hanging over the back of the couch and her head dangling over the edge. Ron smiled at her and she continued to happily read to book upside down and now backward.  
  
Ginny smiled at Luna then at Ron. "Mum doesn't like it either, but I have to help. I can't let you, Harry, and Hermione go out there while I sit in the castle. I won't do it."  
  
"I know Ginny," he said not sure of what else to say.   
  
"So who are you going with?" he asked.  
  
Luna looked up from the book and smiled. "She doesn't know yet," she said and returned to the book.  
  
"What does she mean?" he asked, looking at his girlfriend and then at his sister.  
  
Ginny glared at Luna. "I've had two people ask me."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, getting more curious about whom these two guys where, so he and Harry could interrogate them before the ball.  
  
"Well, one is Dudley and the other is Draco Malfoy," she said, mumbling the last part, afraid of how he would react.  
  
"Dudley and who?" he asked, not wanting to believe who he though the other person was. His sister wouldn't consider Malfoy would she?  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Malfoy."  
  
Ron's eye grew wide. "I can't believe you are considering going with him!"  
  
"Ron, he's changed," she said simply.  
  
"I don't buy his act. He was born a death eater and will die one. Think of all the horrible things he's said about our family, Ginny! In addition, about Harry and Hermione. Think about what his father did to you your first year!"  
  
"I know, Ron," Ginny said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I've though about it all. I don't know what I am going to do. I don't know if he has changed, but I am just thinking about it."  
  
"Go with Dudley," Ron said and turned his attention to the fire. "He's nice and I know Harry would like him to go to the ball."   
  
The three sat in silence for along time, each thinking about what was to come when Harry and Hermione came out of their room, hand in hand.  
  
Ron looked up at them and gave a weak smile. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"It will be. We have need to read the book some more and find out a few things, but I think it will be okay." Harry said smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Good." Ron said looking at the two. "Why don't we all go down from dinner then we can take a look at the book again." he said looking at Luna.  
  
_ "I hope its okay that she is reading it for a while. She rather took it off the table. I don't think she even knows what she is doing, reading it upside down and backwards."_ Ron said to Hermione and Harry.  
  
_ "Its fine. I showed it to Ginny a few weeks ago and she didn't understand any of it."_ Hermione though  
  
"You three are talking to each other again aren't you?" Ginny asked  
  
"Sorry Gin." Hermione said walking over to her and picking up her large ginger cat from her friends lap.  
  
"Its okay." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"How did you know we where? Did the pendants glow again? I though we stopped that." Harry asked her.   
  
"No they didn't glow. I could tell. Ron gets a funny look on his face when he does it." Ginny said with a laugh.  
  
Ron turned bright red "Come on no its time for dinner." he said as he helped Luna off the couch.  
  
The four laughed at Ron as they made their way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
After dinner Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna returned to the common room.  
  
"Did you see the snow?" Ron asked the three  
  
"We saw it before dinner." Harry said pulling Hermione closer to him on the couch.  
  
"It's almost time then, right?" Ron asked looking at Luna who was back to reading the book upside down.  
  
"Thets what our dreams all said." Hermione said who was also looking at Luna. "Luna? How can you read upside down?"  
  
Luna looked up from the book and smiled. "Its something my mum taught me when I was younger. She would read sentences backwards and try to see if there was any new meanings to it." she said looked at Hermione, she could tell she was about to ask how she did it so Luna decided to save her the trouble. "You don't concentrate on the letters, but the words and the meaning of them. Sometimes when you read things backwards they will give you a different meaning, but most times, it just makes no sense. After my mum died my dad and I would make a game out of it. We would read different books or magazine articles and see who could find the most off the wall sentence or who could find the most double meaning sentences." she said with a smile.  
  
"Well the explains why you are reading backwards, but why upside down?"  
  
Luna blushed slightly. "My dad. When I was upset when I was younger he would try to make me laugh by reading upside down, one day while he was doing it he solved this riddle my grandfather; his dad gave him when he was younger. So when I don't understand something, or if I guess need a pick me up I read upside down, or backwards, or both." she said and turned her attention back to the book.  
  
Hermione's head was overwhelmed with the though of what Luna was doing. Maybe if she read the book backwards she could find out more about the pendants and why she was hearing the voices, and why it seamed her powers where blocked. She needed to get the book, but Luna looked so happy reading it.  
  
"_You want me to get the book back for you?"_ Ron asked.  
  
_ "I don't want to be rude, but I would love it back. I really want to try out what Luna was talking about, it may help."   
_  
"_Mione you need to rest, can't it wait for tomorrow?"_ Harry asked.  
  
"_Hes right, I know I just asked if you wanted the book back but you do need to rest."_ Ron said._   
_  
Hermione sighed "_You people are right, but you can't stop me from reading it tomorrow. "  
  
_ _ "We won't, I want to help you. We can go down to the library and work on it after I go and see Dumbeldore after breakfast"_. Harry said  
  
"_What do you have to talk to him about?"_ Ron asked just as ginny can running in to the room.  
  
Harry was never happier to see Ginny, he didn't want Ron, or Hermione to know he was going to make his will, just in case.  
  
"Ginny! Whats wrong?" Ron asked  
  
"I can't believe I was going to go with him!" she said pacing back and forth in front of the fire.  
  
"With who?" Hermione asked  
  
"What did Mallory do?" Ron asked jumping up from his chair.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
Ginny glared at the two "Yes. I WAS going to go with him, but not anymore."  
  
"What happen?" Luna asked setting the book down on the table next to her. Hermione eyed the book, but knew she did need the rest and wanted to know what Malfoy did.  
  
"I went to find him after dinner and tell him I would go with him. Well I found him in the library. We started talking and I told him I would go to the ball with him. He smiled and thanked me, but said he found someone else to go with because I wanited to long. Can you believe him?"   
  
"Yes I can." Luna said. "He asked you over a month ago. You can't expect him to wait for you to decide."  
  
"It's for the best you didn't go with him. Think what mum and dad would say." Ron said. "Besides that means you can go with Dudley now."  
  
"Dudley asked you too?" Harry said  
  
"He did. Just this morning." Ginny said looking at him.  
  
"I didn't know he could go."  
  
"Hermione's mum asked Dumbeldore if he could. She though it would be nice if he could get out and do something, he doesn't leave the room much."  
  
Harry felt bad for his cousin. He still felt it was his fault he had to be at Hogwarts, and that his parents where not alive anymore.   
  
Ron looked at Harry adn could tell what he was feelings. "It's not your fault Harry." he said. " Don't feel guilty. There was no way you could have knows Percy would do what he did. It was no one fault but his," he said looking at his sister. "It took both of us a long time to get over what he has done to both of your families, we felt guilty for so long. We've talked about it a lot and Luna helped up realize that it wasn't our fault, we have no control over him and as far as we are concerned he is not our brother."  
  
"Ron right, Hes not our brother. You are." Ginny said  
  
Harry stared at the two red heads in front of him. He was speechless. He looked over at Hermione and Luna who both had huge grins on their faces and tears in their eyes. Harry smiled at them and looked back at Ron and Ginny.   
  
Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him in to a brotherly hug. Ron stood there for a moment watching the two before he joined them. The three stayed there for a brief moment before Ron then Ginny pulled away when they heard the a door close.  
  
Harry looked over to see Dudley standing in the hallway near his and Hermione bedroom door.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything. I just needed to get out of there for awhile." Dudley said  
  
"No it's fine." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Dudley said with a smile  
  
"Hi Dudley."  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We are going to go talk to Lupin and Mrs. Granger. We will be back in awhile." he said and left the room hoping Ron and Luna would get the hint and leave Dudley and Ginny alone.   
  
"Right. Well Luna and I are going to the library to work on some homework." He said and pulled Luna across the room and out the portage hole.  
  
Ginny and Dudley looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Well that was subtle." Ginny said  
  
"I guess my cousin and your brother don't really know the art of it." he said and sat down on a chair next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled at him, she was amazed of the transformation he had made since he first came here a few months ago. He almost half the size of what he use to be, and was no longer afraid of magic. She knew Harry was happy he finally changed his view on it, and talked to Dobby about not giving Dudley as much to eat.   
  
"Ginny about what I asked you today, you don't have to go with me. I know someone else asked you, Drake was it?"  
  
"Draco. He did asked me, but I am not going with him. He found someone else to go with," she said trying not to sound very disappointed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Its okay, I guess it is for the best, I know my family would be upset if I went with him, and we don't know for sure if he has really changed or if it is all an act."  
  
"Well I don't know what he was like before or now. But if he is in that club  
  
Harry started then he must have changed. From what I understand you can't be in it if you are not loyal to Dumbeldore."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and noticed for the first time how at ease she was around him; unlike with Draco she was always so jumpy and unsure of what she should do. "I guess you are right."   
  
Dudley smiled at her. "Ginny, I know you wanted to go with Draco, but well I think we could have a good time at the ball, and well I would really like to go, especially with you." he said as his face began to turn the color of Ron's hair.  
  
"I would like that." she said with a smile.   
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the sitting room where The Wesley's, Dudley, Mrs. Granger, and Lupin where all sharing.  
  
"Harry why are we hear? I think Dudley wanted to talk to you."  
  
"No love, he wanted to talk to Ginny, besides we have to tell your mum and Lupin what my parents said." he said and grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway to Lupin's room.  
  
"Why don't I get him and you get your mum and we can get them back to the sitting room?"  
  
"Harry I don't know if I should tell mum what dad said in front of Lupin. Its kind of personal."  
  
"I know, but I have a feeling it has to do with him as well. You've seen the way they are with each other."  
  
"True." she said. She hated that he was right, but she hated it even more that she knew her mum did have feelings for Lupin, but was to afraid to act on them because of her father.  
  
She felt Harry squeeze her hand. "It will be okay. Lupin will take care of her. I don't expect anything will happen for a long time, but they both need to know."   
  
"I don't like it, but if you think its for the best that I guess I will go along with It." she said and kissed his in the check. "I am warning you now Potter, if this doesn't turn out well it is all your fault."  
  
Harry smiled. "It will be fine love." he said and turned to knock on Lupin's door while Hermione made her way farther down the hallway to her mum's door.  
  
Ten minutes later the four were all seated in the sitting room and Harry and Hermione where telling the two about the dream.  
  
"It was the best flying experience I've had flying." Harry said. "It was so real!"  
  
"You should have seen them zipping in and out of the goal post chasing each other." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I'm so glad you two got to do that, it was all James ever wanted to do. I know he couldn't wait to get you your own broom." Lupin said with a smile.  
  
"Dad's up there too mum." Hermione said turning to her.   
  
Hermione's mummed smiled. "I knew he would be. Did you see him dear?"  
  
"No. But he is watching over us, and will be there with me in the battle, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Potter."  
  
"He loved you very much dear."  
  
"I know. He told the Potter's something that I am suppose to tell you," she said letting out a deep breath  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hermione grabbed her mum's hand and looked and Harry. He smiled telling her it would be okay. "He said that he will always love you and wants you to be happy, and that it will be okay to love again."  
  
Hermione's mum smiled and let tears fall down her face. She grabbed Hermione in her arms and helps her tightly for along time before letting her go.  
  
"He was such a wonderful man, it's just like him to say that."  
  
"Your okay with that? You're not mad that I told you this in front of Harry and Lupin?"  
  
"No I am not." She said. "Did you think I would be?"  
  
"Well yes I did. But Harry didn't think so, he was the one who talked me into it."  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry. "He was right. Remus and I have become good friends these last few months and I know that I would eventually tell him what Daniel said, so its for the best that he knows now."  
  
Harry smiled. "You should listen to me more often Mione, I know what I am talking about."  
  
Lupin laughed. "Merlin you sounded just like your father, always trying to boost his ego."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you. When I saw him I finally understood why people say we look a like. He told me something I was suppose to tell you as well."   
  
Lupin scooted the edge of his seat. "What is it?" he said eager to hear from his best friend.  
  
"Its time. I hope you know what that means."  
  
Lupin smiled. "I do."  
  
"Well are you going to tell me?" he asked.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Do you two have plans the day of the ball?"  
  
"I don't." Harry said looking at Hermione.  
  
"I was going to spend the day with mum getting ready, but I think mum will  
  
Understand if I change plans." she said looking at her.  
  
"Well Elizabeth is more that welcome to join us if she wants."  
  
She smiled. "That would be lovely. But where will we be going?"  
  
"I will tell you later. Harry, Hermione I think it is time you went to bed."  
  
"Not until I find out where we are going and what my father meant."  
  
"Harry I would love to tell you, but it is a surprise. You will have to wait two weeks to find out."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Harry! Lets go before he decides to not take us. Good nite Mum, Lupin."  
  
Hermione said as she dragged Harry from the room and back into their room.  
  
. 


	22. Part Two: Chapter Twelve

Hello all!! Thank you for the great reviews! I love them all! Thanks to SweetChecksDracoLuver for the wonderful review. Its ones like that the make me want to write more! Also I am looking for a new beta. I am sad to see the one I have go, but they feel I can find a better one. If there is anyone who is willing to do this for me let me know. I have the next chapter done, but I won't post it until I get a new one. On with the story!   
  
**In the Forbidden Forest**

Voldemort sat in front of the fire, staring at it with a small, evil smirk forming across his lips.  
  
"Wormtail!" he yelled.  
  
"Y-yes, my Lord?" he said slowly, entering his masters lair and bowing down before him.  
  
"How is Potter?" he barked at his quivering follower, who was now kneeling before him.  
  
"H-He seems to be fine," he said and flinched expecting to be struck by his master. "But, his girlfriend doesn't," he quickly added, as he saw his master raise his hand, ready to strike.  
  
"What?!" Voldemort yelled and smacked Wormtail across the face.  
  
"M-My Lord, I do not know why Potter is not being affected by the voices, but from our link on the inside, it seems that his girlfriend, that mudblood, Hermione Granger is."  
  
"Interesting," he said, as the smirk appeared across Voldemort's mouth once again. "It seems we have underestimated the connection between Potter and the mudblood."  
  
"What shall we do about it?"  
  
"We?!" he yelled. "I want you to find out more about how I am effecting her and find out why it is affecting her and not Potter. I want to know right away! Don't keep me waiting!"  
  
"I may know, my lord." Wormtail said cowering away slightly, in fear he might be hit again. "I was informed just today, that Potter, Granger, and the youngest Weasley boy are all wearing similar pendants. It is believed to have formed a type of link between the three."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" he yelled and once again hit his follower across the face. "I must know what it is! I don't want to see you until you find out more about it! As for now, I am going to give the mudblood something to really make her lose control - if we get her out of the way, Potter will be ours." he said. "Get me Weasley! I have a special job for him," Voldemort said, as he watched Wormtail scamper out of the room to find him.  
  
"My Lord, you wanted to see me." Percy Weasley said, entering the room and kneeling before the dark lord.  
  
"Yes," he said, trying to contain his anger from his previous conversation with Wormtail. "In two weeks, there will be a ball at Hogwarts and you will attend."  
  
"How my lord? I cannot just walk up to the front door."  
  
"Weasley you underestimate my ability. Just be ready on Halloween to travel to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Percy said. "I will not fail you. Whatever you have planned for me, I will do. No questions asked."  
  
"You have been very loyal to me and you will be paid for it as soon as Potter is out of my way."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord." he said and bowed down to the dark lord.  
  
"Now, leave me! I want you to go talk with Wormtail and find out anything else  
  
you can about what is going on at the blasted school."  
  
"I will, my lord," he said and left the room.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of Hermione moaning in her sleep. He rolled over to see sweat pouring down her face, as she was moving her head from side to side. Harry placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in close to her. "Its okay love, I'm right here," he whispered into her ear, as he wiped some of the sweat away from her face. Harry could tell she was having another one of her dreams that was meant for him. He felt helpless. He looked back down at her, to see she was now crying. He pulled her close to him and began stroking her hair. "'Mione. Wake-up love, its only a dream," he said to her.  
  
Hermione continued to move around in her sleep. Occasionally, her arm would thrash around and hit Harry in the face, but he didn't care. Hermione began to move around a lot more, throwing her arms and legs around, like she was trying to push someone off her.  
  
"NO!" she yelled in her sleep. "Please, no! Take him and not me!" she screamed.  
  
Harry was frantic. He didn't like that sound of her dream. "Hermione!" he yelled and began to shake her. "Wake up! It's only a dream!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't take him!" she yelled again. "Please no! Take me instead!" She said, as her fist came in contact with Harry's eye.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, not noticing the pain throbbing in his eye.   
  
"Harry!" Ron said, as he burst into their room "What is going on?" he said.  
  
"Hermione is having a nightmare. I can't wake her up," he said, as he dodged her fist.   
  
"Hermione," Ron said, walking over near the bed. "Get up. We are here, don't worry, its just a dream."  
  
"NOOOOO!" she yelled and her body when limp.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, laying her back down on the bed. "Hermione? Wake up! Please, wake up," he said, gently shaking her.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to flutter open. "Harry," she choked out, as she began to cry again.  
  
"Its okay, Hermione. Ron and I are here," he said and brushed some of her hair away.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked, kneeling down on the floor next to the bed.  
  
Hermione turned her head to look at him. "It was horrible," she whispered and turned back to Harry. "He took you," she said and began to cry even harder.  
  
"It was just a dream love. I am right here. No one is going to take me away from you," he said and pulled her into his lap.  
  
Ron stood up from the floor. "Ummm, well I think I will go back to my room. It looks like you've got everything under control here."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "No Ron," she said as she tried to steady her voice and shift her body so that there was room for him on the bed as well.   
  
Ron took it as a sign and sat down on the bed next to them. He shifted uncomfortably, not sure of how to sit or where to put his hands. Finally, he found a comfortable position.  
  
He looked over at Harry and Hermione who where looking at him with bemused expressions.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Ron glared at them. "Sorry if I couldn't find a comfortable position. Its not every day that your two best friends ask you to join them in their bed," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Hermione giggled slightly and burried her head into Harry's shoulder. Harry tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Sorry to make you so uncomfortable," Hermione said. "I just really wanted you both here," she said and placed one of her hands on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Its okay," he said and gave her a smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes again "It was horrible," she said again.   
  
"What was?" Harry asked gently stroking her arm.  
  
"He took you from me Harry, and I just let him. I just stood there and let him take you from me. I didn't try to stop him until it was to late," she said and began to cry again.  
  
"Its okay Hermione. It was just a dream, I know that would never happen," Harry said trying to comfort her as much as he could, when he really felt completely helpless.  
  
"It was so real," she said. "The look on your face when he took you was horrible. You where so hurt that I just let you go. You said you hated me and that you never loved me," she said and began to cry even harder. "He took you too Ron. Again, I let him. I didn't do anything to stop him. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its okay Hermione. It was just a dream," Harry said pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
There was a long pause of silence before Ron spoke. "He is manipulating you," he said. "He must know about the connection between us and is using it against us."  
  
"How could he know? No one knows about it but a few people," Harry said running his hands through Hermione hair and down her back.  
  
"Another spy," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Could be. There are a lot of Slytherin's parents who are known Death Eaters," Ron said. "As well as a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They could easily tell their parents what's going on around here."  
  
"They still wouldn't know about out connection," Harry stated.   
  
"Anyone can see the pendants, maybe they put two and two together," Ron said. "They way you've been walking around the last few weeks Hermione, someone might of said something to their parents."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well if those voices that you have been hearing where really meant for Harry I am sure Voldemort would of had someone looking out to see how he was reacting to them. When they didn't see any effect on Harry they looked at you Hermione," Ron said, looking sympathetically at her. "Sorry. But it was fairly obvious that something was wrong with you. You didn't eat much, you where yelling at people and you would just stare off into space a lot."  
  
"Was I really that bad?" she asked, looking up at Harry.  
  
"It was pretty obvious you were upset about something," he said, trying to be careful not to upset her. "Even Snape noticed something was off with you."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly. "I've got to get passed all of this. If I don't I won't be any good in the end. You mum told me that I am ready, but I have to make the voices stop," she said and opened her eyes to look at Ron then Harry. "I will be there in the end to help. You can't do it with out me."  
  
"I know love. You will be there. We just have to find a way to get Voldemort out of you head," he said and tapped his index finger on her forehead.   
  
"What about Occlumency?" Ron asked. "It's helped you, Harry."  
  
"That's a good idea, but I think we made need more than that," Hermione said. "I think Luna had a good idea about how she reads books. I want to try that out and see if there is anything else in there."   
  
"She didn't see anything yesterday," Ron said.  
  
"But she doesn't know much about the pendants. I think it would be a good idea if we looked at it again. Let's go to the library after breakfast," Hermione said.  
  
"I have to meet with Dumbledore, and you have to meet with Madame Pomfrey," Harry said.  
  
"Victor and I have to meet with Moody - how about after lunch?"  
  
"Okay, but let's meet up in the Room of Requirements instead. That will give us more privacy," Harry stated. "I will tell Dumbeldore we are up there so he knows in case anything happens."  
  
"Harry are you going to tell Dumbeldore about what's going on?"  
  
"Not unless I have to."  
  
"Then why are you meeting with him? You usually meet with him on Fridays."  
  
"I know. There is something I have to take care of," he said. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione that he was making his will. He didn't want to upset them and make them worry.  
  
Hermione gave him a confused looked but quickly dismissed it. She knew he was hiding something, but he would tell her when the time was right. "We should get ready for breakfast. Thank you, Ron. It really meant a lot that you were here."  
  
"Anytime," he said, got up from the bed, and moved towards the door. "I'll meet you guys in the common room in 20 minutes?"   
  
"Sounds good," Harry said, as Ron left the room.  
  
After breakfast, the trio went their separate ways. Ron left with Victor, Moody and few other aurors to work on defensive attacks, Hermione and the others working with Madam Pomfrey went out to the greenhouse to learn about the specific plants that grow in the forest that can help heal, and Harry went with Lupin to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry and Lupin began walking towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
Lupin looked at Harry and noticed his eye was slightly swelled and starting to turn a shade a purple. "What happened to your eye?" he asked.  
  
Harry raised his hand and carefully touched his swollen eye. "Oh this. Hermione accidentally hit me this morning."  
  
Lupin smiled. "Was she a little too rough on you this morning in bed?" he asked and winked at him.  
  
Harry turned bright red and didn't notice the wink. "N-no," he stuttered out. "You know that we have.... well you know," he said  
  
Lupin's smile grew wider. "There is more you can do than that." he said and winked at Harry again.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide with shock, then noticed the joking tone in his voice, and smiled. "Like you would know anything about that," he said with a laugh.   
  
Lupin laughed. "More than you would know, boy, more than you would know."   
  
Harry chuckled at the banter between them and for a moment, wondered if it would be the same between his father. It was quickly pushed aside when Lupin began to talk again. "Are you sure you need to do this?" he asked, as he dodged a few first years running towards the Great Hall, hoping they didn't miss breakfast.  
  
"I am. If I don't make it through the battle, I want to make sure Hermione and Ron are taken care of," he said looking up at him. "And you."  
  
Lupin smiled. "I don't need anything, Harry. Sirius and your parents left me more than enough. You have already given more than all I could ask for," he said as the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office sprang to life. Harry smiled at him and stepped onto the spiraling stairs after him.   
  
"Mr. Potter, Remus, please sit," Dumbledore said, pointing to two chairs opposite his. "Care for a lemon drop?" he asked, offering the two a bowl full of candy.  
  
"No thank you, sir. Just had breakfast," Harry said as Lupin shook his head.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said, placing the bowl back on his desk. "Now, Harry, Lupin tells me you want to make a will."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I have to say that it is a wise decision," Dumbledore said, pulling out a few pieces of parchment out and placing them on the desk in front of him. "We do not know the outcome of the final battle," he said, glancing at Harry, then at Lupin.  
  
"I know sir, that is why I want to do this. If I don't make it and Ron and Hermione do I want them to be taken care of, especially Hermione," he said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Its only natural to take care of the ones you love," Dumbledore said, with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I know that now," Harry said. "So, how do we go about this?"  
  
"I have all the documents right here," Dumbledore said, pointing to the stack of papers in front of him. "All you have to do is say who gets what and the documents will write themselves. After you are done, you will sign it, as well as Lupin, whom is the witness to this."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Take you time Harry," Lupin said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes, looked at Lupin, and smiled. He was lucky to have him in his life, Harry thought.  
  
"Before I start, is there anyway you can tell me how much I have in my vault at   
  
Gringotts?"  
  
"You have three vaults right now; 147 238 and 307. They had to move it all to bigger vaults when Sirius left you most of his estate, each vault having roughly 2 million galleons in each. But, I do believe 307 has slightly more." Lupin stated.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. "I-I-I have that much? I had no idea," he said.  
  
"We thought it would be best not to tell you until after you graduated. Most of your fortune you cannot touch until you do, as said in your parents' and Sirius' wills, as well as a few other things. They wanted you to not worry about money once you got out of school," Lupin said.  
  
"Other things?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, there are still a few items that you do not know about yet, but you will soon." Lupin said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Be patient. You will find out about them soon enough," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at the two men, then thought back to the earlier comment about how much money he had. "I can't believe it. That's six million galleons - Hermione and I would never have to work," he said. "Of course, she will, but wow...." he said, as his mind began to race with the possibilities of what they could do.  
  
Lupin and Dumbeldore smiled as they watched the emotions play across Harry's face.   
  
"It is best not to dwell on your fortune, Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. I just never knew how much I actually had, not that it matters all that much." he said, trying to hide his excitement.  
  
"It is only natural," Dumbledore said. "Now, Harry, do you have any more questions before we begin?"  
  
"No, sir," he said, trying to figure out exactly how to split his money.  
  
"Very well, then."   
  
Harry closed his eyes and began "To Author, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny Weasley I leave you everything in vault 238 (minus what Dudley and Luna will receive). It is to be slip up evenly between you all. I only ask that Fred and George open as many shops as they can, you two need to keep the laughter alive. I also leave Ginny my part-ownership in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he said and opened his eyes to see the quill on Dumbledore's desk fiercely writing across the parchment. He patiently waited until it was done to continue.  
  
"To Dudley Dursley, I leave 10,000 galleons (it can be transferred into muggle money for you) as well as my pen knife," he said and paused to let the quill catch up.   
  
"You do not have to wait for the quill, Harry. It knows what you are saying," Lupin said.  
  
"Oh, well it gives me time gather my thoughts. This is a lot harder than I though it would be."  
  
"We can take a break if you want to." Dumbledore, said as he placed a lemon drop in his mouth.  
  
"No. I want this over with," he said and took a deep breath. "To Luna Lovegood, I leave any of my books Hermione does not want, as well as 2,000 galleons."  
  
Harry, once again, closed his eyes - he was getting a little too emotional, but he wanted it to be over with. "To Ronald Weasley I leave all the contents in vault 238 and all of my belonging that have to do with Quidditch and Fang," Harry opened his eyes, stood up from the chair, and began to pace.   
  
"To Hermione Granger" he said and paused for a long time. "I leave all the content of Vault 147, Hedwig, my parent's trunks (everything but my father's quidditch stuff. That goes to Ron) , all of my books (give some to Luna, my love), and my photo album."  
  
Harry continued to pace, and brought his hands up to his temples and began to rub them. "Ron and Hermione, I want you two to share the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. Give it to your children when they enter Hogwarts, when you see that they deserve it."  
  
Harry stopped pacing and looked at the two men. "I think that is it. I was planning on leaving you something, Lupin, but I guess I already gave it to you." he said, feeling his face redden slightly.   
  
"You did, and I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "I do have one more thing I would like to do," he said and pulled two letters out of his robes. "I wrote these to Hermione and Ron and I want to know if there is a way to give them to them if I don't make it though the battle, or if something else happens to me," he said, thinking about Hermione's dream and Voldemort taking him away. He would never leave them, but just in case it did happen, he wanted to know that he did all he could.  
  
"There is," Dumbledore said, taking the letters from him. "I will take care of that for you," he said and placed the letters within his robes.  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office feelings a little more at ease knowing his loved ones would be taken care of. He began making his way to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
He was still amazed by the amount of money he had - he was struggling with how to tell Hermione. He knew she wouldn't care, but she still needed to know that she would be taken care of. He also didn't know if he wanted to tell her and Ron that he made his will.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall, he quickly looked around and spotted Ron and Hermione deep in conversation. He walked over to them and took his spot next to Hermione.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I'm fine," she said with an angry tone in her voice.  
  
Harry immediately noticed the anger and could feel she was upset with him as well as another emotion that he couldn't quite pin point. "What's wrong? Did something happen with Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, Harry. Why didn't you tell me what you were doing with Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry was shocked. "How did you know?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Did you forget about our connection? We both heard what you were doing," she said.   
  
"Why did you do it, Harry? There is no need to, you will make it," Ron said.  
  
Harry was slightly embarrassed. "It's just in case. I wanted to make sure you all would be okay." he said, looking at Ron then Hermione. "Don't be mad. I did what I though was best."  
  
"You should have told us!" Hermione said, stabbing the food on her plate with her fork.  
  
"I was going to," he said. "I just wanted to do it first."  
  
"You didn't have to leave us anything…," she said.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Ron said. "Its not that I will be happy about how I got the money, but for once I will have some. Thank you."  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled and the Great Hall went quiet as all eyes turned to the three. "How can you say that! He just made his will and all you can think about is how you are going to spend the money! How could you! He's our best friend!"  
  
"How can you be mad at him, Hermione!" Ron yelled back. "He's doing what he thinks is right! What if he doesn't make it through the battle - at least we get what is left of him! If he didn't make it, the Ministry would take it and sell it all! Merlin knows who would end up with it all!"   
  
"Will you two stop!" Harry yelled "This is not the place to discuss this. Lets go back to the common room, I think everyone has heard more than enough," he said, as he walked out of the Great Hall and quickly made his way up to the common room with Hermione and Ron quickly following him.  
  
Harry burst through the portrait hole and briskly walked over near the fire and turned around to his friends.  
  
"I hope you two are happy!" he yelled "Now the whole school knows that I made a will and I bet they think that I don't think we will make it though!" he said and began pacing in front of the fire. "We are suppose to keep up people's confidence about winning!"  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at Harry for a long time before either dared to speak.  
  
"Harry, we didn't mean to," Ron said quietly.   
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry, really, I was just so mad that you didn't tell me what you where doing, and then hearing what you where doing was horrible," she said, fighting back her tears.  
  
Harry stopped pacing and turned to look at his two best friends and let out a deep breath. "I wish you two would learn when it is okay to bicker and when its not." he said and threw his body onto the couch.  
  
Hermione slowly lowered her body next to his. "Sorry. I know you hate it when we do. We are all under a lot of stress you know. It hasn't stopped snowing since yesterday and it's got us all jumpy. Everyone is worried about when he is going to attack. I guess you making your will hit us - it really is coming up soon."  
  
Harry leaned his body forward, placed his elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. "I was going to tell you both," he mumbled.  
  
"We know," Ron said, who was now sitting in a chair across from them. "Like Hermione said, it just got the best of us. We really do need to learn when to argue and when not to. Sorry."  
  
Harry let out anther deep breath. "I guess I will have to explain why I made it to the whole school now."  
  
"No you do not," Professor McGonagall said, in front of the entrance to the common room.  
  
"Professor?" the trio said together.  
  
"We explained to the school that you made it for your own reasons and not because you do not believe you will defeat You-Know-Who," she stated. "I see no reason for you to explain yourselves to the whole school, but you may want to tell those who will be fighting along side you."  
  
"I understand," Harry said. "I will do it at the next meeting," he said and put his head back in his hands.  
  
Hermione looked over at him, placed her hand carefully on his back, and began rubbing it in comforting circles. "Thank you, professor," she said and turned her attention back to Harry.  
  
"I will leave you three to yourselves," she said, as she left the trio alone in their room.  
  
The three sat in silence for a very long time, each thinking about what had happened today and how things could of been different. Finally, Harry moved from the couch, walked over to the nearby table, and flipped open the book Dumbledore gave them and began reading it backwards. Soon, Hermione and Ron joined him.  
  
The three sat in silence, taking turns reading the book, only talking when they were trying to figure out if they found something, usually they didn't.  
  
It was an hour before dinner when Hermione began writing down a few words over and over again, reading them backwards, and then once upside down. She looked at Harry and Ron, then back down at the paper in front of her.  
  
"Holy Cricket!" she yelled. 

Again I am looking for a new beta. If you are willing to be mine let me know in a review or e-mail me. Just put the subject as beta so I will not delete it. I hope someone will beta for me, I want to continue the story, but if I don't get one I don't know if I will.


	23. Part Two: Chapter Thirteen

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and those who offered to be my new beta. I ever expected that much of a response! A lot of people wanted to know what a beta is, its a person who reads chapters for writers and fixes grammar and spelling. They are wonderful people and I advise anyone who is writing to get one, they really do help. Thank you to my new beta! You did a wonderful job! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just to let you all know part two is almost done, but there will be a part three. Enjoy!  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked moving over to the other side of the table to read what Hermione had found.  
  
Hermione slide the piece of parchment to Harry.   
  
"Does this make sense to you? I mean did I really find something that will help us?" she asked  
  
Harry quickly read the paper and could not believe what he saw, so he read it again and again. "I cannot believe it!" he said and sunk down in the chair.   
  
"What is it?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
Harry slid the paper over to Ron, who read it over a few times and had the same reaction as Harry.  
  
"Merlin," he whispered shocked and also leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So, do you think it will work?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"I think it will," Harry said and ran his hands thorough his unruly black hair.   
  
"Thank Merlin for Luna and her bizarre reading habits. Next time I see her I've got to kiss her senseless." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Not if I get to her first," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Hermione shot him one of her infamous glares.   
  
"Not if you want to see your next birthday, you won't."  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione firmly on the lips.   
  
"I can count on a lot more birthdays because of you," he said. "I think that we will have to try it tonight, after dinner."  
  
"In the Astronomy tower," Hermione added. "I think it would be best if we did this outside."   
  
"So what all do we need?" Ron asked looking at the piece of paper again.  
  
"Well from what I can understand, we each will need to bring our wands and I think that is it," she said.  
  
"Then what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, then we sit in a circle with out wands in front of us, tips pointing towards each other, and say this chant." Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.   
  
"It seems so simple." Ron added astounded at the uncomplicatedness of the plan.  
  
"It may seem so, unfortunately we have to keep complete concentration, but for how long, I don't know. We have to be completely relaxed and let nothing else intrude our minds for this to work properly. And if it works, we will be protected from any outside intruders. No one will be able to hurt us mentally, possibly even physically." she finished with a small smile. She knew that if she had it her way, they would leave right now, since the voices were getting louder and becoming more frequent.   
  
"Do we really know that it can protect us from others?" Ron asked. "I mean we really don't know if this is really something or if it is just a bunch of gibberish you found."   
  
"He's right," Harry added. "But Ron, I have faith that what Hermione found will help us. We have to find a way to get him out of our heads, or at least Hermione's." Harry said looking at Hermione, smiling reassuringly at her.   
  
The three were silent for a while, unsure of how to comprehend everything and what to say.  
  
"I am really sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to get so upset," Hermione said quietly. She knew it was still bothering Harry and they all needed to clear it up so they could concentrate on tonight.  
  
"Me too, mate," Ron added. "Hermione and I will never fight like that again."  
  
Harry just laughed. "Neither of you would be who you are if you didn't fight, just try to pick a better place and time." he said and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Hermione placed her hand on the side of his face and lowered her head towards his.  
  
"I love you so much Harry." she whispered and placed her lips to his. Harry's grip around her waist tightened as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. The two where lost in there own world for several long blissful moments until Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey now! There is someone else in the room!" he said and stood up from the table as his two friends reluctantly pulled away from each other. "And besides it's time for dinner."  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled and each other and turned to Ron.   
  
"Sorry mate" Harry said.  
  
"I'm used to it, but we do have to get down there." Ron said bending down to pet Fang gently on his head.  
  
"He's right, if we don't go people will think we are hiding from them," Hermione said as she climbed off Harry lap.  
  
"I know," Harry said and got up from the chair and clasped his hand with Hermione. "After dinner we should hold a short meeting with everyone who will be fighting with us. I should talk to them now."  
  
"Good idea, I want to talk to a few of them as well. Victor and I have chosen a few of them to join us in the air." Ron said with a nervous smile.   
  
"That's a good idea," Hermione said. "May I use Hedwig to owl Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, you don't have to ask to use her." Harry said as he stepped over Fang who was thumping his tail loudly on the floor. Harry looked down and smiled at him. "After the meeting lets get what we need and go up to the Astronomy tower and see if what Hermione found out will work," he said as the three walked out of their common room.  
  
"Harry and I will go up to the owlery then met you in the Great Hall for dinner." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and running off towards the owlery.  
  
Hermione and Harry burst through the owlery door. "Hermione what is the rush?" he asked as Hermione shoved him up against the wall. "Herm..." he said and she crashed her lips to his. Harry's arm immediately went around her waist and he pulled her flush against him. Hermione let out a small moan when she felt Harry's body against hers. Harry hand began to travel up her back and his and grabbed her hair and pulled her even closer to him.   
  
Hermione pulled away and Harry let out a growl. "Harry." Hermione said breathlessly. "We need to get down there." she said as Harry placed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.   
  
"No way." Harry said and made his way down to her collarbone.   
  
"Harry" she said and pulled away from him.  
  
He let out another growl and tightened his grip around her waist and brought his lips back down to hers just as Hermione pulled away again.   
  
"Sorry Harry. We really do need to get down there." she said and ran her hands through is silky black hair and managed to squirm out of his grasp. She made her way over to Hedwig. She tied the letter to her leg and set her on her way.   
  
"Hermione," Harry said breathlessly.  
  
She turned around to look at him, she gave him a soft smile and walked back over to him and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "We can finish this later." she whispered.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said as she walked out of the room. Harry ran to catch up to her.   
  
Hermione turned around and gave him a smile. "Sorry to cut that so short Harry, but we really do need to get down for dinner." she said and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Harry smiled. "You're killing me here. How am I suppose to concentrate tonight with what you are doing to me," he said and placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
"You're doing the same to me." she said giggling as Harry's kisses made its way farther down her neck.   
  
Hermione let out another moan as Harry reached under her jumper and found her smooth skin.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped. "We are in the middle of the hallway!" she breathed as Harry's hands continued to move on her skin.  
  
"Everyone is in the Great Hall," he murmured as he placed his lips on her ear lobe.  
  
"Not everyone," a very annoyed Professor Snape said from behind the two. "20 points from each of you for this indecent activity you two are engaged in." he said as the two pulled apart. "You would think that head boy and girl would know how to act in public." he remarked as he watched the two make an attempt to make themselves look semi-presentable.  
  
"Sorry sir," Hermione mumbled as she brushed her bushy mane of hair out of her face and attempted to flatten it. Snape looked at the two in disgust and continue his way to the Great Hall with a very embarrassed Harry and Hermione following.  
  
_"I can't believe we just got caught snogging in the hall way!" Hermione said over the mental link.  
_  
_ "I know. Sorry love, I should have listened to you."  
_  
Hermione smiled_. "Its okay, plus it is nice to know that I have that affect on you."  
_  
Harry smiled back at her. _"You have no idea what kind of affect you have on me."_ he said and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
_"Snape caught you snogging!"_ Ron added with a laugh _"That's priceless!"_ he continued to laugh.  
  
_ "He caught you and Luna just last week in a empty classroom!"_ Harry added as he and Hermione entered the Great Hall and joined their fellow classmates.  
  
The two quickly joined Ron at the table just as the food appeared in front of them.   
  
"Dumbledore announced the meetings for us," Ron said in-between bits of his chicken. "I think he may want to talk to us after the meeting, he gave me a funny look when Hedwig flew in."   
  
"I told him about what we are planning to do after the meeting," Hermione said taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. "I though it would be best to let him know, in-case something happens."  
  
"Good plan," Harry said.  
  
The three continued to talk with each other and their fellow classmates until dinner was done.   
  
"Students," Dumbledore said standing up from his chair. "I would like to dismiss all students who will not be helping us in the battle against Voldemort." he said as he watched about half of the school leave the Great Hall.   
  
Dumbledore placed several silencing charms on the Great Hall and turned to Harry.   
  
"I believe Mr. Potter would like to address you all, however, I do ask for you all to be silent while he is talking." he said and signaled for Harry to step forward.  
  
Harry slowly made his way up to the front of the Great Hall and stood looking at his fellow classmates. He smiled at them, placed his wand near his throat and mumbled a spell to louder his voice and began to speech.   
  
"First I would like to thank you all for choosing to help. What you all have decided to do is very noble and will not go unnoticed. We are all fighting for our lives, and the lives of so many other people wizards and muggles," he said and scanned the room. His eyes landed on the Slytherin table to see only a few left. "It took a lot of courage for some of you to step forward and do the right thing," he said locking eyes on Malfoy's for a brief moment before scanning the rest of the room. "I would like to apologize for what happen during lunch. I did make my will this afternoon, but I did not do it because I don't think I will make it, but as a precaution. I did not attend for anyone to know about it but a few people," he said looking at Hermione and Ron. "Please don't think that I don't have confidence in our ability to defeat Voldemort." he said as his class mates gasped at the name. "I know we can do it. We are all capable of being great; we just have to realize it. I hope you all will." he said and walked back down to join Hermione and Ron.   
  
The Great Hall erupted in clapping and cheering. Dumbledore gave a small smile to Harry.   
  
"I believe Mr. Weasley has a something he would like to discuss with you all as well." he said as Ron made his way up to where Harry was just standing. Ron placed his wand near his throat just like Harry and mumbled a spell to make his voice louder as well.   
  
"Well...." he said nervously. "Harry is right, we all have the ability to be great." he said and shifted his eyes nervously around the room. He was extremely nervous, he never talked to this many people before. His eyes locked with Luna a she gave him a encouraging smile that gave him the strength to go on.   
  
"I have been working with Victor Krum and a few Aurors and we have devised special flying force," he said, pausing as the students began to talk amongst their selves with excitement about Ron's news. "Victor and I have chosen a few of you to serve with us, I would like to talk to Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Abby Smalls, and Katherine Grant," he paused and looked around at each person whom he named, most had big smiles on their face and where being congratulated by their fellow classmates. "I would like to congratulate those who we have chosen, we may be adding a few more of you next week, but for now the list is final. Do not feel bad if you where not chosen, you all are going to be playing a very important part in the up coming battle. In the next few weeks you all will be split up into several groups. Each group will have four leaders, two students and two Aurors. We will let you know your who is in your groups soon," he said looking at Harry and Hermione who where both shocked by Ron's new found confidence of talking in front of the large group of student and his ability to give orders out.   
  
"During the battle if any of you come across trouble there will be a safe house. You all know where Hagrid's hut is, that will be used as a portkey that will take you directly to Madame Pomfrey. If at anytime you need to leave the battle field do not hesitate to use the portkey. If for any reason you are not able to make it to the portkey send up a red spark and someone will come to your aide," he said and demonstrated by shooting a set of red sparks in the air followed by a house elf instantly appearing.   
  
"Does Mr. Weasley need any help?" the house elf asked.  
  
"No. I was just showing the students about our deal, you are free to go back to the kitchen," he said and the house elf disappeared. Ron turned to the students again and gave Hermione a smile.   
  
"We have made a deal with the house elves. They will be helping us in the battle, several will be in the castle helping Madam Pomfrey in any way, several will be in Hagrid's hut to help students, but most will be out in the battle field with us," he said as he looked at Hermione, he knew he would be bombarded with question when this was over.   
  
"That is all I have for now, if you have any questions about what I have just told you I will be free to answer them tomorrow. Now I would like to speak with those people I mention earlier," he said and walked over to the door behind the staff table and allowed the members of his flying team in.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat.   
  
"I must remind you all to not discus any of this matter with fellow students. I advise you to know speak of any of this at all," he said scanning the room at his students. "You are all dismissed," he said as the many of the students began leaving all talking excitedly about what has just been told. Harry and Hermione sat at the table shocked about what Ron had said.   
  
"I didn't know he got the house elves to help," Harry said surprised.  
  
"I know. It's wonderful that he did, I can't believe it!" Hermione said "I wonder how he got them to," she wondered as Ron and the rest of the flying team came back into the Great Hall.  
  
"I still think Harry should be with us as well," Seamus said to Ron as the walked by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I know," Ron said. "But Harry is needed down on the ground, where I will be too. I already explained to you why. So don't push it," Ron said sitting down next to the two.  
  
"Okay Ron," Seamus said and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm not flying, Weasley," Malfoy said passing the table. "I want to be down on the ground with the rest of you. Find someone else to fly."  
  
"I will," Ron said. "Just think about it okay? You are one of the better flyers in the school. We could use you up there."  
  
Draco smirked at Ron. "I know," he said. "However, I do have a score to settle with my father and I am not going to let anyone take care of it for me," he said and sauntered out of the Great Hall.  
  
"He's right," Harry said. "You may need him up there, but we need him more down with us."  
  
"He's as good as Harry when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, plus he has really helped us in the DA," Hermione said. She could tell Ron was upset and knew the subject needed to be changed. "You were amazing Ron! It was like a whole new person up there, I've never seen you so leader-like before." She said to Ron.  
  
"It's what I had to do, I was terrified up there," Ron said, still upset that he had to find a new person, but knew that Malfoy was right.  
  
"You did great mate," Harry said giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Your friends are quite right Mr. Weasley, you did extremely well up there tonight," Dumbledore said approaching the three.   
  
"Thank you sir," Ron said blushing again.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger for the owl, I am glad that you decided to come to me about what you have found," Dumbledore said taking a seat next to Ron. "Can I see what you have found?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione said reaching into her robe and pulling out the piece of parchment with the phrase she found earlier on it.  
  
Dumbledore read the phrase several times before responding.   
  
"It appears that this may work," he said placing the parchment on the table. "You three must be very careful in doing this tonight, since your minds will become extremely vulnerable while doing this."  
  
"That's what I thought, is there a way you can protect the astronomy tower while we do this? Harry asked.  
  
"I think there is. I will place it on the Tower for you."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said.  
  
"You are most welcome, but I must ask why do you three feel you need to place this protection on yourselves?" Dumbledore asked curiously. The three looked at each before Hermione began to tell the headmaster about the dreams and voices she has been hearing, about the dream with Harry's parents, and this morning when the three came to the conclusion that Voldemort was manipulating her.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said after a moment. "I do wish you would of told me about this when it first started happening," he said looking at the Hermione and Harry. "But I understand why you didn't. I believe what Miss Granger has found today will help you all, now why don't you three get what you need and head up to the tower. I will place several charms over the tower to protect you, do not begin until ten o'clock tonight. That will give you all about 45 minutes to prepare," he said standing up from the table.   
  
"We should get some warm clothes on and grab some blankets and cushions before we go up there," Hermione said   
  
The trio quickly left the Great Hall and silently made their way up to their rooms. Harry muttered the password and let his two friends in after him. Harry and Hermione went into their room while Ron went to his. The three returned to the common room several minutes later wearing several layers of clothing and carrying blankets and cushions.  
  
"How long do you think this will take?" Ron asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Who knows," Harry said as he sat down on the floor next to Fang and began rubbing his belly.  
  
"Ron, how did you get the house elves to help?" Hermione asked sitting next to Harry on the floor.  
  
"I didn't have to," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the kitchen one night and Dobby came up to me and told me that they all wanted to help. I talked to both Dumbledore and Tonks and together we came up with a plan."  
  
"I think its great that they are helping us. You should have seen Dobby blast Lucius at the end of second year, it was bloody brilliant!" Harry said with a smile as he remembered how far Lucius had flown.  
  
"How did you come up with using Hagrid's Hut as a portkey?" Hermione asked still thinking about the house elves and how they where going to help.   
  
"Oh, that was Ginny's idea. The day I learned Hagrid left it to me I went down there with Ginny and we started talking and she mention how it would be good to use a safe house during the battle. We talked to Moody and we came up with the idea of using it as a portkey," Ron said shifting in his seat slightly. "A few house elves will be in there to make sure only our side will have access to it, and they will have the portkey for students and others to use. It will also have a steady supply of food and medicine."  
  
"It's a brilliant idea Ron," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"It really is Ron. You really did surpass me on how you acted today. I am really proud of you," Hermione said beaming at her best friend. Ron turned a bright shade of red.   
  
"It's what I can do." he said and checked his watch. "We should get going, it's almost ten," he said getting up from the couch as Harry shrunk his, Ron's, and Hermione's blankets and cushions.   
  
The trio walked up to the astronomy tower in silence. Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand, with Ron walking on the other side of Hermione. They could each feel the others apprehension and excitement through the link about what the outcome of the protection ceremony would unfold. Would it really help Hermione? Would it protect them against Voldemort's attacks both physically and mentally?   
  
The three slowly made their way up the windy stairs to the astronomy tower once out there they were greeted by the rapidly falling snow and the crisp night air.  
  
Ron tightened his cloak around him and said "Bloody hell! How are we suppose to concentrate with all this snow?!" Harry pulled out the blankets and cushions and enlarged them back to normal size. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and took out her wand.   
  
"Honestly Ron! Don't you even pay attention in class?" she said. Hermione muttered a charm and soon there was no longer snow falling on them. She turned around and ignited a small fired in the middle of the tower. "We can sit around this." she said with a smile placed her cushion in front of the fire.  
  
Harry smiled at her then looked at Ron. "You really should pay attention, she won't always be there to get us out of trouble." he said and placed his cushion near Hermione's.  
  
Ron glared at his two best friends before placing his cushion across from Hermione's.   
  
"We still have ten minutes before we can start. Why don't I run you two through some occlumency exercises Dumbledore taught me," Harry said looking at them both. The two nodded their heads and awaited instructions.   
  
"Alright then, close you eyes," He said shutting his. "Take a few deep breaths, in...and out.... Now I want you to clear your mind. Forget about everything. Forget about school, Quidditch, Luna, Voldemort, everything. Concentrate on nothing," he said as his mind slowly began to clear. "Don't forget to breathe," he added as he heard both Ron and Hermione take a few deep breaths.  
  
The three were silent for a very long time, each clearing their minds. For once in the last year neither though about the upcoming events, about what they were expected to do. They all concentrated on nothing, and they all loved it.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said from the entrance of the tower "It is time to start," he said as the three opened their eyes and stared at the headmaster. "You three will be protected up here, take as much time as you need, the longer the better. The tower will be blocked until you are done," he said with a smile and left.  
  
"Take out your wands," Hermione said. Harry and Ron obeyed Hermione, both pulling out there wands. "After we say the first part of the spell place the wand in front of you, tip facing the fire. Then we each say our parts, then say the last part together. After that we should be in a sort of trance for a while," Hermione said taking a deep breath.   
  
"It's going to be okay," Harry said placing his hand on her knee. "Don't worry."  
  
Ron smiled at his two best friends.  
  
"Let's get started." he said.  
  
The other two nodded and they began the first past of the spell   
  
"Achlesa ni chan 'r 'n anadnabyddus adwyth , achlesa ni chan ourselves. Cadw 'n brydiau rhyddha chan boeni , a 'n bennau llonaid chan adnabyddiaeth," they said in unison. They all placed their wands in front of the fire as Hermione instructed.  
  
"Achlesa ni chan 'r 'n anadnabyddus adwyth , achlesa ni chan ourselves. Cadw 'n brydiau rhyddha chan boeni , a 'n bennau llonaid chan adnabyddiaeth. Cadw ddod chyrff 'n chwim , a i maes brydiau 'n chwim. Protecs 'n caredig hunau a thoese i mewn angen ," Ron said.   
  
When he said the last word his pendant began to glow a bright blue, shooting a stream of it over to Hermione's pendant.  
  
"Achlesa ni chan 'r 'n anadnabyddus adwyth , achlesa ni chan ourselves. Cadw 'n brydiau rhyddha chan boeni , a 'n bennau llonaid chan adnabyddiaeth. Achlesa 'r hunau. caea atom. Chyfnertha ourselves ni chyfnertha others , achlesa ni chan ourselves," Hermione said.   
  
Like Ron's pendant, Hermione's began to glow as well, only green. The stream of light shot out of hers and hit Harry's pendant.  
  
"Achlesa ni chan 'r 'n anadnabyddus adwyth , achlesa ni chan ourselves. Cadw 'n brydiau rhyddha chan boeni , a 'n bennau llonaid chan adnabyddiaeth. Cadw 'n brydiau llonaid ai cara a 'n brydiau rhyddha chan boeni. Achlesa 'n caredig hunau chlosia ni a 'r hunau y tu hwnt I," Harry said as a red light shot out of his pendant and into Ron's.  
  
"Achlesa ni chan 'r 'n anadnabyddus adwyth , achlesa ni chan ourselves. Cadw 'n brydiau rhyddha chan boeni , a 'n bennau llonaid chan adnabyddiaeth. Achlesa ni a hynny afaelwn caea at 'n brydiau. Achlesa ni chan 'r 'n anadnabyddus adwyth , achlesa ni chan ourselves. Cadw i maes brydiau rhyddha chan boeni a 'n bennau llonaid chan adnabyddiaeth," They all finished in unison.   
  
The three streams of light disconnected themselves from each other and began to swirl around the three before they began to from a multi-colored dome around the trio. The multi-colored dome became bigger and bigger until it engulfed the entire school, moving through the Quidditch pitch, over Hagrid's hut, and making its way into the Forbidden Forest, stopping several meters in front of Voldemort's hideout. The trio slumped to the ground of the tower and slipped into a deep unconsciousness.  
  
Three days passed before Ron began to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was no longer in the Astronomy tower, but in the hospital wing. He looked to his left and saw Harry lying on the bed next to him, Hermione was laying in the bed on his other side; he looked to his left and saw Luna sound asleep by his side.   
  
'She looks like an angel,' Ron thought, 'she even has a slight blue tint to her that makes her look like she is glowing,' but Ron said shocked, but he shook it off as his groggy eye sight. He looked down at his hand and noticed it was entwined with hers. He gave it a tight squeeze in hopes it would awake her.   
  
Luna began to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes to see Ron looking down at her.   
  
"Ron!" she yelled and climbed on the bed next to him. "You're awake! You had us so worried!" she said wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
  
"How long have I been out?" he asked taking in her wonderfully weird scent of peppermint and sage.  
  
"Three days. Dumbledore found the three of you unconscious yesterday afternoon in the astronomy tower. What where you doing up there?" she said curiously.  
  
Ron looked nervously around the room. "I really don't know if I should say yet."  
  
Luna frowned at him, "I hate all the secrets we have between each other Ron! I wish you would just be honest with me," she said and pulled away from him and returned to her seat next to him.  
  
Ron groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I want to tell you Luna. I really, but it's for the best that I don't tell you it all now." he said  
  
"I still don't see why I can't know, I'm your girlfriend Ron! Not some stranger!" she yelled.  
  
"I know!" he yelled back just as Madame Pomfrey walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" she scolded. "This is not the time or place for a yelling match!" she said and walked over to his side of the bed and began to examine him.  
  
"You seem to be just fine Mr. Weasley. I will let Albus know you are awake. I know he is anxious to speak with you. After that you may leave," she said and walked over to Harry and Hermione beds and began to examine them.  
  
"Are they okay?" he asked  
  
"I believe so, they are just tired like you. The three of you used a lot of magic the other night. I am amazed you are up already."  
  
"Oh," Ron said looking at his two best friends. Ron watched at Madam Pomfrey walked out of the hospital wing. He turned to look at Luna who was now glaring at him.   
  
"Luna," he said. "Let me talk with Dumbledore and find out exactly what happened, then I will tell you what went on."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
"You will answer anything I ask? I mean you have been pretty secretive this year," she said running her hands thorough his hair.  
  
"I will. Its time I was completly honest with you," he said.  
  
Luna leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
"I am going to go let Ginny and your parents know you are up. They've been worried sick about you."  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"We will meet you in your common room," she said and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"You did a good thing," a voice said.  
  
Ron jerked his head around to see Harry and Hermione curled up on Harry's bed together.  
  
"How long have you two been up?" he asked smiling at his two friends.  
  
"We woke up just after Madame Pomfrey left," Hermione said snuggling closer to Harry.  
  
"Oh," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Tell her," Hermione said, "I think its time you let her know."  
  
"I know, but what if it makes her a target? I don't want her to get hurt,"  
  
"She is already involved Ron. Besides that protection spell we did may protect her as well," Harry said running his hands up and down Hermione's arms.  
  
"Harry's right. I know what most of it says. Part of it asked to protect our loved ones," Hermione said with a slight giggle as Harry's hands had found a ticklish spot on her stomach.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I did not know you where awake as well," Professor Dumbledore said entering the room.  
  
"We just awoke," Hermione said pulling away from Harry slightly.  
  
"As you were Miss Granger. You and Mr. Potter are doing nothing wrong," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he watched her sink back into Harry's embrace.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "So do you know if the spell I found worked?" she asked  
  
"It did indeed Miss. Granger," he said with a smile. "Far better than we could have hoped for. It seems that you three have placed extra protection around the school as well as protection around each student who will be helping you in the battle, and extra protection around your loved ones."   
  
"How do you know it worked?" Harry asked  
  
"You three will notice that some students will have an odd glow about them," he stated.  
  
"An odd glow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Luna," Ron whispered, "When I woke up she had a kind of blue glow to her. I though it was just my eyes playing tricks on me."  
  
"No Mr. Weasley it was not your eyes," the headmaster said kindly.  
  
"Did you say blue?" Hermione asked looking at Ron, who nodded his head up and down. "The light that shot out your pendant was blue."  
  
"That it was. Hermione's was green and mine was red." Harry said tightening his grip around Hermione's waist. "So out loved ones will be glowing with that color," he said and looked down at Hermione and noticed that her hair was slightly a reddish color. Harry smiled.   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and noticed his eyes where even brighter than usual.   
  
"Harry your eyes!" she said pulling his glasses off.  
  
"What?" he asked sounding a little frantic. "Whats wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing," she said and brushed some of his hair away form his eyes. "It's just that I've never seen then seen them so bright before."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, I though you where going to say they are red or something."  
  
"No, Mr. Potter, they are fine, but I believe they are brighter because of Hermione's protection on you, just like Miss Granger's hair has a red tint, and Mr. Weasley's freckles stand out more." Dumbledore said pointing out the physical aspects of each that have changed.   
  
"Will they stay like that?" Ron asked frantically looking at his arm where his usual subtle freckles where now dark brown.  
  
"I do not know," Dumbledore responded. "I am not sure if anyone else will see the changes, except the three of you and me."  
  
"So, we will just see people walking around with a glow to then?" Ron asked.  
  
"I believe so," Dumbledore responded. "I must go now, you three are free to leave now and are expected back in your classes tomorrow," he said and walked across the room and out the door.  
  
The trio got up from their beds and slowly made their way to their common room. They saw several students glowing with a multi-color aura. Some were just one color, other two, but most were all three.   
  
"It's about time you three showed your faces around here again," Malfoy called from behind them.  
  
The three turned about to see a brightly colored Malfoy smirking at them.   
  
"Malfoy," Ron said, shocked to see him glowing green.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously up at Harry and looked back and Malfoy.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.  
  
"No, it is my free hour. I was just on my way to see Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Well we are on our way to our common room. See you around," she said and pulled Harry along with her.  
  
Ron stood staring at Malfoy.   
  
"What wrong Weasley?"  
  
"N-nothing, nothing at all," he stammered not believing his eyes. Hermione was protecting Malfoy.  
  
"Right, well they way you are looking at me you would think I was mad, or worse wearing some of your ugly old red robes," he said turning on his heal and strutted off towards the dungeons.  
  
Ron met up with Hermione and Harry just as they where entering their common room.   
  
"Hermione," he said. "Why was Malfoy green? Why are you protecting him?"  
  
Hermione turned to look at him. "I don't know," she said and turned to walk back into the common room.  
  
Once she was in she was immediately greeted by her mum; who was glowing a bright green. "Hermione dear! I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" she asked pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'm fine mum," she said and pulled out of the hug.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Granger called and pulled him into a hug as well. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said and brought his face close to her ear and whispered "Mum."  
  
Mrs. Granger's eyes filled with tears and held tighter to Harry. "You don't have to call me that." she said.  
  
"I know, but I want to. You will have to share the title with Mrs. Weasley, though," he said and pulled away from her and was immediately grabbed by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry dear how are you feeling?" she asked  
  
Harry gasped for air, "I'm fine mum," he said with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's grasp tightened around Harry and she began to cry.   
  
"Mum! Harry's turning purple!" Ron said pulling his best friend out of his mothers grasp.  
  
Harry stumbled out of Mrs. Weasley hug and looked around the room to see it glowing many different colors. Most blue for Ron's family. Hermione's mum and, to Harry's appall, Victor were glowing green. Lupin and Dudley glowed red. Harry smiled at Dudley and looked over at Lupin who has his arm around Mrs. Granger's shoulder and comforting her while she cried.  
  
Harry walked over to them. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said to Mrs. Granger. "I just though it was time I called you that, I will be asking her soon," he whispered to her.  
  
"I am far from upset Harry. I am so happy that you called me that, and I am relieved that you and Hermione are okay. I was so worried about you two," Hermione's mum said through her tears.  
  
"Mum, are you okay?" .Hermione asked walking over to the three.  
  
"I'm fine dear. I'm just so happy," she said and pulled Harry and Hermione into a hug.   
  
Harry looked over Mrs. Granger's shoulder and saw Lupin smiling at him Harry smiled back and pulled out of the hug giving Hermione and her mum some time. He walked over near Lupin and the two walked away from the crowd.  
  
"You did a good thing," Lupin said patting Harry on the back.  
  
Harry looked up at him. "I though it would be weird calling them mum, but its not. It feels natural."  
  
"Your mum would be happy that you chose those two women to take her place," he said  
  
"They haven't taken her place, no one will. They are just filling in until I see her again," he said and looked out at the window happy to see it wasn't snowing for once. "Just like you are filling in for my dad and Sirius. Of course you would still have the same roll in my life if they where still here," he said as he continued to stare out the window.

The above spell is in Welsh. I am sorry if it is not in the correct form, I used a English to Welsh translator that I found on-line. Here is the spell in English- if anyone would like to know what it said.  
  
"Protect us from the unknown evil, protect us from ourselves. Keep our hearts free of pain, and our heads full of knowledge." They said in unison  
  
"Protect us from the unknown evil, protect us from ourselves. Keep our hearts free of pain, and our heads full of knowledge. Keep put bodies nimble, and out minds quick. Protect our loved ones and those in need." Ron said.  
  
"Protect us from the unknown evil, protect us from ourselves. Keep our hearts free of pain, and our heads full of knowledge. Protect the ones close to us. Help us help others, protect us from ourselves." Hermione said  
  
"Protect us from the unknown evil, protect us from ourselves. Keep our hearts free of pain, and our heads full of knowledge. Keep our hearts full or love and our minds free of pain. Protect our loved ones near us and the ones beyond" Harry said  
  
"Protect us from the unknown evil, protect us from ourselves. Keep our hearts free of pain, and our heads full of knowledge. Protect us and those we hold close to our hearts. Protect us from the unknown evil, protect us from ourselves. Keep out hearts free of pain and our heads full of knowledge." They said in unison.


	24. Part Two: Chapter Fourteen

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all so much! It really makes writing the chapters easier when I get them! Thanks to my beta! Even with your Internet not working you still got the chapter to me! Thank you!! One of the readers ask why I don't post more chapters because its summer, well to let you know I work as well. I don't have much free time and the chapters are getting harder to write, the next one is almost done, but I still have a lot to fix on it. It will be posted soon, I am trying for one a week, but sometimes it doesn't work that way. Just be patience. Thats all I ask.  
  
"Do we really have to wake them up?" Mrs. Granger asked, standing just inside the room Harry and Hermione share.  
  
"I am afraid so." Lupin said looking at the pair. Harry was lying on his back on the edge of the bed. Hermione on the other hand was lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed with one arm draped over Harry's face, her other arm falling of the bed. One of her legs was thrown over Harry's legs while the other one had the covers twisted around it. In the midst of Hermione's take over of the bed was Crookshanks curled up happily on Harry's chest. "Does she always sleep like that?" he asked.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled. "When she was younger she used to crawl in to bed with me, and Daniel said she would always end up pushing him off the bed." she said with a smile. "I haven't seen her sleep like this in over a year. Its about time she got some sleep."  
  
"I know. Harry told me that she is finally sleeping at night, and hasn't heard any voices all week."  
  
"That's what she told me too." Mrs. Granger said as Hermione shifted her body slightly in her sleep. "Are you sure we have to leave this early?"  
  
"I am. The portkey will be ready in an hour. I know Harry will want to stay as long as he can, but there is the ball tonight which we all have to get ready for." Lupin said stepping farther in the room.  
  
Mrs. Granger walked up to Harry's side of the bed and gently lifted Crookshanks off his chest. Lupin walked over beside her and began to shake Harry.  
  
"Harry its time to get up." he said   
  
" Go away Ron." he mumbled and attempted to turn over in his sleep but was weighed down by Hermione's arm and leg.  
  
"Harry." Lupin said and shook him again. Harry only grumbled some more.  
  
"Let me try something." Mrs. Granger said with a smile and walked over to Hermione's side of the bed. She grabbed Hermione's foot in her hand and began running her index finger up and down the bottom of her foot. Hermione's foot began to twitch and soon she kicked her foot up and out of her mum's grasp. Hermione grumbled something and rolled over on her back hitting Harry several times. Harry groaned in pain and rolled over causing him to fall on the floor.  
  
"Not again." he moaned and opened his eyes to see Lupin smiling at him.  
  
"Have a nice fall?" he asked.  
  
Harry blinked in confusion "What? Why are you here?" he said and picked himself up from the floor to see Hermione lying in the middle of the bed. Harry smiled and then noticed Mrs. Granger looking at him. "How does a girl so small take up so much room?" he asked her and nudged Hermione over to make some room for him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't know." Mrs. Granger said and picked up Hermione's foot and began to tickle it again. This time Mrs. Granger seceded in waking her daughter.  
  
"Mum" she groaned and rolled over close to Harry who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Hermione its time to get up, we're leaving in just under an hour. Remus has a.... " She paused to think and looked at Harry. "What's that thing called… a porky?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Portkey." he said  
  
"Oh right! Portkey, I will never for the life of me remember what you all call things." she said as Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Morning" he said and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Morning" she mumbled and sat up in bed.   
  
"Come on you two." Lupin said walking closer to the door. "Get dressed in some warm clothes, we have to walk a bit of the way and it's cold out today. Meet us in our sitting room when you are ready. We can have some breakfast there then we'll leave."  
  
"Leave where? You still haven't told us." Hermione asked resting her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Just get ready." Lupin said with a small smile and lead Mrs. Granger out of the room.  
  
Harry and Hermione dressed quickly in their warmest clothes and met Lupin, Mrs. Granger, Dudley, Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley for breakfast.  
  
"Mum that was an excellent breakfast, thank you." Harry said to Mrs. Weasley while standing up from the table.  
  
"Thank you Harry, but you should be thanking your cousin, he has really taken to cooking." she said  
  
"Dudley?" Harry said looking at his cousin. "I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Well I didn't until Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley taught me. Even that little elf that always talks about you helped." he replied turning a slight shade of red.  
  
Harry smiled. "Dobby. It was a great breakfast Dudley, one of the best I've had. Thank you." he said and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No need to thank me Harry. After all those meals my parents made you fix it's the least I can do. I am really sorry for how they treated you. You never did anything to them, or to me."  
  
"Its okay" Harry said and removed his hand from his cousin's shoulder.  
  
"Harry." Lupin said holding up an old shoe. "Its time we leave."  
  
Harry nodded his head at Lupin and turned back to his cousin. "It really was a great meal, thank you." he said and walked over to Lupin, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Does it hurt?" a very nervous Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Not really." Hermione said.  
  
"You will feel a tug on your naval and that's about it. You may fall when we land wherever it is we are going." Harry said wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"It will be okay mum." Hermione said. "If it wasn't safe we wouldn't be using one." she said and placed a finger on the shoe.  
  
Mrs. Granger nervously put her finger on the shoe just like Hermione and Harry did. Lupin looked down at her and smiled. "Hold on" he said and placed an arm around her waist as they all disappeared from the safety of Hogwarts.  
  
The four landed in a pile of snow with a loud thump. Harry was very unfortunate to be on the bottom on the pile, while Mrs. Granger happily sat on top of the three. "That was wonderful!" she said  
  
"Yes mum it was now could you please get off of us!" a very upset and squashed Hermione said.  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Granger said getting off the three and helping Lupin up.   
  
"I've never seen a Muggle so pleased with using the portkey." he said.  
  
"Mum loves roller coasters." Hermione said standing up and offering Harry a hand up. "She would drag dad and I on all of them."   
  
"I would love to continue this conversation but we need to get moving, we have to walk several blocks." Lupin said as he began walking down the street. "Harry and Hermione stay close behind us. Don't wonder around, we are taking a big risk coming here."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will see, for now just enjoy the walk." Lupin said and turned back to Mrs. Granger who began talking about roller coasters.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Harry asked  
  
"It looks like a muggle village, but I don't know where." she said looking around the small stone houses.  
  
"I wish he would just tell us where we are going." Harry said bitterly.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Maybe we should just enjoy the walk, its nice to be off the grounds of Hogwarts."   
  
Harry sighed. "True." he said and placed his free hand in his robes and felt a small velvety box inside. He pulled it out slowly and noticed it was the box that held his mum's engagement ring. Harry looked up at Lupin who was looking back at him and winked. Harry looked very confused, but smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry quickly put the ring back into his robe. "One of Fang's toys, I don't know how it got in here." he said.  
  
Hermione wasn't convinced but let it go, she knew he would talk about it when he was ready. The two walked in silence enjoying the view of the small cottages they passed. Soon Lupin stopped in front of them.  
  
"We are here." he said  
  
Harry looked up at a nice sized two-story cottage. "Who lives here?" he asked  
  
"You did." Lupin said  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione gasped and squeezed Harry's hand tightly.   
  
Harry stood looking up at the house in awe. "How? I mean I though it was destroyed." he asked  
  
"It was. Sirius, myself, and Dumbeldore have been working on rebuilding it these last few years." he said and opened the gate and walked up the short paved path that lead up to the house. "Its not exactly how your parents had it. It never could be." he said and pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Welcome home." he added with a smile.  
  
Harry looked down at the golden key in his hand. He ran his thumb over the smooth surface and looked back up at the house. He walked up to the door and placed the key into the lock and found that it turned easily. With a shaky hand he opened the door and took his first step inside the house.   
  
"Oh my." Hermione said as she stepped in after him. They walked into a very large sitting room. "It's beautiful." she whispered   
  
Harry was speechless. Never in his life did he think he would see his parents' house.   
  
"We'll let you two look around. We have several hours before we have to leave." Lupin said and ushered Mrs. Granger out of the sitting room and off to the large kitchen.  
  
Harry walked the rest of the way into the sitting room and looked around. There were several large chairs and sofas placed around the fireplace. He walked over and ran his hand over the back of one of the couches.  
  
"Harry." Hermione whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione with tears shinning in his eyes. "I don't know." he choked out and walked to the front of the chair and sat down.   
  
Hermione followed and sat gently on the arm of it. She placed her arm around his shoulder. "Its okay Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at her and pulled her on to his lap. "I can't believe I'm here." he said and rested his head on her shoulder. "I never thought I would be here. I never thought I would get to see where my parents lived, to open the same doors they did, walk down the same hallways they did."  
  
Hermione placed a hand gently on Harry's cheek. "But you do everyday." she said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Everyday we walk down the hallways at school just like they did. We sit in the same classes, eat in the same place; you play Quidditch on the same field as your dad did. That was just as much their home as this is." she said and ran her hands through his unruly black mop of hair.   
  
"I never though about that." he said and looked around the room. "Your right like always, I shouldn't be so sad about being here." he said   
  
"Do you want to go look around now?" she asked him.  
  
"I do." he said as Hermione slid off of Harry's lap.  
  
The two began looking around the first floor of the cottage and found two bedrooms, a library, a bathroom, a glassed in room that looked out onto a large backyard, a large kitchen, and a dining room. The two made their way up the stairs to find four more bedrooms, a bathroom and the master bedroom.  
  
"That's six bedrooms." Hermione said as they walked into the bedroom nearest to the master bedroom.  
  
"I guess my parents wanted a lot of kids." he said   
  
"Do you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good." She said with a smile. "So do I."  
  
Harry smiled at her and looked around the room and felt like he had been here before. He looked out the window to see it over looked onto the back yard. He turned away from the window and saw Hermione staring at him. He smiled and walked over to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Good." he said "I wouldn't have been able to do this with out you." he whispered  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "You know I am always here for you." she said with a smile.   
  
Harry smiled down at her. He knew it was time to ask her to be his wife. He knew it was the right time, there was no better place he wanted to do it then in his parents' home. He reached into his robes and felt the box in his hands. Harry smiled as he pulled it out. "Hermione." he said noticing the shakiness in his voice.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and noticed the odd expression. "What is it Harry? Is everything okay?" she asked  
  
"Y-yes." he said" I have something I need to ask you."  
  
"What is it? You know you can ask me anything."  
  
Harry gave her a nervous smile, slowly got down on one knee and pulled the small box out of his robe.  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione said and placed a hand over her mouth. "I thought..."  
  
"Shh." he said. "Let me get this out." he added and took a deep breath.   
  
"Hermione.... I love you so much, you're everything to me. There is no one else on the face of this earth that I want to be with more than you. I can't live with out you by my side. You know me better than I know myself, you know everything about me and accept it. You made me the person I am today, without you I wouldn't know what love is." he said and opened the box up to her. "Hermione Jane Granger will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked.  
  
Hermione felt her knees wobble and give out from under her causing her to fall to her knees in front of him. Tears where streaming rapidly down her face. "I thought you were going to wait until after Voldemort was gone?" she asked  
  
"No. I was planning on asking you today for months."  
  
Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry neck and pulled him to her and placed her mouth on his lips. Harry pulled away from her. "Is that a yes?" he asked  
  
"Of course!" she said.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He smiled. "Perfect." he said and pulled Hermione back in for another kiss.  
  
Outside the room Mrs. Granger was happily crying into Lupin's robes while he smiled at the two. He hated to end this happy moment, but it was time to go. "Harry." he said.  
  
Harry jumped and pulled away from his fiancé. Harry looked up at Lupin and smiled broadly.   
  
"Its time to go." Lupin said and Mrs. Granger pulled away from Lupin and looked at the two. They where now standing up in the room looking back.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione said and ran over to her. "He asked me to marry him! Look!" she said and thrust her hand in front of her mum. "Isn't it gorgeous!" she said.  
  
"Its perfect" Mrs. Granger said and grabbed her daughter into a hug. "I couldn't be happier for you" she said.  
  
Hermione pulled away from her mum and looked up at Lupin. He smiled at her. "Take care of him." he said and pulled Hermione into a quick hug while Mrs. Granger walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug.   
  
"That was the most beautiful thing I've heard in a long time Harry." she said as she pulled out of the hug.  
  
Harry smiled at her and looked over to see Hermione and Lupin talking. Hermione turned around and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me this was your mum's?"  
  
"I didn't have time." he said. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not." she said and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you and I am proud to wear your mum's ring."  
  
"I love you too." he said and looked around the room again.   
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. This room seams really familiar." he said  
  
"It should." Lupin said. "This was your room Harry."  
  
"Oh my." Hermione said for the third time today.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Granger asked.   
  
"This is where Voldemort killed my mum and tried to kill me." he said. "On Halloween. Merlin that's today. I didn't even think about that."  
  
"Oh dear." Mrs. Granger said and wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
"Its okay. I should have known that this was my room, it's the closest to theirs." he said. "I didn't even think about it being Halloween, I knew it was but it must have slipped my mind that this was the day they were murdered."  
  
"They wouldn't want you to remember that." Lupin said. "So many good things have come out of this day, don't dwell on the bad things." he said with a slight smile. "I hate to do this, but its time to go."  
  
Harry turned and looked at his old room once more before taking Hermione's hand and walking out of the room. They slowly made their way down the stairs and out of the house. Harry took out his key and locked the door. He walked down the path, stopped, and turned back to look at the house.   
  
Harry smiled. "Do you like the house?" he asked Hermione  
  
"I love it." she said and rested her head on his shoulder. "It will be perfect to raise our family in."  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head "It will." he said and they turned to walk back with Lupin and Mrs. Granger.  
  
The four walked back to where they left the portkey. Mrs. Granger suddenly burst out with loads of questions "Hermione we have so much to do! I've only ever planned my wedding before. Where should we have it? When do you two want to get married? Is there a difference between muggle weddings and your guys weddings?" she asked  
  
"Mum!" Hermione said. "No planning of the wedding until Voldemort is gone. We all need to concentrate on that before we concentrate on the rest of our lives."  
  
"Oh Hermione, can't we at least look at some wedding magazines or something?"  
  
"We'll see." Hermione said. "Harry and I haven't even talked about it yet, let us talk about what we want to do, then we can talk about it." she added. "Besides, no one else knows, and I would rather not go around flashing my ring at everyone, lets just let people noticed it them selves. So mum please don't go around gushing to everyone who will listen to you about the upcoming wedding."  
  
Mrs. Granger sighed. "I guess that will have to do." she said then smiled. "Oh just wait till Molly hears about it! She will have to help plan as well. Oh this is perfect! She will know what needs to be done, she is just like you after all Hermione."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Lupin laughed. "You think it's funny Mr. Potter." Hermione said glaring at him. "Just wait until our dear friend Rita Skeeter hears about this. And what about the rest of the school, they will be just like mum, asking a million questions at once."  
  
Harry stopped laughing. "You got me there, Mrs. Potter." he said as the four reached the old shoe and made their way back to Hogwarts.   
  
** In the Forbidden Forest- Just before Harry and Hermione are woken up  
**  
"Weasley!" Lord Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Percy said kneeling down before him.  
  
"Are you ready to leave for Hogwarts?"  
  
"I am my Lord. I have been talking to Crabbe and Goyle, they will met me at the pre-set destination. They will also be bringing our special guest."  
  
"Very well." Voledmort said. "Just don't mess this up. Make sure you get the filthy mudblood tonight. Don't kill her, just bring her back to me in one piece."  
  
"I won't fail you my Lord." he said and quickly left the room and began his journey to his former school.  
  
** Back at Hogwarts**  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron said pacing back and forth in the common room. "What is taking them so long?! The ball started 10 minutes ago!"   
  
"Well Hermione and I where a little late getting back today." Harry said sitting on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Where did you guys go this morning?" Dudley asked nervously waiting for Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell me."  
  
"We went to Godric's Hollow." Harry answered back  
  
"No way!" Ron said  
  
"What's that?" Dudley asked at the same time.  
  
"My parents old home, its mine now. Well, mine and Hermione's" he said with a half smile.  
  
"How?" Ron asked" I thought it was destroyed by V-V-Voldemort."   
  
"It was. Sirius, Lupin and Dumbeldore have been rebuilding it."  
  
"Wait!" Ron yelled. "You said yours and Hermione's. Does that mean? Did you? Did you ask her?" he stammered  
  
Harry's face broke into a broad smile. "I did."  
  
"Ask her what?" Dudley asked looking very confused.  
  
"To be my wife." he said with a even bigger smile as he heard the door open from behind him. Harry turned around to see Luna standing in a floor length blue gown.  
  
"Luna you look amazing!" Ron said and walked over to her and took her in his arms.   
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." she giggled as Ron kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Ginny came out next looking extremely lovely in a light purple gown. "Ginny?" Dudley choked out. "You look smashing." he said and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Thank you Dudley, you look very handsome." she said blushing slightly.   
  
Next Mrs. Granger and Lupin walked out arm in arm laughing about something Lupin said. "Mum you look wonderful." Harry said" You clean up nice." Harry said to Lupin.  
  
"Just like your dad. He told me that the day we all graduated, he said he never saw me look so polished or something like that." he said with a smile.  
  
Harry forgot all about talking to Lupin and Mrs. Granger when Hermione stepped into the room. She was wearing a floor length red gown. Her hair was piled up in top of her head, letting a few stray curls fall down to frame her face, in the midst of her curly top was the snitch hair pin Harry had given her a few months ago.  
  
"Merlin." Harry whispered and walked over to her. "You look absolutely beautiful." he said and gently placed a kiss on her lips.   
  
Hermione blushed, no matter how many times Harry said it she would never get used to it. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Hermione said resting her hand on his chest.   
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off the ground and spun her around, just as Mrs. Weasley walked out of the door and snapped a picture of them. "I love you so much." he said and placed her back on the ground.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione said and kissed him briefly on the lips.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said. "Let me see the ring! Where is it?" he said breaking the happy couple out of their embrace.  
  
Hermione shyly stuck out her hand to show Ron the ring. "Merlin that's some ring Harry!"  
  
"It was his mum's" Hermione said pulling her hand away from Ron's grasp.  
  
"Its gorgeous" Luna said dreamily next to Ron.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione and Harry." Dudley said with a smile. "You deserve all the happiness in the world Harry."  
  
"Thank you Dudley." Harry said and patted his cousin on the back. "Now I believe we have a ball to attend." He said taking Hermione's arm in his and the five couples made their way down to the Great Hall.  
  
**On the edge of the Forbidden Forest**  
  
Percy Weasley stood waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to arrive. "Those gits! I should never have trusted them to do a simple task." he said to himself as he began to pace. "Its almost time! Where are they!" he said as he looked up to see four figures walking towards him.  
  
"You're late!" Percy shouted.  
  
"Sorry." Goyle said as he and Crabbe threw a limp body onto the grown. "He put up more of a fight then we expected."  
  
Percy looked at the figures on the ground and back up and Crabbe, Goyle, then Pansy Parkinson. "What's she doing here?" he asked  
  
"I was the one who got him here, if it wasn't for me these two morons wouldn't have got him." she said glaring at Percy.  
  
"Very well." he said glaring back at her. "Crabbe, Goyle take his clothes off, I will need them if I am to get into this school."   
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other then did what they where told. Soon the body before them was naked. "We can't just leave him like this, he will freeze."  
  
"We will throw him in the Quidditch room." Percy said and he began to strip and put on the boys clothes.  
  
"Hide my robes." he said handing them to Goyle. He then took a small vile he has set down on the ground and began to drink it. Soon his skin began to burn and bubble. Percy fell down to the ground panting for air. He looked up at the three Slytherins and smiled.  
  
"Its time to teach Potter and that mudblood girlfriend of his a lesson." he said. "Come on Parkinson." he said taking her in his arm. "Crabbe and Goyle I want you to put him in the Quidditch room and met us in the Great Hall. Don't be late, you won't want to miss this."  
  
** In the Great Hall**  
  
When they all reached the Great Hall they were amazed by how it had changed. There were hundreds of pumpkins floating in the air, cobwebs in every corner, bats flying around, and spiders (much to Ron's disgust) hanging from the cobwebs. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a storm, with big heavy clouds and lighting striking down every now and then. There were also several overgrown pumpkins placed around the hall. Harry smiled when he saw them; he knew Hagrid had started growing them early this summer. A stage had taken place of where the staff table usually was. The Weird Sisters were there playing a combination of wizard and muggle songs. The whole room had an eerie glow to it, as it was lit by only the floating pumpkins.  
  
Hermione shivered next to Harry "Are you okay love?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just have the weird feeling that something is not right."  
  
"Its just the room" he said. "It's meant to give you a funny feeling," he added wrapping his arms around her protectively.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled "Maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean the feelings will go away."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "I know. Lets just enjoy the night, who knows when we will have another one like this," he said as Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom walked by.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender squealed. "What is that on your finger?" she asked grabbing her left hand away from Harry. "Oh!" she squealed again" Your engaged! Oh where is Parvati? I must tell her!" she said and pulled Neville across the room.  
  
Soon Harry and Hermione heard Lavender and Parvati squeal with delight and began to giggle. "So much for keeping it a secret." Hermione mumbled as they made their way to one of the tables and sat down.  
  
"Maybe its better that everyone knows," he whispered in her ear and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Lets not let it ruin our night," he said and stood up from the table and pulled Hermione with him. "Lets dance" he said and pulled her out on the floor.  
  
The song changed from an unfamiliar wizard song that neither Harry nor Hermione knew to a very slow rendition of Frank Sinatra's 'Come Fly With Me.'  
  
"I know this song," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear as he pulled her closer to him. "Aunt Petunia use to play this when I was younger."  
  
"My Dad loves Frank Sinatra." Hermione sighed she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "This is our first time dancing." she whispered as Harry's arms tightened around her waist.  
  
"And it won't be our last." he said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away

If you can use, some exotic booze

There's a bar in far Bombay

Come fly with me,

we'll fly we'll fly away

Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru

In lama land, there's a one man band

And he'll toot his flute for you

Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we go flying again?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "I was hoping you would ask me again."  
  
Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied

We'll just glide, starry eyed

Once I get you up there,

I'll be holding you so near Y

ou may hear, angels cheer - because were together  
  
Weather wise it's such a lovely day

You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds

Down to Acapulco bay

It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon - they say

Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away  
  
The song slowly came to an end and Harry and Hermione reluctantly pulled apart. "I didn't know you could dance" Hermione said as they walked off the dance floor hand in hand.   
  
Harry looked down at her and smiled, "Its good to know I can still surprise you." he said glancing around the room noticing his fellow students pointing and staring at them. He was use to the stares, but wasn't sure how Hermione would handle them.   
  
Hermione could tell Harry was worried about her, "I'm fine Harry. As far as I am concerned the only people here are you and me."  
  
Percy Weasley and Pansy Parkinson stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall. "I only have about 40 more minutes, lets make this quick." he said glancing at her. "You distract Potter and my idiot brother while I get the girl." he said and pushed the big oak doors open.  
  
Percy quickly scanned the room and saw Harry and Hermione sitting with Ron, Luna, Ginny and Dudley. Percy grabbed Pansy by the arm and dragged her across the room.   
  
Ginny spotted the two coming over first. "I can't believe he is here with her!" Ginny said when she saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walking towards them. Ginny felt Dudley place a hand on her shoulder for support. Ginny looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't give him a second thought." Luna muttered as she held Ron's hand. "He's not worth it, you are here with the right person." she said smiling at Dudley.  
  
"That's not Malfoy." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry asked looking at the two walking towards them   
  
"He looks like the same slimy ferret we know and hate." Ron said coldly.  
  
"No." Hermione said. "Its not him. Remember the protection we have on everyone. Remember he glows green, look at him now." she said holding tightly on to Harry's hand.  
  
"She's right." Harry said. "I forgot about that."  
  
"Then who is it?" Ginny asked nervously as the two stopped in front of them.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione whispered. "But we are going to find out."


	25. Part Two: Chapter Fifteen

Thank you to my beta! you are awesome!!! Thank you for all the reviews! I love them all so much!! There are so many people that are just now starting to read the fic, and are giving me reviews. I love it!! Thank you!!!  
  
Percy stopped in front of the three couples and glared at all of them.   
  
_'Look at my idiot siblings! I can't believe I'm related to them!'_ he thought, glancing at his sister who was now grasping Dudley's hand tightly. _'My sister always had a soft spot for muggles, just like our dear old dad,' _he thought, looking at Ginny with a smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"Malfoy you slimy ferret what do you want?" Ron said harshly.  
  
"Easy Weasley, I didn't come here to talk to you," Percy said trying his best to sound like Draco.  
  
"Then why are you here? I don't recall any of us wanting you around," Harry added tightening his grip on Hermione. Harry didn't like the way Draco was eyeing Hermione.   
  
_"What does he want?!_ "Ron said mentally to Harry and Hermione. _"Look at the way he is eyeing you Hermione."  
_  
_"Please don't remind me!"_ Hermione added scooting closer to Harry, who wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.   
  
_"Don't let him leave yet, we need to figure out who he is, he said holding on tightly to Hermione. Who ever it is, is probably using polyjuice. They won't be able to stay here that long, lets make him stay around so we can find out."_  
  
_"How?"_ Ron asked  
  
_"I don't know, let's just see where this leads to,"_ Hermione added.  
  
"I came here to ask Granger to dance," he said giving her a eerie smile. "To make up for all the times I've been horrible to you, I say its about time we put our past behind us and start over."  
  
"No bloody way!" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"When did you two become Hermione?" Pansy asked eyeing the two boys.Hermione glanced up at Harry.   
  
"_We need him to stay here longer, let me dance with him. He can't do anything to me with all these people around."  
_  
_"No way!"_ Harry answered back._ "I am not letting you out of my sight."_  
  
_"Then don't,"_ Ron added._ "I don't want Hermione to dance with him either, but she will be able to keep him around. Let her dance with him. I will dance with Luna and Harry you take Ginny. We will all stay right around them."_  
  
_"I still don't like it."_ Harry said  
  
_"I don't like it either, buts it's all we have."_ Hermione added resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
_"We will have Dudley warn Lupin what is going on, though. He can keep a look out as well." _Ron added._ "Its all we can do for now Harry. We won't let him hurt her."  
_  
Harry let out a sigh, he knew he was defeated. He hated putting Hermione in danger, but it was there only choice. _"Fine."_ he said   
  
"Malfoy, I will dance with you." Hermione said feeling extremely nervous.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry and leaned over towards Pansy.   
  
"Get everyone ready. Make sure Potter and Weasley stay out of my way," he said in a low voice and turned his attention back Hermione and the others.  
  
Draco offered his hand to Hermione. She nervously looked at Ron then Harry. She leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the check.   
  
"Don't be too far away," she whispered.  
  
"You have your wand?" Harry asked.   
  
Hermione's eye went wide. "I forgot it upstairs!"  
  
Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "Here, take mine."  
  
"Harry you need it!"  
  
"No, I don't," Harry said as he shrunk it and stuck it gently in her pile of curls on top of her head. "Remember what I've been doing with Dumbledore? I think its about time I practiced using wandless magic." he said  
  
Hermione glanced up and 'Draco' and took the hand he was offering her. While Ron and Luna instantly followed Hermione and Draco on the dance floor, and Harry moved over towards Ginny and Dudley.   
  
"Ginny, we are going to out there with them. Dudley, can you go find Lupin and tell him what is going on? If you can't find him tell any of the Weasley's. Ron, Luna, Ginny and I will on the dance floor keeping an eye on them," Harry said glancing at the dance floor just in time to see Draco pull Hermione close to his body. "Hurry Dudley!" he said and grabbed Ginny and pulled her on the floor.  
  
Dudley ran around the Great Hall searching frantically for Lupin. He found him standing in the corner talking to Snape.  
  
"Mr. Lupin," Dudley said breathlessly. "Someone has taken Malfoy." he said panting for air.  
  
"What?" Lupin and Snape both asked.   
  
"He is right there with Hermione" Lupin said looking at the two, shocked to see Hermione dancing with the blond Slytherin.  
  
"No," Dudley said. "It's not him. I don't know how they know, but they do. Harry, Ron Luna, and Ginny are keeping an eye on them, but something not right with him. I think it may be a spy for... oh what is that guys name? You know, the one who killed Harry's parents," he said  
  
"Is Harry sure?" Snape asked looking at Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Yes!" Dudley said sounding very frantic. "What should we do?"  
  
Lupin looked around and saw Mrs. Granger walking towards them. "I am going to join them on the floor and keep an eye out. Dudley why don't you go with Severus and inform Dumbledore what is happening," he said and walked over to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Elizabeth would you care to dance with me?" Lupin asked trying to not to sound nervous or anxious.   
  
Mrs. Granger smiled. "I would like that." she said and Lupin pulled her on the floor. The two moved around the floor trying to get closer to Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Remus what on earth are you doing?" she said as she was smacked into a student.  
  
"Sorry Elizabeth. I am afraid there is a spy amongst us tonight. Your daughter has decide to dance with him, I need to get closer to them,"  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried.  
  
"Don't worry--Ron and Harry are watching out for her," he said and pulled her close to him. "They won't let anything happen to her, and neither will I," he said as they finally got close to them.  
  
Dudley and Snape quickly walked over to Dumbledore and informed him what was going on.   
  
"I was afraid of this," Dumbledore said. "Dudley, I think it would be wise for you to leave the ball for now. I want you to go straight to your room. Do not stop for any reason."  
  
Dudley nodded his head and quickly left the Great Hall.  
  
"Severus, I want you to round up the teachers and begin evacuating students. Take the youngest ones first."   
  
"Yes sir," Snape said as he began alerting the teachers.  
  
Dumbledore quickly left the Great Hall in search of Mr. Filch, it was time to lock down the school. No one would be getting in and no one would be getting out.  
  
"Lupin!" Harry said dancing next to him. "Its not Malfoy."   
  
"How do you know?" Mrs. Granger asked making eye contact with Hermione.  
  
"Just trust us, we know." Harry said glancing at Hermione, who know had a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"_Are you okay Love?"_ Harry mentally asked her.  
  
"_I don't know. I think who ever this is, is going to try to take me away. Harry I'm scared_!"  
  
"_It's alright, I won't let him do anything."_ he said  
  
"_Neither will I,"_ Ron added.  
  
"_What are we going to do? I don't want to do this anymore. Harry get me out of here, please!"_   
  
_"Hold on love,"_ Harry said as he moved himself and Ginny closer to Lupin  
  
"We've got to get her out of there," Harry demanded. "She scared and thinks who ever it is going to take her. I am not going to risk it."  
  
"Oh no!" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Its okay mum. He is not going to take her." Harry said, trying to convince Mrs. Granger as much as he was trying to convince himself. A scream came from near him and his attention was suddenly on Hermione.  
  
"HARRY!" she yelled as Draco picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled. "STOP HIM!" he yelled and she ran through the crowd.  
  
"STOP HIM!" Ron yelled as he ran though the crowd as well.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Weasley?" Crabbe and Goyle said appearing in front of him.   
  
"Get out of my way!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at them and yelled 'Stupefy' hitting Crabbe who instantly fell to the ground. Ron raised his wand again and yelled 'Stupefy' once again and caught Goyle off guard, who promptly fell on top of Crabbe.  
  
Ron instantly took off again. He looked around the Great Hall to see students fighting each other. Good side against the Dark side. He saw teachers ushering first and second years out of the way. He quickly scanned the room and saw Hermione kicking and punching Malfoy while he tried to maneuver around the fighting.   
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled and began running faster. He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye trying to get by a very angry Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bloodstone. Ron quickly stopped and threw a few stunner spells at the two. Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a half smile before the two began to run again. They where gaining on Malfoy.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled when she saw them getting closer.  
  
Hold on love! he mentally told her.   
  
Hermione looked down at the person carrying her and noticed his eyes where changing. They where no longer the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, but pale blue. A blue that use to be bright and lively, but where now dull and lifeless. She knew those eyes, she has seen them almost everyday for the last seven years. They were the eyes of a Weasley. No, they where the eyes of Percy Weasley- the man who killed her father.  
  
_"Harry!! Its Percy!!"_ she told him as she began to squirm around more hoping he would lose his grasp around her..  
  
_"That bastard!"_ Ron said and began to run faster.   
  
Ron caught up to them and knocked the two down.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled when he saw the three fall to the ground.   
  
Hermione landed hand on her arm and heard a snap. He looked up to see Ron and Percy rolling around on the ground.  
  
"How could do!?" Ron yelled. He was now on top of his brother brutally smashing his face in. "How could you do this to my family?! To my friends!" he yelled.  
  
"You really are a complete idiot!" Percy yelled at him while he dodge a punch and Ron's hand came in contact with the stone floor of the Great Hall. "Do you have any idea how much power I will have once your pathetic friend is dead?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Do you really think he will reward you?" he snorted. "And to think you where considered the smart on in the family. He won't reward you! He will just use you, when he is done with you he will throw you out like the trash you are!" Ron yelled.  
  
Percy pushed Ron off of him. It was time to leave. He stood up and kicked his brother in the chest.   
  
"The time has come!" he yelled and the Great Hall went deadly silent. "Those who are loyal to the great Dark Lord follow me!" he yelled again. Percy opened the Great Hall and let the students who were now to become death eaters leave the room. Percy turned back around and looked at the students who were left. Soon he felt he was losing control of his mind, someone was taking it over. His mouth began to move and words he never knew were spouting out; words from the Dark Lord.  
  
_"Those who beware such tides,  
As those who were meant to on the Ides,  
Learn to choose of different fate,  
And fate has underestimated.  
Reconciliation and petty thoughts  
Cannot be lost, even in the strongest of draughts  
And all timing is inevitable  
Rather it come late at last ring  
Or early at last ring  
But with each sound  
The sands of life disperse from us  
And then perhaps for the triad, the last sands will fall  
As the green ember shall burn through your soul  
Leaving no mark of dispersion  
As the sound rings for the twelfth in the disillusioned darkness  
Of the change from one's old to one's new."_  
  
Percy fell to the floor with a loud thump. Crabbe and Goyle instantly lumbered up to his side and picked him up effortlessly. The three returned to the group in the hall, and with a loud pop, the group was gone. They had done something that everyone thought was impossible: they had disapparated from Hogwarts.   
  
Several hours later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Dudley sat together in the trio's common room.  
  
"Ron how are you?" Hermione asked not looking away from the fire.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said that my ribs and hand will heal, but it will take some time," he said looking down at his bandaged hand. Luna gently laid her head on his shoulder, she wanted to comfort him, but knew this was not the time or place.  
  
"What about you Ginny?" Ron asked looking at her and Dudley sitting on the floor near the fire.  
  
Ginny looked up at her brother and gave a small smile. "I'm fine. I would be a lot happier if that stupid fifth year Slytherin didn't burn most of my hair off." she said reaching up to her now short red hair.  
  
"It still looks good." Dudley said in a shaky voice and placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Are you okay Dudley? You look very pale." Harry asked  
  
"Fine. Just a little spooked. How are you? That cut looks nasty." Dudley said pointed to the cut just behind his ear.  
  
"Its fine. I don't even know how I got it." he said as he gently laid a hand on Hermione. "Are you okay love? You've been awfully quiet."  
  
"I'm fine'," she said not taking her eyes away from the fire.  
  
_"You can't lie to me, Hermione."_ Harry mentally told her.  
  
_"Me either"_ Ron added.  
  
Hermione closed his eyes and let out a breath.   
  
_"I know. I…I just don't want to talk about it now, please."_ she said and laid her head carefully on Harry shoulder. Harry wrapped his arm around her and carefully pulled her closer into his warm embrace. He was worried about her. Hermione had taken a hard hit on the head when Ron knocked her and Percy to the ground. Her wrist was also broken. Hermione healed most of it by herself, but he knew that it was still tender.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She rolled over and was face to face to her fiancé. Hermione smiled when the word crossed her mind. They where going to get married! She was going to give Harry the family she knew he always wanted. They would watch their children grow up, go to Hogwarts, fall in love, and have family of their own. Hermione moved her hand to his face and gently brushed his hair off his forehead. Merlin she loved this man! Never in her life had she dreamed she would find someone whom she loved half as much as she knew Harry loved her. She loved him just as much, maybe even more.  
  
Harry smiled in his sleep and moved closer to her. She let out a sigh of contentment. She wished they could stay here forever, safe and secure in each others arms. But she knew that could never happen until Voldemort was totally gone. She frowned at the thought. Everything always came down to him. They couldn't start their life until he was gone, her mum and Dudley couldn't leave Hogwarts until he was gone, Harry would never have a normal life because of him—essentially, no one was safe until he was gone. And her beloved Harry was the one who had to do it to. She never had a doubt that he couldn't defeat him, she knew he could from the moment he told her about the prophecy. But what if she didn't make it? She wasn't ready to leave him yet. There was too much that they still hadn't experienced yet.  
  
Hermione's mind ran back to yesterday, it was such a wonderful day. She got to see where Harry spent the first year of his life. She was there to support him when she needed him. She loved be there for him.   
  
The proposal. A smile crept on her face when she thought of the words that Harry had spoken. They were perfect--simple and to the point. Never in her life had someone made her feel so special. She leaned closer to Harry and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
Her thoughts where soon disturbed once again by Voldemort. He had sent Percy to Hogwarts to kidnap her. Hermione shuddered at the thought of being a prisoner of his. What did he want with her? Was it just to trap Harry or did he have a different motive? And what was with the message he sent though Percy? She knew it was a warning, but what did it mean? She needed to look at it again. She was thankful that Dumbledore had remembered the message.   
  
Hermione looked down and was started to see Harry's wonderful emerald eyes staring back at her, and she smiled.   
  
"Morning," she said and kiss him briefly on the lips.  
  
"Morning beautiful," he replied and pulled her close to him. "How are you feeling? Any better?"  
  
"Some," she said and rested her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"You don't need to worry about it, its all over with. No one will take you away from me," he said.  
  
"Sometimes I hate this link we have, I can't hide anything from you."  
  
Harry was hurt by the comment. He never thought she would regret having the pentads, he never did.   
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Harry! I'm sorry!" she said looking up into his eyes and realizing what she had said. "I love having this connection with you and Ron. Its just that sometimes I like to keep some thoughts to my self, girls like to have some mystery to them."  
  
"You still do," he stated. "I may have a connection with your brain, but I don't have one when it comes to your heart."  
  
"You do too," she whispered.   
  
The two snuggled closer together in the bed and soon the day past by them talking of their future and the event of the previous night. Before they knew it, it was nighttime, and with that, time to met Lupin, Ron, and Charlie on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

A/N: Special thanks to tsusetsu For the awesome poem you wrote me!! You Rock!! Really it was perfect, I coudn't of asked for a better message!!


	26. Part Two: Chapter Sixteen

Thank you for all the reviews!! I love them all sooooo much!! And that you to by beta! you are awesome!!  
  
"Harry hold onto Lupin's leash tighter," Charlie said. "He seams a little restless tonight."  
  
Harry gripped the thick dragon hide leash tighter and the werewolf struggled against it.   
  
"Sit," Harry commanded. Lupin stared up at him, but eventually placed his rear end on the ground. "Good boy," Harry said and carefully placed his hand on the top of the werewolf's head.  
  
"Ron call Aragog here. We need to get all three animals together to see if this will work," Charlie instructed his younger brother. "Hermione, I don't know what we are going to do about the unicorn, it seams none are willing to communicate with you."  
  
"I have a feeling that something will happen tonight." she said staring into the Forest. She couldn't explain the feeling she was getting, but she knew that tonight she would finally be able to communicate with a unicorn. She took a few steps into the Forest. She looked around and began to slowly walk away from the group. She could hear Harry calling her, but she didn't care, she could feel a unicorn pulling her to it. She continued to walk deeper into the forest. She heard the scream of Ron as Aragog emerged from the Forest. Hermione smiled, never in her life had she met a person so scared of something they could control. She heard a noise in front of her and looked up. She immediately froze because in front of her was a most beautiful sight. It was not a unicorn, but a Pegasus. Never in her life had she seen one in person. She remembered Hagrid saying there were a few left in the Forest, but she never thought that she would get to see one. It was truly a magnificent creature. It was taller that any of the unicorns she had seen and gave off a sense of nobility. Hermione stood in awe of it. The Pegasus spread it wings when it saw Hermione staring at it. It made a small noise and bowed it head down.  
  
"Hello there," Hermione said calmly after a moment.  
  
"I have been waiting for you," a deep voice boomed out from the creature.  
  
"I have been looking for you," Hermione replied and took a few steps closer to it.  
  
"I have been calling for you but you have not responded. Why is that?"  
  
"I wasn't able to hear you until recently. Someone was blocking my mind."  
  
"One must not let another control their mind, it is a perilous thing."  
  
"I know. It has all been taken care of," she added and was now standing next to the creature. She put out a hand and nervously stroked its mane.   
  
"What are you called?" she asked.  
  
"Antigonus"   
  
"I like that name," Hermione commented.   
  
"I had no choice in it, when my kind is born we are born knowing what we are to be called."   
  
"Amazing!" Hermione said as her eyes lit up with excitement.   
  
"You have a spark for learning new things. This will be helpful in forming our bond."  
  
"How do you know we are connected?"   
  
"Something you are just born with, I knew that someday I would met a human that would need my help. You are that human. I am also aware that I am to become friends with two other creatures, as well as two other humans,"  
  
"Yes. Harry and Ron are the humans. They have a connection to creatures are well, the giant spider Aragog and a werewolf."   
  
"Let us not waste anymore time. We have much to do in a short time," Antigonus stated bending down near the ground. "Get on." he stated.  
  
Hermione nervously climbed on to the creature.   
  
"Do not be frightened," he said and kicked off of the ground.  
  
Hermione held on tightly to the thick skin of the creature. She let out a small yelp when she felt they where descending to the ground  
  
"Hermione!" she heard Harry yell. She opened her eyes to see him looking extremely worried.  
  
"It's okay Harry. I'm fine," she said and slowly slide of the large creature. "This is Antigonus. I was not destined to have a link with a unicorn, but a Pegasus." she said and ran her hand over his smooth skin.  
  
"Brilliant!" Charlie cried in awe.  
  
"That's great and all Hermione, but can we get this done with please? I am not too keen on the present company," Ron said eyeing the giant spider.  
  
"You must not fear him, as he will be extremely helpful to you and your friends. You must trust him, he is a good friend of mine," Antigonus said.  
  
"I-I-I can understand him," Ron stuttered to say.  
  
"You can. I do not make it a habit to talk to humans, but it seams that you will need my guidance as well," Antigonus said looking at the red head. The magnificent creature looked at Harry.   
  
"You do not. You trust this creature with your life, but you will still need guidance."  
  
Harry looked down at the now sleeping werewolf. "I do trust him with my life, as well at Hermione and Ron."  
  
"I see that as well. You are a good person, with a pure heart, like Hermione, but you still doubt yourself. There can be no doubt in your mind when the time comes for the battle."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Charlie asked  
  
"I know many things." Antigonus stated.   
  
"Right," Charlie said uneasily. "Well, we don't have to much time before we all need to be back in the castle. What we are here to do is see if you three can keep your link with the creatures while in your animagius form."  
  
"There is no need for that," Antigonus said. "They will be able to, no matter what form they are in, what state of well being these human will have a connection with us."  
  
"I don't like that you know so much," Charlie said angrily. "I would still like to see. Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Change please. I want to make sure this creatures knows what it is saying."   
  
The three nodded their heads and began the process of changing. Soon Ron was happily flying around above Charlie and Harry along with Hermione were both pacing around the ground. Lupin notice the change and opened an eye to see the two walking around. The werewolf slowly began to stand up and walk near the two. He then looked up at the Pegasus and nodded his head. Ron flew over and landed on Harry's head, the Aragog followed Ron, stopping next to Antigonus. The two creatures nodded their heads at each other.  
  
The six creatures interacted with each other for thirty minuets before Charlie asked the trio to change back.  
  
"It worked," Ron said picked a few feathers from his hair.   
  
"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Yes," Ron, Harry, and Hermione responded.  
  
"Very well. We need get back to the casual. Harry put the leash back on Lupin. You are Hermione are welcome to say with him, in fact he would like that."  
  
"We are," Hermione said. "Good night Antigonus. I will come out to see you tomorrow if I can."  
  
"I would like that. Ron you should come and see Aragog as well, you two need to bond. He is still resistant to your commands."  
  
Ron grumbled and stalked off to the castle.   
  
"He'll come." Harry said.   
  
"I would like you come as well," Antigonus said. "Until then," the creature said and flew off.  
  
"Beautiful." Hermione said as the two watched him fly away. Lupin let out a howl. "Shh!" Harry said and the two made their way back to the castle.  
  
"You scared me when you walked into the Forest alone," Harry said and they walked down to the dungeon.  
  
"Sorry I don't think I had much of a choice in it. I think Antigonus was pulling me to him."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "How did it feel to ride him?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "It felt like when we rode Buckbeak, but it was missing something."  
  
"What?" he asked as he opened the door and let Lupin into the cage, then let Hermione.  
  
She smiled and place a kiss on him check. "You." she said and turned into her panther form.  
  
The following weeks went by extremely fast for the trio and soon it was Christmas eve. The castle felt empty to all because of the absence of almost half the students who where now death eaters. But during Christmas break the school felt lively again because only the students who where to fight in the final battle where to remain at school, as well as all the Aurors and Order members who will be helping in the battle as well. They all knew it was going to be coming, soon, but no one knew how soon it would be.  
  
Each day Harry, Hermione, and Ron would go down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and met with Antigonus and Aragog. Someday Lupin would join them as well, but Antigonus felt it was a waste of time. Ron began to trust Aragog more, he was still weary about the eight legged creature.   
  
Antigonus began to teach Harry to build up his confidence and now had very little, if any doubt about his ability. His wandless magic was now very powerful, there was no spell or charm he could not do.   
  
"Hermione can you please put down that piece of parchment for one minute?" an extremely irritated Harry asked.  
  
"Harry we need to figure out what this means," Hermione said not looking up from the parchment.  
  
"I know we do love, but you've been working too hard again. You haven't put that thing down since Halloween!"  
  
"I guess I am a little more worried about the battle than you," she said and threw the parchment down on the table and stormed up into their room.  
  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was at a loss with what to do about her. Everything he said was the wrong thing to say, everything he tried to do was the wrong thing to do. He didn't understand her anymore and it was worrying him. He just wanted one day where they didn't have to think about the upcoming battle, one day where she wasn't searching throughout the library trying to find out what Voldemort meant by his words on Halloween.  
  
Harry picked up the parchment and read it again for the millionth time. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what it meant. He tossed the parchment aside just as Dudley walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said and sat in a near by chair.  
  
"Hey," Harry muttered.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know," he said staring into the fire.  
  
"I bet it has to do with Hermione," Dudley said with a slight smirk.  
  
Harry looked at his cousin. He was still amazed by the transformation he had made in the months he had been at Hogwarts.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Dudley asked nervously. "I know we really haven't talked much before, but I'd like to."  
  
Harry gave him a weak smile. "I just don't know what to do. Everything I do is the wrong thing. I just want her to relax for one day, but she hasn't since Halloween. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I am no experts when it comes to girls, Ginny is the only who has ever shown me any kind of affection. But maybe you should just stop trying. Maybe your gestures are what's making her upset, just let her be."  
  
Harry gave him a blank stare.   
  
"I know it sounds ridiculous. You don't have to listen to me, it was just an idea."  
  
"A brilliant idea!" Harry said smiling. "That's just what I am going to do. I am going to let her be and hope that she will do what is best for herself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Harry said sinking farther into the couch and stretching his legs out. "So, you and Ginny huh?" he said with a big smile.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry with an equally big smile. "Yeah, me and Ginny."  
  
"I'm happy for you, but you do know that if I ever hear that you hurt her I won't stop any of her brothers from hurting you. She's my sister and I won't stand to see her get hurt."  
  
"I will do everything in my power not to hurt her, but just to let you know, I just got that same speech from Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. I have no intention of having a pig's tail again!"  
  
Harry laughed. There was nothing else he could do. He could picture the Weasley's clan holding Dudley down and taking turned turning him into various barn yard animals.   
  
"Dudley," Harry said sounding slightly serious now. "I'm sorry you are stuck here. "  
  
"Don't be. I'm happier here than when we were on Privet drive. Don't get me wrong, I miss my parents, but I wasn't happy there. I hated how they treated me like I was God's gift to the world, and you were scum. It wasn't fair. I was only they way I was because of them."  
  
"I know, you've said that before, but I still feel bad. You left all your friends behind and had to make new ones with people you where taught to fear. Its not fair."  
  
"I didn't really have any friends. I had to pay the ones at Smeltings to befriend me. They all hated me because I was good at boxing and that I got what ever I wanted. I hated my life there, and the one at home too. This is honestly the first time I've been happy." He said with a smile. "Don't for one second think I am mad since I am here, because I'm not. I understand now why you wanted to be here during the summer holidays. If nothing else this place had brought us closer together," Dudley finished softly.   
  
"You're right," Harry said closing his eyes. "I'm glad that we are friends now."  
  
"You think of me as a friend?" Dudley asked sounding extremely surprised.  
  
"I do. We didn't have a choice in being cousins, but we had a choice in being friends. It took us 17 years, but I think I can safely say that we are friends now."  
  
Dudley and Harry stayed up until early Christmas morning talking about the years they missed not being friends. It wasn't until Dudley fell asleep that Harry crept out of the common room and into his.   
  
When he entered his room he found Hermione slumped over a pile of books. Harry let out a sigh of frustration and got ready for bed. He stepped out of the loo and made his was soundlessly to their bed. He crawled into bed, flipped onto his side, and slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
Hermione stared at him for a long time. It wasn't until that moment, when Harry didn't say good night to her, or kiss her that she knew she needed to spend more time with him. They didn't have much longer until the battle was going to begin and she needed to spend that time with him. She closed her books carefully and climbed into bed next to him. Tomorrow morning before they went to join the others for Christmas morning they were going to talk.   
  
Dudley watched as Harry left for bed. He smiled to himself. Never did he think that he would have a civil and pleasant conversation with his cousin. No scratch that--his friend. Dudley noticed the crumpled paper Harry had thrown on the table. He picked it up and began to read it. He recognized it as the message Voldemort had sent to them on Halloween. This was the first time he actually got to read what it said.  
  
"So this is what Hermione has been agonizing about!" he said out loud to himself. He continued to read the message to the end. "I don't see why she had a hard time figure out what it says. It's so bloody obvious!" he said and rolled his eyes. He picked up a quill Harry had left behind and wrote down a few words before heading off to bed himself.   
  
Harry awoke to the feeling of Crookshanks digging his claws into his stomach. "Ugh!" he groaned and pushed the cat off of him. "Let me sleep. It's a bloody holiday!" he said and rolled over on his side.  
  
"Harry?" he heard Hermione whisper behind him.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We need to talk," she said feeling slightly nervous.  
  
"About?" he asked still half asleep.  
  
"Don't play dumb Harry. I know I haven't been around much. I'm really sorry, I've been over reacting about that whole Percy thing. I promise to stop worrying so much, I know we don't have much long until the battle begins and I want to spend that time with you," she said running her hand up and down his spine. "I will still study and try to figure out what that bloody message means, but not as much. I really am sorry for how I have been acting. Harry, please say something!"   
  
"Will you relax today?" he asked turning to face her. "I just want one day where we don't have to think about anything but us. We haven't even talked about out wedding. I know mum is dying to start planning."  
  
"We still have 40 minutes before we have to go over and meet them. Why don't we talk about it now?" she said laying her head on his bare chest.  
  
"I don't want a big wedding," he said.  
  
"Neither do I. Just us, the Weasleys, Mum, Lupin, Dudley, Luna, and Dumbledore."  
  
"Tonks, Mad-eye, McGonagall, and Snape." Harry added.  
  
"Where should we have it?"   
  
"I was thinking either here or maybe the Weasley's back yard. I would love to have it outside."  
  
"Oh, I was always hoping to get married in the same church my parents did."  
  
"Does the church have a courtyard?"  
  
"It does."  
  
"Why not in there then? We would still be at the church, but outside."  
  
"Sounds good," Hermione said and lovingly kissed his chest. Harry's arms wrapped tighter around her. "I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I don't have anyone to give me away." she said letting a few tears run down her cheek and onto his chest.  
  
"I though about that too. What about having Ron do that? Or Lupin?"  
  
"I though Ron would be your best man."  
  
"He will be. Who says he can't do both? Its our wedding we can do as we please."  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment thinking about Harry's suggestion.   
  
"I like it," she said. "Who else would be better to give me away? Besides my dad that is. I think its appropriate. My best friend giving me away to my other best friend, who will become my husband. It's perfect," she said with a smile.  
  
Harry looked over at the clock. "We have to be there in 15 minutes. Do you want to shower first?"  
  
"We have a tradition in my family, no showers or getting dressed until after presents are open and breakfast is eaten."  
  
"Sounds good," Harry said laughing. "When do you want to get married?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Well me too, but do you want to set a date that we would like it to be on?"  
  
"What about September first?" she said with a smile.  
  
Harry laughed again. "Sounds perfect, but I won't object to an earlier date."  
  
"Neither will I," she said and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas, love."  
  
"Oi! Aren't you two up?" Ron called from the doorway.  
  
"Yes," they both answered in unison.  
  
"Let go then! Everyone is waiting for you two."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said grabbing a sweater and putting it on.  
  
Ron smiled at them.   
  
"Did you two mean it?" he asked  
  
"Mean what?" Hermione asked as they walked to the rooms the others lived in.   
  
"About me giving you away at the wedding and being the best man?"  
  
Harry smiled. "We did. That is if you want to."  
  
"Of course I do!" he said as they walked in the sitting room to be greeted by all the Weasleys (minus Percy), Lupin, Dudley, Luna, and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Do what?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'm going to give Hermione away at their wedding, and be the best man!" he said proudly.  
  
"You started planning the wedding?" Mrs. Granger said excitedly.  
  
"Just the very basics." Harry said as he told the group what they decided on so far.  
  
"I can't wait till the war is over so we can really start planning!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.  
  
"I know, neither can I." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"This is all really interesting, but can we get to the presents?" a very impatient Ron asked.  
  
"Ron!" Luna and Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Don't be such a child!"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, I agree!. Let's get to the gifts!"  
  
Everyone laughed and began passing out the gifts.  
  
   
  
"I have something for most of you," Harry said after everything was cleaned up.   
  
"Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mum (Mrs. Weasley), Dad (Mr. Weasley),Bill , Charlie, Luna, and Lupin I have bought you all a few things to help in the upcoming battle," he said lifting his invisibility cloak off a large pile of boxes. He waved his hand and the boxes began floating to their rightful owner. "Inside you each have a pair of Dragon hide boots, pants, and gloves. I ordered them from a shop in Diagon Alley. I was told they will keep you warm and are extremely thick so they will be hard to tear. They are also very light, so it would not be too hard to move around in them."  
  
"Harry, I can't accept this!" Lupin said.   
  
"Yes, you can and you will. These are also magically linked to each other. If one of you is in danger, the others will know. You are my family and I will do what I can to make sure you all make it through the battle." he said. "There is also something in there from Dumbledore. Everyone who is in involved in the battle is receiving a new cloak. I don't know much about it, just that it is designed for your specific needs, and it also the color of your current or former house." he said and they all pulled out their new cloaks.  
  
After the examination of the their new gear, Mrs. Weasley and Dudley set off to the kitchen to make breakfast. After a delicious breakfast was eaten and dishes were done, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione back to their dorms.  
  
"Ron, I have something else for you," Harry said rummaging under the bed.  
  
"Harry! You already got me more than enough," he said.  
  
"Nonsense!" Harry replied, pulling something out from under the bed.  
  
"Harry is that…?"  
  
"Your own Firebolt. If you are going to be up in the air for a good part of the battle, you'll need a fast broom," Harry finished grinning.  
  
"I... I.... I don't know what to say... Merlin! I can't believe it! I know they have made a newer model, but it doesn't go as fast... Harry, I can't believe.... oh wow... you didn't have to!" Ron said holding the broom like it was a new born child.   
  
"Ron, it's from me as well. We both want you to have it, it just seemed right," Hermione added.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do but hug his to best friends.   
  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" he said pulling his friends into a tighter hug.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said gasping for air. "Get Luna, let's go flying."  
  
Harry and Hermione watched Ron run out of the room.   
  
"I have something else for you too," Hermione said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Hermione handed him a large box.  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Open it," she said with a warm, tender smile.  
  
Harry opened the box to see a large bowl with a silver liquid floating in it.  
  
"It's a pensive." she says. "I got Lupin, Dumbledore, The Weasley's, a few of the professors, Dudley, and even Hagrid to add memories to it."  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"In the summer, before he left on that mission. I've been working on this for a long time."  
  
"I love it!" he said giving Hermione a brief but passionate kiss.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Ron asked annoyed but smiling nevertheless.  
  
Harry looked down at the pensive. He really wanted to see what was in it, but he knew Ron wanted to fly.  
  
"We can look at it later, I want to fly with you." Hermione said and left to join Ron and Luna.  
  
The group came back several hours later after flying. They all collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to get some hot cocoa," Luna said smiling at Ron before leaving.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant! I've ridden yours a few times Harry, but nothing compares to having your own. Thanks mate!"  
  
"It was nothing," Harry said looking at Hermione who found the crumpled piece of parchment on the table. "What's that, love?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" she cried  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry asked, alarmed  
  
"We need to see Dumbledore right now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We only have until New Years to get ready! He's going to attack then!" she said and pulled Ron and Harry out of the common room, through the portrait, and ran towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N:  
  
The next chapter will be the last one in Part Two. I do now know when it will be up, hopfully in a few weeks. I am getting help from my beta to write it, so it will take longer. Please be paticent with the update, it will be up as fast as we can type it. Then I will be taking a small brek from this fic, but will contiune writting the third part. Don't kill me, just the paticent! That is all I ask- and review! hehe!!  
  
  


	27. Part Two: Chapter Seventeen

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and where astonished by how many people where in there. Harry hadn't seen this many witches and wizards since he was at the World Cup during his fourth year. He spotted Lupin amongst the crowd and pushed his way to him, his friends behind him.

As they made their way though the crowd they heard several people talking in foreign languages. Harry recognized French, Russian, Bulgarian and German, Hermione pointed out Swedish, Polish, and Chinese, while Luna mentioned Japanese and Korean.

"I didn't know so many were helping." Ron said gawking at a group of Japanese girls.

"Dumbledore said we had allies in many different countries, I just didn't think there would be this many." Harry said as they stopped by Lupin.

"Harry!" Lupin said with a smile. "I'm glad you found me," he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. We have to stay close during the battle, since the full moon is tomorrow."

"True, very true," he said looking at a few wizards and witches walking by who where wearing cowboy hats. "Americans," he said and shook his head.

The friends all smiled. "Where have they all been staying?" Hermione asked

"Most of them just arrived here, because we had a hard time getting them all here in time. We are still waiting for a few more groups from Ireland and Australia to get in," Snape said from behind them.

The group jumped at his voice. "You need to calm down, if Miss Granger is correct the battle will begin in about an hour. It is time to prepare," he said stalking off.

Harry looked up at the large clock in the great hall, grabbed Hermione, and pulled her close to him. This could be the last hour they spent together. How he wished it would be alone.

"I love you," he said to her.

"Love you too," she said and placed a soft kiss on his mouth

"Attention all!" Dumbledore said from a large podium at the front of the room. "Just a few reminders before we are to head off to battle. If at anytime you are in trouble, send up a blue or red spark. If you feel you need to leave the battle for any reason, return to the small hut at the edge of the forest. There will be no shame in leaving the field. Do not forget to work together, it is the key to our success. You all know your battle groups and your leaders, stay together. Keep close to your battle partner," he said pausing to glance around the room and the different wizards and witches stopping on Harry and his small group of friends. He could not be prouder fighting along side them. "I would like to as Harry Potter to come up and say a few words."

Harry nodded his head and pulled Hermione up to the podium with him. He was not going to leave her alone.

"Thank you all for risking your lives to save millions of others. You are all great wizards and witches and you will all be remember for what you are about to do," he said looking around the hall. His eyes stopped and the Weasley family all huddled together and smiled at them. "I just have one thing more to say. Voldemort is mine. It is my destiny to kill him and I will. Do not attempt to go after him unless you want to die. You can not kill him, but I can. Trust me when I say that he will be gone after this battle. Soon we will be able to live in peace again. Thank you," he said and left the podium to join the Weasley's in a hug.

While in the hug Harry realize it could be the last time he saw his makeshift family. "I love you all," he said just as the Dark Mark appeared on the ceiling.

"It is time," they heard a eerie voice echoed throughout the hall. Harry knew it was the voice of Voldemort.

The large group in the Great Hall began running to the doors and out to the forest. Harry, Hermione, and Lupin where just out the door when they stopped Mrs. Granger standing at the end of the hallway with tears streaming down her face.

"Mum!" Hermione and Harry said and ran to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"You two better come back to me. You hear me! Please come back!" she said crying uncontrollably.

"We will mum. I promise we will come back. Don't worry about us," Hermione said to her mum and kissed her on the check

"We will be back," Harry said kissed her on the opposite check.

"We need to go," Lupin said stand near by.

Harry and Hermione reluctantly pulled away from her.

Mrs. Granger looked up at Lupin. "You come back too".

Lupin smiled and bent down and kissed her briefly on the lips. "You can count on it, and that's a promise," he said as he ushered Harry and Hermione out into the battle.

"We love you!" Harry and Hermione yelled as they left the safety of Hogwarts.

When Harry and Hermione reached the large grouped they immediately joined Tonks at the front of there battle group. Harry looked up at the sky to see Ron flying high above them barking out orders. Harry thought back to the previous night when Ron made Harry promise to watch out for Luna. They had placed her in Harry and Hermione's group, knowing she would be safe.

Soon they heard rustling in the forest and knew it was time to fight. Harry saw the first few groups enter the Forrest, and soon there where the familiar sounds of spells begin shot off, the final battle had begun.

The battle had been going on for several hours before it was time for Harry's group to join in the battle. There had only been a few sparks fly in the air, but all eyes had been on the sky watching Ron and Victor's group skillfully dropping spells on the unsuspecting Death Eaters below. Soon Death Eaters where in full battle in the sky with Ron's group. Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten around his when they saw a large explosion in the sky and see a body fall to the ground. They didn't know whose it was, but saw the distinctive robes of a Gryffindor.

"He's fine," Harry said to Luna, Hermione, and Ginny. "He's strong. Ron knows what he is doing," he said confidently as they marched into the Forrest.

Ginny and Luna were immediately lost in the shuffles of people. Harry and Hermione kept together only by sheer luck. Soon the two where fighting off Death Eaters and various creators, with Lupin always stay close by. In spite of all the danger they were in, Harry felt safe. He knew that people where looking out for him, since everyone knew he was the one out of everyone that needed to stay alive, plus it was an unannounced agreement that everyone kept Hermione safe as well.

"Hermione duck!" Harry bellowed as several curse where sent her way.

Hermione threw her body on the ground just as three curses flew over her head. Harry ran to her side and helped her up, only to be knocked down again by Dobby.

"Dobby must watch out for Harry Potter and his misses," he said standing proudly over the two teens. "Dobby must go, but Dobby will be back when Harry Potter needs him again," he said and soon disappeared.

Luna began throwing curses at will in attempts to keep the surrounding Death Eaters away. She had successfully stunned two, but the last one was becoming a problem. She ducked behind a tree just as a curse was thrown at her. She looked up at the sky in hopes Ron would see her and come to her aide. She would not believe that he was the one who had fallen from the sky, she knew he was still alive. Soon she heard the scurrying feet of spiders trample across the Forrest floor. Ron had sent the to save her! She was going to be just fine.

Ginny had successfully stunned three Death Eaters and was working on the fourth when she heard a familiar voice.

"My how my sister has grown," Percy said sarcastically.

"I am not your sister anymore!" Ginny yelled throwing her famous bat-bogey hex at him. Percy managed to duck just in time and sent the jelly-leg curse at her. Ginny jumped out the way and watched it hit the Death Eater she had been battling. Ginny smiled at her estranged brother. "Thanks," she said as the two began a duel that would go down in history.

Lupin skillfully ducked from a curse and turned his head to see who had sent it. Belatrix Lestrange.

"Bitch," Lupin spat.

"Nice to see you to Remus," she snarled back. The two began to duel, Lupin fighting for revenge, Lestrange fighting for the sheer joy and hope of watching James Potter's friend die.

Harry ran as soon as he saw Lupin and Lestrange begin to duel. He knew what Lupin wanted, Harry wanted it to. They both wanted revenge for killing their friend, Harry would gladly let Lupin kill her, but he wanted a few shots at her. Harry saw a moment and took it. He fired several curses and hexes at her back. Lupin looked up to see Harry pointing his wand at Lestrange and shaking with anger. The both men's eyes grew wide as they watched to woman's body fall to the ground. Harry had killed her, he had killed her for Sirius.

"I didn't mean to," he said and Hermione and Lupin rushed to his side. "I just wanted to stun her," he said not believing that he had just killed someone.

"It's okay Harry," Hermione cooed into his ear.

"You did good son," Lupin said patting his back.

"I just wanted to get a few shots in, I was going to leave her for you," he said staring at the lifeless body.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Hermione said kissing his lightly on the check. "No one will care what you did," she said and threw her and Harry's body on the ground as several curses flew at them.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Harry! Hermione!" Lupin yelled. "Lets go!" he said running deeper into the Forrest.

Luna's scream echoed throughout the whole Forrest. Ron yelled for Antigonus to find her. He had to get to her. He had to save her. The Pegasus swooped down near the crowd of spiders. Ron eyes grew wide as he saw the spiders engulf Luna. The spiders had taken his words literally. They were attacking everything.

"Aragog!" Ron yelled. "Get your kids out of here! Go back to your caves! You are no longer needed here!" he yelled. Forgetting his fear of spiders, Ron jumped of the Pegasus and began picking throughout the spiders in attempt to find his beloved. After searching for several minutes he found her. She was badly cut and bones were broken. He checked for a pulse. There was none. Ron gathered her crumpled body into his arms and began to openly weep. It was his fault. If he hadn't instructed the spiders to attack, they wouldn't have attacked her. He had killed her.

Ginny ducked several more curses that Percy sent at her. She was getting tired, so was Percy. They had been dueling for several hours now and it was wearing them down. Ginny was vaguely aware that the sun was now up and that the snow was starting to fall again. She heard her stomach growl for food, and her eyes start to become heavy. She noticed Percy was feeling the same way.

"Getting tired Perc?"

"You wish," he said and three another curse at her. Ginny was not luck this time. The curse hit her in the legs, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. She could feel the darkness enclosing around her. She used her last amount of strength to shoot up a series of sparks, she didn't know what color they were, but she knew someone would come for her. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Harry, Hermione, and Lupin ran deeper in the Forrest, they had been battling for almost 24 hours and no sign of Voldemort. Harry looked up to see the moon coming up behind the clouds. It had snowed all day, but the clouds where now breaking apart. Tonight was a full moon. They need to stop and find a place where Lupin could turn into his werewolf form.

"We need to stop!" Harry yelled to Hermione and Lupin. "There is a cave just ahead," Harry pointed ahead of him.

"I know," Lupin said looking up at the sky, he could feel the changes beginning. He was just glad that Harry would be able to control him, or things could get very dangerous.

Harry looked over at Hermione, she was tired. So was he. "We need to rest," Harry said. "We will stop in the cave for a few hours and get our strength back. Maybe summon some food for us," he said pulling Hermione in the cave.

"I'm going to the back of the cave," Lupin said wincing. "You don't need to see me change."

"We've seen it before," Hermione said sitting down on the cold floor.

"I know you have," Lupin said walking back towards the dark end of the cave. "But there has been a lot of blood shed tonight, and I don't know how I will react. Harry I want you to put the leash on me now."

Harry quickly rose form the ground and sutured the leash around his friends neck. "Tie it to something and hurry," Lupin said as Harry attached the leash to the side of the cave using a strong sticking charm.

"You and Hermione rest. Try to get Ron here. We will leave in a few hours and finish this once and for all."

Harry nodded his head and walked back over to Hermione. "We need to get Ron here," he said sitting down next to her. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said softly. "I just can't believe so many have already fallen; on both sides."

"I know. But it will be over soon."

"I know," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Rest love. I am going to see if I can get Ron here."

"What if he was the one we saw fall," Hermione asked

"No," Harry said. "The pendants would of fallen off if it was him."

Harry began to call for Ron with their mental link. After several minutes of trying with no answer he began to worry.

"He won't answer," he said worried.

"Maybe I can get Antigonus to go look for him."

"Maybe. Let me try some more. Why don't you get some sleep."

"How about I conjure up some food."

"Okay. After we eat, we are both going to get some rest."

"What about Ron?"

"We are just going to have to hope that he will find us," he said placing a soft kiss on her check. "I am going to keep on trying while we eat. We need him."

"I know," she said and began to conjure up some food.

_"Ron,"_ Harry mentally said. _"I know you are out there. Where are you? We need you. he said looking at Hermione. Come back to us. Where are you Ron!"_ he said

_"Ron,"_ Hermione added. _"I don't know what you have been thorough yet, but it will be okay. Just come to us. Where are you?"_

"Right here," he said standing just outside the cave entrance.

"Ron!" Hermione said running to him. "Are you okay? We saw someone fall who was it?"

"It was me. But I am okay," he said sitting down on the ground.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked handing his a sandwich.

"I had to go back to Hogwarts." he said looking at the food in front of him.

"Why?"

"Luna." he said. "She... she... Oh Merlin! Those bloody spiders attacked! I couldn't get to her in time. They killed her. It's all my fault!" he said and began to cry for his beloved girlfriend.

"Ron," Hermione said pulling him into a tight hug. "It's not your fault," she said soflty as Harry wrapped his arms around the two.

"It's okay mate," he said and let a few stray tears fall.

The three held on to each other until they all fell asleep. Several hours later they all were awoken by shouting.

"You bloody bastard!" the voice of Draco Malfoy called from outside the cave.

"You are no son of mine," Lucious Malfoy called back.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione crawled out of the cave and watched as father and son began to duel.

"Should we help him?" Harry asked

"No. This is why he wouldn't fly with Ron. He wanted to fight his father, he needs to," Hermione said softly. She winced when Malfoy was hit with a nasty stunning spell that knocked him several feet back.

"Get up and fight like a man!" Lucious yelled and charged after his son. "I always knew you were weak, but I thought that you would put up more of a fight. Your mother did."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled and fired several cursed at his father hitting him square in the chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch this," Harry said tugging his friends back into the cave.

"No wait," Hermione said. "Someone else is coming," she said, pointing to a lone figure in the woods. "Get Lupin. We may need to get going."

Harry ran back into the cave to retrieve the werewolf who was peacefully sleeping. "Come on Lupin. Its time to go," he said tugging on the leash.

"Come one Harry!" Ron said. "There are a ton of Dementors out there. I think we're close to their hide out."

"Let's get ride of them," he said

The three raised their wands and together they yelled. "Expect Patronum" they watched as an Otter, a Stag, and a Bull flew through the air and began attacking the Dementors.

"Let's move!" Harry said and Lupin began tugging on the rope. "I think he knows where to go. He can smell him!"

"We can't just leave Draco there!" Hermione called after them.

"Yes we can," Ron said pulling Hermione with him. "He can handle himself."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled when she stopped several Death Eaters coming up on his right.

Soon the sky was illuminated with streaks of color flying everywhere. Ron, Harry and Hermione threw their bodies down on the ground and watched as several Death Eaters began to fight with the lights coming just beyond them. Neither of the three could see who it was, but Harry knew. It was his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Hermione's dad, and Luna. They were helping them.

"Let's go," Harry said puling Hermione up. "We'll be fine. We need to put a stop to it all before its too late." he said

"Who's back there?" Ron asked.

Harry looked back at the group in the woods and smiled. He knew they would be back to help them again, but for now it was time to for them to be on their own. "Family," Harry said giving Hermione a knowing look.

Lupin gave out a cry and stopped in his tracks. There in front of them was a small run down shack.

"Their hideout," Ron whispered.

"I know," Harry said pulling back on Lupin's leash. "Stay," he said to the werewolf.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "We can't just storm in there. We don't know what's in there."

"I bet I can fly by the window and see if there is anything inside." Ron said.

"That could work," Harry said looking around. He saw movement in the window and knew it was time. "Oh bugger! We don't have that time, we've been seen," he said as the front door opened and Peter Pettigrew stumbled out the door. Lupin instantly began tugging on his leash. "Stay!" Harry hissed to him.

"It's so good to see you again Harry," Peter said stepping towards the group. "It's a shame your dear parents won't be here to see you fail, but I am sure you will be seeing them soon. Won't you please tell them hi for me?"

"Why don't you?" Harry yelled. "I am sure that you will be seeing them before I will." he yelled raising his wand and shooting several curses at the man who betrayed his parents.

Peter ducked the curses and fired a few back at the four. Lupin began to tug mightly on the leash, trying with all his will to be free.

"Let him go Harry!" Ron yelled. "You can't keep control of him and defend yourself."

"Lupin!" Harry yelled down at the werewolf. "Attack Peter and only Peter. When you are done with him come back to me. Do not attack anyone else," Harry said, letting go of the leash and watched his friend chase Peter into the Forrest.

"Someone's coming out again," Hermione said.

"It took you long enough," the eerie voice of Lord Voldemort said from the doorway of the shack.

"If you were so anxious, why didn't you come after me sooner?" Harry said stepping in front of the others.

"There is no use trying to protect them, you will all be gone soon enough."

"That is where you are wrong!" Ron yelled.

Voldemort raised his wand "Crucio!" he yelled aiming his wand at Ron. The curse bounced off Ron and flew back at missing Voldemort by centimeters, but hitting the shack behind him cause it to explode.

"What is this magic?!" Voldemort yelled picking him self off the ground.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked at one another. They knew the pentads where working, and the protection spell was also working.

"Not so tough are you, Tom?" Harry yelled.

Ron looked around nervously and noticed several Death Eaters emerging from the Forrest behind then. "Harry," he said softly and motioned towards the oncoming adversaries.

"Don't worry about them. We have help with us."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it!" Hermione hissed. "Just concentrate on him," she said pointing at Voldemort.

"Don't you dare speak to me you nasty mudblood," Voldemort said casting several unfriendly curses at her.

Harry smirked when all the curse bounded off Hermione and back his way. "She may not have any wizarding ancestry, but she is far more talented than you will ever be."

"You are just as bad, only a half blood." Voldemort spat back.

"So are you!" Harry yelled. "That is why I am your equal. We both have the same amount of wizarding blood you fool!" Harry said casting several curses at the man.

"What did he say?" several Death Eaters murmured

"He's a half blood!" Hermione shouted. "He is having you kill people who are just like him!"

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "Don't listen to them, they lie!"

"It's all true!" James Potter said coming out of the Forrest. "He is a half blood, just like my son is." he said standing next to Harry.

"How does that make you all feel?" Lilly asked stepping next to her husband and son.

"Do you feel guilty for what you have done?" Sirius asked standing behind Harry.

"Padfoot," Harry said smiling up at his godfather. "I've missed you."

"I know. I have too. But now is not the time, we will have out time later, much later," Sirius added as he, James, and Lily ran off towards the Death Eaters to keep them back.

Harry looked at his two friends. _"It is time to end this. he mentally told them."_

_"Hermione get in between Ron and I."_

_"Okay."_ Hermione said looking around at the battle going on behind them. _"Is that Luna?"_ she asked

"Luna!" Ron yelled turning over near her.

"Ronald, I love you so much, but its not your time. I will see you again. Go and fight Ronald, its your destiny," she said running into the Forrest.

"No! Wait Luna!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"She's gone." Harry said calmly. "I know it not easy to accept, but you have to. We need you right now Ron. We need to end this now," he said as the trio took their place in front of Lord Voldemort.

The three stood strongly in front of the Dark Lord and clasped hands. They all knew it was time and soon he would be gone, but the faith of them was still unsure. Harry looked over at Hermione and noticed her pentads glowing, as well as Ron. He looked down at his to see it was glowing as well.

_"Concentrate on killing him,"_ Harry said. _"I think that is how it will be done. Concentrate on why you want him gone, think about how the world will be better without him."_

Harry and Hermione instantly began thinking about their lives together. Getting married, traveling the world together, having children, and just being together.

Ron was having a hard time remembering why he wanted him dead, he didn't have Luna anymore and he didn't know who out of his family would be alive. Ron felt Hermione squeeze his hand, then he knew why he wanted him dead. He wanted Harry to have the life he deserved, he wanted him to have a normal life.

The trio soon felt a warm tingling sensation throughout their bodies as the pendants began to glow brightly.

_"Keep those thoughts with you."_ Harry said holding on to Hermione's hand tighter. "_Its working"_ he said as the light from Ron's pendants shot out and hit Voldemort in the chest. Soon light from Hermione's and Harry's pendants shot out and hit Voldemort.

The three crumbled to the floor at the same time Voldemort bodies burst into flames.

"Harry," Hermione whimpered. "I love you."

"Hermione," he said crawling towards her body. "I love you too."

"Don't forget me," she said.

Harry frowned slightly. "Never," he said as the two slipped into unconsciousness.

Seven days passed since the trio had defeated Voldemort for the final time. The wizarding world had been celebrating since their bodies had been found in the Forbidden Forrest. All the had survived, Harry and Ron only suffered minor injuries and where released a few days after the viceroy, but Hermione has not recovered as quickly. She had not waken up from the fight yet, Harry had stayed by her side night and day hoping and praying for her to wake.

On the seventh night Harry was awoke by the sound of voices.

"Will you two shut-up?" one of the voices whispered.

"Sorry," another responded.

"Lets just get this done with, I have a date tonight," the third said.

"Come on lets just get him," the first voice said

"Whose there?" Harry asked. Before he knew what was going on he was hit by several stunning curses and slumped over in his chair.

"Stuff him in that bag, and let's get out of here," the second voice said. "I hate being in this place."

"Help me lift his body." The first said as the three unknown figures walked out of the hospital wing with the boy-who-lived.

The next morning Hermione began to stir. Her head felt heavy and her whole body hurt, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was open her eyes and see Harry.

Her eyes began to flicker open and soon the image of her mother, Lupin, and Ron became clear.

"Mum," she said weakly.

"Hermione," her mother said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," she said giving her a weak smile. "Where's Harry?"

I am very sorry for such a delay! My beta and I where going to write it together, but it didn't work out they way. So I struggeled writting it for a long time. Again I am very sorry! Don't hate me too much, i hope it was worth the wait. I am not good at writting action. This is the end of the second part. Part three(the final part) is on the way! Thanks again to my beta!


	28. Part Three:Chapter One

Thank you all for the kind reviews on the last chapter. I know a lot of you are upset about Luna, and I am sorry. I didn't want to kill her, but there is a reason for it. You all just be patience and you will see. I also had someone confused about Harry parents being there. No they are not alive again. They are sprits that protect him, remember the dreams he had with James and Lily? They told him they would be there to help him, and they where. Enjoy this chapter! Its the beginning of the last part in my story.  
  
Elizabeth Granger happily cleaned up her office, she had just finished with a difficult patient and more than happy to be going home for the day. In fact she was even more happy that today would be her last day for several weeks. She was about to remarry, and not to just anyone, but to a werewolf. Remus Lupin had proposed to her a year after Voldemort was defeated; a year after Harry had gone missing. Elizabeth stopped working when Harry crossed her mind. He had been gone for a year and a half now. Hermione had been in America for over six months to work as a healer in New York, but Elizabeth knew she really was there in hopes to find him there. The girl had not given up hope that someday Harry would come home to her. Hermione would be coming home tonight to help prepare for the upcoming wedding. Elizabeth was shock out of her though when her secretary's voce come over the intercom.

"Mrs. Granger, I am sorry to interrupt, but Dudley is on the phone, he says its very important."

"Thank you Janice. I'll take the call. Why don't you go on home?"

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I will see you at your wedding."

"Bye Janice," she said and clicked over to Dudley. "Dudley? How are you?"

"I am fine Elizabeth, and how are you?" he asked "Tired. I just got done pulling four teeth out of a very disgruntled eight year old."

"Fun," he said. "Is everything fine with the menu for the wedding?" she asked hoping that Dudley would be able to put a final menu together very soon.

"It is. I almost have it done, just a few more adjustments. But that's not why I called you."

"Oh? Is Ginny okay?"

"She is fine. She's at The Burrow with Molly. I just had a customer in here that I sent your way."

"Oh Dudley you know I just closed,"

"I know. But I wouldn't send him your way if it wasn't important."

"Who is he?"

"You may want to call Lupin for this one."

"Why?"

"It's Harry."

"What?" she asked nearly dropping the phone.

"It's Harry. He doesn't know who he is, but I'm sure it's him."

There was a long pause on the phone. Elizabeth had always hoped for this day, but now that it is here what was she to do.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

"Are you sure it's him Dudley?"

"Yes," he stated without thought. "I know my cousin and I know when I see him."

"How can you tell its him?"

"Let me start from the beginning," Dudley said and began to tell Elizabeth about Harry's visit.  
  
Dudley had just finished cleaning off the his last table in his cafe: Dursley's Delight. A small cafe in London that was settled next to the Leaky Cauldron. It was one of the few places that both muggles and magical folk could enjoy together, of course muggles where unaware of the magical kind. Dudley had opened the cafe a few months after the down fall of Voldemort, and it had been an instant success. With names like Weasley pound cake, Potter's Shepard pie, Granger goulash, werewolf stew, and Forbidden Forrest dark chocolate cake. The wizard community loved the homage to the heroes of their world, and the muggles just though the themed cafe was charming.

Dudley was about to turn the sign from open to closed when a tall scraggily looking man walked into the cafe.

"I'm sorry sir," Dudley said to the man. "I am just about to close."

The man looked down at Dudley. "I'm sorry, could I just get a cup of coffee to go?" the man asked.

Dudley looked at the man and could tell from his shabby clothes, long scraggily black hair, and a long unkempt beard the man was in desperate need of some coffee.  
Dudley smiled at the man. "Sure. I think I have some Shepard's pie in the back as well. Would you like some?"

"I am afraid I only have enough money for the coffee."

"Don't worry about it." Dudley said walking towards the back. "It's on the house. Why don't you sit down and I will be with you in just a minute."

"Thank you," the man said and took a seat in the corner.

Dudley walked back into the kitchen to get the man some food, but he couldn't get past the feeling that he knew this man. Dudley walked back out into the cafe towards the man with two helpings of the pie and two cups of coffee. "I hope you don't mind that I join you, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Not at all," the man said and began eating.

Dudley stared at the man while he ate, the feelings that he knew this man would not go away, he had to get to know him before it was to late.

"Are you visiting?" Dudley asked "I'm not sure," the man said.

"Not sure? How can that be?"

"I don't have any memory of what happened to me before a few months ago."

"Oh," Dudley said looking at the man. He noticed he had dull green eyes, and had sworn he had seen them before. "What brought you here?" he asked "Instinct," he said wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I have a bad tooth." he said and brushed his hair back to reveal a small lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Dudley's eyes grew wide and dropped his fork on the table.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"umm... yes... oh wow," Dudley said getting up from the table. He couldn't believe that Harry was back. He had to call Elizabeth, Dumbledore, Ron, someone.

"You said you had a bad tooth right?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," the man said feeling slightly uneasy about the man pacing in front of him.

"I have a friend who will gladly fix it for you," he said with a slight smile.

"Like I said before I don't have much money."

"She does a lot of pro-bono work. I am sure she will help you. Let me give you her address, we should be able to catch her before she leave."

"No its really okay. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Nonsense." Dudley said handing him a paper with the address of the office on it. "Just go here. I will call her right now." he said pushing the man out the door.

"Thank you." the man said.

"Your welcome." Dudley said with a smile. "It's good to have you back Harry." he said under his breath as he closed the door and turned to call Elizabeth.

"You mean he is here?" Elizabeth asked

"I am sure he is by now. Call Lupin and get him over there." Dudley said. "I am going to get hold of the Weasleys and let them know."

"No wait," Elizabeth said. "Let's not push all these people on him at once. I'll get Remus over here and that its. I will see you tonight at Hermione's welcome home party."

"And Harry's,"

"Yes. Good-bye Dudley. Thank you," she said and hung up the phone. Elizabeth quickly walked over the fireplace she insisted on having in her office and flooed Remus.

"Elizabeth," Lupin said smiling when the face of his fiancé appeared in his fireplace.

"Remus, You need to come here now,"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Dudley just sent someone over here, he says its Harry,"

"Step back," he said and soon he was stained in her office.

"Where is he?" Lupin asked pulling Elizabeth into his arms.

"I don't know. He may be out in the waiting room by now. He doesn't know who he is,"

"It'll be okay," he said grabbing her hand. "Let's go and see," Lupin said guiding her into the waiting room. When they walked in they saw a very shabby looking man sitting in a chair. At first look they would of though of him as a regular homeless man, but looking closer Lupin knew it was him. He looked just like James, with longer unkempt hair.

"Hello," Remus said stepping closer to the Harry.

"Hi," Harry said. "I was told to come here to have my tooth looked at."

"Yes, Dudley is a very good friend of ours. Follow us to the back and we will have a look," he said

"Are you the doctor?" Harry asked looked at several scars the ran across Lupin's face, he could of sworn this was not the first time he had looked upon this face.

"I am not. My fiancé is. This is Doctor Elizabeth Granger," Lupin said gesturing towards Elizabeth who was setting out her tools. "I hope you do not mind me being here, I was here to pick her up when the call came in."

"If I interrupted something I can come back tomorrow,"

"No," Elizabeth said loudly making both men jump. "Now will be fine."  
Harry stared at the woman while she arranged her tools on the tray next to him, he didn't know why but she looked very familiar to him.

Elizabeth caught his eye and gave him a warm smile.

"Sorry," Harry muttered blushing.

"It's okay," she said.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but Dudley told us you don't have any memory," Lupin said sitting down on a chair in the corner.

"Right," Harry said feelings slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you remember anything?" Elizabeth asked

"Not much. Sometimes I'll get a feelings like I've been there before, or I know a person, I get that feelings with the two of you," he said shyly. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at Lupin, unsure of what to say. "We can talk about that after we get your tooth fixed," Lupin said smiling slightly.

Harry nodded his head as Elizabeth moved the dentist chair back and began fixing his tooth.

"I am going to have to put you under some anesthetics," she said. "The tooth is a lot worse than I though."

Harry nodded his head and let Elizabeth work.

After 30 minutes the tooth was fixed and Harry was still heavily sedated.

"What should we do with him?" Elizabeth asked

"We are going to bring him back with us. He can stay with us for the time being," he said.

"What about Hermione? She will be home in a few hours. The party is tonight!"

"I know. I think we can keep Harry up in the guest room until it is over. Then we can tell him, then Hermione," he said running his hands up and down her arm. "I think it would be best if we tell him as little as possible at first. We need to let his memory come back naturally."

"The anesthesia won't last that long."

Lupin smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her check. "It amazes me how often you forget what me and your daughter are," he said laughing. "I know a sleeping charm I can put on him. He'll be out until I awake him."

"I don't know how I am going to tell Hermione," she said and began cleaning up her tools. "I know she went to America to find him, but how is she going to take it that he doesn't remember her?"

"I don't know," Lupin said helping her clean up. "But I think she is the only one who will be able to help him remember."

Hermione gave a heavy sigh as the plane landed in London. She had been gone for six months, far too long as far as she was concerned. She missed London very much, but not as much as she missed Harry. Hermione absently grabbed the pendant that still hung around her neck, her only link to him. She knew that as long as that pendant hung around her neck he was okay. The power of the pendant had long ago stopped working. As soon as they defeated Voldemort it was like the pendants ceased to exist. She prayed everyday that it would come alive again, give her some kind of hope that he was near; but so far no such luck.

Hermione gathered her small carry on bag and began the long walk down the airplane and on to customs. After an hour of fighting with customs about some chocolates she brought back she was free to receive her bags. Hermione's thoughts again went to Harry--he was never far from her mind. As she waited for her bags, she began to play with the pendant again. When her hand reached for her she noticed it was warmer than usual. Hermione frowned and looked down at the pendant, it didn't look any different. She released the pendant and felt it pulse against her chest. Hermione jumped, it never did that before. She began frantically looking around the terminal for Harry. She knew he was near by, and she had to find him.

"Hermione!" she heard a deep voice yell across the room.

Hermione knew it was Harry, she began whipping her head back and forth searching for her long lost love.

"Hermione!" the voice said again as she felt a hand drop on her shoulder.

"Harry," she whimpered and turned to embrace the man behind her.

"Oh Hermione, it's me Ron," he said pulling her tightly against him.

"Ron?" she asked looking up at him. "I... I though it was... oh Ron I though he was here, the pendants... it was warm and it pulsed.. he's near. I know he is."

"Mine didn't do anything Hermione. You need to stop with this. It's not healthy,"

"I won't stop." she said pushing away from him. "He's near. I know he is," she said and stalked off to retrieve her bags.

"I won't get into this with you again," Ron said grabbing her bags and leading her out of the airport. "Let's just forget about it for now and concentrate on your mum and Lupin's wedding, alright?"

"I won't forget about it. I can't just push him out of my mind like you can Ron,"

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Pushing him out of my mind?"

"You sure act like it,"

"I can't think about him Hermione. It hurts too much. I lost so much during the war. Luna, Bill, Charlie, and then Harry. It's easier for me to not think of him."

Hermione stopped in front of the car Ron had bought a few months before she left. "I know you lost a lot Ron. I'm sorry," she said pulling him into a hug. "Maybe I should just put Harry aside for a few weeks and just concentrate on the wedding."

Ron kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "Let's go home," he said opening the car door for her.

"What's the rush. I already know mum planned a welcome home party for me."

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Ron said pulling out of the airport. Hermione smiled and placed her hand on the pendant. _'I won't forget you Harry. I know you are out there, and I will find you. I love you.' _


	29. Part Three: Chapter Two

I am sorry about the wait! My beta had problums with thier computer and coudln't get this to me any faster. This was orignally going to be two cahpters, but I made it into one long one. I hope you enjoy it.

Just do you all know that italics at thiere thoughts. I know in the last part it was was the trio was saying to the others, but right now the pendatns don't work. The next chapter will explain it all. So for know italics mean thoughts. I will let you all know when they are talking to each other again. Enjoy the chapter!

The minute Hermione stepped into the house, she knew something was different. Her hand immediately went up to the pendant and she felt it warm. Hermione walked throughout the sitting room and into the back yard where she knew the 'surprise party' was.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from her wheelchair as soon as she walked outside.

"Gin!" she said and rushed over to her friend. She smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you!" she said remembering the weeks after Hermione awoke from the battle to find out that Ginny was in worse shape than her. The duel Ginny had had with Percy had effected her far more than anyone though, causing Ginny to loose the ability to move her legs.

"Hermione, dear it so good to see you!" Molly said pulling her into a hug. "Six months is far too long for you to be gone."

Hermione smiled. "I know," she said. _'But I had to look for him, why doesn't anyone understand that?_' she thought to herself as she greeted the rest of the Weasley clan. She made her way though the small crowd of people and found her mum, Lupin, and Dudley deep in talk. They all grew very quiet when she approached.

"Hermione!" her mum said and ran to give her daughter a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too mum. How is the wedding planning going?"

"Just about done," she said smiling at her daughter. "Just a few more things to take care of."

Hermione smiled at her mum, she was happy she was getting remarried and couldn't be happier that Lupin was going to be her step-father. "Lupin," she said as she was pulled into a hug by him, "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," he said. _'Now that Harry is back, things finally feel right.'_ he though.

Hermione pulled out of the hug and could feel the tears began to well. _'How can you all be happy when Harry is not here?' _she though as walked over and sat down on a bench away from the crowd of people.

She watched as Ron talked with Ginny and Dudley. Ron looked her way and she gave him a weak smile. Her hand again went up to the pendant, and again it was warm. Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to relax herself. She was glad to be back home, but like the past year and half she always felt like half a person. She knew that going to America wasn't going to bring Harry back, but she had to try. Hermione knew that deep down Harry would return to her someday, and she was not leaving England ever again until he was back with her.

Several hours later the guests had left and Hermione couldn't have been happier. She was glad to see all of them, but right now all Hermione wanted to do was take a long hot bath and go to bed. Too bad her mum and Lupin had other plans.

"Hermione," her mum called from the sitting room. "Will you join us?"

"Mum, I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed."

"This is important Hermione," Lupin said seriously.

"Can't it wait until morning?" she asked walking into the room to see Lupin and her mum looking very concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Sit, dear," she said patting a stop on the couch next to her.

"Mum," Hermione said sitting down next to her mum. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It will be," Lupin said, who was now pacing in front of the two women.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Hermione demanded.

Elizabeth looked up at Lupin then back to her daughter and began telling her about what happened earlier tonight at Dudley's cafe and at her office.

"So, right now he is upstairs in the guest room under a sleeping charm," Lupin finished for Elizabeth who was now holding her crying daughter.

"He doesn't know anything?" Hermione asked between sobs.

"No," Lupin said sitting on the other side of Hermione. "We didn't talk much about it, but from what he said he doesn't remember anything. He did say they we looked familiar though," he added.

"I want to see him," Hermione said pushing away from her mum and standing up.

"We have to be careful about how we deal with this Hermione," Lupin said.

"I know," she said walking to the stairs. "But I have to see him. I want to tell him. I have to tell him," she said holding on tightly to her pendant. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me when I first got home!"

"Don't be mad. We would have, but the party..." Elizabeth said calmly as the three stood outside the guest bedroom. "We didn't want him to have to deal with everyone one else."

Hermione took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door knob to the room. She closed her eyes tightly and let the breath out. She knew Harry would come back to her one day, she was ready to start her life with him, but never did she think that he wouldn't remember her. He promised he wouldn't. "If you are not ready I can tell him," Lupin said kindly.

"No. Let me," Hermione said opening her eyes slowly. "It has to be me," she said turning the door knob slowly and opening the door. She walked slowly into the room and saw a familiar form sleeping on the bed. She crossed the room and quietly knelt down on the floor. Hermione stared at the familiar face for a long time. She could see the past year and half had not been easy on him, and her heart broke all over for him. She carefully raised her hand up and ran it over his long tangled black hair, gently over his face and across his lightening bolt shaped scar.

Her hand wandered down his next and found the pendant. Tears where now falling fast from her eyes. She couldn't believe he was back, Harry had finally came back to her. "Wake him up," she choked out. Lupin stepped forward and with a few quick wand movement Harry began to wake up. He slowly began to open his eyes. He was unsure of where he was, the last thing he knew is he was getting his tooth fixed. Harry fluttered his eyes open to see a fuzzy shape inches for his face. He jumped out of the bed and stood ready to fight.

"Don't come any closer or I will kill you," he said looking at three very frightened people. He recognized all of them. The Doctor who fixed his tooth, the man who was going to marry the doctor, and a girl. _'Who is that girl?'_ he asked himself. _'I know I've seen her before.'_

"We are not here to hurt you," Lupin said. "We want to help you."

"Who are you?" Harry asked staring at Hermione, who was again crying.

"My name is Remus Lupin, this is Doctor Elizabeth Granger, and this is her daughter Hermione Granger,"

"Why am I here?" he asked still ready to attack if needed.

"We want to help you," Hermione said calmly stepping towards Harry.

"How can you help me?" Harry asked.

"We know who you are. We....... we use to be friends, best friends," she said softly, stepping even closer to him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? How can I trust you?"

Hermione turned to looked at her mum and Lupin, then back at Harry. "Because you used to."

Harry stared at Hermione for a long time. Her face looked familiar, but was that enough to go on.

"I know this must be hard to believe but it true. Let me tell you some things about yourself, then you can decide," Hermione said giving him a small smile. "Your name is Harry James Potter, your parents are James and Lily Potter. You were born July 31 1980. We went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you met me and Ron Weasley your other best friend. I can keep on going if you want me to," she said.

Harry looked at Hermione again, unsure of what to say.

Lupin stepped forward "I knew your parents when we where in school together. James was one of my best friends, and your mother helped me thorough a very hard time in school. They were wonderful people. You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes," Lupin said with a smile. "I also knew your godfather. He was a great man who cared for you very deeply."

"What do you mean--knew?" Harry asked

"Your parents died October 31, 1981, and your godfather Sirius Black died at the end of our fifth year of school," Hermione said calmly.

"How?" Harry asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Your parents were murdered by Voldemort, and Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange."

Harry ran his hands through his long unkempt hair and stared down at the ground. "I need to be alone," he said never looking up from the ground.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all of this Harry,"

"Leave!" Harry yelled. Hermione jumped and turned to her mum and Lupin who already had the door open and were halfway out the door.

"It's good to have you home," Lupin said before ushering Hermione out of the room and closing it behind them.

Harry raised his head and looked at the closed door. "I don't see what's so good to come home to no one," he muttered before flopping down on the bed and falling back to sleep.

It had been three days since Harry had returned home to Hermione. She was a complete mess. He had not moved from the room since they both returned home. Hermione tried her best to keep her mind occupied by reading, helping her mum with the wedding plans, cleaning, and anything else she could think of. She was getting tired of waiting, she had waited long enough for him to return.

"I'm going up there," she demanded on the third night during dinner. "Him being locked up in that room isn't helping any of us."

"Just give him time," Elizabeth said. "This can't be easy for him."

"What about me? How do you think I feel that my fiancé has locked himself up in a room and doesn't know who I am!" she shouted.

"We have to be patient," Elizabeth said looking at Lupin for help.

"I have to agree with Hermione. This is no way for us to help him," Lupin said

"I'm going up there and dragging him down here," Hermione said pushing away from the table. "I don't care if I have to hex him to get him down here. He doesn't remember who he is messing with, well I am about to remind him," she said pulling her wand out of her pocket and storming up the stairs.

Harry had been laying in the bed for the past three days thinking about the small part of his life he knew. The first day he grieved for his parents and godfather that he did not remember. He often found himself talking to them and asking for their guidance. On the second day Harry though about the three people down stairs, mostly the girl Hermione. He remembered the hurt look on her face when he shouted at them to leave the room. He didn't know why, but when he saw her face, all he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her everything would be just fine. But how could he do that when he didn't know for sure?

On the third night Harry though more about what Hermione had told him. That is when the words 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' stuck in his head. Witchcraft and Wizardry! What in the world did that mean? He couldn't be a wizard. He would surly remember that if he was one right? Harry decided it was time to get some more answers. He would have to push aside his fear that the people downstairs would hurt him. Harry pulled the door open and began walking out, only being stopped a few steps out the door when he knocked into someone; a very upset looking Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry muttered looking down at Hermione.

"Actually, I was just coming to get you," she said placing her hands on her hips. "You can't hide in that room forever."

"I know," he said running his hands through his unkempt hair. "I want you to help me remember. I don't know if I can trust you, but I want to see."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "You can trust me," she said and attempted to place a hand on his, but he winced and pulled away. "I won't hurt you, promise,"

Harry looked down at the hand she tried to touch, the back at her. "Where can we talk? I want to know all about me."

"I can't tell you everything Harry. I don't think your mind would be able to handle it all at once, but I will help you," she said. "First I am going to help you by showing you where the bathroom is. You need a shower, a shave, and a hair cut."

Harry looked down at his close and though he looked better than he had in weeks. "I guess I could use a shower," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right," she said leading his down the hallway. "Here it is. I will get some clothes from Lupin. I don't think your old clothes will fit you anymore."

"You have my old clothes?" he asked standing in the bathroom.

"I do. I have everything of yours before you left," she said feeling slightly uneasy.

"I want to see them," he said walking out of the bathroom.

Hermione placed a hand on his chest. "After you shower. You smell worse then a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"A what?" Harry asked feelings very nervous about Hermione having her hand on him. He backed up slowly.

Hermione smiled, but felt her heart drop, he really didn't remember anything. "Don't worry about it," she said closing the door. "I'll send in some clothes for you," she said thought the door.  
Harry turned on the water and began stripping his clothes. "Wait," he said. "What do you mean 'send' in some clothes?" he said just as a pair of trousers, and long sleeves shirt, and boxers appeared next to him. "I guess that's what it means," he said stopping into the shower.

Hermione quickly walked to her room. Fang raised his head and began thumping his tail.

"He's back, he's really back," she said sitting on the floor next to the that boarhound and let the tears she had been holding back for three days fall.

She had been waiting for this day to come for a year and half, but she still wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready to fill in the empty space in Harry's mind where she, Ron and the rest of their friends use to rest. She was not ready to help him remember the horrors he lived through in his early years living with the Dursley's and the seven years at Hogwarts.

Hermione heard the shower stop and knew Harry would be out soon. She got up from the floor and walked over to the far wall where three trunks took up the area. She ran her hands over the tops of the three old trunks and then took out her wand. She smiled slightly when the words " Wingardum Leveosa" passed over her lips. The three trunks were now levitating just above the ground. With a few wand movements, the trunks were now following her out of the room and into Harry's.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom to see Hermione and three floating trunks walk by him, followed by a oversized dog, and a furry orange ball of fluff. Harry ran his hands though his long hair and blinked rapidly. He didn't believe what he had just saw. He sighed and walked his room and see Hermione, the dog, and the cat sitting in the middle of the floor with three trunks sitting around them.

"What are all of these?" Harry asked walking into the room.

Hermione looked up at him. He was looking more like the Harry she knew, but the beard and the long hair had to go. "How was the shower?"

"Great," he said eyeing the large dog who was now sitting in front on him thumping his large tail on the ground.

"This is Fang, he's your boar hound, and this is my cat, Crookshanks," she said rubbing Crookshanks head.

Harry looked down at the drooling god and patted his head, hoping his hand would return to him. "Nice dog," he said nervously. "Are these mine?" he asked looking at the three trunks.

"Yes, well one of them is yours, the other two are your parents," she said gently.

"Tell me everything," he said sitting down near her.

"I can't," she said quietly. "We don't know what state your mind is in. I've talked to a few of my colleagues and they have all agreed with me that we need to let your memory come back naturally."

"And what makes you an expert?"

"I just so happen to have graduated head of our class at Hogwarts, and graduated six months early from my training as a healer and I now working at St.Mungo's hospital," she said in her know-it-all tone.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't know why, but that tone seemed to be familiar and it comforted him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked

"Did you use that tone with me a lot? When we where in school?"

"What tone?"

"I don't know.... it was like a bossy know-it-all tone. I felt like I had to believe whatever you said, and if I didn't you would hurt me."

Hermione turned red and occupied herself by stroking Crookshanks down his spine. "Oh," she said quietly, "I guess I did."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright," she said, just as she heard a familiar tapping at the window.

"What's that?" Harry asked as Hermione stood up from the floor to open the window.

"This is Hedwig, your owl," she said as the snowy owl swooped into the room and landed in front of Harry.

"My owl?"

"Yes," she said and began to explain to Harry how he received Hedwig and what the wizarding world used them for.

"So you're telling that a half giant named Hagrid gave me the owl when he came to pick me up for the school where I learned to be a wizard, and that Hedwig was my first real birthday present?"

"Yes,"

"How do the owls know where to go?"

"I'm not sure. They just seem to have a sense on where they are told to go," she said stroking the owl who was still standing in front of Harry looking up at him. "She wants you to pet her, shes missed you."

Harry looked down at the small white owl and smiled. He recalled a few dreams he had in the last few months where a white owl fly across the sky. He knew it was this owl. "Hi girl," he said softly and ran a finger down her body. The owl cooed continently and flew over to the bed and perched on to of the head board. Harry looked up at Hermione to see her reading a letter. He patiently waited for her to finish "We have a problem," she said folding the letter up and setting it aside.

"What?"

"Ron is coming over tomorrow,"

"Who?"

Hermione sighed. "Your other best friend,"

"Oh,"

"He doesn't know you are back," she said rubbing her hands on her temples. "We have to tell him. He will never forgive us if we don't,"

"So we tell him I am back. I want to see all of my old friends. I want them to help me remember!"

"Harry you don't understand, we can't let everyone know you are back, at least not yet,"

"Why?"

"Harry, you are a very famous wizard! Our whole world was devastated when word came out that you disappeared. If they know you were back and didn't remember anything, who knows what would happen!"

"Why am I famous?"

"I can't tell you all of it, but you defeated a very powerful, very evil wizard before you disappeared,"

"What? How?"

"I can't tell you all," she said closing her eyes tightly. "I wish I could, it would make things so much easier if I could. It will all make sense soon," she said with a sigh.

"I hope so. I am so confused about everything. A few days ago I didn't know who I was and now you are telling me all these things that I shouldn't believe, that shouldn't be possible, but when I look at you and see this look in your eyes I know its true,"

"I know it's hard to take in, but I'm telling you is true! And Ron will tell you, and my mum and Lupin is also true. You can trust us, Harry,"

"It all sounds like its from a book," he said quietly, while Hermione was running her hands through is long hair.

"Do you like the long hair?" she asked after a moment.

"Not really. I should go get it cut."

"I-I can cut it for you. I know a good hair charm that will shorten your hair to a proper length, and cut the beard."

"I-I-It won't hurt?" Harry said sounding and looking very nervous.

"No, it may tingle a little, but it hasn't hurt anyone," she said taking her wand out and pointing it at Harry. His eyes sent wide, then he closed them tightly just as Hermione began to movie her wand over and around his face. Harry felt like cold water was being poured on his head and down his neck. He shivered slightly and carefully opened his eyes. He saw Hermione in deep concentration, biting her lower lip. Harry suddenly had the urge to pull her close to him and snog her senseless.

"Harry? It's done," she said running her hand though his hair.

Harry jumped back at the contact. "Thank you," he said running his hands over his freshly saved face and into his short hair.

"How does it look?" he asked looking at Hermione. He couldn't tell what the expression was on her face, but he decided it was a cross between relief, hurt, and.... love.  
Hermione smiled at him.

"You look just fine," she said faking a yawn. "I should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow with Ron. I'll see you in the morning," she said standing up and exiting the room with Crookshanks at her heals.

Hermione reached her room and threw her body on her bed. It had taken all her strength to not pull Harry to her and hold him, to let him know that everything was going to be okay. But how could she when every time she touched him, he jumped away? She decided that something must have happened to him in the year and a half he was gone, something to make him scared of human touch. She knew he was never comfortable with it, but he had been with her.  
Crookshanks jumped on the bed next to Hermione and gave a soft 'meow'.

"Oh Crookshanks," she said grabbing the orange ball of fluff she loved so much and holding him close to her. "How am I going to tell Ron?" she said closing her eyes and letting sleep take over her.

Harry stared blankly at the closed door after Hermione had abruptly left the room. _'What had just happened? What was that look in her eyes? Why did she look like she was about to burst into tears? Why did I just want to hold her close to me and tell her everything was going to be okay? Why did I want to kiss her?'_ Harry thought standing up from the floor and moving to the bed. He sat on the edge looking at the three trunks. He wanted to open them and find out about himself, but it didn't feel right yet. He wanted someone to be there with him, to explain what everything was. He wanted Hermione there with him.


	30. Part Three: Chapter Three

Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. Thank you all for the great reviews! Thank you to my beta for getting this to me so fast! You Rock!

Ron sat on the couch with his mouth hanging open, looking very much like a goldfish, listening to Hermione tell the story of the last few days. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Harry was home and he didn't know who he was or who anyone was.  
  
"Are you sure it's him?" Ron asked looking at Hermione, then to Lupin and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Yes, quite sure," Hermione said determined to convince him it really was him. "When you see him you'll know too," she added placing a hand on her pendant.  
  
Ron watched her place a hand on it. "Wait a minute! If it is really him, then why haven't the pendants begun to work again?"  
  
"I can't be sure, but I think it's because he has been away for so long. Our bond with him isn't as strong as it was before.  
  
"The pendants are very erratic in how they react to different people," Lupin said from the couch. "From what Hermione and I have discovered in our research, depending on what has happened to the person who disappeared is connected to how they will act once all three are reunited."  
  
"Remember when you picked me up from the airport Ron? How I told you it was pulsing? I think it was because Harry was near, it may have been his way to let me know he was coming home!"  
  
"Has it done anything else since he's been back?" Ron asked placing the cold pendants in his hand. "Mine's been dead since the day he left."  
  
"He didn't leave," Hermione stated. "He was taken from us. I don't want to get into that again, Ron."  
  
"Neither do I, last time we did, I had a black eye for two weeks!"  
  
"I think it's time we stopped talking about this for now and bring him down," Lupin said wanting to avoid one of Ron and Hermione's infamous rows. The last one earned him a black eye as well, when he pulled Hermione off of Ron.  
  
"Right," Ron said trying not to sound too eager. "Well, bring him down then," he said standing up from the couch and looking up the stairs.  
  
Hermione stood up in front of Ron and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"He's back," she whispered into his shoulder. "I finally have him back."  
  
Ron returned the hug.  
  
"It's about bloody time. Now things can get back to normal."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron.  
  
"You can't tell him, Ron! He doesn't know about us!"  
  
Ron placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I won't tell him anything about it. Now go up there and bring him down," he said pushed her gently out of his arms.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," she said walking up the stairs.

Harry jumped up from his spot on the top of the stairs and ran to his room and threw his body on his bed and picked up one of the photo albums he found in the trunks. He didn't feel bad for eavesdropping on them. He had a right to know what they said about him. He had a right to know that Hermione and Ron were together, he knew she was engaged to someone. He saw the ring on her finger, but he didn't think it would be to Ron. He didn't look like her type.  
  
Harry placed a hand around the pendant. He had noticed it hanging around Hermione's neck almost immediately after he saw her, it was one of the main reason he was going to trust her. From the talk downstairs he could tell it was very important to them, and it sounded like this Ron fellow had one as well. It looked like he was going to have to trust this bloke as well.  
  
Harry pushed the thought of Hermione and Ron aside for a moment and began flipping through the pictures of faces he didn't know. He let out a sigh as he stopped at a picture of him, Hermione, and Ron. He didn't know where they were or what the occasion was, but he could tell they were all happy. He watched the picture as Ron and himself smiled at the camera, both sneaking glances at Hermione, who was waving at someone off the frame. Then the picture form of himself laughed at something Hermione said, then picked her up and spun her around a few times before setting her back down. Ron was laughing at them the whole time.Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into Harry's room. She saw that he had looked through the trunks, and was now looking at one of the photo albums that she had put together after he had disappeared. She noticed he had a small smile playing across his face, maybe he was remembering something?  
  
Harry looked up from the album and saw Hermione standing in the doorway staring at him.  
  
"Is he here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said stepping farther into the room. "He's down with mum and Lupin waiting for you."  
  
Harry stood up from the bed and set the photo album down.  
  
"Let's go then," he said walking towards the door where Hermione was still standing.  
  
"Harry?" she asked feelings very nervous all of a sudden.  
  
Harry stopped several inches in front of her and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow at her. Hermione looked up at him and locked her eyes with him.  
  
"When I came into the room you looked...... well I'm not sure, but you had this look on your face that looked like you remembered something."  
  
"No, I didn't, but I wish I did," he said running his hands thought his hair. Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"Me too," she said softly.  
  
"When I do, you will be the first to know," he said walking out of the room past her and down the stairs.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh and followed Harry down the stairs. When she made her way down the stairs, she saw that Harry was already there. He and Ron were standing a few feet away from each other just staring at the other.  
  
"Merlin," Ron said. "It is you! You're back!" he said stepping closer to him. "Hermione, you were right. It is him! He's back, you're back!" he continued stepping closer to Harry. When he was just inches away he attempted to pull his long lost best mate into a hug, but Harry flinched and stepped out of the way. Harry looked around the room, then back at Ron, who had a hurt and confused look on his face.  
  
"It's good to ummm... see you again mate," he said and moved past the red head and sat down on one of the several arm chairs in the room. Ron glanced over at Hermione and gave her a look before sitting down on the couch near where Harry was sitting.  
  
"How is your tooth Harry?" Elizabeth asked hopeing to fill the akwardness of the situation with some chit-chat.  
  
"It's fine," he said placing his hand over the still tender area on his face. "Thank you for fixing it for me. When everything gets straightened out and I get a job I will pay you back."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"You don't have to do that Harry, you're family."  
  
Harry grimaced at the word family. "No, I am not family. I do not have a family, they're all dead."  
  
The room went silent and all eyes turned to Harry. He immediately felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked looking at each person in the room. When his eyes fell on Hermione he again had the over whelming urge to hold her in his arms and let her know it was going to be okay. He knew that comment had deeply hurt her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly forcing the tears back. _'He doesn't know who he is,'_ she reminded herself _'He doesn't know what he is saying._' Hermione opened her eyes to fine Harry's, once bright emerald eyes, that had now turned a dull green eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Harry, you used to consider us as your family. As well as the rest of Ron's family, and a few teachers from school."  
  
"You use to call me mum," Elizabeth said quietly as she squeezed Lupin's hand tightly. "As well as Ron's mum."  
  
Harry continued to look at Hermione, she was still looking back at Harry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron's arm move around Hermione's shoulder and pull her close to him. Harry broke the eye lock as soon as he saw this.  
  
"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay Harry," Lupin said calmly. "This isn't easy for you or us. We just have to remember to be patient with you, as you have to be with us."  
  
Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated this whole situation. He hated that he was hurting everyone around him. All he wanted to do was remember who he was and stop hurting them, especially Hermione. If nothing else he was going to remember everything so he could stop seeing the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I just want to remember everything," he said "I want to go back to how everything used to be, however it was, I hate this!" he yelled.  
  
"We will help you mate. We'll do everything we can. I think we should take him to Dumbledore," Ron said reassuringly.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Our old Headmaster," Ron replied  
  
"What will he be able to do?" Hermione asked as she turned her attention back to Harry. He was breathing deeply, she could tell he was trying to calm himself down.  
  
"I don't know. He has usually helped us when we needed him."  
  
"Ron, we are not back in school. We are adults now, we don't need to run to him every time we have a problem," she said feelings her temper rise.  
  
"He could help us,"  
  
"He can't help us with this!"  
  
"Maybe he knows a spell that will help get his memory back,"  
  
"There isn't one Ron! I've been researching it! Don't you think I would have done something if there was?"  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do? Show him a bunch of pictures? How is that going to help?" Ron yelled back.  
  
Hermione jumped from the couch and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me how I can help him! Don't you think I know what is best for him? Who was there for him after Sirius died? Who was there for him after Hagrid? Who was the only one who believed him during fourth year? Who helped him free Sirius?" she yelled. "It was me Ron! I was always there for him! And what about you? All you cared about was Quidditch! When the next match was, and who you were playing! I can't believe that after everything that we have been through, that you still have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon!"  
  
"Who rescued him from the horrible muggles in second year?" Ron yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who told you what they were doing to him? Who was the one who risked everything for him countless times! Who was the one who always helped him? It was me Ron! Don't you dare tell me what is best for him! Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" she yelled and slumped down to the floor letting tears fall freely.  
  
Elizabeth jumped from the couch and pulled her daughter into her arms.  
  
"It's okay honey, everything will be just fine,"  
  
"No, it won't!" Hermione yelled pushing her mum off of her. "How can it be fine! He doesn't know who I am! He doesn't know that he loves me! He doesn't know that I love him! He doesn't know that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together! Would someone tell me how it is going to be fine?" she yelled jumping up from the floor and stomping up the stairs to her room.  
  
The room was in silence. No one dared to speak, all eyes were on Harry. He was looking at the stairs where Hermione had just ran up.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Err... umm... sorry?" he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I should go check on her," Elizabeth said standing up from the floor.  
  
"No," Harry demanded, "Let me ."

Heh... Am I evil? I think so. Oh well, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I am very bust this week and I don't know how much time I will have to write. I am going to use some of my time to write part of it now. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	31. Part Three: Chapter Four

Hermione slammed her door shut and threw herself on her bed. She was mad at herself for losing control of her temper and composure, she was mad at Ron for arguing with her, and she was mad at Harry because he couldn't remember. She knew it wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember, but she was still mad. They were supposed to be married by now starting their own family!  
  
Crookshanks jumped on her bed in hopes to comfort his mistress only to be pushed away when a knock sounded on outside her door.  
  
"Go away Ron!" Hermione yelled. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"That's good," Harry said from outside her door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Hermione let out a breath and whipped the tears from her eyes. "I really want to be alone."  
  
"I think it would be best if we talked this out now," he said trying to keep his temper away.  
  
"I can't," Hermione whimpered from her bed.  
  
Harry rested his hand on the door knob._ 'So they all say I am a wizard'_ he though to himself. _'Lets see if I can get the bloody door open.'_ Harry began turning the door knob in his hand, concentrating on getting it open. After several minutes and lock popped open and Harry swung the door open. His heart broke when he saw Hermione curled up on her bed.  
  
"Hermione," he said, unsure of what else to do he sat at the edge of her bed. Harry sat in silence for a long time, waiting for Hermione to say something. While he waited he glanced around the room. He smiled. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because deep down he knew this is how Hermione's room was supposed to be, or maybe it was because he felt comfortable here.  
  
The room was covered with red and gold making it look like the common room and dorm rooms in the Gryffindor tower. Two of the walls were lined with bookshelves that where packed full and various kinds of books. There was a large window on one of the walls that looked out over the back yard, and beneath it was a over stuffed window seat that looked enticing to Harry. The last wall was mostly empty besides the doors to the closet and a few pictures of Harry and Hermione hanging on the wall. Harry looked back over at Hermione to see her looked wide eyed back at him.  
  
Harry gave her a weak lopsided smile. "What you said down there made a lot of sense."  
  
"Harry, I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said wiping a few stray tears from her face.  
  
"You don't have to talk, just listen," he said and walked over to the window. "When you said.....well yelled…all that stuff downstairs about me and you, it made sense to me. The last few days I have had these urges to do stuff to you, but haven't acted on them. I didn't know why I had them, but now I know," he said running his hands through his hair. "There have been times I've wanted to pull you in my arms and let you know everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't right. Earlier today I thought these feelings were just something I started feeling when I got here, I... I though you and Ron where together."  
  
"Ron and I!" Hermione burst out with laughter. "What in the world made you think that?"  
  
Harry turned around and looked at her. "I was on the stairs this morning before you came to get me. I heard you and Ron talking, and I noticed the ring. I just assumed it was from him."  
  
Hermione looked down at the ring and smiled. "No, its from you. It was your mum's."  
  
"So we were engaged?"  
  
"No," she said looking up at Harry. "We are engaged."  
Harry sat down on the window seat, rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in him hands. "I don't think I am the same person I was when we where is school. Things happened to me when I was gone," he said looking down at the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked moving to the other side of the bed near the window.  
  
"I haven't worked it all out yet. When I have I will tell you, but for now let's just not talk about it,"  
  
"Can I ask two things?"  
  
Harry looked up at her and nodded his head.  
  
"I won't ask again until you are ready, but I just need to know. Did someone kidnap you? Or did you leave?"  
  
"That is one of the things I am still working out, but I am pretty sure that I was taken,"  
  
"I know you were," Hermione said quietly. "You once told me you would never leave me willingly, that the only way you would leave me is if someone took you away."  
  
Harry scrunched up his face and rubbed his hands over his face. "If you are so sure then why did you ask?" he said trying not to get irritated with her.  
  
"I had to hear it for myself. Ron thinks you left us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really don't know, he won't talk about it, just says he can't believe you were taken from the hospital."  
  
"I was in the hospital when I was taken?"  
  
"I was in a coma at the time. I don't know what all happened, it was right after this war we were fighting in ended. I was hurt during it and you were sitting by my bed when everyone left that night, but when they came back the next morning you were gone. I awoke later that day."  
  
"Merlin," Harry breathed and ran his hands through his hair. "What's the other question?"  
  
"How did you get the door open? I had a very powerful locking charm on it."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. I put my hand on it and just thought about opening the door, then it did."  
  
Hermione smiled widely at him. "You always were good with wandless magic."  
  
"So this whole wizard stuff is real?"  
  
"Very much so. I guess I will have to help you remember all of that as well, I think that will come back to you a lot quicker. We can start on that first thing in the morning. I still have all our old books," she said happily.  
  
"I need to know more Hermione,"  
  
"I know, but I already explained that I can't,"  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do? Just hope that I wake up someday and remember everything?"  
  
"No," Hermione said quietly. "I think it would be good that we go to placed that meant something to you, and to us. We will go back to Hogwarts, Ron's family home; The Burrow, your aunt and uncles old home, your parents old home and a few other places."  
  
"Do you really think that will help?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I hope it will. All we can do is try. If this way doesn't help any we will find a new way. I am not giving up on you Harry, I never have and I never will."  
  
"How are you going to have time to help me? Don't you have to work?"  
  
"No, I am on sabbatical."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"For as long as I need."  
  
"Oh," Harry said realizing she was taking time off because of him. He felt guilty, but this was her decision. Harry looked up at Hermione as something occurred to him. "What.... what if I never get my memory back?"  
  
Hermione frowned slightly then turned her head to look at him. "There is one thing everyone knows about me Harry,"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I NEVER fail," she said with deadly seriousness.

Harry locked his eyes with hers. He didn't know why, but he believed her.

There you all go! I can't belive you all though I would turn this into a Hermione/Ron fic. I would never ever do that! Its so unnatural! This is all about Harry and Hermione. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am trying my best to get a chapter out every Sunday, but I do have a life outside of writting fanfics, as does my beta. Again thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to my beta!


	32. Part Three: Chapter Five

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione spent all day together pouring over their old books. Harry was doing extremely well remembering what he learned in his seven years at Hogwarts. He was rapidly remembering what he learned there, it gave them both hope that someday soon he would remember everything else.

"Hermione dear," Elizabeth Granger said walking into her daughter's room. She smiled at the sight of Harry and Hermione studying.

"Yes mum?" Hermione said not looking up from the charms book she was reading with Harry.

"Hermione we need to talk about the wedding, it is next week and we still have so much to do!"

"Mum," Hermione said looking up from the book. "I'm busy."

Harry stopped reading and looked up at Mrs. Granger, he could tell she was annoyed with Hermione.

"Hermione, maybe we should take a break," he said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I think that would be best," Elizabeth said. "We still have to get you both fitted for wedding attire."

"Both?" Hermione and Harry said.

"Yes, Hermione you will still be in the wedding, and Harry now that you are back, I think Remus would want you there."

"I don't think that is going to be such a good idea. There is going to be so many people there. They don't all know Harry is back," Hermione said standing up from her chair.

"The wedding isn't going to be big. It will be us, Remus, The Weasley's, Tonks, Dumbledore, Dobby, Winky, Minerva, and Dudley. Oh and Severus may be coming as well, and of course they are all encourage to bring one guest."

"And one of these guest could bring someone who could tell! We can't risk it!"

"Hermione," Elizabeth said letting out a deep sigh. "These people deserve to know he's back. They are his family."

"I know mum," she said looking at Harry.

"Shouldn't it be my decision if I want to go or not?" Harry asked

"Of course it is, it would mean a lot to all of us if you came; especially Remus,"

"The wedding isn't for a few days right?"

"Right, but there is a family dinner the night before. I think it would be best to let us all know before then if you are going to go. Then we can let everyone know that night so it's not such a huge shock," Elizabeth stated.

"I will let you know tomorrow," Harry said looking at Hermione. "I know you don't think its a good idea, but you can't keep me in the house forever. If these other people that are coming are part of my family I need to meet them too," he said looking back at Elizabeth. "I will probably be there, I want to meet them," he said standing up from his stop in the room and walking out the door.

"Where is Remus? I would like to talk to him."

"He's in the back yard,"

"Thanks," Harry said and stepped passed Elizabeth to search for Remus.

"Mum!" Hermione shrieked. "Why are you encouraging him to go?"

Elizabeth looked sternly at her daughter then walked into the room and closed the door. "You are treating him like a caged animal Hermione. You don't let him go anywhere alone, and it is not fair to keep him all to your self! Ron has been owling daily wanting to come over and you won't let him. You are being selfish Hermione. You are not the only one who lost Harry,"

Tears welded in her large brown eyes. "I'm scared to let him go," she sobbed "I'm scared that is all a dream and that I will wake up and he will still be gone. I can't lose him again mum!"

"Hermione," Elizabeth said pulling her daughter close to her. "It's not a dream dear. He really is back, and if I know Harry he won't be leaving anytime soon. He still loves you very much. We just have to be patient with him. You can't keep him so close Hermione, he needs to remember the other parts of his life, not just the part with you in it,"

"I know," she said releasing her mum. "I guess I really haven't been fair to Ron. I just want Harry to remember everything, I want to start our life together."

"I know dear. You two deserve to start your life together, you've both been through a lot,"

Harry wandered out into the back yard to find Remus. He wasn't sure why he was going out there, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The man with the scared face was still a big mystery to him. He didn't know much about him, just that he knew his parents and godfather and was a teacher at Hogwarts during his third year.

Harry spotted the man sitting on the ground with Fang. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to the two.

Remus looked up at Harry as he crossed the lawn. He was still shocked at how much he looked like James. It pained him to see Harry now, knowing that he doesn't remember any of his life. "Mind if I join you?" Harry asked sitting down on the other side of Fang.

"Not at all," Remus said turning to look at Harry. "I heard you are doing well, studying with Hermione." Remus said hoping it would strike some kind of conversation between them.

"It is, I think most of it is instinctual. Hermione just explains the spell or charm and for the most part I can do it,"

"Magic is something that runs in your blood. It is hard to forget it."

"Both my parents went to Hogwarts right?"

"They did. They where both extremely talented as well, it was only natural for you to pick it up fairly quickly once you got to school,"

"What about my aunt or uncle?"

"Not on your mum's side, she was the only one with any magical ability in her family. She's what we call muggle-born; like Hermione. Your father on the other hand, came from a long line of wizards and witches, he was pure-blood like the Weasley's and your Godfather."

"Does that sort of thing matter? How much magic runs in a person blood?"

Remus closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. He was glad he and Harry were talking, he just wished it was about something else. "To some people, it does."

"That what the war was about? Getting rid of all the non-pure bloods?"

"Basically. Voldemort hated anyone who wasn't pure blood and wanted them gone,"

"But..." Harry said scrunching up his face. "He was a half blood, like me."

Remus turned to look at Harry. "That's right. Did Hermione tell you that?"

"No," Harry said looking to the sky. "I don't know how I knew that. It just popped in my head,"

"Thank Merlin it did," Remus said smiling at him. "You're starting to remember."

"Let's not tell anyone yet, I don't want to get their hopes up. Especially Hermione's,"

"Have you remembered anything else?"

"No. I still get feelings that things are familiar. Earlier today Elizabeth told me who was coming to the wedding, she said the name Snape and I got the knot in my stomach and I was flooded with anger. Do I not like the person?"

Remus smiled. "Severus Snape was the potion master at Hogwarts. I can't go into much detail about him, but we will say that for awhile you two did not get along at all, by the time you where taken you two were civil to each other,"

Harry looked down at the ground and placed his hand on Fang's head. "He didn't like my parents either. He was still holding a grudge against my Father by the time I got to school,"

"Harry....." Remus said not believe what he was hearing. "That's almost right. He was very fond of your mum, hated James for being with Lily,"

"My dad and Sirius used to harass him," Harry said rubbing his hands on his temples, hoping the headache wouldn't be to unbearable.

"That's right. I can't believe this. Do you remember anything else?"

Harry removed his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "No," he said laying down on the grass. "My head is killing me,"

"Let's not push it. You don't want to hurt yourself,"

"I know. I just want to remember everything,"

"We all want you to remember, but don't push it. It will all come back naturally,"

"I just hope it comes back soon. I'm sick of walking around and not knowing who I am," he said as Fang laid his head on his stomach. "I don't know if I can stand seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face every time I look at her. I don't want to walk by her room anymore and hear her crying. This is hurting her so much, I can't take it!"

"Sounds just like you, always making sure everyone else is happy,"

"She matters so much to me. Even before I knew where are engaged I felt something for her. When I saw her standing in the room when you brought me here I knew she was the key to me remembering everything," he said stroking the top of Fang's head. "When I saw her I knew I could stop chasing my past,"

"Do you know what happened to you?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Like I told Hermione, I haven't worked it all out yet. Once I do I will talk about it,"

"You were taken right?"

"Yes, Hermione told me that I once told her I would never leave her. The only way I would have is if someone took me from her. I always suspected someone took me, once she told me that, I knew,"

"You two are made for each other. It took you awhile to get together, but once you were, you two barely left each others side."

"I'm finding it hard to do that now. I'm forcing myself to stay out here,"

"It's good be away from the one you love. Even if it is just to the back yard. I use to hate leaving Elizabeth for more than a few minutes after the war. I was so scared someone would come and take her too,"

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Not anymore. I was for a long time, I almost postponed,"

"Why?"

"It didn't feel right getting married without you there. I always imagined that when I got married James and Sirius would be standing up there with me, but things don't always work out. When I met Elizabeth and we decided to get married I knew I had to have you standing next to me. The day you walking into her office I was going to tell her we couldn't get married yet, but as soon as I saw you I knew we could,"

"Hermione doesn't want me to go to the wedding. She thinks it may risk people finding out I am back,"

"She's just scared,"

"I know, I am too,"

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I want to meet all these other people who are coming. I didn't know what I was going to do when I came out here, but I know now. I will be at the wedding," Harry said looking over at Remus.

"You don't know how much that means to me that you will be there,"

"Do you still want me standing up there next to you?"

"You don't have to Harry,"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! He is starting to remember, it will be a slow process, but its a start. Thank you for of the review! I love them all so much! I can't belive I made one of you cry! That is outstanding! It seams all of you want them to just snog and he will remeber. It would make things easy, but it is not going to work that way... sorry! Just be paticent, you all have clues to how he will get it back...... that is all I will say. Enjoy! The next chapter should be out next week!


	33. Part Three: Chapter six

Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was pacing in her bedroom running over what could go wrong at tonight's dinner. What if one of the guests brought someone who would tell everyone that Harry was back and didn't have his memory or what if Harry reacted badly to all the new people? Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. "Come in," she said absently still pacing across her room.

Harry opened the door and smiled at the very nervous Hermione. "Hi." Hermione stopped moving and looked up at Harry. Her heart began to pound in her chest so loud she feared Harry would hear it. He looked absolutely perfect. He was wearing simple black trousers and a white button up dress shirt. The last few buttons where open letting his pendent peek out. His hair was at it usual state of being adorable messy and showing his famous scar. Her eyes wandered down the length of his body to find the most alluring and amusing part of his attire, he had no socks or shoes on.

"Harry?" Hermione asked holding back a giggle. "You have nothing on your feet!"

Harry looked down at the ground and wiggled his feet. "I know," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Fang chewed up the only pair of shoes I have, and Crookshanks decided my socks were mice and shredded them quite nicely,"

"Oh my," she said still holding back a giggle, "I am sure Remus has something you can borrow."  
Harry could see the amusement in her eyes. _'Her eyes'_ he thought to himself. _'I saw those eyes in my dreams when I was held captive. It was those eyes that made me escape.'_

Hermione jumped when she heard Harry voice travel through her head. _'Her eyes'_ That is what she had heard. The pendant was building up it strength. The connection was coming back! It took all her will power not to jump up and down and do a happy dance, but she couldn't hold back the smile. She was getting him back, she always knew she would, but now it seemed more real. She finally had a sign.

Harry watched her face closely. She was thinking very seriously about something. He saw her face scrunch and a small line formed in between her eyebrows, and she bit down on the corner of her bottom lip. He was soon over taken with the urge to pull her to him and hold her. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. He had already come to the conclusion long ago that she thought to much.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, not sure what else to ask her.

Hermione smiled. "I couldn't be better. Now come on, let's find you some socks before everyone else gets here," she said reaching for his hand. Harry instinctively pulled back from her, he saw the smile fade and hurt wash over her face.

"Sorry," he mumbled and walk out of her bedroom and down the hall to Remus and Elizabeth's room.

"Remus," Hermione called. "Harry has no socks or shoes. Can he barrow some?"

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled eat to ear at the two. "Of course you can. Let me go find something for you Harry. Hermione would you mind going downstairs and setting the table? The guests will be arriving soon."

"Okay mum," she said and turned to Harry. "Why don't you wait in my room until I come up and get you," she said and walked down the hallway and down stairs.

"Okay," Harry said watching her very closely. He didn't notice in her room, but the simple red dress she wore clung nicely to her body. Suddenly the temperature in the hallway rose 10 degrees.

"These should work," Elizabeth said holding out a pair of socks and shoes. "The shoes may be a little small, but I am sure you can fix that."

Harry looked at her blankly for a minute before he remembered that he was a wizard and was capable of transfiguring the size of them. "Thank you Mrs. Granger," he said taking the shoes.

"Harry, I've asked you to call me Elizabeth," she said placing a hand on his arm, she noticed instantly the discomfort. "It's okay Harry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," he said feeling very ashamed of how he has been acting with physical contact.

"You will have to get use to it soon. Once Molly sees you, she'll pull you into one of her famous hugs."

Harry's eyes went wide with horror. "Could you please ask them not to?"

"Why? You used to love her hugs,"

Harry's eyes narrowed in on the floor. "I just don't like it. I don't want to talk about it.... yet,"

"When you are ready Harry, we will be here for you,"

Harry looked up at Elizabeth and gave her a small smile. "I know," he said and turned to walk back to Hermione's room, but not before turning around to Elizabeth. "Thank you Elizabeth," he said and continued down the hall to Hermione's room.

Just as Hermione set the last setting at the table The Weasley's arrived, followed by Dudley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Tonks.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said releasing her from one of her bone crushing hugs. "You look different, rested."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I guess I have been resting a bit more since I got back from America," she said and quickly walked over to Ron and Dudley. "He's up in my room right now. When we are settled down, I am going to go fetch him while you two, Remus and mum tell the rest what is going on," Hermione said as she scanned the small gathering. No extra guests. Her eyes caught Dumbledore's for a brief moment, he had that familiar twinkle in his eye. She knew he knew what was about to happen. "How does he do it?" she asked the two men. "How does he always know?"

Ron looked behind him at Dumbledore, who was listen to Fred and George talk about their new shop they where going to open in Ireland next month. "I don't know. It's creepy."

Dudley shrugged. "How is Harry doing? I feel bad that I haven't been able to stop by. I've been busy helping you mum with the wedding food,"

"No one has been able to see him but Hermione," Ron said bitterly.

Hermione winced. "Ron," she said putting her hand on his arm. "I am terribly sorry about that. I've been selfish with him. He has to see other people as well. If it was up to me we wouldn't be doing this tonight," she said as a loud pop occurred across the room. Someone else has arrive. Someone Hermione had not seen since graduation--Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Ginny squealed with delight from her wheelchair.

Draco strutted across the room and leaned down to embrace the red head.

"What in the name of Merlin is he doing here?" Hermione asked a little to loudly, as the room turned to look at her.

"I am here as Ginny's date," Draco replied calmly. Hermione turned slightly red and looked over at Ron. "Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen? What happened between her and Dudley?"

"I was going to tell you, but you never answered my owls, this happened while you where in America, and she and Dudley are still friends, but they just drifted apart I guess. I don't know how Ginny and Draco got together, but he has changed," he said as Hermione snorted with laughter. "He has. You know how much I hated him in school, but now I can say we are friends. Just last week we went to the pub together and got pissed."

"We can't tell him about Harry," Hermione hissed into Ron's ear. "He will tell someone! We can't do this. This is a bad idea. I am going to lock Harry in my room," she said and stalked off to the stairs, but was stopped by her formed Headmaster.

"Miss Granger," he said. "It is so good to see you. I've been hoping you would have stopped by Hogwarts since you've been back, but it seams you have been too busy," he said looking over his glasses. "So tell me how is your little project going?"

Hermione again blushed. "Just fine Sir. I was just about to go and check on it,"

"It will be just fine Hermione," he said softly. "Don't be scared to let him go some. He won't be leaving you again for a very, very long time. Let others be happy too. He has been missed."

"I know. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore,"

"You are only hurting him by holding him back. Let him meet his family again," he said and pulled him former student into a hug.

Hermione began to walk up the stirs, but stooped to face her former headmaster. "Albus," she began with a smile, she was still not used to calling him by his first name. "How do you know? How do you always know?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That is just one of my many secrets, one that I can not share or ever will share with you or anyone. Now go along and bring down our guest. I will get everyone ready,"

Harry sat at the edge of Hermione bed looking at the borrowed shoes. It was hopeless, he could not get the shoes to the right size. Harry ran his hands thought his hair in frustration and stood up from the bed and began to pace around the room. He soon stopped when he spotted a new picture on Hermione's dresser. It was one of him and her. They were dressed in formal wear. She in a striking red gown, he in simple black suit. He saw the picture of himself smile and at Hermione then pick her up and spin her around a few times before setting her back on the ground and kissing her firmly on the mouth. Hermione stepped into the room right when he picked up the picture. "The Halloween ball," Harry said. "Something happened to you that night," he said and turned around to Hermione. He furrowed his brows and stared at the picture.

"Someone tried to take you room me." he said as Hermione quickly crossed the room and stood next to him. "Ron and I fought to get you back, and we did,."

"That's right," Hermione said as tears swelled in her eyes. He was remembering.

"Students were fighting students. That doesn't make sense,"

"That's right, Harry,."

"It's horrible. So many people got hurt," He said looking at the picture more intently. "The... the person who took you..... who was it?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't tell you, do you remember anything else?"

"I can't make it out, it doesn't make any sense, its all jumbled up," he said setting the picture back in its place. "My head hurts,"

"Come sit down. I have some medicine that will help with the head ache,"

"No, it will pass. It did before,"

"Before? Have you remembering something else?"

Harry looked up at Hermione. "The other day when I was out with Remus," he said feeling ashamed that he had not told her before. Before she could scold him, Harry began to tell her what he remembered.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said as tears streamed down her face. "This is wonderful! I can't wait to tell Ron! He will be so happy."

"Hermione." Harry said. "Lets not tell anyone else yet, lets keep it between me, you, Remus and I am sure your mum knows. Just for now. I don't want to get everyone hopes up,"

"We can't keep it from them forever," she said remembering the words Dumbledore said.

"I know," he said looking into her eyes. "Just for now. I want to get to know these people again,"

"Okay, but we will have to tell them. These people are your family Harry. They are here to help you, just like I am,"

"Thank you," Harry said giving her a smile. "I really appreciate what you are doing for me," Hermione stepped in front of Harry and tentatively placed a hand on his check. Harry's body became extremely tense, but for the first time he did not pull away or wince at her contact "I would do anything for you Harry. I love you very, very much, and I will do what ever it take to help you remember. I want us to start our life together," Harry closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. His body began to relax and could feel his face become hot where her hand was. "I want that too," he said softly.

The two become very silent, both reflecting on what was happening between them. Hermione slowly removed her hand from Harry's face. He instantly missed the contact. "I think we should go down now," she said softly looking in to Harry's eyes, she noticed for the first time they were no longer dull and lifeless, but gaining their old color. Harry stood up from her bed and smiled down at her.

"I think it is," he said and began walking out of the room. He stopped just outside the door way and waited for Hermione. She stopped next to him and gave him a soft smile, he returned it and grabbed her hand in his. "Thank you for being here with me," he said and began walking down the stairs to be reunited with his family.

I am soo sorry about the long wait! Mid-terms are evil! The next chappter will be out in a few days. I hope it was worth the wait... just wait for the next one. hehe... Just do guys are not confused... they are starting to hear thigns in each other heads... Hermione did hear Harry say 'her eyes' but that is it. Take care all! Thnk you for all the reiviews.


	34. Part Three: Chapter Seven

Harry and Hermione slowly descended down the stairs. They could hear the happy chatter from the people down below. As soon as the two came into view the room went silent. Ron and Remus instantly greeted the two at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come join us," Remus said smiling. "They know not to ask too many questions, everything will be fine,"

"Mum cried," Ron whispered, "So did Dad. I think I even saw a tear from Fred and George. Everyone is happy you are back mate," he said smiling and slapping his friend on his back.

"Oh!" they all heard Molly chirp in delight. "It's really him. Look Arthur! He's really back. We have our Harry back!" she said as Author pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"That's Mrs. Weasley right?" he whispered into Hermione's ear as they took their place at the table.

"Right. Mr. Weasely is next to him,"

"Ginny's in the wheelchair, Fred and George are across from her. Dumbledore is the guy with the beard, McGonagall is next to him," he said giving each person a smile he named them. "Snape is the bloke glaring at me. Then the blond guy...," Harry said and squinting at him. He recognized him. He figured they went to school together as he looked the same age as him. He saw Draco smirk at him, and he remembered. Harry jumped from the table causing his chair to fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

"You!" he yelled pointing at the former Slytherin. "You!" was all he could manage to say. Anger had taken over him.

Draco stood up as well. "You got something to say Potter?" he spat out.

"You... Why is he here? Why?" he yelled looking around the room. "Why you bring him here?"

"What are going on about Potter? I am a guest here. I was invited by my girlfriend,"

"I don't bloody care if the Pope himself invited you. You are not welcome here!"

"Harry," Hermione said who was now at his side. "It's okay. He is our friend now,"

"How could you say that?! After everything he did to you!" He said looking at the blonde again. "The things he called you, the way he treated Ron, the... " Harry said as another memory hit him. "Merlin!" He said running his hands through his hair. "He was the one who tried to take you!" he yelled and began moving towards Draco. "The Halloween Ball.... He.... dancing..... fighting with students...... Ron...," he said looking at his friend hoping the would understand his babbling. "You helped me.... we stopped him,"

"That wasn't me Potter!" Draco said taking a few steps back.

"Yes. It. Was," Harry said as his anger came to an all time high. "You tried to take her to Voldemort. You tried to take her away from me and hurt her!" he yelled at the blonde.

"Harry, stop this right now!" Dumbledore, Remus, and Hermione yelled in unison.

"That may be how it looks in your mind, but it isn't true," Hermione said trying to pull him away from Draco. "It was someone else, he just looked like Draco,"

"Don't try to defend him Hermione!" he said glaring at Draco.

"Listen to her," Ron said. "Everything you have remembered is true, but it wasn't Draco! It was my brother," he said feelings all the pain return. "He and a few other students took Draco and used a potion to take his identity. Then he tried to take Hermione away form us, but it didn't work. Hermione saw through it,"

Harry's eyes went to Fred and George.

"Not us!" Fred said

"It was our stupid prat of a brother Percy," George added

"He was helping Voldemort," Ginny said quietly. "He..,"

"Don't," Ron said to Ginny. "He is not worth us talking about. He is no longer a part of our family," he said glancing at his mum and dad who were silent. They no longer talked about their other son. "Percy was power hungry and would do anything to get what he wanted,"

Harry looked at the red heads in the room. He could see the hurt on their faces. He felt Hermione wrap her small hand around his and give it a small squeeze. His eyes fell on Draco again. He was kneeling down next to Ginny and talking softly to her. He looked up Harry, their eyes locked for a moment then he went back to Ginny. When Draco looked back at Ginny, Harry remembered the rest of the night. He remembered Percy's words, and half of the school leaving that night. When he remembered how Percy looked, he felt a sense of panic washed over him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Maybe you were right Hermione, I shouldn't have come to dinner. I'm just going to go back upstairs," he said releasing Hermione's hand and slowly made his way back upstairs. "This was a bad idea. I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused,"

"You will not be going anywhere Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly. "We are here to celebrate the new life Remus and Elizabeth are starting, as well as you coming back into our lives. We will not let this little incident stop us from having a nice meal," she said in her stern teacher voice.. "Now, sit back down!"

Harry stared at the women for a second before moving back over to his side of the table. He silently picked up his chair and sat back down.

Harry spent the rest of night listening to the others talk about Remus and Elizabeth's relationship, as well as what everyone had been up to in the last few months. After dinner and dessert and the guests slowly began to leave. Harry muttered good byes to all before retreating back to his room. His head was still throbbing from the memory gain. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. After what felt like hours in his room he heard a soft knock followed by the door opening and closing. He knew it was Hermione. He didn't turn to look at her as she crossed the room and sat at the edge of his bed. He still didn't look at her when she lay down on the bed next to him.

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione said softly and placed a tattered book on the night stand.

"I made a complete arse out of myself,"

"No you didn't," she said. "Your memory just played a trick on you. Something in your life are very deceiving. There may be a few other times where it looks like one person, but really it is someone else,"

"I hate this," he said pounding one of his fist on the bed. "Everything I have remember has been horrible. Is my whole life like that? Is everything bad?"

"It's not all bad," she said closing her eyes tightly.

Harry could tell by the tone of her voice she was hurt by that comment. "Where you the only good thing in my life?" he asked hoping it would make her feel better.

"Those people who where down stairs where a good part in your life too. They all care so much about you," she said scooting closer to him. "The Weasley's showed you how a real family acts. The teachers at school praised you when it was deserved, but also let gave you the discipline you needed. I think you considered Dumbledore and McGonagall as your grandparents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my mum and Remus where your parents, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie where your siblings," she said resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Harry's muscles tighten slightly, but quickly relaxed. "I think Snape would of been your uncle, and Moody; even thou he's not around anymore," she said and Harry wrapped a arm around her and pulled her close to his body. "Hagrid was your first friend, even if he is not here anymore, I know you still hold him close to your heart," she as she link her hand with his. "All these people love you so much Harry. You are lucky to have some many people care for you,"

"How can you be so sure about all of that?" he asked and rested his head on the top of hers.

"I know you Harry," she said softly. "Back in school I knew you better than you knew yourself,"

"I'm not the same person I was back in school. A lot happen to me when I was gone,"

"I know that Harry," she said and carefully grabbed the book. "I am not the same person I was back in school. Everyone changes," she said and opend the old book carefully.

"What is that?"

Hermione smiled. "Hogwarts: A History,"

"Your favorite," Harry said running his hand down the page. "You use to hound Ron and I about reading it. You got so tired of telling us to read it that you read it to me,"

Hermione's heart warmed when he said that. "That's right. If you don't mind I'd like to read some to you. I was thinking that after mum and Remus go on their honeymoon we would take a trip to Hogwarts. Maybe spend a night there, then go toThe Burrow, then to Godric's Hallow,"

"That sounds fine," he said and closed his eyes. "Can you read to me now Mione?"

Hermione heart jumped into her throat. "I've been dying to hear you call me that for so long," she said and leaned and gently placed her lips on his. She pulled away quickly when she felt him tense up. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay," he said. "I wasn't expecting that,"

"I didn't mean to. I won't do it again,"

"It's okay Mione," he said running a hand through her hair. "I'm just not ready for that yet, but I will let you know when. I just need some more time,"

"Maybe I should just go," she said and began to crawl out of the bed.

"No," Harry said and grabbed her wrist. "Can you stay until I fall asleep? I haven't been able to sleep well in such a long time. Maybe if someone was here I could,"

"You've never been able to sleep well," she sand and snuggled back into the bed next to him and began to read the all to familiar words.

Harry awoke the net morning feeling refreshed. He reached up and stretched his arms, only one would not move. He turned over to see the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Hermione sleeping. She had a slight smile playing around her rosy lips, her hair was bushier than usual, her close where slightly rumpled, and a book laid across her small body. Harry couldn't help but smile. 'Merlin she's beautiful' he said to himself. 'How could I have ever forgotten her?'

Hermione stirred in her sleep and her smile grew wider. She was slowly beginning to awake, and in the best possible way. The voice of Harry. Hermione fluttered her eyes open to meet Harry's eyes. She looked around slightly confused for a moment before she remember last night. She had fallen asleep last night reading to Harry.

"Morning," Harry said and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

Hermione smiled. "Morning," she said and began to stretch her slender body. "How did you sleep?"

Harry smiled back at her and watched her body move as she stretched. "Wonderfully. Thank you,"

"I will have to thank you as well," she said sitting up in the bed.

"For what?" he asked and mimicked Hermione action of stretching and then sitting up in bed.

"I haven't slept that good since we where back in school. In our last year we where allowed to share a bed because we could comfort each other with our dreams,"

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. "We had dreams about him, or he fed us dreams. It was me for a long time, but then he went to you,"

"That's right," she said and linked her hand with his.

"You also had dreams about your father," he said looking at her. The memory of the night they all found our Hermione's father had be murdered by a death eater. "Oh Mione. I am so sorry," he said a pulled her to him.

A few tears fell from Hermione eyes. "It's okay," she said softly. "I still miss him, but I know he is up with your parents watching over me. I will see him again someday, as you will see your parents again too,"

"Harry are you up yet? Do you know where Hermione is? She isn't in her room," Elizabeth said walking into Harry's room. She smiled when she saw the two holding each other, but once she saw the tears she was instantly concerned. "Hermione, dear what's wrong?" she asked and moved over to the bed.

"Nothing mum," she said as Harry wiped a few tears from her face. "Harry just remembered about Dad,"

"Oh baby," she said and placed and hand on her daughters shoulder. "I know today is going to be hard for you, but you know I still love your father very much,"

"I know mum. You know I am okay with your marrying Remus, I just get emotional when Harry remembers anything,"

Elizabeth smiled. "I see," she said and stood up from the bed. "I hate to do this, but we all need to get ready. The wedding is in a few hours. Hermione you have to come with me to the Burrow to get ready, and Harry Remus is down the hall waiting for you, Ron is too,"

"Okay mum. I'll be down in a minute, then we can use floo to go over there,"

"Oh you know I hate that stuff,"

"Me too," Harry said quietly.

Hermione and Elizabeth looked over with wide smiled on their face. "You could never land properly when you used it,"

"Or end up where I was supposed to," he said rubbing his temples. "The first time I use floo I ended up Knock turn alley, if it wasn't for Hagrid I would of been lost down there forever," he said with a smile. "Then we found you, you fixed my glasses for me and we went into a book store," he said taking off his glasses and looking at them. "That is when we all met Lockhart," He said and began to laugh.

"It is not funny Harry," Hermione said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Lockhart?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes," Harry said letting the laughter take over. "Mione had the hugest crush on him our second year,"

"I wasn't that bad,"

"Yes you were!" Harry said. "You practically followed him around the castle drooling, when you where in the library,"

"Merlin I did!" Hermione said laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Remus asked from the doorway.

"Ahh!" Elizabeth yelled and threw herself on the floor. "We can't see each other until the ceremony!"

"Muggles," Remus muttered and closed the door. "Come on Harry. Ron needs help getting ready. He's more nervous than I am,"

"I'm coming,' he said and helped Elizabeth up from the floor. "I'll see you two later," he said and placed an soft kiss on Hermione's check.

Hermione starred at Harry while he left. Her hand involuntary went up to her face.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said and pulled her daughter into a hug. "He's coming around. I couldn't believe what I saw when I came in here. He usually jumps out of his skin when someone touches him,"

"I know," Hermione said still starring at the door. "He called me Mione or the first time again last night. I got so excited and kissed him. He got all tense and asked me not to do that again until he was ready," she said as the two women stood up from the bed and made their way downstairs. "Something bad happened to him mum. I don't know what, but I know it was bad,"

"I got the same feeling dear," Elizabeth said and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "but everything will be just fine, we just have to be patient,"

"I know mum. Patient is my new middle name," she said with a smile. "The pendants are starting to work too. I heard him say something the morning and last night before dinner,"

"What did he say?"

"Last night he said: 'Her eyes' and this morning he said: Merlin she's beautiful, how could I have ever forgotten her," Hermione said beaming at her mum. "He's coming back to me,"

"Oh! This is going to be such a wonderful day dear! I can just fell it. The wedding is going to help him remember more. I can feel it in my old bones."

"Mum you are not old!" Hermione said as she pulled her mum into the fireplace with her and yelled "The Burrow!"

I hope you all enjoyed this one... I hope it was long enought for some of you too.... I hope to have the next chapter out next Sunday. I just got a review asking me to email a reader a few answer to her questions, all i have to say is just wait and they will be answered. Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to my beta for her awesome work!


	35. Part Three: Chapter Eight

Harry looked himself over in the mirror. 

"Do I really have to wear this?" he asked Lupin and Ron.

"Yes," Lupin said putting on his shoes. "You used to wear them all the time."

"It looks like a dress," Harry said running his hands over the long material of his dress robe.

"It won't look that way if you open it up and show the tux under it," Ron said standing behind him.

Harry opened the front of the robe to show the simple black tuxedo under neath. _"It still looks like a dress"_ Harry thought.

"It does not look like a bloody dress," Ron said harshly. "Just stop complaining, we have to get down stairs, the girls will be back soon. If mum sees we aren't ready..... well I don't want to think about it," he said with a shudder and walked out of the room.

Ron walked down stairs right when Hermione apparated back to the house. She spotted Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ron?" Hermione asked and walked across the room to the red head. "What's wrong?"

Ron looked up at Hermione and placed a hand around his pendant. "Has it been working?" he asked starring at her pendant.

"Once. I heard his say 'Her eyes'," She said and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Did you hear something Ron?"

"I did. Just now he was complaining about his dress robes looking like a dress. He didn't want to wear them. I heard him think 'it still looks like a dress.' Merlin Hermione I didn't think he would ever remember anything, let alone these bloody pendants would ever work again," He said pulling her into a hug.

"He's remembering Ron; you saw him yesterday. It comes and goes. He called me Mione last night," she said smiling at the memory of last night.

"At the moment, I think he's jealous," Ron whispered and pulled apart from Hermione to find and very upset and confused Harry standing on the top of the stairs.

Hermione looked up at the stairs and smiled up at Harry. She could tell he was upset with her, and jealous of Ron, but she couldn't help but smile at him. He was just so handsome.

"Harry," she said as he walked down the stairs, "You look wonderful."

"Thanks, so do you," he said and walked past the two.

_"Don't be mad at us,"_ Hermione thought hoping Harry would hear her. She saw him jump and look around the room. She smiled--He had heard her.

Harry jumped again when several loud pops sounded behind him. The rest of the wedding party and guests had arrived.

The wedding started several minutes after everyone had arrived. Harry was nervous and fidgeted thought the whole ceremony. He did not like that Mrs. Weasley would look at him, then burst into tears. He didn't like the glares he was receiving from Snape and Malfoy. But above everything else he hated that he was hearing voices. He could hear both Hermione's and Ron's thoughts, he could also tell that Hermione was extremely happy for her mother, and Ron was hungry. In fact that was all Harry could hear Ron think about, how he could not wait to dive into his mothers chicken.

When the ceremony was done, Harry's head was pounding. All he wanted to do was seek the comfort of his room. He wanted to stay away from all the noise and try to figure what was going on with him. He was half way to the stairs when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry you can't go up stairs yet," She said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"I have a headache Hermione. I need to get away from all the noise," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled. She knew why Harry's head was hurting, and she desperately wanted to tell him he was not going crazy, but this was not the time or place. "I have a potion for the headache," she said handing him a small vile. "This won't last too long. Mum and Lupin will be leaving in a few hours, and then everyone else will."

Harry took the vile and gulped it down. "Thanks," he said handing the vile back. "I guess I'm stuck here," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll be right here with you," she said and linked her arm with his. "They are good people, just give them a chance."

"I can tell they are, I just wish everyone would stop looking at me like I have two heads,"

"They are just surprised to see you; everyone is. They all though you were dead," she said getting very quiet.

"I know," he said. "Let's grab a plate," he said ushering her toward the large group of people.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "It's good to have you back."

Harry smiled slightly. "I am sorry about last night Mr. Weasley. I didn't mean to hurt you or your family,"

"Harry," he said placing a friendly arm around his shoulder. Harry instantly tensed up. "You have brought so much joy into our family. You could never do anything to hurt us,"

Harry eased away from Mr. Weasley grasp, hoping it would go unnoticed. "I.... er, was wondering if maybe sometime this week I could stop by for the day? Hermione told me I spent a good amount of time at your place, and well maybe it will help me remember anything."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "You are always welcome at The Burrow. Just owl us and let us know when," he said as he saw Fred and George whispering in the corner. "I have to go now Harry. I think Fred and George are up to something and that is never good," he said and rushed across the room to the twins.

"We can stay at The Burrow after we visit Hogwarts," Hermione said as she pulled Harry over to Ron, Ginny, and Draco.

"Harry!" Ginny said beaming up at him. "How are you?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the red head. "I am good Ginny, how are you?"

Ginny smiled and Harry and then at her brother, Hermione, and Draco. "Never better,"

Harry looked over at Draco and hand his free hand through his hair. "Malfoy, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Potter, I know it can't be easy for you right now. But once you get all your memory back there won't be any excuse to attack me like that,"

Harry looked up at the silver haired man. "I am sure I could find some reason to," he said looking at Ginny. "You hurt her, and I will hurt you twice as badly."

"Harry, I think mum wants to see us," Hermione said and pulled Harry away from the group.

"I'll come with you," Ron said and followed the two.

"That was really unnecessary Harry," Hermione said stopping near the stair case.

"What?" he asked

"There is no need for you to threaten Draco,"

"I didn't mean to, but it just came out," he said shrugging his shoulders and looking at Ron for support.

"Hermione, it's what he would have done if he had his memory back, Ginny is like a sister to Harry you know that. Beside it IS Malfoy she is dating. I did the same thing."

_"Thank you Ron,"_ Harry thought.

_"Any time mate,"_ Ron said mentally back to Harry.

"What the hell!" Harry yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron yelled and ran after him.

Harry ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He began to pace the length of his room. "What is going on with me?!" he yelled.

"Nothing," Hermione said quietly from the doorway.

"Yes there is! I am hearing voices!" he said and ran his hands thorough his hair roughly. "Just send me to St. Mungo's I am sure they have a bed next to Lockheart I could have!"

"It's okay Harry, we hear them too," Hermione said and stepped towards him. "It's the pendants," she said holding hers up for him to see.

"What are they?" he said trying to keep his temper down.

"Hermione we should tell him," Ron said stepping into the room. "We should have told him when he first got back,"

"I know," Hermione said sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sit Harry. This is going to take some time," she said and began telling him the details of the pendants.

Harry sat next to Hermione as she told him about the power the pendants held. Relief instantly washed over him, he was not going crazy.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you before," she said softly.

Harry took her small hand in his. "I understand why you didn't tell me right away, but why didn't you tell me when you started to hear my thoughts?" he said looking at her, then to Ron.

"I just heard them today," Ron said, "I haven't really had a chance to talk to Hermione about it."

"I was going to tell you after everyone left," she said.

Harry grabbed the pendant hanging around his neck, he then glanced over at Hermione who was looking at him. "I think we should go back down. You mum and Lupin should be leaving soon."

"I hope there is still some cake left!" Ron said as he walked down the stairs.

Hermione and Harry laughed. "Some things never change," Harry said. "The whole time during the ceremony he was thinking of his mum's chicken."

"You've had her chicken, its bloody amazing!" Ron said smacking his lips together.

Harry and Hermione entwined hands and laughed at their best friends eating habits.

"Hermione!" Elizabeth called. "Is everything all right?"

Hermione smiled at her mum. "It is,"

"Oh good. Remus and I are about to leave. Are you sure you and Harry are going to be okay?"

"We will be fine Elizabeth," Harry said. "We are going to visit Hogwarts and The Burrow," he said.

"Good," Remus said coming up behind his new wife and wrapping his arms around her. "I know Dumbledore is looking forward to having you both back on the grounds for a while."

Harry and Hermione smiled at the two in front of them. "I think we may stop over at Godric's Hollow too," Hermione said.

"Well it sounds like you two will be busy while we are gone. I hope you two have a good time, and do be careful," Elizabeth said giving her daughter a smile.

"We will mum. You guys have a good time in America," She said

"We will," Remus said nuzzling his wife's neck.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Harry said giving Remus a wink.

Elizabeth pulled away from Remus and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Don't hold him back dear, let him get to know the rest of the people in his life."

"I will mum. I love you. Have a good time!" she said and pulled away from her mum and was caught in another hug by Remus.

"Take care of him. He still needs you, but he needs everyone else too," Remus said into her ear.

"I know. He needs you too, so you better come back safely. Take care of mum too, don't let her run wild in America," Hermione said with a smile.

"I won't," He said and pulled away from her.

Remus and Elizabeth made their rounds around the room saying farewells to the rest of the guest before they used a portkey to leave for America.

All of the guests began to leave shortly after, only Molly, Author, and Ron remained.

"Let me help you clean up," Molly said and began cleaning up the mess.

"No Molly, it's okay," Hermione said trying to stop her.

"Here we go," Ron said making himself comfortable next to his father on the couch.

"What?" Harry asked as he watch Hermione and Molly argue over who was cleaning up.

"They always do this," Arthur said. "When we had a going away party for Hermione when she left for America she insisted on cleaning up, Molly and she argued for over an hour, and when they were done Ron, Remus and I had the place spotless."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's clean up. It can't take that long," Harry said and rolled up his sleeves.

"Harry?" Ron asked standing up and walking over to him. "Do you remember how to use your magic?"

"Hermione's been re-teaching me,"

"Where is your wand?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Wand?" Harry asked. "Oh, Hermione never gave me one, I've been using wandless magic," He said to shrug his shoulders.

"Wandless?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Dumbledore taught me," he said as the three men began to clean up the house.

Hermione and Molly stopped arguing and looked over at the three men, they both had huge smiles on their face.

"Looks like it worked again," Molly said.

Hermione smiled. "I hope Harry doesn't hurt himself or the others. He is still remembering how to do it all."

"He has a good teacher," Molly said and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"We are going to stop by later this week and stay for a few days. I hope that will be okay,"

"It will. Arthur already told me Harry asked to come over,"

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron finish up the last bit of cleaning.

"It's good to have him back," Molly said as the three men walked into the kitchen

"Well we cleaned up for you," Ron said. "I am tired now, I going to go home. Let me know when you are going to Hogwarts, I'll make sure I have the hut cleaned up," he said and apprated to his home, Hagrid's former hut.

"We should be going too." Author said. "Let us know when you two are coming by."

"We will," Harry said looking at Molly. He took a tentative step towards her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and the two embraced in a hug. Molly and Hermione instantly began to cry.

"I've missed you so much Harry," she sobbed.

"I know. I've missed you too, Molly," he said and pulled away from her. He still wasn't comfortable with contact with anyone other than Hermione, but he knew that Molly needed to hug him, almost as much as he needed to hug her.

"We will see you in a few days," Arthur said, taking his crying wife in her arms and apprated home.

Hermione looked at Harry. He could see tears swimming in her eyes. "Don't cry, love," he said and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it will be just fine."

"You hugged her," she sobbed out.

"You're crying because I hugged her?" he asked running a hand though her hair.

"She's wanted to hug you since last night. I told her earlier that you may not to for a while,"

"I know," he said pulling away from her and walking into the sitting room, with her close behind. "I don't know why I did it. I just felt like I needed to."

"You made her very happy," she said tried to fight back a yawn.

"You're tired, " he said and looked up at the clock above the mantle. "I didn't realize how late it was. We should go to bed."

Hermione smiled up at him. "I guess you're right," she said as they began to climb up the stairs. "Did you want to go to Hogwarts tomorrow? Or wait a day or so?"

"I don't know, how about we decide when we get up," he said as they reached his room. "Looks like this is my stop," he said with a smile and leaning over to kiss her lightly on the check. "Good night Mione," he said and walked into his room and gently closed the door behind him.

Hermione walked happily to her bedroom. She was going to enjoy the next few weeks being alone in the house with Harry.

It was 3:00 a.m. and Harry had been tossing in his sleep since midnight. It was hopeless. He wasn't going to get any sleep soon. He climbed out of bed and walked out of his room, not bothering to put on his shirt. He quietly crept down the sitars and walked silently into the kitchen to make some tea.

When he entered the kitchen, he found that he wasn't alone, Hermione was in there helping herself to some leftover wedding cake.

"Harry!" Hermione said and rushed over to him. "What happened?!" she said as her hands instantly went to his chest where dozens of scars graced his well-formed chest.

Harry instantly wished he has remembered to put his shirt on. "It's nothing," he said and pushed her aside and walked farther into the kitchen.

Hermione gasped again when she saw his back. Covering it was a huge scar in the shape of the Dark Mark.

  Ah!  Sorry about the cliffie!  I had to do it!  I hope you all liked this chapter.  Sorry there wasn't more with the wedding, but it really didn't matter in the story, I just used it to get to the end part.  Next chapter should be out on Sunday.  Hope it was long enough for you all.... and thanks for the reviews!


	36. Part Three: Chapter nine

"It's no big deal Hermione," harry said as he poured himself some tea.

"Yes it is Harry," she said standing behind him.

"What happened? Where did these come from?" Harry turned and walked over to the small kitchen table. "It doesn't matter," he snapped at her irritably.

Hermione walked over to the table and gently placed her hand over his upper arm that was also covered in scars. "They whipped you," she said softly as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "Who did this to you?" she demanded.  
"Hermione, it doesn't matter. It's over with," he said and pulled his arm away from her.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled causing Harry to jump.  
"It does matter. Someone hurt you! Someone took you away from me, for everyone and he or she hurt you. How can you say it doesn't matter?" she yelled as hot tears streamed down her face. Harry ran his hands though his hair, and then pulled Hermione to him.

"I don't want it to matter anymore," he whispered. "For so long it did, and now I am finally getting past it all," Hermione looked up at him through her tears. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I do," he said softly looking into his cup of tea.

"Will you tell me?"

"I don't want to upset you," he said and pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Harry I need to know," she said as she ran her hand down his arms, feeling his bumpy flesh.

"I can't promise that I won't be upset, actually I am very sure I will be, but I need to know what happened to you. You were gone for so long. Please Harry, tell me,"

"All right," he said and pushed Hermione gently off him and walked into the sitting room. He quietly started a fire and grabbed a near by blanket.

"Sit with me," he said as he sat on the couch and opened the blanket for her to get under. Hermione quickly climbed on the couch next to him.

"I was sitting next to your bed about a week after the war, I still don't know how we won, but I know we did," he said and grabbed her hand for comfort and support. "I think I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up when someone grabbed me. They put several full body binding spells on me before I could react," he said as he watched Crookshanks enter the room, leap onto the couch, and crawl onto Hermione's lap. "I don't how long I was out, but when I woke up, I was no longer in Hogwarts, and I still don't know where I was. It was cold," he said and shivered at the memory.

"I didn't have any clothes on anymore, and I could feel blood dripping from my head," he said as Hermione gasped. "I was in and out of consciousness for a while, it could have been days, weeks, or months. I really don't know. Sometimes I would wake up and there would be moldy bread and dirty water for me, other times there would be some kind of creature to try to kill me. They use to put snakes in there with me, but they soon found out I could talk to them and stop. After a while they stopped putting them in the room with me, and would drag me out of the room and into a bigger one," Harry looked over and Hermione and saw tears streaming steadily down her face.

"Sometimes there would be just me and one other person in the room, but most of the time there were three others. They would take turns using various weapons to hurt me, mostly a whip," he said looking down at his chest and arms. "They would hit me in the head with books a lot too. I think that is how I lost most of my memory, but I don't know. They would talk to me too, told me that no one cared for me anymore, that no one was looking for me and that how the Dark Lord would rise again and this time he would win. After awhile, I started to believe them,"

"Who? Do you know who they where?" Hermione asked clutching to his hand tightly.

"Let me finish," he said wiping a few tears away with his thumb. " I started to believe what they were saying. I was convinced that no one cared about me. That once I killed Voldemort no one needed me anymore," he said and put his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from protesting his last statement. "One night they dragged me into a new room, and they threw me onto this large steel table face down. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, but I knew it was going to be bad. After several moments there, the three talked about what was going on I knew, they were going to burn the dark mark on my back. They said it was so I would always remember who was part of me, that this was his wish. He wanted me to always carry his mark around,"

"That night was the first time I dreamed since I was gone. I don't know what it was about, but the only thing I remember is a pair of brown eyes looking at me. They were your eyes Hermione. I knew that whoever had these eyes wanted me back. So I began to make a plan to escape,"

"By this time I had no memory, I didn't know who I was, why I was there, I just knew that I needed to get out. After several failed attempts I managed to get out. One night someone came in a give me some food. I attacked the person, stole the clothes they were wearing and ran. At first I didn't know where I was, I didn't recognize anything, I just ran as fast as I could. I had to get as far away from that place before they knew I was gone,"

"Where did they take you?"

"Germany,"

"How did you get back to England?"

"I really don't know, I just remember waking up one morning and I was in a ditch on the side of the road. I walked around and found out I was in a small in England," he said casually as he stroked Crookshanks ears. "Then I wandered around England for a long time. I eventually made my way to London and walked into Dudley's café,"

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"That is the one thing I don't know. I would see faces every now and then, but I don't know if I would be able to pick them about again," he answered as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hand over his arm.

"This is why you don't want people to touch you," she said softly and kissed one of his scars.

"You are afraid someone is going to hurt you again. We won't Harry, you know deep down that these people love you and will never do anything to hurt you,"

Harry rested his head on top of hers and inhaled her scent of shampoo. "Vanilla," he said and inhaled again. "You always smelled of vanilla when we where in school,"

Hermione smiled slightly. "You always seemed to like it,"

Harry closed his eyes and let the sent overtake him. He did love the smell of Vanilla, and from time to time when he was trying to find his way home he would smell it and know that he was on the right path home.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. No answer.

"Harry," she asked again. This time there was an answer, a loud snore escaping Harry's mouth. Hermione let out a sigh and snuggled in closer to him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Harry was jolted awake when Crookshanks jumped onto his lap and dug his claws happily into his thigh. "Ahh!" he yelled and bolted up from the couch only to yell again in pain, this time from his sore muscles.

"Remind me to never sleep on the couch like that again," he grumbled and noticed that no one was in the room with him, but Crookshanks. Harry yawned and screeched his arms carefully before walking into the kitchen in hope to find Hermione.

After looking at all the rooms downstairs, and in the back year Harry decided she must have gone into her room to sleep. Something he wished he would have done. Hart reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hall to her room, and ran right into Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "I didn't know you were up,"

"I wouldn't have been but your cat decided to use my leg as a scratching post," he said with a half smile.

"Sorry, he is just happy to see you I guess,"

"Well I am happy to see him too, but that doesn't mean I am going to eat his kitty treats,"

Hermione giggled and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Why don't you go shower and met me downstairs for breakfast? While we eat, we can decide if we want to go anywhere today, or just stay at home," she said and walked pass him. "Remus left some more clothes for you, but I was thinking it may be fun to go and buy you some new clothes,"

"That would be nice, but I don' t have any money. I need to get a job first,"

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about that downstairs too. Now go shower. You are starting to stink up the hallway," she said with a playful smile.

Harry looked at her with a puzzled look, then turned down the hall to the bathroom. "I know you are looking at my back" Harry mentally said to Hermione, making sure the pendants where still working.

Hermione instantly turned red. "Sorry, I just wanted to get a better look at it,"

"It's okay, just don't tell anyone else. I'll tell Ron, but I don't know if anyone else should," he said as he turned on the shower and began taking off his boxers.

"I won't. Have a nice shower. I am going to turn off the connection so you can shower in peace,"

Harry walked into the kitchen expecting breakfast to be ready, what he did not expect is to see Hermione covered with flour. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Did you get in a fight with the flour?" he asked wiping some off her nose.

Hermione glared at him. "No," she said as she attempted to flip over a pancake, but could not. She forgot to put butter on the pan. "That's it!" she yelled and threw the pan in the sink. "Lets go out. Dudley's will be open by now, why bother with making breakfast, when we can relax and have someone else make it for us,"

"That's fine. I've been wanting to go over there again," Harry said looking around the kitchen. Never had he seen a mess like this before. He smiled at it.

"I know what you are thinking," Hermione snapped at him. "And it is not funny,"

Harry smiled. "It's nice to know that you aren't perfect," "Believe me. I've tried the cooking thing. I've taken several classes, but dropped them. Molly and Dudley have even tried to teach me, but they stopped when I set Dudley's kitchen on fire,"

Harry's smiles widen as he began cleaning up the kitchen. "How did you manage that?"

Hermione growled at him, and walked out of the kitchen. Harry chuckled and followed her out.

"You set a pan of water on fire?!" he laughed. "I didn't know you could do that"

"If you want to live to see tonight you better stop laughing Potter. I don't see you in there cooking," Harry's smile suddenly faded. "Do you want me to?" he said softly. "I used to cook all the time," he said looking down at the ground. Hermione's heart broke, she forgot about his time at his aunt and uncles.

"Harry you do not have to cook unless you want to," she said stepping close to him and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"I think I need to go see Dudley," he said and began walking to the door.

"Okay, I'll drive," Hermione said and followed him out the door. 


	37. Part THree: Chapter Ten

Hermione and Harry walked into Dudley's café to see Ron trying to balance several plates on his arms. Hermione quickly walked over to Ron and lifted two of the plates off and helped him carry them to their proper table. Harry frowned at the two, but turned and found an empty table. He was very surprised to see how crowded the café was. Harry's eyes scanned the café and found Ron and Hermione talking closely, he frowned once again when Ron pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Harry?" Dudley said. "How are you"

Harry tore his eyes away from the two and looked up at his cousin. "We need to talk," he said softly. "Is there somewhere we, can go? Do you have an office or something?"

"I do," he said as three more customers walked into the café, "But I don't have the time now. As you can see we are extremely busy this morning and my two regular waitresses called in sick, and I am short one cook,"

"I see. Do you want some help? I am sure I can take orders or something,"

"You would help? Really?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"If you need some, I will. Hermione and I didn't have any set plans today,"

"I can wait tables for you too," Hermione said walking up to the two men.

"I don't know Hermione. Last time you did you broke more plates then served them," Hermione frowned.

"That was a year ago. When I was in America, I took up a second job at a diner. I am much better now," she said with a smile. "Besides I learned a good balancing charm. I just taught it to Ron," she said pointing at Ron, who was now balancing several plates on both of his arms

. " I guess I don't have any choice. Hermione you can help Ron out here, and Harry if you don't mind you can help me in the kitchen,"

"I have to cook?" Harry asked as his head began to throb again. Hermione placed her hand on his.

"I can cook if you don't want to Harry,"

"No," Harry said standing up. "I'll cook, its okay," he said and gave Hermione a kiss on the check. "Just don't drop too many plates or I will have to trade with you," he said as he walked away from her and followed Dudley into the kitchen.

"I really appreciate this Harry," Dudley said handing him an apron. "You may want to roll your sleeves' up,"

"No. It' s okay," Harry said as he tied the apron on.

"All right then," Dudley said and began instructing Harry on what to do. After a grueling eight hours of cooking Harry and Dudley finally finished the last orders.

"Is it always that busy?" Harry asked as Dudley began cleaning the kitchen.

"Sometimes it's busier,"

"You want me to clean this all up?" Harry asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, if we both do help it will only take an hour or so,"

Harry smiled. "It seams someone else has forgotten what I am,"

Dudley looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Get out of the way," Harry said and began using the cleaning charms Hermione had taught him to clean up the kitchen.

"We just kicked the last customer out," Ron said walking into the spotless kitchen.

"How did you clean this up so fast? Last time I walked in here it looked like Hermione had just made some tea," he said as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"So you've seen her cooking skills too?" Harry asked giving Hermione a toothy grin.

"You should have seen the place after I tired to teach her how to make pancakes," Dudley said. "I had flour in places I didn't even know I had,"

"I am not that bad!" Hermione demanded.

"Sure" the three men said and rolled their eyes. Hermione glared at the three. "

Right, well Harry wanted to talk to me, so I think we are going to take our dinners into my office,"

"They can hear too," Harry said. "Why don't we order some take out and go back to Elizabeth and Remus's place?"

"Talk about what?" Ron asked.

"I don't really know," Hermione said.

"I think it has something to do with his aunt and uncle," she said as they followed the other out the door and back to the house.

After much debate the four settled down at the kitchen table with several containers full of Chinese food.

"I still don't see why we couldn't get pizza," Ron said as he dumped a pile of fried rice on his plate.

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it!" Hermione said grabbing the containers away from him.

"I didn't say I don't like it! I just wanted pizza instead!"

"Well you have your own money! Why don't you go and order it if you want it so bad!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Good!" Hermione yelled back and again took a container away from Ron, but Ron was ready for the grab and held on tight. The two began pulling at the container.

"Give me the bloody container if you aren't going to eat any!

" "I don't have to!" Ron said and pulled the container and the same time Hermione did, causing the container to rip and chow mein flew all over the kitchen, most of it landing on Harry.

"Harry, mate I am sorry," Ron said trying not to laugh.

"Here let I help you clean that up," Hermione said

"No. Just leave it," Harry said. "I've always wanted to have noodles for hair," he said a picked up his chop sticks and finished eating his meal.

"Look what you two did," Dudley said looking at Harry.

"I was really looking forward to some of that,"

"There is still some," Harry said and shock his head letting all the noodles fly around the room.

"Harry!" all three yelled.

"Now you two know what it's like to get hit unexpectedly by something. This wouldn't have happened if the two of you could not argue for 10 minutes," he said getting up from his chair and walking out of the room. "I'm going to shower, then we will all have a civilized talk in the sitting room,"

"See what you to did?" Dudley asked. "You guys are going to clean up this mess. I am going to try to clean up as well," he said and followed Harry direction of going up stairs in hope to clean up.

"Good job Ron," Hermione said.

"If you would have just given me that container it wouldn't have spilled on Harry,"

"Why should I have given it to you? You kept on complaining about it. You never once said you wanted pizza when we were deciding on what to get,"

"I didn't think of it until afterwards,"

_"Will you to stop!?"_ Harry mentally yelled at them mentally. _"You two are driving me nutters"_

"You know he hates it when you argue" Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"So do you!" Ron yelled back in a very child-like voice.

_"We all know I hate it! Everyone hates it! So please just stop!"_ he yelled again.

"Sorry" they both said and began cleaning up the kitchen in silence.

"Harry?" Dudley called as he knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's open," he called back as he quickly buttoned up his shirt.

"Are you all right? You were pretty upset down there" he asked and bent down to pat Fang on the head

"I'm better now. I guess it just got the best of me. It's been a busy day,"

"I really appreciate your help today. I know it wasn't easy for you,"

"Well it wasn't so bad. I guess all my years of cooking for you and your parents paid off today," Dudley looked up at his cousin with wide eyes,

"So you remember?"

"I think so," Harry said running his hands through his hair. "Some of it doesn't make a lot of sense,"

"Well, what do you have questions about?" Dudley asked nervously, he knew this moment would come eventually, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. Harry sat down at the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands.

"Your parents didn't want me right?"

"Right, my mum hated your mum. I think she was jealous of her,"

"Because they didn't want me, they made me do everything around the house,"

"Pretty much," Dudley said becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"And up until your parents were killed you hated me as well?"

"Not really. For the most part when we where younger I didn't care either way, I just treated you the same way my parents did. When you went away to Hogwarts I was scared of you, I didn't understand the whole thing,"

"But after they were killed, we got along?"

"I saw how you acted when you where begin attacked, you saved my life that night. I guess I saw you in a new light. I think I finally understood the kid of pressure you where under. Then Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger talked to me about everything. I knew what an arse I was being, and I had to change,"

"Right," Harry said looking up at his cousin. "Did I really live in a cupboard until I was eleven? In a lot of my memories, I see myself getting thrown in there and locked up,"

"I am afraid you did, that was my dad's idea. He though it would teach you to behave like a normal person. He didn't like all the times your abilities would flare up,"

"Like at the zoo with the snake?

" "Right, he was furious about that, Mum cried for weeks about it,"

"I can't say I am sorry about that, you where being an arse," Harry said with a smile. Dudley relaxed and smiled back at his cousin.

"I was, wasn't I?" The two began to laugh and talked into the night about growing up with the Dursley's; living at Hogwarts, Dudley's café, and anything else they could think of.

"They have been up there for a while," Ron said as he and Hermione moved from the kitchen to the sitting room.

"I know," Hermione said looking up at the ceiling, wondering what the two were talking about.

"Hermione I'm sorry for arguing with you today. I was really tired from working all day, and the whole Harry being back hasn't sunk in yet,"

"I'm sorry too. Harry and I had a hard morning," she said thinking back to the previous night, and the scars that where all over his body.

"Did he remember anything else?"

"He did, and I can't tell you Ron. He will when he is ready," Ron turned to answer back, but wasn't able to as Dudley came down the stairs.

"Thanks for the help again. I really appreciate it,"

"Anytime," Hermione said as she walked Dudley to the door.

"He's upstairs, I think he is asleep by now,"

"Did he get to talk to you?" "He did, things are better now than they ever were between us,"

Hermione smiled. "Good, have a good night Dudley. Get some rest,"

"You too," he said and walked out the door and down the road.

"I think I will go too," Ron said. "It's been a long day,"

"Bye Ron, we will be by the Burrow in a few days,"

"Owl mum when you two are going to stop by,"

"We will, do you want to go with us when we go back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, when are you going?" Ron said stepping into the fireplace.

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't know,"

"Owl me," he said and threw the floo powder in the fire and disappeared.

Hermione began walking upstairs; she hadn't realized how tired she was until Ron has left. She didn't get much sleep last night, and the few hours she did get had been haunted by dreams of what Harry had told her. She didn't want him to know how upset she was about everything, but she knew she would not be able to hide her feelings toward the events back much longer. Hermione reached the top of the stirs and stared down the hallway where Harry's room was. She saw the door was half way open. She crept down the hallway to his door and stuck her head in. She saw Harry lying on his back with Crookshanks lying on his chest, Fang lying at the foot of the bed. Hermione smiled and walked the rest of the way in the room, she knew she should just go to her own room, but what would be the harm in staying in the room a little longer?

"Are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to join me?" Harry grumbled half asleep. Hermione jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's okay," Harry said turning his head to the side to look at her.

"You wanna to sleep in here?"

"Oh, I don't know Harry," she said, knowing that she desperately wanted to curl up next to him. "Hermione," Harry said stocking the ginger-colored cat on his chest.

"I haven't been sleeping well, and the only night I did was when you were in here with me, I need to get some sleep,"

"So you want me to sleep in the bed with you so you can get some sleep?"

"Yes, but also because I want to be near you. I want to be with you when you wake up in the morning. I want to share a bed with you like we did back in school" he said with a boyish grin playing across his mouth. Hermione's heart rate sped up. She smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Good night Harry," she said softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night my love," Harry whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Sorry it was late! But i hope posting two chapers will make up for it!! Hope you all have a good Turkey day, well thoese who celebrate it.... Thank you for the reviews! I love them all! And thanks for my beta fro getting them both done!


	38. Part Three: Chapter Eleven

Hermione awoke early the next morning and found herself curled up next to Harry. Sometime during the night he had taken off his shirt and for the first time Hermione had a closer look at the scars that were on his body. It pained her to see them, but at the same time they fascinated her. She gently placed a finger across on of them, and moved her hand to trace the scar.

Harry moved under her touch. She glanced up to see that he was still asleep, and again she began to trace the scars. She continued tracing the scars on his chest, and then moved up his arms, until she reached his face. There where no new scars here, just the small lighting shaped one he had always had. She moved her hand up to his forehead and brushed a few stray hairs off of his face. She moved her fingers in a circle around the scar before she moved her fingers slowly onto the scar and began tracing the shape.

Harry moaned in his sleep and shifted his body so that he now faced Hermione. The two were now nose to nose. Hermione smiled and ran her hands through his hair. Harry's eyes began to flutter open. He couldn't make out the person in front of him at first, it was just a blurry blob, but once the figure smiled at him he remembered who was sharing a bed with him.

"Morning love," he whispered and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Hermione's smile widened as her hands moved from his hair down to his chest. She felt Harry's muscles tighten, but then quickly relaxed. "Morning," she said and snuggled in closer to him.

"Have you been up long?" Harry asked enjoying the sensations Hermione was causing with her caressing strokes across his chest.

"Maybe twenty minutes," she said and placed an open mouth kiss on his shoulder, letting her teeth drag slightly across his flesh.

"What have you been doing for twenty minutes? Looking at me?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her snugly up against him.

"More or less," she said casually as she wrapped her arms around him and let her hands wander across his back, feelings the scar where the dark mark was. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier,"

"I was pretty tired," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I guess so," she said licking her lips.

Harry took one hand and ran it through her hair, letting it rest at the nape of her neck and pulled her face closer to his. He placed his lips firmly onto hers. Hermione moaned and opened her mouth to his. Their tongues instantly began to battle. Hands began to wander over each others bodies. Harry rolled thier bodes so Hermione was now pinned on the bed. Harry broke his lips away from hers and moved to the delicate skin on her neck, then down to her collarbone. Hermione gasps in pleasure at the feelings of Harry, but she knew that if they did not stop soon she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Harry . . . " she gasped as his hand moved under her shirt and rested on her flat stomach. "We can't do this yet," she said and grabbed his hand from her stomach.

"What?" he asked and placed small kisses all over her face.

"It can't go any farther than this," she said looking into his eyes. Never had she seen so much passion in them.

Harry looked at her for a long time. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, but he could tell there was something he wasn't remembering about their past. He rolled off Hermione and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, trying to remember what he was missing.

"I don't mean to upset you Harry. I want to be with you, but . . . "

"We can't," he said trying not to sound upset.

"Right. When we where still in school Remus told us about your parents . . . about how they would have wanted you to wait until you where married,"

"I don't remember that,"

Hermione moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "It's okay that you don't Harry. You will someday," she said and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I wish I could. I hate not knowing,"

"I know. I hate it too, but it will happen someday,"

Harry ran his hands through her hair and down her back. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of going to Hogwarts, or maybe the Weasley's," Hermione said smiling up at him. "Or going shopping,"

"I told you I have to get a job first. Maybe Dudley could use some help,"

"I told you before you don't have to worry about money,"

"I am not going to let you pay for it,"

"I know that, you are. You are a very wealthy wizard. Your parents and Sirius left you a large amount of money. Enough where neither of would have to work again, if we wanted to,"

"Then why have you?"

"I needed to keep busy,"

"And you're not the type to sit around and do nothing," Harry said with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Right, and neither are you," Hermione said and kissed his chest. "So how about we go shopping, get you some new clothes, and tomorrow we go to Hogwarts,"

"No, how about we go shopping for a few hours, then we stop over at the Weasley's, maybe stay over. Then we go to Hogwarts,"

"Sounds good," she said and leaned up and gave him a firm kiss.

After a long snog session the two parted and got dressed for the day, and pack a bag of clothes for several days. Hermione sent an owl to the Weasley's letting them know they would be there later today, and was hoping to take advantage of two of their empty beds.

"I though we would go into London and shop first, I don't know about going into Diagon Alley yet. To many people would notice you," Hermione said as she drove toward a shopping center. "You may get noticed here too. There are a lot of muggle-borns that shop here. You may want to put that hat on I threw in my bag,"

Harry reached into her bag and pulled out a tattered black hat. "You think this will help?" he asked putting it on.

"It may. We just have to be careful," she said as she found a parking space and got out of the car.

Harry walked to her side of the car, grabbed her hand and let her lead him into the stores. They shopped for two hours, and Harry was exhausted. He never thought Hermione would be the type of person to shop, but once you got her near a sale there was no stopping her.

Harry was fairly certain he had ever tried on more clothes then he had just then. Harry walked out of what he hoped would be the last store with an armful of bags while Hermione finished paying for the last few items she picked out for him. He found a near by bench an sat down to rest. He waited for several minutes before Hermione walked out with a smile on her face and several bags.

"That was fun," she said sitting down next to him.

Harry looked at her and gave her a long sided grin before he leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are we done yet? I don't know if I can even look at another piece article of clothing," he said looking up at her.

"We are," Hermione said looking back down at him. She smiled and bent down and brushed her lips against his.

Harry smiled against her lips and pulled her face closer to her, letting their lips firmly press together.

"Hermione?" a voice said behind them. "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione panicked. She knew that voice, she has not heard it in several years, but she could not forget that voice.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and gave him a panicked look. _"Don't talk to her, she went to school with us. Try to keep your face hidden,"_

Harry nodded his head and pulled his hat down. He was curious to know who the woman was, but knew that Hermione had her reasons for everything.

Hermione brushed hair out of her face and stood up from the bench and placed a smile on her face. "Cho? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since you graduated,"

"That is you Hermione," she said looking curiously at the man Hermione had been having a very public snog session with. "How have you been?"

Hermione stepped in front of Harry. "I'm good. Just doing some shopping,"

Cho raised an eyebrow. "Looks like a little more than shopping," she said trying to look past Hermione.

Hermione stepped in front of her and gave her a warning look. "I was just about to leave actually. Sorry I can't stay and catch up,"

"Don't be so rude Hermione. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"No," Hermione said glaring at her. Cho faked an expression of hurt. "No one knows I am dating anyone, so I want to keep in quiet,"

Cho smiled slightly. "Oh right. Weren't you engaged to Harry before he left you in the hospital?"

"He didn't leave me Cho," Hermione said as she balled her hands into a fist. "He was kidnapped,"

Cho smiled again and rolled her eyes. "If that's what you believe," Cho said flipping her hair over her shoulder. As she did so she managed to move her body just enough to see the profile of the man sitting on the bench. She knew who the man was. Her eyes grew wide and all color left her face. "I have to go," she said and quickly turned and walked away from the two.

Harry instantly stood up and wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him. "It's okay love. She's' gone now,"

"Do you think she got a look at you? She seemed kind of weird at the end,"

"I don't know" he said running a hand down her hair. " I did get a look at her, she seems really familiar," he said pulling away from her slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once we get out of here,"

Harry let go of Hermione and picked up all the bags. They quickly walked out of the shopping center and back to Hermione's car.

They were back in the car and on their way to The Burrow, Harry mind kept on thinking back to the girl at they had met. "Who was she?" Harry asked quietly as he took one of her hands in his.

"Cho Chang," Hermione said. "She was a year older than us,"

"She looks familiar. Not just because we went to school with her, but like I've seen her recently,"

Hermione looked over at Harry briefly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Harry said running his hands over his face. "It's all jumbled up in my head. Maybe I am just imagining things,"

Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile. "I am going to owl Dumbledore when we get to The Burrow. Just in case Cho did see you; he may be able to stop any rumors,"

"If you think it's a good idea,"

"Do you want her spreading rumor around about you?"

"It wouldn't be a rumor about me being back Hermione. We are going to have to let people know that I am back. I can't hide forever,"

"I know Harry, but I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell the work you are back until you remember everything," Hermione said glancing at him. He was staring out the window watching the passing scenery. "I am going to let Dumbledore know, just incase," she said firmly.

The two rode in silence for the rest of the ride. Neither mad at the other, just thinking about what had happen earlier that day. Harry still couldn't get the feeling about Cho out of his mind. Hermione was nervous about what Cho would do if she did see Harry.

Hermione turned the car sharply at the next turn and began driving down the lane to the Burrow. Harry leaned forward in his seat, nearly hitting his head on the windshield as he saw the Burrow for the first time in several years. Hermione stopped the car in front of the house and looked over at Harry. He was already climbing out of the car, with a huge grin on his face.

"They're here!" Ginny called from the garden. There was a loud commotion coming from the Burrow followed by all the Weasley's running out of the front door.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called and pulled him into a hug. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine Molly," he said trying to ease away from her embrace.

"I'm sorry dear," she said sensing his discomfort and pulled out of the hug.

"No it's okay, I need to get use to it again," he said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley beamed up at Harry and ushered him into the house. Harry was mesmerized by the house. He knew he had seen it before, but he didn't remember any of it. He walked around the first floor slowly taking it all in. He stopped at Mrs. Weasley's clock, he looked at all the faces on it. He noticed there where a few he had not yet met, and wouldn't. He noticed one that was on undetermined, it was Percy's. He looked closely at the face, he recognized it. It was the face from the memory of the Halloween Ball, but again he got a feeling that he has seen if recently. He ignored the feeling and joined the rest of the group, who where all seated around a large table, waiting for him to join them so they could begin the feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

After a large dinner, and an even larger dessert Harry was ready for bed.

"Harry you will be in with Ron tonight, Hermione is already up with Ginny in her room," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "It's just like when you where all in school," she said getting a little misty eyed.

"Here come the waterworks!" Ron said running up the stairs.

"Thank you for dinner Molly, and for the bed to sleep in," Harry said with a smile and hugged her.

"Any time," she said and pushed Harry away, "Now off to bed,"

Harry walked up the stairs slowly, looking at the pictures. He finally made it up to Ron's room and heard and saw him fast asleep. Harry smiled and crawled into bed, he soon found himself fast asleep.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered shaking him slightly.

"No!" he yelled.

"Harry get up! It's just a dream!" Ron called to him.

Harry's arm flung out and hit Ron in the shoulder. "Get away from me!" he yelled again.

"Harry!" Hermione said urgently. "It's okay, Ron and I are here. We won't hurt you," she said knowing that Harry was dreaming about his time away. "Ron's we need to get him up!"

"Harry!" he yelled and shoved his friend hard. This did not help any, it just made Harry panic more and screamed loudly.

Hermione glared at Ron, then turned back to Harry. She climbed into bed next to him and pulled him close to her body. Harry tired to pull away from her, but she held on tightly. She ran her hands though his hair and whispered soothing words to him. Harry whimpered a few more times, then calmed down.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know," she said looking down at Harry. His eyes were fluttering open.

"Harry?" she whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Mione?"

"You were having a bad dream," she said running her hand through his hair. "I came to help you, so did Ron,"

He looked over at Ron, who was staring back at him. "Are you okay mate? I haven't seen you like that in a long time,"

"I will be," he said pulling Hermione closer to him. "Stay here tonight," he whispered into her ear. "I don't want to be alone,"

"Ron's here,"

"I know, but it's not the same. I need you next to me,"

Hermione smiled. "You need both of us right now. You always have,"

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Ron asked looking even sicker than he did after he threw up slugs in first year.

"No," Hermione said. "We are just going to go back to sleep now,"

"Mum won't like you being in here," Ron said crawling back into bed.

"We slept in the same bed at school, and I don't see what the difference is," Hermione said as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Besides we are adults now, and she can't stop up. And besides it is not like we will do anything with you here Ron,"

"I know that, but mum doesn't,"

"Just shut up and get some sleep," Harry said as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

----------

I hope you all enjoyed this. I want you thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and to my beta for getting it done on time! yay! Just to let you all know, I have the next chapter done, and i just sent it to my beta, but I don't know when it will be out. We both have finals coming up and gasp that is more important that fan fic! I know its shocking, but its true. So BE PATICENT! I know it is hard for some ( I am not naming names, but you know who you are), but you will have to. Again thanks for the reviews. You all don't know how much they mean to me.


	39. Part Three: Ccahpter Twelve

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down to breakfast the next morning. Mrs. Weasleylooked up from the pan of bacon she was cooking and gave them all a small smile.

"Did you all sleep well?" she asked, looking Hermione directly in the eyes.

Hermione lifted her chin up and smiled. "Yes, we all did. Harry had a littletrouble at first, but Ron and I were there for him just like we always have been,"

"So what are you plans for today?" Mr. Weasley asked hoping to break the tensionbetween Hermione and his wife. He had already heard from Molly that morning howinappropriate it was for Hermione to sleep in the bed with Harry. He did NOTwant to hear it again.

"I don't know," Harry said looking at Hermione.

"I think we will just stay around here today, possibly stay one more night, then go to Hogwarts," Hermione said looking out the window to see Hedwig flying towards the window. Hermione hopped up from the chair and opened the window for the snowy owl. Hedwig stuck out her leg to Hermione to take the letter.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked as Hedwig flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore, I wrote him before I went to bed,"

"What does he have to say?" Ron asked, "And why did you write him?"

Harry began to explain the events before arriving here to the Weasley's as Hermione read the letter several times.

"This can't be. He has to be wrong,"

"What is it?" Harry asked leaning over to read part of the letter.

"He says the Cho was killed in the final battle,"

"He must be wrong; we saw her," Harry said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry, I know you've been gone a long time, but one thing hasn't changed. Dumbledore isn't wrong," Ron said piling pancakes on his plate. "The man is all knowing,"

"Ron, Hermione knows it was her, she talked to her. I saw her too. I don't remember her fully, but she was really familiar. It was Cho,"

"He wants to see us when we get to school," Hermione said staring at the letter.

"I'll owl him back and tell him we will be there tomorrow," Harry said getting up from the table and walking up the rickety stairs to Ron's room. He found a spare quill and some parchment and sat down to write Dumbledore.

After several failed attempts at the letter Harry finally finished. He sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Dumbledore girl," he said stroking the snowy owls head. Harry opened the window and watched as the owl took off towards her destination.

Harry glanced around the area around the Burrow from the window. He stopped Hermione and Ron sitting close to each other in the garden. He watched the two interact for a long time. Watching them laugh and talk with each other. At one point Hermione turned and hugged Ron. At the sight of the hug, Harry was instantly hit with a memory from school. 'A blond girl reading a book upside down.' He continued to watch the two as the blond girl continued to run through his mind. He couldn't figure out who she was. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration as memories of the girl kept coming. He could see her in outrageous outfits and hats, and always reading. Harry assumed she was friends with Hermione right away, until he saw Ron and the girl kiss. His memory flashed to Ron standing in the entrance of a cave telling him and Hermione what had happen to the girl. The girl was Luna, the girl as Ron's girlfriend, and the girl was now dead.

Harry pushed away from the window and walked down the stairs and out to the garden to find Hermione and Ron. It was time for Ron and him to talk. It was time Ron knew what had happen to him; it was time for them to be back to what they used to be. After remembering about Luna he realized how much Ron had lost after the war.

"I sent Hedwig to Dumbledore with a letter," Harry said walking up to the two.

"I told him we would be there by dinner time," he said looking at Hermione, hoping she would know that he wanted to talk to Ron.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head at Harry. "I think I am going to see what Ginny is up to. We haven't had much time to talk lately," she said as she stood up from the bench. She walked over to Harry and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. "You two boys play nice," she called back to them as she made her way toThe Burrow.

Harry sat down on the bench next to Ron. They both stayed quiet for a long time before Ron spoke. "You two always could do that," Ron said looking up at Harry;

Harry gave him a confused look. "Tell what the other was thinking just by a look. Even before we had the pendants you two could do that," Ron said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at him, he was unsure of what to say.

"Is this just me or is this really uncomfortable?" Ron asked.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "It's not just you,"

"Was there a reason why you wanted Hermione to leave?"

"I need to tell you some things," Harry said and began to tell Ron about where he had been the past year and a half.

Ron sat in disbelief as he heard what Harry has to say. His anger grew once

Harry had rolled up his sleeves and showed him some of the scars.

"Those bloody bastards! Who did this?" Ron yelled.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch. I want to talk about it tomorrow with Dumbledore before I say anything,"

"Your dream last night, this is what it was about right?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "I think so, but I'm not sure,"

"You and Hermione used to have horrid dreams back in school, and because of hese pendants I had yours too," Ron said. "I never heard you scream as loud as you did last night,"

"Do you regret having the pendents?"

Ron stayed quiet for a long time, choosing his words carefully. "I do and I don't. If we didn't have them who knows if we could of defeated Voldemort, but because of them I lost someone very important to me,"

"Luna," Harry said quietly. "After I finished writing to Dumbledore I was looking out the window at you and Hermione and Luna kept coming in my mind, I didn't know who she was at first, but it all came back to me. I'm sorry Ron,"

"Thanks," Ron said standing up from the bench. "I miss her all the time, but I know that she is up there with my brothers, your parents, Sirius, and Hermione's dad. We will see each other again; this just wasn't our time to be together,"

"You really think they are up there together?" Harry asked looking up at the cloudy sky.

"I know they love you, just like you do too. You just can't remember, but you will," Ron smiled down at Harry. "They are all watching over us,"

"I'm sorry I was gone so long,"

"It wasn't your fault Harry. You were taken away from us, just like Hermione said. I guess she really does know everything,"

"I'm glad you had each other while I was gone. It eases my mind to know that you had each other,"

"It was hard for both of us at first. Hermione was in denial about it. She didn't talk for a long time. I still hated myself about what happened to Luna, and my brothers," He said as he kicked a few pebbles. "Hermione was a complete mess for a long time; we didn't know what to do for her. She used to sit up at night and just stare out of the window looking for you. She stopped going to classes, she wouldn't eat for days. Then one day she just snapped out of it. She went back to herself, well as much as she could with out you. She would still break down some nights, a lot of the time she would come into my room and we would just sit with each other, we didn't really talk about anything, just sit with each other,"

"I didn't know," Harry said "We've never talked about what happen while I was gone,"

"It wasn't your fault for being gone Harry, don't blame your self,"

"I never though of how my being gone effected everyone. I didn't think I mattered that much,"

"You always though so little of yourself," Ron said with a smile. "You matter a lot to me Harry; you're my best mate, my brother. But to Hermione you are everything,"

"I've got a lot of time I have to make up for,"

Ron smiled grew wide. "You do. I think its time you started making up for it,"

"What?"

"I still have your firebolt, I think its time you went flying again," Ron said pulling harry up from the bench.

Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he followed Ron to the pitch. Ron pulled Harry's broom out of the quidditch equipment room and handed it to him. Harry gently help it in his hands as if it was a new born baby. He ran his hands over the handle and smiled up at Ron, before he mounted the broom and took off to the sky.

After an hour of zooming around the sky above the Burrow Harry looked down andstopped Hermione sitting on the ground under a large tree reading. He smiled and zipped down to her.

"You want to come for a ride with me?" He asked holding a hand out to her.

"No way, I hate to fly,"

"Yes, but as I recall you would fly with me," He said smiling at her.

"I'm busy Harry. I want to finish this book,"

"You can finish it later," he said pulling the book from her hands and grabbing her hand and pulling her close to his body. "Please Mione," he said and placed a kiss on her mouth.

Hermione leaded in to his body. "You play very dirty Potter," she said with a smile. "You know full well that I can't say no to you,"

"That's the joy of being me," He said helping her on the broom. "Hold on tight," He said to her and he kicked off from the ground and shot up into the sky.

Hermione screamed and help on tightly to Harry. She soon calmed down and leaned her head on his back. She had to admit that flying with Harry was not so bad.

I am very sorry this took so long! But i hope this is is a good Christmas present for you all! I don't know when then next one will be out. I am still writting it, but soon. Thank you all for the reviews! I love them so much!


	40. Part Three: Chapter Thirteen

Hermione, Harry, and Ron woke early the next morning and began getting ready to return to Hogwarts. After eating large breakfast Mrs. Weasley had prepared, the trio was ready to go. Hermione and Ron gave Harry a quick lesson on how to apparate. Ron was satisfied that Harry would do just fine, but Hermione was still scared that he still did not remember it all and would splinch himself.

"Stop being so paranoid Hermione," Ron said as Hermione continue to give Harry pointers.

"Just because you're not worried about him, doesn't mean I'm not Ron," she said and turned back to Harry.

"Hermione, he's apparated to the garden, the pitch, upstairs, and even into the village just fine. Let's go!"

Harry smiled down at Hermione. "I'll be fine," he said placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Maybe we should just take a portkey, I am sure Dumbledore can get us one," Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and rolled his eyes. "Stop treating Harry like a baby, he will be fine, and if he's not you can be mad at me. Hex me into the next millennium or what ever you want. Let's just get going,"

Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "I'm going to hold you to that,"

"I'll go first," Ron said smiling at Hermione and Harry and with a loud pop he was gone.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl. "Sometimes I wonder why I am still friends with him,"

Harry laughed and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I think you would go nutters if you didn't have him to argue with," he said and with a loud pop he was gone too.

"Harry....!" Hermione yelled as she watched him vanish and she too disappeared with a loud pop, "...James Potter!" she finished yelled as she landed outside the gate of Hogwarts next to Harry and Ron. "How could you just leave without me giving you more instructions? What if something had happened to you?" she yelled.

"Then Ron would be in the next millennium," he said absently as he stared up at the huge castle before them.

"Hermione look at him, he's in one piece, and he's just fine," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"But what if something did happen?" she said frantically as her mind began to play possibilities of what could have happen.

"Stop worrying," Harry said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I am fine. Now let's go find Dumbledore and see if we can find anything more about Cho,"

"I bet he's in his office," Ron said as the trio made their way back to the school where they had all became friends.

"I haven't been back since graduation," Hermione said softly as they got closer to the school.

"It hasn't changed much," Ron said looking around the grounds. "Snape still lurks around in the dungeon, Madame Prince still scowls at people from behind her desk, Dumbledore still knows all," he said with a sense of humor in his voice and their former headmaster appeared at the front entrance.

"It's so good to see you all again," Dumbledore says with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "I have some very interesting news for you all,"

"Did you find some more information on Cho?" Hermione asked as the four walked into the castle and made their way to the headmaster's office.

Harry couldn't stop from turning his head back and forth in hopes to recapture the castle. He couldn't help but smile when he walked through the castle. He instantly felt comfortable when he stepped on to the grounds, but once he entered his old school he knew he was safe, and he knew that he was home.

Once the found had entered the all too familiar office Harry instantly noticed Fawkes sitting nobly on his perch. Harry instantly walked over the large bird. He tentatively stuck his hand out to stroke the bird's soft feathers. The birds cooed at the contact.

"Fawkes has an excellent memory," Dumbledore said from his chair. "He has always liked you,"

Harry smiled and walked to where Hermione and Ron had taken seats across from Dumbledore's desk.

"Now let us get down to business," he said looking at the three. "After I received the owl from Miss Granger, I looked at some old records we had about the battle. Now as you may recall we had a record of all the witches and wizard who fought for us, Cho Chang was not on this record,"

"How can that be? She died in the battle," Ron said.

"No, she didn't Ron," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger is right, she did not die in the battle, but we were made to believe she was,"

"Why?" Harry asked, even if he already subconsiously knew the answer.

"Cho and two others were part of a special group Voldemort made. They were given a special task to perform if something was to happen to him," he said looked directly at Harry.

"SHE DID THIS TO HIM?" Hermione yelled. "Because of her Harry was taken from us! I'm going to kill her!"

"It wasn't just her," Harry said quietly. "She didn't do very much; mostly she gave me food and water,"

"Harry, do you remember who else was there? We need to know who the others were,"

"I do," he said looking at Ron.

"No," he said turning red.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That bastard! Ginny should have finished him off when she had the chance. I'm going to kill him!" Ron said turning bright red and clinching his hands into first.

"Percy? He did this too," Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"Yeah, so did Blaise Zabini,"

"No surprise there," Ron said trying to calm the anger that was about to come bursting out of him. . "We all knew he would become a Death Eater,"

"Harry, are you sure these are the three who did this to you?"

"Positive," he said as he grabbed Hermione's hand. She was crying silently next to him. "I bet we could put it in a Pensive and take it to the Auror headquarters, or wherever and get a search started on them,"

"They are already out looking for Miss Chang, but I don't think it would hurt to add your memories that you have from that time in a Pensive," Dumbledore said getting up from his desk and began gathering what he needed to the Pensive. Soon Dumbledore was extracting what memories Harry had from his time being tortured and adding it into the Pensive.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron left Dumbledore's office soon after Harry had given him all the memories for the Pensive. All four had watched the memories to confirm what Harry had said. Hermione was now crying openly. Ron was still very red and not saying anything. The trio walked through the quiet corridors of their old school. Harry was still looking around frantically, trying to remember anything about his days at school.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Ron asked quietly "How can you walk through the halls with the brother of the person who hurt you,"

"You are not your brother Ron. You are my best mate and I know you had nothing to do with what he did. I don't blame you or anyone in your family. Percy made his own choices and I know that he will be punished for them," he said calmly as he squeezed Hermione hand gently. He smiled down at her; she gave him a faint smile and pulled her body close to his. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Ron. What he did to me is done with,"

"It's not 'done with' Harry! What he did to you will always be with you," Ron said and stormed off in the other direction.

Harry and Hermione continued to walk down the corridors, he could tell they were heading somewhere he knew, but could not remember where. Hermione guided Harry to their old dorm room. They stopped in front of the portrait of the three small children.

"Harry's back!" one child yelled in delight.

Harry looked at Hermione; she smiled slightly then turned back to the portrait. "Can you let us in please? I am afraid I do not know the password,"

The small children danced in delight at the question. They were happy to have occupants of the room again. The portrait door slowly opened.

"Thank you," Hermione said and stepped into her old dorm room.

"Thanks," Harry said and quickly followed Hermione in.

Harry stopped just inside the doorway and watched as Hermione walked slowly around the room. She was pleased to see that it was still as they had left it almost two years ago. "This is where we use to stay when we went to school here," she said softly as she ran her hands over the now empty book shelf. "The last two years of our schooling," she said as she eyed the door to the bedroom they used to share.

"It all seems familiar," Harry said stepping farther in to the room. Harry let his eyes scan over the room. His gaze soon fell on Hermione. She was standing infront of the door way, with her hand on the doorframe. Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "This was our room," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I used to love this room, and then I hated it," She said softly. "We had a lot of good memories in this room. I also had a lot of bad ones, mostly right after you were taken away. I hated being in here alone,"

"Hermione..," Harry whispered into her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I know that me being gone hurt you. I didn't know how much until Ron told me. I'm sorry I hurt you,"

Hermione pressed her body against Harry's. "You being gone hurt me, but it wasn't your fault Harry. The three that took you are the ones who caused me so much pain. Let's just hope that I don't ever see them again,"

Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Let's not worry about them. I am done with them; I never want to see them again. I am going to let the Aurors worry about them,"

Hermione turned so she was now facing him. She smiled up at him. "That's not the Harry I know. He would never just let something like this go,"

Harry smiled down at her and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. "That was the old Harry," he said and kissed the tip of her nose. "The new doesn't want to risk his life for something like that. He wants to spend his days with the woman he loves and not have to worry about if there is a bad guy hiding around the next corner," he said and reached around Hermione and opened the door.

Hermione turned around and looked into the dark room. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began to move forward, making Hermione walk as well.

Harry muttered a charm and the room suddenly had a soft glow to it, letting them both see their old room.

"You're getting really good," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "That's because I had a great teacher,"

Hermione blushed and looked around the room. "It seems so different," She said moving away from Harry's embrace. "It feels like we haven't been in here in so long, but it's only been two years,"

Harry yawned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It all feels familiar, but I don't remember anything that has happen here, or at school,"

Hermione moved cross the room and stood in front of him, she gently placed her hands on the side of his face. "You will remember someday, and even if you don't, it won't matter to me. I will still be with you until we are both old and gray," she said with a smile and bent down and kissed him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him as he lay back on the bed. They began a long snogging session, letting their hands roam each other bodies. Hermione let out a small moan as fHarry's mouth attacked the very sensitive spot on her neck. Harry let out a growl frustration and pleasure as Hermione's small hands found the hem of his shirt and moved under it, letting her hands feel his well toned chest.

Harry rolled them both over so that he was now on top of her. He pulled away from her and was taken back by her beauty. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips were red and swollen, her face was flushed, and her brown curls were laid out on the pillow beneath her.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful," he said and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

The two were so engrossed in each other that they did not hear the loud pop when the small large eyed creature entered their room, nor did they hear his squeal of delight when he saw them on the bed. The two still did not know there was someone else in the room until they felt the bed moving.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and turned around to see a house elf jumping up and down on the bed.

"Harry Potter has returned!" The house elf said in delight over and over as he continued to jump on the bed.

Harry turned back to Hermione, "Who and what is that?" He asked wishing desperately that Hermione had not pulled his shirt off a few minutes ago.

Hermione moved under Harry and managed to get into a sitting position, she smiled slightly when she saw the overly excited house elf. "Hello Dobby,"

"Hermione Granger is back as well!" the elf said and continued to jump up and down.

Harry looked back at Hermione. "What is he?"

"A house elf; Dobby pretty much worships the ground you walk on! You set him free in your second year," she said with a smile. "Dobby, can you please stop jumping on the bed?"

"Yes ma'am," he said and immediately stopped jumping. "Is Harry Potter really back?" the house elf asked. "He has been gone so long,"

Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was happy to met someone else from his past, but did it have to be right when he and Hermione where in the middle of something? "I am back, Dobby," he said. Before all the words were out, the small house elf launched himself to Harry and clung to his neck.

"Dobby has missed Harry Potter. Dobby cried for months after you left, but Dobby always knew he would come back. Harry Potter would not leave us,"

Harry smiled slightly as he pried the small creature from his neck. "Was there something you needed Dobby?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh.

Harry set Dobby on the ground beside the bed. "Dumbledore told me we had guests who where staying here, he asked me to tell the guests dinner is ready. The guests are to join the remaining staff in the Great Hall,"

"Tell Dumbledore we will be right down," Hermione said

"Dobby must go now! Dobby must tell Winky and the others that Harry Potter is back!" he said, and with a loud pop he was gone.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione. Her lips were still swollen and her checks were still flushed. He smiled wickedly at her and pulled her to him. "So beautiful," he murmured and traced a finger over her lips.

Hermione blushed again and smiled at him. "We have to go down to dinner. The staff is waiting for us,"

"Tell them to sod off, we were in the middle of something,"

Hermione scrambled out of his grasp. "We can continue later," she said and walked out of the room.

Harry let out a growl of frustration, pulled his shirt back on and Hermione and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall to find one large table in the middle of the room. They where greeted by the few staff members that remained there during the summer holiday. Hermione instantly became uncomfortable.

"This was a bad idea, what if someone tells that you are back,"

"Then we will deal with it," Harry said and ushered her to the remaining empty seats. They were surprised to see Ron sitting across from them.

"Ron?" Hermione said "I thought you went back to The Burrow,"

"I did, I told mum about Percy. I couldn't stay there, she was crying, and then Ginny was crying. Then Dumbledore owled me and said he wanted me to be at school until the new term starts. He wants to me to get started on my lesson plan,"

"Lesson plan? Are you teaching here?" Harry asked and the silver platters in front of them filled with food.

"I'm the new Quidditch instructor," Ron said as he began to fill him plate full of food.

"Ron, that's wonderful!" Hermione said beaming at her best friend.

"I'm glad you think so Miss Granger," Dumbledore said from a few seats down. "We are still looking for a new librarian," he said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes, "As well as a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and a new Healer,"

Hermione smiled. "I appreciate the offer, as I have the last time you offered it to me, but I will have to decline again,"

"Why?" Harry asked. "It's a great opportunity,"

"Because you are back, you need my help,"

"I don't want you to put your life on hold for me. If you want to take the job you should,"

"My life has been on hold from the moment you where taken from me, I just got it back,"

"Like I said before, we are also looking for a DADA teacher," Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

"Me? You want me to teach here too?"

"You would be perfect for the job," Ron said "You practicably taught us from fifth year on! And who else better to teach then the guy who defeated Voldemort?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "At least not now, I can't even transfigure Remus's shoes to the right size, how am I supposed to teach kids?"

"Magic runs through your blood Harry" Dumbledore said.

"And you always had no trouble in my class Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "You and Miss Granger would be an excellent addition to our staff,"

"I believe that this is something that Hermione and I will have to talk about," Harry said getting up from the table. "I think that Hermione and I will return to our dorm, we have some unfinished business to do," he said winking at Hermione, she instantly turned the color of Ron's hair. "And some things to discuss,"

Harry and Hermione exited the Great Hall and slowly made their way back to their dorm. As soon as they entered, Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Do you want to work here?" he asked Hermione.

"I never thought about it until Dumbledore first asked me. I never thought I would want to work here,"

"So you do?" He asked talking her hand in his.

"It's bad timing to start a new job. I will be busy with that and I won't have much time for you,"

"It doesn't matter, if you want the job I think you should take it,"

"What about you? Would you want to teach here?"

"I don't know,"

"You would be wonderful at it, I always thought you would end up teaching here,"

"I can't make that decision until I get my memory back," he said as Hermione lay down on the couch, resting her head on Harry's legs. Harry ran his hands through her hair and closed his eyes. "I don't want you to not take the job because of me,"

Hermione yawned. "Why don't we talk about this in the morning? Let's go to bed Harry," She said looking up him to see he had already fallen asleep.

Dream

Harry was standing in a darkend room. He couldn't see much, but from what he did see, he could tell the place was old and run down. He walked around the room. He could see holes and scratches in the wall, chairs turned over, and a small bed in the corner that had seen better days. He heard the floor creak across the room and spun around to see a dark shadow walking towards him,

"Whose there?" he asked looking around to find some kind of weapon.

"Don't you recognize me?" The voice asked.

Harry squinted in the direction the voice came from, he knew that voice. It was a voice from his past, but who was it?

The shadow kept moving towards Harry. "Come on boy, you know who I am. Think," the voice said with a hint of laughter. "We didn't know each other long, just a few years, but the time we did have together were some of my best,"

"I don't know what you want from me, I don't have anything, just leave me alone," Harry said backing up slowly.

The voice laughed, Harry knew that laugh. He had only heard it a few times in his life, but he knew it. "I'm not going to hurt you boy. I am here to help you. Just like your mum and dad did years ago,"

"My parents are dead,"

"I know. They have a message for you,"

"Didn't you hear me? I said they are dead!"

"They said they love you very much,"

"STOP!" Harry yelled. "They couldn't have told you that! They are dead!"

"I know they are Harry, so am I," the man said and stepped out of the shadows.

Harry's eyes grew wide at the man standing in front of him. He knew who he was, only because Hermione has shown him his pictures. It was his Godfather; Sirius Black. "What... how... why..," was all Harry could manage to say.

Sirius smiled. "That doesn't matter Harry. I've come to see my Godson and to tell you out,"

Harry looked at the man in front of him. He looked different from the pictures he had seen, but he knew it was him. Harry snapped out of his state of shock "Help me? How can you help me? You're dead,"

"Yes, I know I am dead," Sirius said sitting down on the bed. "That doesn't mean I can't help you,"

"How can you help me? There is nothing you can do for me,"

Sirius laughed again. "So you like walking about not remembering anything?"

"No," Harry said looking at the man. "But how can you help me?"

Sirius smiled. "Stop being scared Harry. Your memories aren't going to hurt you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be scared. If you keep blocking your memories out, we will never remember,"

"You're crazy,"

"That's not the first time I've been told that," he said laughing. "But this is not the time or the place for that conversation. You have to stop being scared Harry. Don't let what happen to you keep you from living your life,"

"I don't care about what happens to me," Harry said getting angry. "It's done with. I just want to move on with my life,"

"If you don't care then why are you getting mad?" he asked looking up at his godson. It pained Sirius to see Harry struggling so much. He wished he could just wave his wand and make everything better, but he couldn't. He did know that soon his life would be good. Soon he wouldn't have to struggle so much to be happy. Soon he could live the life he was meant to live.

Harry glared at his Godfather. He was right. He was scared to remember. He was scared that he would find out about his life, he was scared to feel the pain that he had to go through, but mostly he was scared to that he would find out that Hermione didn't love him, or that he didn't love her. "I do want to move on," he said sinking to the ground.

"I know you do. You have to let it all go. They will catch the people who did this to you very soon,"

"Can you see into the future?"

"No, but I did to see what could happen if you don't let this all go. I can't tell you what could happen, but it's not good," Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration as Sirius continued. "You are putting to much pressure on yourself Harry, you may not realize it but you are. You're also scared for the wrong reason, instead of being scared about what will happen when you get your memory back, whereas you should be scared about what will happen if you don't,"

"I don't want to relive all the bad stuff,"

"What about all the good things?" He asked. "Do you remember the first time you rode a broom? The first time you played Quidditch? The first time you cast a spell correctly? The first time you met Ron? Or the rest of the Weasleys'? The first time you saw a picture of your parents? The time you and Hermione rescued me?" Harry shook his head 'no' to all these questions.

"What about Hermione? Do you remember the first time you saw her? The first time she hugged you? The first time you held hands? The first time you saw her as more than a friend? The first time she kissed you? The time you danced? Do you remember when you proposed to her? Do you remember the night her father was killed and you stayed with her the whole time? Do you remember the first time you woke up next to her? The first time you said you loved her? What about the first time she said it to you? Do you remember any of that Harry?"

"No," he said softly. "I want to remember,"

"Don't be scared," Sirius said getting up from the bed. "My time is up Harry. I have to go back,"

"Not yet, I still don't remember everything, you have to help me," he said standing up from the floor.

"I've done what I came to do,"

"No you haven't. You are supposed to help me remember,"

Sirius smiled. "I have," He said and pulled his Godson into a bear hug. "Don't be scared," he said. "Everything will be fine if you stop being so scared. You're a Gryffindor; use all the courage you have,"

"Don't go yet," he said and Sirius pulled out of the hug.

"I have to. Tell Moony I said hi and that he did a fine job picking out a woman," he said stepping back slowly into the shadows. "I love you Harry, so do your parents. We are all proud of you,"

"Wait!" Harry yelled running towards the shadow where Sirius had disappeared from.

"Don't be scared Harry,"

Harry awoke with a smile on his face. He looked down to see Hermione sleeping peacefully. He ran his hands through her hair. "Everything is going to be just fine now ''Mione," he whispered and bent down and kissed her softly. "I'm back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you all go! You know who did it, and he remebers everything again. Just one more chapter and an epilouge and this one is done with. I know some of you will be sad, but all things must come to an end. I will be working on some new stuff in the future.

Thank you all for your reviews! I love them all so much! Thanks to my beta too, your awesome!!


	41. The End

Hermione awoke the next morning and found herself alone on the couch. She sat up on the couch and stretched as she looked around the room. No Harry. She sighed and stood up and walked into the bedroom to find a piece of parchment on the bed.

_Mione, _

_I went to talk with Dumbledore early this morning. You looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping I did not want to wake you. I will be down in the Great Hall waiting for you so we can have breakfast together._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and set the note back on the bed. She quickly showered and dressed for the day and made her way down to the Great Hall. She walked into the hall and smiled when she saw Harry sitting with Ron, both had plates full of food.

"Morning," Ron said as she sat down next to Harry

Harry smiled at her and kissed her on the check. "Sleep well?"

Hermione poured herself some tea and grabbed a piece of fruit, "I did, I'm sorry I feel asleep on you. Did you get any sleep?"

Harry quickly glanced at Dumbledore then returned his gaze to Hermione's. "I slept like a baby,"

Hermione giggled slightly. "Albus, has there been any news on Percy, Cho, or Blaise?"

"Cho has been stopped just outside of London, nothing on the others," Harry said. "I talked to him about it this morning,"

"You could have woken me up," she said laying her head on his shoulder. "I wanted to hear about what is going on about finding them,"

"I will next time," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you two staying around here today?" Ron asked as he finished the last of his bacon and piled some sausage on his plate.

Harry smiled. "I don't know," he said.

"We could stay here one more day, unless you wanted to go back to my mum's," Hermione said giving Harry an odd look, she could tell he was acting differently, but she did not know why.

"Have you two gone back to Godric's Hallow?" Ron asked.

Hermione tensed up, she knew they would have to go back there soon, but she didn't know if she was ready.

Harry felt her tense up. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her close to him. "I would like to go back,"

"I-If that's what you want," she said softly. Hermione furrowed her brow. She was scared to go back there, she didn't know why. The last time she was there Harry had proposed to her, that was one of the happiest days of their lives, and he didn't remember it.

"It's okay love," Harry whispered into her ear. "Nothing bad is going to happen there. I just want to see my parents' old place," he said hoping that Hermione would calm down and she would agree to the outing. He had big plans.

"We can go Harry," she said softly looking at Ron. Ron smiled and went back to eating.

"I have made a portkey for you two," Dumbledore said. Hermione noted that the twinkle in his eyes looked brighter than usual. She pushed that thought out of her mind and concentrated on where she was going to today.

She knew she would eventually go back to Harry's parents house, but she didn't think she could do it while he had no memory. She hoped that she did not have to explain that this was the place where their life had drastically changed. This is where Harry had proposed to her.

Dumbledore handed Harry an old shoe. "Ten minutes" he said and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron where now along in the Great Hall.

"Are you going to come with us?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron smiled, looking at Harry. "No, I need to take inventory of all the Quidditch equipment, and see if there is anyway to get a few new brooms,"

Hermione smiled at Ron. "I'm so happy you got a job here, its perfect for you," she said and hugged him tightly.

"It won't be the same with out you two here,"

"Maybe we will be next year," Harry said with a smile and pulled Hermione close to him. "The portkey is ready," he said holding out the old shoe. Hermione grabbed a hold of it and the two were hurled back to Godric's Hallow. They both felt that familiar tug behind their navels as the Portkey brought them to their destination. The two landed roughly on the ground just outside the village where Harry's parents house was.

Hermione groaned as she rolled off of Harry. "Why didn't we apparate?"

Harry laughed and pulled himself off the ground and offered his hand to Hermione. "There are wards around the house and the village so we can't," he said as he led Hermione into the village.

"Harry," Hermione began. "Do you really want to teach at Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. "Not forever no, but maybe for a few years. When we start our family, I don't think I could bear being away all the time. Who knows I may return after our kids have grown,"

"You still want to have children?"

"Yes. I think eight would be nice, maybe eight,"

Hermione stopped walking and looked up at Harry. "I want kids too, but eight! Merlin Harry they have to come out of me!" she said in her know-it-all tone. "How about I have four or five of them and you have the rest?"

Harry laughed. "I would if I could love," he said and kissed her on the top of her head. "I guess we can talk about it when the time comes,"

The walked hand in hand in silence enjoying each other company and the company of the strangers around them. They passed a small flower stand and Harry bought Hermione a single red rose. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly.

Fall was just around the corner and the leaves had begun to change. An occasional leave would fall to the ground when a light wind whipped through the air. Hermione shivered and walked closer to Harry. The couple picked up the pace and the temperature dropped. Soon the two found themselves standing in front of a two-story cottage; Godric's Hallow.

Hermione's mouth became very dry, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Harry looked at her and smiled. "It's okay love, it's just a house," he said and began moving up the walk to the front door, dragging Hermione behind him.

"Dumbledore gave me the key this morning," he said pulling out a large silver key. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty. He pleaded with his hands to not drop the key. He didn't want Hermione to know how nervous he was.

Harry pushed the front door open and the two stared at the inside of the house. Hermione finally came out of her trance and realized they were on the front porch of the house, their house. Harry slowly walked in the house, Hermione followed close behind. Harry noticed it was different. The furniture was the same, but there had been things added to the home. There were now pictures on the mantel on the fireplace, as well as on the wall. Some were of his parents, Sirius, and Lupin while they were in school, some were of various gathering at the Weasley's, some of their years at school, and some were just of the two of them.

"Mum and Molly did it," Hermione said softly as she watched Harry move from picture to picture. "Before I decided to go to America they were trying to get me to move in here, but I wouldn't,"

"Why not?"

Hermione watched him closely as he lifted a picture of his parents off the wall and studied it. "It didn't seem right," she said fighting back tears. "This was going to be our home. I couldn't move in here without you. I couldn't even step two feet in this place without you with me,"

Harry put the picture back on the wall and turned to her. "I love you," he said and pulled her close to him and gently kissed her. "I hate that I caused you so much pain,"

Hermione rested her head on his chest and cried. Harry didn't know what to do. He had always been helpless when she cried. He began cooing comforting words into her ear and running his hands up and down her back.

After several long minutes the tears began to stop. "I love you too Harry," she said looking up at him.

Harry smiled down at her. "Can we look around the rest of the place?"

Hermione nodded and took his hand. They slowly began looking around the down stairs before making their way up. The two found more pictures lined the staircase. They found old muggle photos of Hermione as a child. They were both surprised to find a few of Harry when he was younger.

"I guess Dudley found these," Harry said looking at the pictures. He did not like having to see photos of his childhood, but he was happy to see that they were of the few, very few times when the Dursley's had been half way kind to him.

"I remember him looking for some. I think there were some more but these were the best ones,"

Harry smiled as they moved along. He did not want to remember that time of his life. Now that he had his memory back he wanted to remember the good things, but the words of his dream rang though his head. He knew he had to remember everything. He was not scared anymore. He had no choice about what he could and couldn't remember.

Harry and Hermione entered the master bed room after looking at all the rest of the upstairs. Hermione was smiling.

"What?" Harry asked

"There are only six bedrooms," she said to wrap her arms around him. "I guess that means we can't have any more than six,"

Harry laughed. "Some of the rooms are bigger than others. The kids could share a room or two," he said and kissed the top of her head. "And if we have twins it will be better if they do share. We wouldn't want to split the twins' up,"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Twins? Since when are we having twins?"

Harry laughed again. "I think the world could use another Fred and George,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Merlin! I don't know if I could handle having our own Fred and George running around the house,"

"Who knows maybe we will have two sets of twins,"

"Harry there isn't anything in the world I would then to have your children, but I think we are getting ahead of our selves. We should be concentrating on how to get your memory back first,"

Harry smiled at her and bent his head down and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Come sit on the bed with me," he said and lead her over to the large four post bed in the middle of the room.

"I have something to tell you," he said turning slightly so they were face to face.

"You can tell me anything Harry," Hermione said getting slightly worried.

"I had a dream last night," he said trying to calm his nerves. "Sirius was in it,"

"Harry," she said softly grabbing for his hand.

"It's okay, it was a good dream. Well at first it wasn't, I couldn't see much and this man started talking to me and laughing. At first I thought that it was Voldemort, thankfully I was wrong. Sirius was telling me to stop being scared,"

"Scared? About what?"

"Remembering everything. I was holding myself back. I was afraid that there was nothing good for me to remember," he said and squeezed her hand slightly. "I was wrong. He kept asking me about things that happened between us, our first kiss, the first time I realized I love you, the first time I said I love you, when I proposed to you, and so many more things. He made me see that not all of my life was bad. I had my fair share of bad things, but there were the good things,"

"Harry are you telling me..,"

Harry placed a finger over her lips. "Let me finish. Sirius made me see what there were things I needed to remember, and if I didn't remember soon it would be bad. He couldn't tell me what would happen, and I didn't want to know. I wanted to be with you. I wanted us to start our life together,"

He said and kissed her on the hand. "I love you Hermione, you make me life worth living for. You are the reason that I am still alive, and that I want to be alive. You are my life. I love you so much it hurts," he said wiping the tears away from Hermione eyes. Harry moved from the bed and knelt down in front of her. "I know I have already done this once, but I need to do it again. Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"You remember?"

"Everything,"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to do it here," he said pulling Hermione down on the floor with him. "I wanted to wake you up the moment I was out of the dream, but I wanted it to be special,"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, I told you that you would be the first to know. But I do think Dumbledore knows,"

"Nothing can get by him," she said with a smile.

"You haven't answered my question,"

"Of course I will marry you!"

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. What do you think about September 1?"

"The first? That less than a month away!"

"We've waited long enough Mione. If I had it my way we would go down to the Ministry and be done with it, but I figured you would want to have your mum there,"

"And I don't think the Weasley's would have forgiven us if we did that, or Remus,"

"So its set? September 1st at Hogwarts,"

"We can't have it at Hogwarts on the first that when all the students arrive,"

"They don't get there until that night. I was thinking early morning,"

"How early?"

Harry laughed and began to tell her what he wanted to do. Hermione was surprised to see he had all the details. Most of the planning wouldn't take long. The only thing she had to worry about was getting a dress.

**August 31- 11:45 P.M.**

Hermione stood nervously in front of the mirror inspecting her reflection. She carefully looked over her hair, she was satisfied with the soft brown waves that hung down to the middle of her back. Hermione moved from her hair to her face. Ginny had helped her apply her make to give her a natural glow.

Hermione smiled as she remembered the long conversations she has shared with her mum, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny about her hair and make-up for the wedding. Hermione honestly did not care, but she knew it mattered to the others. She was just glad that had all decided to go for the natural look.

"You look lovely dear," The mirror said to her.

Hermione blushed and smoothed out her white gown.

"You should listen to the mirror, it knows what its talking about," Ron said standing just inside the doorway. "You look smashing Hermione, never seen you look better,"

Hermione turned around to smile at Ron. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she said walking over to him and adjusting the front of his dress rode.

"It's almost time," he said to hand her two white lilies.

Hermione lifted the lilies to her nose and smiled. "Is everything ready?"

"It is. Harry has everything ready. All the guests are here,"

Hermione hugged Ron. "I'm getting married,"

"I know," Ron said to hug her tightly. "You deserve it. You both do,"

"Thank you," she said sniffing and fighting back tears.

"Don't you dare cry on my new dress robes," Ron said smiling at him. "I don't want to have a big wet spot on my shoulder when I walk you down the aisle,"

Hermione pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you for agreeing to do that,"

"Who better to give you away? Its only seams right that I give my best friend away to my other best friend,"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes again. "Oh hey, don't cry," Ron said wiping the tears away from her face.

"Hermione dear, it's time," Elizabeth said walling into the room.

Hermione smiled at her mum and walked over to give her a hug.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," she said holing onto Hermione. "Your father would be so proud of you, I wish he was here,"

"He is," Hermione said. "Along with the others we have lost," she said and pulled away from her mum.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said walking in the room. "It's here,"

Hermione smiled and took the item from Mrs. Weasley. It was a special edition of the Daily Prophet. She looked down at the head line. 'He's Back' was all it said. She already knew what the article said, because she had written it. Last week she and Harry had gone to the main office of the paper and made a deal with them. They would let them announce Harry's return, if they agreed to let Hermione write it and then leave them alone to live in peace. The paper had agreed after much argument. In the article Hermione had written about Cho, Percy, and Blaise; letting the wizarding world know what they had done and to be on the look out for them. So far Cho had been sighted several times in England and once in Ireland. Blaise was seen once in Scotland, and there had been no sight of Percy.

Hermione put the paper down and smiled and the three in the room. "I think it's time I go and get married,"

Mrs. Weasley and Elizabeth both began to cry as they walked out of the room. Hermione linked arms with Ron. Hermione smiled when she heard Ron mutter 'women'.

-----

Harry paced nervously. He was getting married in five minutes. He was finally going to start his life with the woman he loves.

"Nervous?" Remus asked with a big smile.

"Me?" Harry said and he ran his hands through is hair. "Not at all. I am only getting ready to marry, but tomorrow morning the whole world will know that I am back,"

"Don't worry, you and Hermione will be on the way to your honeymoon by the time the news gets out," Remus said patting Harry on the back. "And I think the article will be the last thing on your mind,"

Harry looked up and Remus and smiled. Remus laughed and grabbed him into a hug. "I'm happy for your Harry. There are no two people in this world that deserve happiness more than you two,"

"Thank you," Harry said pulling away from him.

"But remember, she is my daughter now and I know this goes without saying, but if you hurt her..,"

"I know. I got the same thing from Ron. Believe me I won't hurt her, I love her too much,"

"I believe it is time," Dumbledore said smiling at Harry.

Harry walked as Remus returned to his seat with the rest of the guest. He smiled to see that the word about the wedding had not spread. Only close friends and family were in attendance.

Harry carefully looked around the grounds of his old school. They were on the edge of the lake. The Forbidden Forrest on one side, the Quidditch pitch off in the distance on the other side. Harry was standing under a large tree with Dumbledore. There were candles floating around everywhere to illuminate the occasion. There was a small aisle leading to where he stood to where Hermione and Ron were standing at the end; waiting for their cue. The branches on the tree began to glow. It was time to start the wedding.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the two figures walking slowly down the aisle towards him. The candles created a shadow across Hermione's face, but Harry knew she was smiling.

Hermione focused on Harry. Her heart rate began to speed up as she looked at him, she had always though he looked handsome in dress robes, today was no exception. She was in awe of her surroundings. Harry had taken care of everything, this was his idea and Hermione could not of planned a better ceremony.

Hermione was now standing next to Harry, with Ron still on her other side. Dumbledore began the ceremony.

"Friends we have been invited here today to share with Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger in the most important time in their lives. In the time they have been together, their care and understanding for each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives as husband and wife.

The essence of any relationship is love. Much of what we call love is a self-centered response, which ill never form an adequate foundation for marriage. Love by its nature is active and giving, not self oriented and self serving,"

Tears began to form in Ron, Harry and Hermione's eyes.

"Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do," Ron said letting go of Hermione arm. He kissed her quickly on the check and gave her a small hug before handing Hermione's hand to Harry. Ron smiled at Harry and returned to his seat next to his crying mother.

Dumbledore wiped a tear away from his eye and continued. "Harry and Hermione have decided to make my job easier and have written their own vows," he said turning to Harry.

Harry turned to Hermione and took both of her small hands in his. "I have never known friendship until the day I met you. I have never known love until you. You saw me for who I was, and not for what I was. You know me better than I know myself. You have been with me in at my worst and are still with me. While we were in school you helped me in so many ways. You cared for me without a second thought, you were always by my side encouraging me to go on. With out you I would be lost. I love you with all my heart, and always will,"

Tears were falling fast from Hermione eyes; Harry reached up and wiped them away. Hermione took a few deep breathes before she began. "I have never known friendship until the day you and Ron saved me from the troll. I have always been seen as a book worm and a know-it-all. I still am seen as those, but you look over that. You saw the real me. You saw me as more than the girl with all the answers. You were there for me at my worst, and are still with me. The day you came back into my life I was alive again. I love you with all my body, mind, and soul and always will,"

Hermione smiled up at Harry and wiped away the tears that were running down his face as well.

_"I love you," Hermione_ mentally told Harry.

_"Love you too," he_ answered back.

_"Will you two pay attention, the ceremony is still going on!_" Ron mentally told both of them.

The two smiled and looked back up at Dumbledore.

"A ring is more than a symbol of your marriage. It is a seal of the vow you have given to one another. The circle of the ring is, as far as human eye can see, a perfect circle- with no beginning or end," he said and handed Harry a ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and pride that you are my wife," he said and placed the ring on her delicate hand.

"Harry James Potter this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. " She said and placed the ring on his hand.

Dumbledore place an hand on each of their shoulders. "Harry do you take the woman to be your wife?"

"I do," he said moving closer to Hermione

"Hermione do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do,"

"Harry you may kiss your bride,"

Harry pulled Hermione close to him and gently place his lips to hers. "I love you," they both said as they pulled away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am happy to be the first to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Harry James Potter,"

The two beamed big smiles back to the crowd of people as they walked back down the aisle and made their way to the Great Hall where the house elves had prepared a feast.

After the large feast was done with, the tables were cleared from the room, the lights were dimmed and the music began to play.

Hermione was quickly whisked away by Ron, Dumbledore, Remus, Dudley, Draco (much to Harry's horror) and Dobby. Finally Harry grabbed his new wife and they shared their first dace and husband and wife. A familiar song sounded through out the Great Hall.

Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away  
If you can use, some exotic booze  
There's a bar in far Bombay  
Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away

"Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" Hermione asked

"Harry smiled. I do. Halloween Ball," he said and pulled her body snug against his and rested his head on the top of hers. "It's good be able to remember everything,"

"I'm so happy you can. I love you,"

"I love you too," he answered back and let the music take over.

Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru  
In lama land, there's a one man band  
And he'll toot his flute for you  
Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue

Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied  
We'll just glide, starry eyed  
Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near  
You may here, angels cheer - because were together

Weather wise it's such a lovely day  
You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds Down to Acapulco Bay It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon - they say  
Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away

After several hours of dancing and talking with friends it was time for Harry and Hermione to leave for their honey moon.

"Have a wonderful time dears," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled each into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Molly dear, let them breath," Mr. Weasley said with an amused smile. "Owl us when you can,"

"We will," Harry said and he watched Hermione say her good byes to her mum and Remus.

"When are you two going to be back?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," he said with a smile as he watched Dudley hug Hermione.

"Take you time, and have fun," McGonagall said, "But you two have a job here next year, so we would like you back by August first,"

"We will be," Harry said and pulled his former professor into a hug. "Knowing Hermione we will be back in June or July. She really excited about being the new healer here,"

"You both will be a fine addition to our staff, even if it is only for a few years," Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled and said his good byes before going to find Hermione. She was engulfed in hug by Ginny.

"Mione, the portkey is ready," Harry said smiled down at the two.

Hermione pulled away from the red head. "I'm ready," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where are you going first?" Remus asked.

"France," Hermione said with a smile. "Then we are going to slowly travel around and make our way to America, before we come back here,"

Harry handed Hermione the tin can they were using as the portkey. "Ready to start our new life?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Ready," and placed her hand on the portkey.


	42. Epilouge

Eight Years Later

autonum Harry rolled over in the bed only to find it empty. The sheets were still warm, Hermione must have just left. He stretched and smiled as he hard small feet pounding down the hall way to his room. Harry quickly closed his eyes.

"Be quiet!" a small female voice said. "We are suppose to wake daddy up!"

"If you two don't keep it down, he will already be up," anther small voice said, this time is was male.

"I am being quiet," a girl said pouting. "It was him,"

"It was not!" A little boy said.

The door quietly opened, the four children giggled when they saw there father sleeping.

Harry help back a laugh as he heard the four children gather around the bed giggling. "How should be wake him up?"

"Mummy said to pull the sheets off,"

"She told me to tickle him,"

"Uncle Ron said to dump water on him,"

"Here is what we are going to do," one female voice said in a know-it-all tone. "Gwen and Dan you pull the sheets off dad while Trevor and I climb on the bed, we will hold him down and you two can tickle him," she said with a smile.

The three nodded their heads with excitement. They loved it when mum let them wake up dad. But today they would not get to, because just as the kids got ready to attack their father Harry jumped up and pulled Gwen and Dan and the bed and began to tickle them.

"Daddy!" The two smallest children screamed.

Trevor turned to his twin sister. "Let's get him Willow!" he said as they jumped on the bed and began tickling their father.

The five wrestled on the bed for a long time before Harry gave up, he was out numbed.

"We beat Daddy!" Gwen chanted and danced around the bed. Harry smiled up and the his youngest daughter Gwendoline Jane Potter. She had wavy black hair, hazel eyes, her facial structure was close to Hermione's, but she had her father's nose.

"Did you see me Gwen? Did you see me on his back?" The second youngest Potter asked. Daniel James Potter, D.J. He looked just like Harry, but he had brown eyes and had his mum's smile.

"I did see D.J.," Gwen said and hugged her brother tightly.

"Did you see when I pinned dad down and Willow got his feet?" Trevor asked. Harry looked at his oldest children. Trevor Sirius Potter and Willow Lillian Potter. They were all surprised about their looks. Both with bight red curly hair, blue eyes, and freckle. Ron always jokes that they got their good looks from him, but they all knew they looked like Lilly.

"You all did very well," Hermione said from the doorway. "But it is time for you all to go get ready. We have to leave for Grandma and Grandpa's soon.,"

The four children jumped out of the bed and scrambled to their room. Harry jumped out of bed and walked over to his wife of 8 years. He smiled and rubbed his hand over her swelled stomach. Inside was the next set of twins.

"How are you feelings today?"

"Pretty well,"

"Did they keep you up last night?" Harry asked as she walked her over to the edge of the bed.

"A little,"

Harry bent down and kissed her stomach. "You two need to settle down and let your mummy sleep,"

"What makes you think they will listen to you? None of the others did,"

"There is always hope," He said with a smile and kissed his wife.

"Daddy!" Gwen said running back into the room. "Willow took my new shirt!"

"I did not! Why would I want a shirt that's to small!," Willow yelled from down the hall.

Harry smiled. He loved his life. He was with the woman he loved, and had four amazing children with two more on the way. There was no more concern about Death Eater, Cho had been caught seven years ago, Blaise was quickly captured after her. It took a little longer to find Percy, but he too was found. All were now serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

They had both taught at Hogwarts for two years before they decided it their teaching time was over, for now. They wanted to start a family. They also did something that had surprised both of them. They wrote a book, about Harry's life, about their lives at Hogwarts, and of the final battle. Harry was still surprised about the support the wizarding world had given them. The family was now able to live in peace, and not have the fear that the press was close behind them.

"I'll be right back," Harry said as he picked up Gwen and walked out of the room.

"We need to leave in 20 minutes," Hermione called after him. She knew it was pointless to even say that. Ever since they had children they were always late. She wasn't complaining. She loved her life, she loved her husband, and she loved her children. Hermione looked down at her large stomach and smiled. In two months they would have two more children.

Harry came back in to the room. "Crisis adverted," he said and smiled. "Gwen's shirt was under her pillow,"

"What was the loud crash I heard? Did she shatter another lamp?

Harry smiled. "Don't worry I fixed it,"

"That's the third one this month," Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"Sorry love. I have been trying to help her with her temper, but it will just take some time,"

"Sometimes I wish she hadn't gotten your temper,"

"I wasn't complaining when we found out Trevor got yours,"

"Mine is nothing compare to yours. Gwen hasn't set the couch on fire,"

Hermione laughed. "You should have seen your face when mum told you I did the same thing at his age,"

"I think Remus got a picture of that," Harry said smiling.

"But I don't think anything compares to Willow,"

Hermione and Harry both laughed this time. "I never heard Ron scream so loud," Harry said in between laughs. "I can't believe Willow levitated him upside down because Ron made her go to bed,"

Hermione grabbed her husband and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you for giving me the most wonderful children," she sighed when she heard two of the kids yelling at each other, and the clock strike one, they were late yet again. "We need to leave soon," she said.

"Let me get dressed," Harry said "Then I'll go make sure the kids look presentable and have all their body parts attached.,"

"I can do that,"

"No way. You just go down stairs and wait for us, we will be down soon,"

Hermione smiled and Harry left the door to get round up the kids.

Thirty minutes later the six Potters arrived at the Weasley's. The kids ran off in different directions and began to cause their usual disturbance.

Harry and Hermione walked in the front door and smiled. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mum where busy in the kitchen cooking. Remus and Arthur where playing with Gwen and D.J..

Ron was sitting in the couch with his new girlfriend , a muggle named Penny. They where talking to the newly married Ginny and Draco, and Dudley and his fiancé Morgan a witch from America. Fred and George showed up several minutes later. Hermione and Harry smiled, when they saw the two women they had brought with them. Angelina Johnston and Katie Bell.

"It looks like everyone is happy," Hermione said to Harry as they say out in the back yard and watched their kids play with Ron, Fred, George, Draco, and Dudley.

Harry kissed his wife on the cheek. "It sure does," he moved his hand down and placed it on her stomach, rubbing gently and soothingly. "You made me the happiest man Mione,"

Hermione blushed. "You made me that happiest woman,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The two sat in silence and watched their children with the rest of the family. _"Life doesn't get any better than this," _They each thought mentally to each other. They both smiled and knew it was true. They finally had gotten everything they had ever wanted.

A/N: Thats it! Its done!! I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and sticking with me. I never thought that this fic, would get this many reviews, and I never though this fic. would be this long! Again thank you all. Be on the look out for my new fic. It will not be this long, but I think it will turn out good. Again, Thank you all!!!


End file.
